O seriado Potteriano: terceira temporada!
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Após as confusões no casamento de Lúcio e Lílian. Hermione vai continuar com Harry? E o que será de Gina? E o Sirius? Saibam mais...
1. Trailer da Terceira Temporada

Trailer para a Terceira Temporada:

**Trailer para a Terceira Temporada: **

_(Apologize – One Republic)_

- Você acha mesmo que esse ano vai ser mais um daqueles monótonos e parados em Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione virando-se para Harry – Se foi exatamente isso, pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva, ou melhor, o seu computador da chuva, porque está começando a Terceira Temporada do Seriado Potteriano, um dos anos mais agitados de Hogwarts.

- E se você acha que esse é o fim do quarteto amoroso, puff. Você não sabe nem da metade da história. Garanto que isso ainda não acabou, e esse ano vai complicar muito para todos nós – disse Rony sorrindo.

- E as profissões? Meu Deus, esse é o ano da decisão, ainda bem que eu terei que me preocupar com isso só ano que vem – disse Gina sorrindo para os dois ao lado – Mas é bom vocês já irem prestando o vestibular, garotada! É nesse ano que vocês dão "adeus" à escola.

- Universidade? Não teremos tempo para isso, Gina, definitivamente não. Não com tantas aventuras assim – corrigiu Draco.

- Você estava no roteiro?

- Desculpa... Estamos voltando esse ano para a história – disse Cedrico meio sem jeito – Vamos ajudar nessa bagunça!

- Coloca o trailer para rodar, Luís! – berrou o elenco todo junto.

01.01.2006

Harry abotoando a camisa na frente do espelho.

Hermione retocando o lápis no olho.

Rony passando as mãos nos cabelos, com água.

Gina deslizando suavemente o batom nos lábios.

Draco fazendo o nó da gravata.

Estavam todos se arrumando para a escola.

01.01.2006

Harry colocando o seu novo tênis, sentado na cama.

Hermione ajeitando a saia colegial.

Rony apertando o relógio no braço.

Gina deixando a barriguinha sexy de fora da camisa social.

Draco pegando a chave de seu Porshe.

01.01.2006

Harry parando a sua Ranger Over prata, no estacionamento da escola.

Hermione desprendendo o cinto de sua caminhonete, ainda dentro do carro.

Draco estacionando o seu Porshe.

Rony e Gina descendo do ônibus, com as mochilas.

Os cincos se encontrando, coincidentemente, no corredor da escola, com olhares assustados para os novos uniformes da escola.

Os uniformes **mais lindos **de toda a história de Hogwarts.

01.01.2006

- Que merda! Eles dividiram as turmas! – reclamou Rony passando o dedo pela lista de salas – Caí na Lufa-Lufa e vocês? – perguntou vendo por cima do ombro.

- Corvinal – chiou Harry.

- Eles querem mesmo separar a gente. Continuei na Grifinória! – complementou Hermione.

01.01.2006

- Ela está mesmo viva? – perguntou Hermione tirando o cigarro dos lábios – Isso só pode ser piada. Há há há. Eu vi quando atiraram nela. O tiro atravessou o seu abdômen!

Parvati e Lilá cochicharam.

01.01.2006

- Vamos voltar para Nova York, o nosso vôo é hoje à noite – disse Harry apertando as passagens na mão, conversando com Hermione no hotel.

01.01.2006

- Sirius, você está impedido de prosseguir – disse um guarda no aeroporto.

- Por que? – ele perguntou jogando os cabelos lisos para trás, de um jeito cool.

- Você foi acusado de um assassinato. Assinou o próprio pai! Prendam-no!

01.01.2006

- Se tem alguém que eu amo de verdade. Esse alguém é você – apontou Harry.

- E por que só agora você vem me contar isso? – resmungou ela chorando.

- Porque eu fingi estar cego... Completamente cego em relação ao nosso namoro!

- O que... O que você quer dizer com isso?

01.01.2006

- Cara, eu... Eu sinto muito por tudo o que houve no casamento de sua mãe – disse Rony aproximando de Harry muito vermelho – Não podemos continuar brigados por uma coisa tão insignificante.

Harry sorriu e os dois se abraçaram.

01.01.2006

- Eu vou continuar a missão de Voldemort – sorriu Belatriz piscando para os comensais em volta.

01.01.2006

- Harry e Gina voltaram? – perguntou Parvati sentada no sofá da escola – Espera aí, como assim?

Lilá mostrou a foto no celular, deles de mãos dadas no Park Avenue.

- Isso não pode ser.

- Vem, honey, vamos espalhar a nova notícia para a escola!

01.01.2006

- A Hermione está chapadona – comentou Luna servindo de ponche no meio da boate – Aposto que ela vai beijar alguém.

Gina a cutucou pelo ombro.

- Você tem olhos nas costas?

- Por que? – perguntou ironicamente, virando-se.

Hermione estava com os braços em volta do professor de Química.

- Cara, ela está beijando o professor, realmente. Iaguht! – fez Gina de um jeito muito patty, querendo demonstrar que estava com nojo.

- Ela está chapadona mesmo! – disse Luna rindo.

01.01.2006

- Você está expulsa do Profeta Diário, pode arrumar as suas coisas – disse Dumbledore entregando alguns papéis a Hermione – E você vai ser transferida para a sala da Sonserina!

- O que? Sonserina? Com o Malfoy?

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Vocês vão ser grandes amigos!

01.01.2006

Gina revê algumas fotos com Simas e começa a chorar.

- Eu... Eu não sinto a mesma coisa pelo Harry, definitivamente não!

01.01.2006

- Nós precisamos salvar esse relacionamento – Harry chutou a porta com o calcanhar, enquanto Gina o enchia de beijos na face, agarrada em seu pescoço, os dois caíram de costas na cama, rindo.

01.01.2006

- No meu teste vocacional – disse Harry mostrando os resultados – Tudo indica que eu vou ser Engenheiro.

- Eca! – gemeu Rony apresentando o dele – Sou muito mais trabalhar com Jornalismo. Inclusive, eu e a Hermione vamos cair na mesma faculdade. Legal, não?

- É... É...

01.01.2006

Draco encara Harry por cima do ombro, Cedrico aproxima e pergunta.

- O que vocês tanto se olham, hein?

01.01.2006

- Preciso procurar outro advogado – confessou Hermione colocando a xícara de café na mesa – Depois da morte de Lúcio, preciso continuar com o processo.

01.01.2006

- Ah, peraí? Harry foi chifrado por Draco? Vocês têm certeza disso? – fofocaram o trio, Parvati, Lilá e Padma, sentadas na secretária da escola – Gina está mesmo dando uns pegas no Malfoy?

01.01.2006

- Eu sei quem matou o seu pai, Potter – disse a voz de Belatriz em seu ouvido, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, cerrando os punhos para não socá-la – E você está prestes a saber toda a verdade... Quer mesmo seguir em frente?

- Sim, eu quero saber! Eu quero me vingar!

01.01.2006

Parvati agachou no lixo do banheiro feminino.

- Ei... Tem um teste de gravidez no lixo.

- Alguém andou fazendo sexo essa semana – riu Lilá.

- Mas... O teste deu positivo!

Padma ficou estática.

- Vamos fazer um bolão? Eu acho que deve ser a Hermione do professor Lupin!

- Eu acho que deve ser a Pansy, do Draco – disse uma menina do outro lado do box, no banheiro.

- A probabilidade de ser do Draco é grande, já que ele está saindo com a Pansy e a Gina ao mesmo tempo – comentou uma morena passando brilho na frente do espelho, que nem participava da conversa.

- Eu... Eu acho que é da professora McGonagall, com o Dumbledore – disse uma outra loira, saindo de um outro cubículo.

A notícia se espalharia como a velocidade da luz.

01.01.2006

Draco abraçou Gina, às lágrimas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Os boatos vão acabar, de qualquer forma!

01.01.2006

- Você quer vir morar comigo? Digo... Não casar, morar!

- Sim, eu aceito – e os dois se abraçaram.

01.01.2006

Harry sentou ao lado de Hermione na igreja.

- Esse casamento vai ser bem melhor que o da minha mãe!

- Vai rolar altas brigas – riu Hermione.

01.01.2006

- Aqui está o resultado do processo de seu pai – disse o novo advogado de Hermione.

Ela gemeu, e aceitou o envelope pardo.

01.01.2006

- Sério que a nova putinha da cidade, digo, que a Hermione Granger estava de mãos dadas com um cara da facu?

- Da faculdade de Medicina, ainda por cima – acrescentou Gina.

- Quê? É aquele bonitão que sempre vem dar palestras aqui na escola?

Gina concordou.

01.01.2006

Hermione e o namorado sentaram em um banco da praça, ele passou as mãos no bolso, acendeu um papel branco, enrolado nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela tentando ver, mas ele tampava para que ela não visse.

- É... É bom, quer?

- O que é? Maconha?

- Um... Um calmante! – mentiu.

Hermione sorriu e aceitou, fazendo um "v" com os dedos. E deu uma tragada. Era diferente... Era realmente um calmante.

01.01.2006

- Ela é a maior maconheira da escola – cochichou Parvati.

- De santinha, passou a ser "a" pervertida. Que feio... – riu Lilá tirando fotos de Hermione cambaleando no meio da praça. Ela, bêbada, tropeçou e caiu. Todos deram risadas.

Harry saiu trombando com as costas dos colegas e foi na direção de Hermione.

- Vem... Vamos embora!

01.01.2006

- Você pode ir atrás dele, e matá-lo, se quiser – disse Belatriz dando uma mordiscada de leve na orelha de Harry, provocando-o.

- E se ele não for o verdadeiro culpado?

- Ele é... Provas não faltam!

01.01.2006

- Quer uma noite inesquecível? – perguntou o namorado de Hermione beijando o seu pescoço.

- Eu... Eu não estou pronta!

- Não tem dessa – ele puxou um pacote branco do bolso – É só pegar um calmante – e mostrou as drogas.

01.01.2006

- Isso é totalmente contra a lei! – berrou Harry furioso – Ela não pode estar fazendo isso. Está acabando com a vida dela...

- E o que você acha que pode fazer? – disse Rony dando os ombros.

- Acertar as contas com ele... – disse Harry pegando o revólver e saindo furioso, batendo a porta da casa.

01.01.2006

- Oi, eu sou a sua irmãzinha mais nova – disse Anna, uma garota de olhos castanhos e franja bem cortada, batendo na porta de uma casa – Eu vim para ficar! – isso significa, ela veio para infernizar.

- Ficar? Quê? Eu te conheço?

01.01.2006

- Você vai mesmo embora, Ronald? – perguntou Gina vendo o irmão fazer as malas.

- As aulas começam semana que vem – ele disse beijando a testa da irmã – Ano que vem é você, maninha. Bem vindo ao mundo dos adultos!

01.01.2006

- A gente se reencontra algum dia – resmungou Harry e Hermione se abraçando, às lágrimas.

- É tão triste acabar a nossa amizade assim, cada um indo para a universidade diferente!

01.01.2006

Harry puxou a arma. E o inimigo também.

- Então... Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

BOOM. Alguém havia atirado. Um era o assassino, e o outro seria a vítima!

**Nota do Autor**: _Surpresa... Temos spoilers à vista! Espero que tenham gostado da nova temporada... E espero que desta vez todos acompanhem, porque vai estar bombástica! E por favor, comentem qualquer coisa, nem que seja um QUE FANFIC MAIS TOSCA, mas comentem, pleaseeee! Beijos._


	2. Episódio 001 xx Ano novo, brigas novas!

Episódio Um

**Episódio Um. **

**Ano novo, brigas novas! **

_Data: 01/01/06._

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano (Segunda Temporada):**

_Era o casamento de Lúcio e Lílian Potter. _

_- Faltam cinco minutos para a meia noite – disse Hermione jogando os cabelos._

_Rony a puxou pelo braço._

_- O Harry e o Draco tiveram um caso. _

_- Como você sabe?_

_- Escutei no banheiro! _

_Hermione olhou novamente no relógio._

_- Faltam poucos segundos para meia noite. _

_Rony e Hermione se beijam. _

_- Você não quer dar uma chance para nós dois? – perguntou Draco segurando o braço de Harry._

_Harry se afastou, e Cedrico entrou no banheiro, nesse exato momento._

_- Tudo bem! Vocês podem ficar juntos! Eu não vou atrapalhar._

_Cedrico virou as costas e saiu andando._

_Sirius parou com as malas na fila do aeroporto._

_- Você está detido – disse o guarda tirando algemas do bolso._

_- Mas eu não posso... É o casamento da minha melhor amiga._

_- Você tem o direito de ficar calado! – disse o policial sério._

_- Olha o nosso cabelo – disse Gina chegando com um corte chanel. _

_- Olha o meu – disse Hermione parecendo com o corte da Serena de Gossip Girl._

_Lílian entrou logo atrás._

_- Onde você estava? – quis saber Harry._

_- Eu fui no mercado – ela levantou um frasco – Comprar extrato de tomate! _

_- Vai fazer macarrão em pleno casamento? – brincou Harry._

_- Vai sonhando – riu ela – Vejo vocês mais tarde!_

_Harry passou a mão pelo rosto de Hermione, na beirada da piscina, e a beijou de leve nos lábios._

_- Eu te amo – sussurrou ele baixinho._

_Do outro lado da piscina, Rony e Gina viram tudo. _

_- Faltam cinco segundos para a meia noite – disse Harry andando entre os convidados. Uma mulher de cabelos roxos, virou em sua direção, pegou o seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou._

_Alguns andares acima, no hotel, Draco e Cedrico também dividiam o momento da meia noite, mas em seguida, Cedrico deu um soco no rosto de Draco, e saiu andando de volta para casa._

_- Eu matei o seu filho – sussurrou Lúcio no ouvido de Lílian, no palco – E agora é a sua vez de morrer._

_Todos começaram a se beijar, quando deu meia noite. E houve um barulho de tiro, as mãos de Lílian bateram na barriga, e começou a sair sangue para todos os lados. Ela caiu de lado, pálida. Enquanto as pessoas olhavam chocadas, em sua direção._

01.01.2006

O barulho de um tiro, e as pessoas olhando perplexas para o palco.

- Os médicos já chegaram – disse Tonks abanando um leque em Harry, que estava desmaiado no chão.

Um grupo de pessoas brancas, trabalhando como médicos, adentraram o salão, e as pessoas ajudavam abrindo caminho.

- Acorda, Harry, acorda – repetia Tonks dando alguns tapinhas na cara dele.

Hermione estava ajoelhada ao lado de Harry, Rony apertava o ombro da garota com força, também preocupado com o amigo.

- Os médicos estão fazendo o resgate – avaliou Rony por cima do ombro vendo um grupo de médicos levarem a mulher toda ensangüentada em cima de uma maca provisória.

As pessoas tornaram a abrir espaço para o grupo de médicos passarem, mas não tiravam os olhos da mulher branca, quase morta, com o vestido todo manchado de vermelho.

- Harry, está tudo bem – disse Hermione pegando na mão do garoto e acariciando – Você tem que confiar em mim!

Ela não parecia tão preocupada quanto os demais.

- Você precisa ficar em pé, e me acompanhar. É só isso!

- Onde estou? – perguntou apertando os olhos espremidos, no claro. Estava todo molhado de suor.

Hermione o ajudou a ficar com as costas retas, e apertou a sua mão.

- Vamos... Nós podemos alcançar a ambulância!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e Tonks ajudou-o a ficar em pé. Rony foi seguindo os dois até as ruas, onde a ambulância estava parada, e os médicos colocavam o corpo de Lílian dentro do carro.

- Rony, você não poderá ir com a gente – disse Hermione séria.

- Mas... Mas...

- Por favor, é tudo o que eu te peço – disse ela olhando com firmeza para ele.

Rony parou no meio dos degraus de pedra, olhando o casal se ajudando para chegar até a ambulância, ele soltou alguns palavrões, mas não se manifestou. Ficou vermelho em fúria, mas sem sair do lugar.

- Está tudo bem... Eu prometo que sua mãe vai ficar bem – disse Hermione no ouvido de Harry – Ela está bem!

- C-como você sabe? – perguntou Harry chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Porque isso tudo era um plano! Ela me contou todos os detalhes... Eu só preciso que você confie em mim, e prometo te contar tudo quando chegarmos no hospital.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e abriu um sorriso meio de lado para que ninguém visse.

- Ela está viva? Ela está viva mesmo?

- Sim, está tudo bem... Aquilo é extrato de tomate! Lembra que ele andou indo ao mercado quando chegamos em Miami? – disse Hermione sorrindo – Então... Aquilo não é sangue de verdade! Agora mude essa cara de felicidade porque nós vamos entrar na ambulância.

Harry concordou e voltou a chacoalhar a cabeça, sentindo as pernas ainda moles. Não podia acreditar que sua mãe ainda estava viva. Sentia uma imensa vontade de gritar, explodir ou abraçar. Tinha uma nova chance de dizer a sua mãe que a amava.

Os dois chegaram ao hospital, apertando as mãos de Lílian, ela correu para a sala de cirurgia, diretamente. E Lupin veio berrando, pelos corredores.

- Onde ela está? O que houve?

Harry olhou para Hermione e os dois caíram na gargalhada, Lupin ficou sem entender. O que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Está tudo bem, professor! – disseram os dois juntos.

- C-como assim? Tudo bem? Tudo bem? Ela está ferida! Ela tomou um tiro!

- Não... Ela não tomou um tiro – disse Hermione colocando a mão direita no ombro do professor – Ela só descobriu que não queria mais se casar com Lúcio... E que Lúcio descobriu a verdadeira identidade dela, e ela morreria de qualquer jeito. Então, ela preferiu simular a própria morte, mas a verdade é, ela está muito bem! Confiem em mim!

Harry sentiu um assombro de felicidade percorrer por cada célula do corpo, por um minuto achara que tudo estava perdido, que estava sozinho no mundo. Mas agora as esperanças estavam nascendo novamente em seu peito. Era uma espécie de sonho.

- Mas isso é segredo. Certo? – piscou Hermione para os dois – Vamos fingir que ela está na UTI!

Eles concordaram, aliviados. Lupin caiu sentado, com a mão no peito, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu quase morri do coração... De verdade!

O celular de Harry começou a tocar, dentro do bolso de sua calça. Ele viu o número de Rony aparecer na tela. Provavelmente era para saber notícias de sua mãe. Ele atendeu e saiu no estacionamento do hospital, não querendo atrapalhar os doentes que estavam no corredor.

- Cara... A sua mãe não foi a única a sofrer um atentado – disse Rony sério.

- C-como assim? O que houve?

- Lúcio foi encontrado no banheiro dos meninos... Ele está morto!

- Quê? C-Como assim? Morto? O Lúcio? Malfoy?

- Exatamente. Morto. No banheiro masculino! – Rony engoliu em seco – Tudo indica que ele foi envenenado. A polícia já está fazendo a perícia, mas... Isso compromete todas as pessoas que estavam presentes!

Harry pareceu surpreso com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quem faria tal crueldade? Quem matar Lúcio? Perai, ele estava mesmo morto? Ou fingindo que nem a mãe?

- Ele está mentindo. Só pode ser mentira! – disse Harry sério.

- Não, cara, não mesmo. Ele não está respirando! E o coração não está batendo mais!

Harry sentiu o sangue gelar novamente, pensou que fosse ter um piri-paque com tantas altas e baixas emoções no dia. Tudo acontecendo muito rápido.

- Tudo bem... Vou ver o que posso fazer!

Harry desligou o celular e voltou para o corredor de espera no hospital, Hermione estava acariciando os cabelos de Lupin que estava deitado no ombro da garota. Era uma cena estranha, mas o homem não estava passando muito bem.

- Trago notícias horríveis – ele disse sério. Hermione arregalou os olhos para ele, Lupin também – Lúcio Malfoy foi envenenado no banheiro masculino!

02.01.2006

- Desculpa – disse Lílian segurando na mão de Lúcio, deitada na maca do hospital – Desculpa fazê-lo passar por tudo isso.

- Você é completamente louca – disse Lupin segurando a sua mão – Você esquematizou tudo? Mas... E a arma? E o barulho de tiro?

- Estava programado na música, eu gravei uma música com um barulho de tiro no meio dela... Eu sabia que o momento chegaria, eu só precisava interpretar muito bem! – ela deu uma risada marota – Eu não queria casar com ele... E eu sei que ele descobriu a minha verdadeira identidade.

Lupin sorriu, apertando a sua mão com força.

- Eu fiquei assustado, achei que tivesse perdido você para sempre! Eu... Eu senti que minha vida tinha saído pelo ralo... Eu não consegui sentir os meus pés!

Lílian sorriu, e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu fiz isso também por você. Eu não agüentava mais me afastar de você, fingir um relacionamento que eu não queria, e o tempo todo eu evitava você!

- Todo esse relacionamento foi mesmo por dinheiro? – perguntou Lupin – Você podia ter me dito que estava tentando recuperar sua fortuna...

- Eu sei – ela disse virando a cabeça para a janela, vendo o dia raiar do lado de fora – Mas você era muito compulsivo, fiquei com medo de que fosse atrás de Lúcio para matá-lo, e eu sabia que você ia acabar se ferindo... Nunca mexa com os Malfoys, é o pior tipo de gente para lidar!

Lupin sorriu e beijou a sua mão.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito por tudo o que passamos – ela disse com os olhos molhados em lágrimas, e logo elas começaram a deslizar pelo rosto – Eu me sinto culpada!

- Não se sinta, meu amor – ele sussurrou aproximando dela – Está tudo bem... E nós vamos ficar bem!

Lílian ficou sentada, repentinamente. Era difícil associar a figura de uma pessoa saudável e ativa em uma cama de hospital, mas ela estava perfeitamente bem, pagara um dinheiro extra para os médicos ficarem quietos e mantê-la ali por mais alguns dias. Ela ficou com os olhos bem perto aos de Lupin, e ela sentiu tudo amolecer. Estava encarando o amor de sua vida. A pessoa que tanto almejara durante os últimos anos, e agora estava de frente a ela.

- Eu... Eu te amo, Lupin! – ela disse tentando sorrir, mas as lágrimas eram incontroláveis.

- Eu também te amo, Lílian! – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos dela, tirando-os da face, e seus lábios se encontraram após quase um ano. Numa mescla de desejo e saudade.

Eles ficaram algum tempo ignorando o mundo lá fora, beijando-se loucamente, sentindo os corações baterem feito tambor, até que ele se afastou e sussurrou.

- Vamos... Precisamos se trocar, o helicóptero está nos esperando para ir embora!

Ela sorriu, apertando os fios de cabelo dele nas mãos, atrás.

- O nosso amor não agüenta esperar mais... E o helicóptero está aqui para servir ao meu comando, então... Vamos sair daqui somente quando terminamos – disse ela o beijando novamente.

Lupin entre os beijos sussurrou.

- Então nós só vamos sair daqui no próximo milênio? – perguntou em resposta, sorrindo.

Ela o beijou.

03.01.2006

Harry colocou o terno preto novamente no corpo, ajeitando a gravata em frente ao espelho, quando o silêncio foi interrompido por uma batida na porta, vindo de Rony, com as duas mãos no bolso, também usando uma roupa negra.

- Vamos? – perguntou sério.

Harry deu uma última olhada.

- Vamos... – ele olhou no relógio – O enterro vai sair daqui a pouco!

Harry e Rony passaram no quarto de Hermione e Gina, e os quatro desceram juntos para apanharem um táxi na rua e irem até o velório de Lúcio que estava acontecendo em Miami mesmo.

Os quatro estavam em um silêncio sepulcral dentro do carro, todos pareciam infelizes com o que havia acontecido, mas Harry sabia muito bem que eram apenas máscaras para fingirem a morte de Lílian, também. Ficou agradecido pelo disfarce dos amigos, mas em momento algum se pronunciou.

Eles deixaram o táxi para trás e venceram até o jardim, aproximando de um pequeno grupo de pessoas em volta de um caixão de madeira, o lugar exalava fragrantes flores. Os quatro se aproximaram em solidariedade. Harry colocou a mão no ombro do loiro, Hermione lançou um olhar atenta e meio desconfiada para os dois.

- Meus pêsames! Eu sinto muito mesmo... – disse Harry abraçando o garoto.

Draco chorava sem o controle, os olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados e doloridos. Hermione e Gina se aproximaram juntas e o beijaram de leve no rosto por não terem muito contato com ele. Rony apertou somente a sua mão, e eles se afastaram para não ficarem em volta do caixão.

Rony se distanciou para se servir de água, enquanto Hermione e Gina ladearam Harry, os três olhavam tristes para o corpo pálido de Lúcio.

- Tinha uma mulher estranha que ficou te olhando – disse Gina prendendo os poucos fios de cabelo após saírem da capelinha no jardim. Eles foram tomar um pouco do sol fresco que a linda manhã oferecia.

- A mãe dele – disse Rony atento – Eu reparei nisso também.

Harry voltou o olhar por cima do ombro para ver se ainda conseguia ver a mulher, mas estava afastado demais.

- Vocês acham que a gente devia ficar aqui por mais algum tempo?

- Eu acho que eu vou embora – disse Hermione esfregando as mãos com cara de enjôo – Odeio velórios, de verdade!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, Rony e Gina também lançaram expressões de quem ansiavam por voltar para o hotel.

- Certo – disse Harry por final – Vamos pegar um táxi e voltar para os nossos quartos!

05.01.2006

Harry estava arrumando suas roupas dentro do guarda-roupa sabendo que havia de ficar mais uma semana em Miami devido as circunstâncias de sua mãe estar falsamente internada, mas queria que tudo parecesse real.

Os convidados, claro, já tinham voltado para Nova York, alguns dirigiram para a Califórnia, mas apenas o grupo de amigos permaneceu ali no Hotel, para acompanharem Harry com todo o processo, e aproveitarem as férias também.

Harry estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos quando alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Ele deixou de lado as roupas no cabide e foi atender.

Hermione estava com as mãos grudadas, e sorriu meio de lado assim que seus olhares se encontraram. Ela estava ali por que, diabos, afinal? Eles não conversaram desde o beijo que deram na piscina, e muito menos sobre Hermione ter beijado Rony à meia noite.

- Entra! – disse ele ignorando-a na porta, voltou para tentar reorganizar o caos em seu quarto.

Hermione fechou a porta assim que passou, mas não disse nada, ainda em silêncio, ela atravessou o quarto e tomou a liberdade de sentar na cama enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, guardando suas roupas.

- Estranho Lúcio ter morrido, não acha?

- É – resmungou seco.

- Eu e o Rony andamos fazendo uma listinha de suspeitos...

Harry não deu muita atenção, ainda de costas, ficou arrumando as camisas nos cabides.

- Deve ter sido alguém que tenha acesso ao banheiro masculino, provavelmente!

- Certo!

- Eu... Eu andei pensando, se as pessoas vieram ao casamento, é porque gostavam dele. Ou gostavam de Lílian e o odiavam. Certo?

- Eh... – disse ele ajeitando os sapatos. Escutava tudo mas queria fazer pouco caso.

- Então... Lupin sempre foi apaixonado por sua mãe.

Harry riu alto e foi o suficientemente irônico para demonstrar a ela que era uma possibilidade descartada.

- Não entendi o motivo dessa sua risada – disse ela séria – Se tudo aconteceu no banheiro masculino, e foi um homem, provavelmente foi alguém que não estava na nossa rodinha de amigos, e eu não vi Lupin à meia noite.

Harry bufou e resmungou.

- Talvez porque você estivesse ocupada o suficiente beijando Rony!

Ela ficou repentinamente em pé, com o rosto todo vermelho em vergonha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu vi vocês dois se beijando – disse ele furioso, voltando o rosto para ela – E não adianta disfarçar que era mentira!

- Você esperava o que? – ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, pensou em dizer que descobrira sobre o seu beijo com Draco durante o ano passado – Você ficou com outras pessoas no ano passado!

- Não seja ridícula, eu só...

- Toc-Toc! – outro alguém estava batendo na porta.

- Atende – disse ele virando as costas e entrando no banheiro para arrumar os seus perfumes em cima do mármore.

Hermione foi até a porta, girou a maçaneta e deu de cara com o rosto de Gina, todo contente carregando uma barra de chocolate na mão.

- Er... Harry? – perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas - Nossa como você está parecido com a Hermione! Até mudou a cor do cabelo... Está mais loiro.

Hermione fez uma risada falsa e chacoalhou a cabeça.

- O Harry está arrumando os pertences dele no banheiro!

- E... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro.

- Sabe? Eu realmente não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo aqui! – disse Hermione pegando seu celular em cima da cama, virou as costas e saiu andando – Até mais, Gi!

Gina seguiu a amiga com o olhar, até bater a porta do seu verdadeiro quarto. A ruiva tomou a liberdade de fechar a porta e entrar no banheiro.

- Ei! Harry! – disse ela alegre.

- Ei! – disse ele olhando por cima do ombro – Serviços grátis? – perguntou apontando para o chocolate.

Ela o estendeu para ele.

- Na verdade, eu o comprei no mercado! Achei que fosse gostar!

- Obrigado – disse ele pegando e dando um beijo no rosto dela – Mas vou deixar para comer mais tarde.

Ela sorriu meigamente vendo-o caminhar e tirar as últimas roupas da mala.

- Está pensando em sair hoje?

- Talvez. O que tem em mente?

- Comer uma pizza...

- Fechado! – disse ele por cima do ombro – Te vejo às oito horas!

Gina entendeu aquilo como uma despedida. Deu um beijo no rosto de Harry, acenou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. Por que Harry estava tão nervoso ultimamente?

09.01.2006

Lupin enroscado nos lençóis, e ao seu lado estava Lílian, dormindo profundamente. Ele não queria acordá-la, de modo que a beijou na testa, sentindo o perfume de girassol invadir o seu nariz. Ela era linda, não?

Lupin fitou-a por alguns segundos, era a primeira noite dela fora do hospital, e como os jornais diziam, ela estava totalmente curada. E era a primeira noite de amor dos dois. Amor puro, amor ardente, desejo, paixão. Acumulado em meses.

Ele pisando sem fazer muito barulho, foi até o banheiro tomar um banho quente para se sentir novo. Enquanto isso, Lílian abriu os olhos sorrindo, fingira estar dormindo, mas estava acordada, às vezes, vendo-o na cama, o peito inflar e murchar. Ele estivera ali, ao lado dela, e ela mal conseguia acreditar.

Estava muito feliz, apesar de todos os acontecimentos. Lupin era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na vida dela.

- Tomara que não tenha dor de barriga... – cantou o celular do homem em cima da cômoda.

"Música das Chiquititas no celular do meu namorado? Que estranho!" pensou Lílian enrolada em volta do edredom nas partes íntimas, ela estendeu o braço resmungando por ligarem tão cedo.

Desconhecido. Era o que indicava o número no celular.

- Lupin? – gritou ela para que ele ouvisse – Telefone!

- Atende aí, meu amor! – gritou ele do banheiro, e pelo barulho de água batendo contra o piso, ele devia estar lavando a cabeça.

Lílian jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, a fim de ouvir melhor com o celular conectado diretamente a sua orelha.

- Alô? – atendeu ela.

- Ei... Fiquei sabendo que a tal da Lílian tomou um tiro no dia do casamento – disse uma voz rouca do outro lado – O nosso plano quase foi sucedido!

- Quem está falando? – perguntou Lílian fechando a cara.

- Sou eu... Narcisa. Quem é?

- Ah... – ela revirou os olhos – Sou Tonks! – foi o primeiro nome que veio à sua cabeça.

- Tonks? Ah, certo... Foi engano! – ela desligou.

Lílian tentou gritar o nome dela para ouvir mais vezes, mas ela já tinha desligado. Ela parou raciocinando. O que Narcisa quisera dizer com "O nosso plano quase foi sucedido. Lílian tomou um tiro!

Lupin estava envolvido, de alguma forma, com os acontecimentos no casamento? Alguém pretendera matá-la? Como assim?

O homem saiu com um sorriso enorme do banheiro, com a toalha presa na cintura, as gotículas de água escorriam pelo seu corpo sarado e definido. Lílian não sabia se ainda sentia tanta atração assim pelo homem à sua frente.

- Quem era no telefone? – perguntou ele erguendo o braço forte para enxugar os cabelos molhados com outra toalha.

Lílian piscou firme, e apertou o celular nas mãos.

12.01.2006

Hermione estivera o tempo todo pensando em chegar em Harry e perguntar se era verdade sobre o beijo dele com Draco. Mas não tivera momento, até então. Os dois andaram brigando no quarto, e raras vezes se cruzavam no imenso hotel em Miami.

Harry pegou um lugar no fundo do avião, ao lado de Rony, e Gina ouvia o seu MP3, de olhos fechados, estralando os dedos no ritmo da música.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntou ela segurando a passagem.

- Se a sua passagem diz que a poltrona é aqui, não podemos fazer nada a não ser aceitar – disse Harry revirando os olhos.

Rony ficou meio abalado com os dois estarem afastados, e se sentiu culpado pelo o que fizera.

- Escuta... Vocês precisam se entender – disse Rony sério.

Hermione encaixou a sua bagagem de mão no suporte branco em cima das poltronas.

- Não falo com gente grosseira! – ela passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e cacheados, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Sentou-se entre Harry e Rony. Gina passou o dedo no MP3 para abaixar o volume e escutar a conversa.

- Adoro brigas! – comentou a ruiva divertida – Será que eles entregam pipoca no avião?

Hermione não deu ouvidos, continuou sorrindo, com a pose de grã-fina, fingia que o ar não estava pesado entre o quarteto.

- Acha mesmo que as coisas podem continuar assim, é a sua última palavra? – perguntou Hermione virando para Harry – Juro pela minha vida que não volto mais tocar nesse assunto.

Ele a olhou pelo canto do olho, enraivecido.

- Quer falar mesmo disso aqui e agora?

- Sim – ela disse séria.

- Ótimo! Discutir relacionamento aqui? Já que você tem certeza disso... – ele virou para Gina – Olha, caso não saiba, eu e a Hermione nos beijamos no casamento da minha mãe – voltou para o Rony – Certo? Aconteceu. Ficamos naquela noite – e voltou para Hermione – Pronto, agora todos já sabem. Vamos discutir nosso relacionamento entre eles... Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar saber o resto.

Hermione respirou fundo, corada.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... – ela disse tentando manter a calma.

- Foi você quem falou...

Ela respirou fundo, e pareceu ter engolido um sapo.

- Okay. Vamos discutir – ela virou para Harry – É verdade que você e Draco se pegaram no ano passado durante a festa à fantasia?

Gina arregalou os olhos, e escancarou a boca. Foi no mesmo dia em que Harry voltou com Gina, dizendo que a amava. Que absurdo era esse!

- É verdade, Harry? – quis saber Gina tirando os fones de MP3 do ouvido, desconexa de qualquer volume que pudesse atrapalhar a resposta suave que pretendia ouvir da boca do próprio Harry.

16.01.2006

Sirius foi atirado em uma cela escura, no canto da parede, e com violência.

- Pronto... Você está preso!

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – disse ele segurando as barras da cela com força – Isso não pode estar acontecendo. É um absurdo!

Uma voz fria e rouca se aproximou. Era uma mulher com os cabelos longos e negros caídos pelo tronco no corpo. Ela vestia roupas negras que se arrastavam pelo chão.

- Confortável? – zombou com a voz suave.

Sirius reconheceu a voz imediatamente, mas desejou que não fosse da mesma dona...

- Belatriz? Meu amor? – disse com o peito arfando. Eles estavam se reencontrando. Ela estava ali para salvá-lo.

Belatriz puxou o capuz, deixando amostra o seu rosto branco e seus olhos azuis. Os cabelos negros e mal lavados foram jogados para trás com charme.

- Amor? Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza disso...

Pedro Pettigrew se aproximou, passou a mão em volta da cintura dela e a beijou nos lábios.

- Vingança ao Lord Voldemort!

Ele recuou, assustado. Era o fim!

**Nota do Autor: **_Damos início hoje ao primeiro capítulo da terceira temporada. Viva o mundo! AMEI AS REVIEWS do último capítulo. Tipo assim, chorei litros quando eu li. Muito obrigado mesmo, amei de verdade. E amei os comentários novos. Estou passando aqui super rápido para postar. E espero que tudo dê certo... E que semana que vem estejamos aqui novamente para postar o segundo capítulo. Beijos. Obrigado. Obrigado. Obrigado. Mil vezes obrigado. Boa semana. _


	3. Episódio 002 xx Turbulências no avião

Episódio Dois

**Episódio Dois.**

**Turbulências dentro do avião. **

_Data: 16/01/2006_

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Está tudo bem... Eu prometo que sua mãe vai ficar bem – disse Hermione no ouvido de Harry – Ela está bem! _

_- C-como você sabe? – perguntou Harry chacoalhando a cabeça. _

_- Porque isso tudo era um plano! Ela me contou todos os detalhes... Eu só preciso que você confie em mim, e prometo te contar tudo quando chegarmos no hospital._

_- Trago notícias horríveis – ele disse sério. Hermione arregalou os olhos para ele, Lupin também – Lúcio Malfoy foi envenenado no banheiro masculino! _

_- Tinha uma mulher estranha que ficou te olhando no velório do Lúcio – disse Gina prendendo os poucos fios de cabelo após saírem da capelinha no jardim. Eles foram tomar um pouco do sol fresco que a linda manhã oferecia. _

_- A mãe dele – disse Rony atento – Eu reparei nisso também._

_Harry voltou o olhar por cima do ombro para ver se ainda conseguia ver a mulher, mas estava afastado demais._

_- Estranho Lúcio ter morrido, não acha? – perguntou Hermione._

_- É – Harry resmungou seco._

_- Eu e o Rony andamos fazendo uma listinha de suspeitos... _

_Harry não deu muita atenção, ainda de costas, ficou arrumando as camisas nos cabides._

_- Deve ter sido alguém que tenha acesso ao banheiro masculino, provavelmente!_

_- Lupin? – gritou ela para que ele ouvisse – Telefone! _

_- Atende aí, meu amor! – gritou ele do banheiro, e pelo barulho de água batendo contra o piso, ele devia estar lavando a cabeça. _

_- Alô? – atendeu ela._

_- Ei... Fiquei sabendo que a tal da Lílian tomou um tiro no dia do casamento – disse uma voz rouca do outro lado – O nosso plano quase foi sucedido! _

_- Quem está falando? – perguntou Lílian fechando a cara. _

_- Ah, certo... Foi engano! – ela desligou. _

_- Okay. Vamos discutir – Hermione virou para Harry – É verdade que você e Draco se pegaram no ano passado durante a festa à fantasia? _

_Gina arregalou os olhos, e escancarou a boca. Foi no mesmo dia em que Harry voltou com Gina, dizendo que a amava. Que absurdo era esse! _

_- É verdade, Harry? – quis saber Gina tirando os fones de MP3 do ouvido_

_Pedro Pettigrew se aproximou, passou a mão em volta da cintura de Belatriz e a beijou nos lábios. _

_- Vingança ao Lord Voldemort! _

_Sirius recuou, assustado. Era o fim! _

16.01.2006

- Que nojo! – disse Gina – Vocês se beijaram mesmo?

Harry respirou fundo, sentindo-se estar numa encruzilhada que a própria Hermione tinha armado. Ela não precisava ter pegado tão pesado.

- Sim, é verdade – deixou escapar com um suspiro.

Rony soltou um assovio longo e assustado. Gina pareceu chocada, a verdade tinha sido empurrada ela como um xarope horrível, e ela fora obrigada a engolir. Seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas.

- Você... Você é... Gay?

- Não, Gina... Nada disso – ele pegou nas mãos da garota, estava se sentindo péssimo por ela estar chorando – Eu não sou nada disso do que vocês estão pensando... Só foi um beijo e nada mais!

Gina, entretanto, não estava nada melhor, seus olhos azuis eram marcados por gotas de água, acumulando-se ao fundo dos olhos vermelhos.

- Por que você não contou para a gente antes? – disse Hermione agindo naturalmente, e não parecia estar tão perdida quanto Gina. Pelo visto ela absorvera mais fácil.

- Não contei porque não era necessário. Eu não precisava que vocês soubessem disso sendo que não valeu nada para mim!

Gina pegou seu celular, seu MP3 e sua mochila no suporte acima.

- Aonde você vai Gina? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Para um lugar bem longe de você – disse ela olhando para trás em busca de um lugar vazio em que ninguém tivesse escolhido.

Harry levantou para ir atrás dela, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

- Não terminamos nossa conversa ainda.

- Mas... – ele não queria parecer covarde por estar fugindo dessa conversa. Seria melhor esclarecer todas as dúvidas dela de uma vez por todas.

- Você o beijou sem gostar dele? Sem sentir nada!

- Eu estava bêbado – justificou Harry revirando os olhos, impaciente – Eu estava carente, tinha terminado com Gina... Ele tinha terminado com Pansy... E eu fiquei dando umas dicas a ele de como esquecer uma garota, é beijar outra pessoa, mas estávamos tão alcoolizados que acabamos nos beijando, mas só foi isso!

Hermione pegou uma revista e começou a folhear, tentando não olhar para a face de Harry.

- Então... Estamos discutidos? – perguntou erguendo o pescoço.

- Sim... Pode ir atrás da Gina – ela escondeu o rosto por trás da revista.

Harry perguntou se ela era capaz de ler pensamentos, mas não o fez, ao invés disso, ficou em pé e foi atrás de Gina que estava chorando, isolado, sentada numa poltrona que dava para a janela.

- Ei... Precisamos conversar!

- Eu não quero conversar com você – ela disse séria, aumentando o som da música no MP3 em último volume.

- Gina, por favor... – disse ele segurando no braço dela.

- Vá embora – disse ela com as lágrimas descendo apressadas pelo rosto – Ou você vai... Ou eu vou... Não vou suportar ficar ao seu lado!

Harry a soltou, levemente abalado pelas palavras da ruiva. Mas se era isso mesmo que ela queria, ele o faria.

- A gente se vê em Nova York! – ele levantou e voltou para a sua poltrona, onde Hermione estava terminando de ler a revista, enquanto Rony cochilava.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ela diferente, parecia estar mais calma. Sua voz sussurrava nos ouvidos de Harry.

- Está... – disse ele meio contragosto, pegou sua blusa, fez de travesseiro e virou o rosto, não querendo olhar nos olhos de Hermione tão cedo.

16.01.2006

- Quem era? – perguntou Lupin jogando a toalha molhada, após secar o cabelo, na cadeira.

Lílian colocou o celular na cômoda.

- Era uma tal de Narcisa...

- Narcisa? – ele fechou um dos olhos, tentando se lembrar desse nome familiar – Não conheço nenhuma Narcisa!

- Ah... Conhece sim – disse Lílian tentando lembrar – Por acaso não é uma tal de Narcisa Malfoy?

Lupin ficou de joelhos na cama, ainda com a toalha na cintura.

- Olha, eu gosto muito de você, e não teria porque mentir sobre isso.

Lílian vestiu a roupa por cima de qualquer jeito, vestiu uma saia meio às pressas e pegou sua bolsa.

- Ótimo... Eu estive pensando em adiantar minha viagem para Nova York!

- Lílian, por favor... Não começa! – disse Lupin segurando-a pelo braço – Nós estamos bem assim!

- Eu não estou – disse ela erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não gosto de namorar traidores!

Lupin riu alto e ironicamente.

- O que você andou fazendo com Lúcio durante os últimos meses? – jogou indiretamente.

- Não seja babaca! – ela segurou a bolsa com firmeza e bateu a porta ao passar.

Lupin terminou de passar a camisa pelo corpo, abotoou de qualquer jeito, colocou um short e um chinelo, saiu correndo atrás dela. Ela pegou um táxi e já estava no aeroporto trocando as passagens.

- Por favor, não... – disse Lupin pegando-a pela mão.

Ela puxou a mão de volta.

- Eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara – virou as costas e saiu andando. Por que era tudo tão difícil?

- Eu não sei como ela conseguiu o meu celular. É verdade! – gritou Lupin indo atrás de Lílian, ela fingia não ouvir.

- A probabilidade dela ligar no seu celular por engano é uma em um milhão! Ela não fez isso sem querer!

- Por isso mesmo. Ela fez de propósito – disse Lupin estendendo os braços – Dá para agir como uma mulher adulta?

- Eu o farei... Assim que você provar o contrário! – disse ela jogando os cabelos longes, como uma adolescente rebelde e saiu andando.

Lupin pensou em gritar, dizer que a amava, mas não se importava se ela queria continuar sendo desumana daquela forma. Ele já falara que não tinha culpa, mas ela não o ouvia. Ótimo. Ela queria assim, e assim seria. Estava tudo terminado.

19.01.2006

Harry ergueu a bola e devolveu com toda a força que tinha contra a grade, a bola voltou e ele pegou-a com os braços fechados, em forma de manchete.

Ele estava com a camiseta toda suada de tanto jogar. Até que ele ouviu o farfalhar de algumas folhas, e Gina estava se aproximando, com as duas mãos no bolso da jeans, bem atrás.

- Oi – disse ela meio receosa.

- Oi – disse ele não dando muita atenção e continuou brincando com a bola de vôlei.

Gina sentou-se à mesa que havia ali no gramado, servindo como uma pequena arquibancada.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Tudo! – disse ele tentando ser prático.

Gina ficou olhando para as unhas, meio tímida.

- A gente precisa conversar...

- Não precisa não. Você já disse tudo o que precisava dizer no avião – disse ele dando outra sacada e mandando a bola fora da quadra, por causa da distração.

Ele correu até a bola e a pegou novamente, jogou para cima e quando ela estava vindo em sua direção, sacou novamente para o outro lado. A bola parou no meio do ar, e ele nem percebera que Gina estava em pé, segurando com as duas mãos.

- Nós vamos conversar! – disse como se ela decidisse tudo nos relacionamentos.

- Seja breve – disse ele indiferente. Correu até a mesa de madeira, pegou a toalha e passou pelos cabelos molhados. Parecia ter saído de uma piscina de tão molhado que estava.

- Desculpa se você foi desonesto comigo! – disse ela irônica.

- Eu não fui desonesto... – disse ele franzindo a testa.

- Você sempre gostou da Hermione!

- Não seja ridícula – disse ele chacoalhando a cabeça – Eu... E a Hermione temos algumas recaídas, é só isso!

Gina bateu a bola no chão, distraída, e murmurou.

- Ah... Sinto muito mas recaídas em relacionamentos só tem um nome: Traição!

- Eu não trai você – disse ele cerrando os dentes.

- Eu sei – disse ela jogando os cabelos curtos para trás dos olhos – Só queria confirmar!

Harry sentou na arquibancada, e lá tinha um pouco de sombra. Gina com a bola nas mãos, foi até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu ainda gosto de você, Harry. Infelizmente, mas eu gosto! – sussurrou ela perto dele – E tudo bem se você gosta da Hermione... Eu só queria... Eu só queria que você desse uma nova chance! Eu sei que agi como uma tola, ciumenta, mas... Eu estou disposta a mudar!

Harry passou a toalha em volta do pescoço, deixando cair nos ombros e olhou para ela, com os cotovelos apoiados na perna, curvado.

- Eu não quero te enganar!

- Você não vai estar me enganando – disse ela com os olhos molhados de água novamente – Porque eu sei dos seus sentimentos pela Hermione... E eu tenho certeza que farei você feliz, porque eu te amo de verdade, porque eu estou lutando por você há mais de dois anos! Ela esteve com Rony... Ela fez pouco caso de você... Ela não foi atrás de você como eu fui... Eu deixei a minha vida em Paris por você... Eu... – Gina nem percebera, mas estava falando tudo muito rápido, e desabafando tudo.

Harry passou a mão suada pelo pescoço dela, e quando ela abriu os olhos para deixarem as lágrimas saírem, os seus lábios tinham sido empurrados para trás com outros lábios. Os lábios que ela andava querendo beijar há meses.

O beijo no começo foi calmo e lento, ele estava com uma das mãos no pescoço dela, e ela não tentou se afastar em momento algum, mas ao passar de alguns segundos, ele decidiu que deveria dar uma brecha.

- Tudo bem... Nós podemos tentar de novo!

Gina sorriu de lado, e devolveu a bola a ele.

- Eu... Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado – disse ela retirando as mesmas palavras de Hermione no hotel em Miami.

- Sim... Ficaremos juntos – disse ele pegando a bola e voltando a bater no chão da quadra, como se fosse bola de basquete.

Gina ficou sentada, vendo o namorado jogar, sorridente. Nem reparou que atrás estavam duas garotas escondidas atrás das árvores, dando risadinhas. Parvati e Lilá tirando fotos dos dois para enviarem a Hermione.

26.01.2006

- Temos comida – disse Belatriz passando a bandeja por baixo da cela, havendo quatro dedos de separação.

Sirius aproximou como um cachorro velho e abandonado, saliente por comida. Agachou e começou a comer com as próprias mãos, faminto. Precisava de muita água também, estava se desidratando rápido naquele lugar.

Belatriz agachou e enfiou duas correntes elétricas na barriga de Sirius. Ele pulou para trás após tomar o choque e ganiu como um animal sendo altamente violentado, mas ele estava mesmo sendo violentado. Aquilo era pior do que tortura.

Belatriz riu alto e firme, com frieza.

- Não acredito no tipo de pessoa que você se transformou...

- Eu disse que você ia pagar caro pela morte do meu Mestre... Você foi o pior insulto das nossas vidas!

Sirius sacudiu os cabelos longos e mal cuidados, agora. E tentou enxergar algum indício de que ela não era a pessoa má que estava agindo nos últimos dias. Mas só havia escuridão e frieza naquele olhar.

- Estamos formando uma seita – disse ela sorridente – E vamos pegar todos vocês... Todos seus amigos.

Sirius passou as duas mãos em volta das grades e pediu.

- Por favor, mate a mim, mas deixo-os! Não faça nada a ninguém!

- É tarde demais para pensar nisso! – disse Belatriz sorrindo – Vamos matar um por um! – e deu um gatilho na arma.

27.01.2006

- Harry, querido, há quanto tempo – disse a Sra. Weasley dando um beijo em sua testa – Eu fiquei tão preocupada depois do que aconteceu no casamento!

- É... Obrigado – disse ele corado nas bochechas – Obrigado por se preocupar.

- Sua mãe já voltou de viagem?

- Já sim, sra. Weasley, só falta mesmo voltar o meu padrinho Sirius, mas acredito que ele deve ter pegado o vôo para a Califórnia onde vive a verdadeira família dele.

Ela virou as costas e foi até o fogão pegar comida, estendeu na direção de Harry uma bandeja com pedaços de bolo fatiado.

- Sirva-se, querido, não passe fome, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ah... Obrigado – disse ele aceitando por educação um pequeno pedaço do bolo de chocolate, tinha acabado de tomar milkshake com Gina, e os dois andaram conversando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, e ele decidiu que conversaria com Rony – O Rony está por aí?

- No quarto – disse ela preocupada – Ele anda meio amargurado ultimamente, estou ficando preocupada... Já perdeu quase dois kilos!

Harry disse que ia conversar com ele, assentiu e subiu até o seu quarto, bateu na porta, e ele abriu, surpreso.

- Ei!

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Harry tímido, entrando.

- É, indo. E você?

- Bem, também – disse sacudindo os ombros – O que anda fazendo?

- Vendo seriado – e apontou a televisão que passava o comercial de Smallville.

- Olha, cara, eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que você ainda gostava dela... Achei que você estivesse com Luna, e tivesse esquecido toda a história de vocês dois.

Rony se sentou na cama, olhando para Harry.

- É confuso, mas... Eu achei que ainda gostasse dela... E eu e a Luna terminamos!

- Ah... Eu lamento – disse Harry sem fala.

- Não, tudo bem, não te falei porque não deu tempo, mas... De verdade, eu não ligo se vocês ficarem juntos. É uma decisão que Hermione tem que fazer, não sou eu quem vai atrapalhar. Se vocês realmente se gostam, devem ficar juntos! – ele deu algumas palmadinhas no ombro de Harry – Eu não vou ficar no meio de vocês dois, atrapalhando tudo.

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigado, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse dizer isso! – Harry o abraçou com força, e os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio – E desculpa mesmo por não ter conversado antes com você!

- Só não fique se lambendo com ela na minha frente – pediu Rony sério.

Harry se afastou em concordância, ainda radiante.

- E... Por favor, não engane a Gina, está na sua cara que você está apaixonado por Hermione.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça confuso.

- Não sei, de verdade... Eu estou em dúvida ainda.

Rony o fitou por alguns segundos.

- Acho melhor você se decidir.

Rony abriu um sorriso também.

- Mas se quiser... Pode ficar com o Malfoy, também!

Harry pegou o travesseiro rindo e acertou a cabeça de Rony, e os dois gargalharam alto, como nos velhos tempos.

29.01.2006

Lílian pegou a lista telefônica da Califórnia e começou a ligar em alguns números, preocupada com o desaparecimento de Sirius e Padfoot.

- Não o acho em lugar algum – disse ela para a polícia após tentar vários números, até mesmo do celular dele.

- Lembra da última vez o viu? – perguntou o policial.

- Na véspera do meu casamento – ela sentiu o estômago rodopiar – Foi há um mês atrás!

O policial fez algum barulho do outro lado da linha.

- Venha até aqui, vamos fazer um Boletim de Ocorrência, e anunciar ao país inteiro o sumiço do rapaz!

Lílian agradeceu e concordou, desligando o telefone, ainda preocupada.

01.02.2006

- Então... Você ia no casamento de alguém? – perguntou Belatriz revirando a mala de Sirius, desde que ele fora até o aeroporto. O cachorro estava preso em outra cela, bem distante do homem, às vezes, Sirius o escutava resmungar pela noite.

- Sim, era de um amigo.

- Por acaso não era de Lúcio e Viviane? – perguntou Belatriz tirando um convite de casamento da bolsa – Interessante. Viviane! – ele olhou no passaporte – Quer dizer que vocês iam curtir as férias inteiras lá? Legal... Legal! – ela riu – Os noivos vão chegar hoje da lua-de-mel? – ela riu alto – Mal posso esperar para conhecê-los.

- Por favor, não faça isso... Eu imploro.

Pedro se aproximou, arrastando os sapatos.

- Eles vão descer no próximo vôo – anunciou Belatriz para o marido – Se tivermos sorte, vamos pegar o casalzinho...

- Anda desatualizada, meu amor – disse Pedro sorridente – Lúcio está morto! Não vê jornais não?

Sirius arregalou os olhos assustado, o seu coração pareceu ter saído do lugar. Como assim Lúcio morto?

- E parece que foi morto pela própria esposa, porque ela queria fugir com o tal professor de Gramática de Hogwarts.

- O Remo Lupin? – perguntou ela rindo alta – Aquele babaca, idiota?

- Sim... – Pedro riu também – Ele ainda está em Miami, pelo o que os hotéis me indicaram!

Belatriz sorriu e mando um beijo para Sirius.

- Voltaremos com um amiguinho para se divertir!

- NÃO! DEIXEM-NO EM PAZ! – berrou sentindo os pulmões arderem. Padfoot também latia, bravo.

Pedro e Belatriz sumiram na escuridão.

02.02.2006

Cedrico girou a chave da porta, e abriu para entrar em seu apartamento. E para a sua maior surpresa, ele estava completamente vazio.

- Aonde foram parar os meus móveis? – perguntou a si mesmo, assustado.

Draco saiu de dentro da cozinha com a chave nas mãos.

- Deu o maior trabalho levar a geladeira e a televisão para o meu apartamento.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Cedrico arranhando as unhas nas mãos, de tanta raiva que estava ainda do ex-namorado.

Draco ergueu os olhos e focado diretamente em Cedrico, implorou desculpas e disse que nunca mais ia acontecer, porque ele estava completamente apaixonado, e nada na sua vida fazia sentido sem Cedrico.

- Então... Eu quero mesmo repetir o pedido. Venha morar comigo de uma vez por todas – disse Draco com os braços abertos – Perdoa ou não?

Cedrico olhou em volta, pensando.

**Nota do Autor: **_Passando aqui só para atualizar. Nossa! Essa semana aconteceram muitas coisas... Me socializei melhor e descobri que tem pessoas super legais no meu colégio novo... Hauhauhau, passei a aula de matemática inteira trocando bilhetinho (MAS NÃO FAÇAM ISSO, OKAY?) só eu posso... Vocês não! xD! E não quero dar mau exemplo. Então... ESTUDEM MUITO, okay? E não troquem bilhetinho... (Façam o que eu mando, mas não façam o que eu faço. xDDD). _

**Nota do Autor Dois: **_Só para lembrar. Estou escrevendo a quinta temporada da fanfic no caderno. Os shippers estão tão cutes... Vai haver acho que mais algumas duas reviravoltas e vai mudar tudo de novo... É tão arrepiante imaginar o futuro dessa fanfic. Espero que vocês REALMENTE me acompanhem até lá... Porque, modestamente, está ficando cada temporada melhor e mais emocionante. Tem tantos segredos que eu adoraria colocar agora... MAS NÃO POSSO porque ia estragar... _

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Miko: **_Ei... Você veio aqui deixou uma só review e sumiu. Cadê? Quero mais. Beijos!_

**Bitriz: **_Espero que goste da fanfic, e continue lendo e comentando.Beijos!_

**Aluada: **_Sim, sim... Essa nova temporada tem uma mistura de GG e O.C. Espero que goste. Beijos._

**Patty Potter: **_Pois é... A temporada promete mesmo por isso quero você sempre lendo e comentando, hein? Beijos. Até._

**Patty (outra review): **_Você vai ter que ler para saber o inocente e o culpado não vou falar. Beijos. Beijos. XD_

**JuWood: **_Achei que você tivesse tirado férias das minhas fanfics... Mas voltou. Espero que goste. Beijos._

**JuWood (outra review): **_Sim, sim. A história está virando teias de aranha, tudo mais complicado. E tudo vai piorar. Espero que continue seguindo. Beijos. Beijos! _

**Tathy: **_Viu as trocas inexplicáveis de shippers? E ainda vai ter mais. GARANTO! E sim, vai ter muitos outros barracos. Beijos. PS: Eu juro que sou fã roxo do casal HH mas isso não vai interferir no final da minha fanfic. JURO! As cenas finais estão muito lindas para serem modificadas para qualquer outro shipper. _

**Tathy (outra review): **_Sorry, mas não posso responder sobre a morte do Lúcio... Ela vai trazer muita polêmica... Ainda mais para o Draco que quer vingança. Beijos! _

**Sarah: **_Sim. Sim. Muitas emoções! Acho que é a melhor de todas as temporadas! E digamos que a Hermione fique ligeiramente rebelde. Hehehe. Beijos._

**Sarah (outra review): **_Sorry, mas não posso mesmo falar spoilers da fanfic e responder às perguntas sobre Lupin ser malvado ou não... Você tem que ler o resto para saber o que acontece. xD. Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos. _

**Shakinha: **_Digamos que a Gina esteja um pouco mais sociável nessa temporada e safadinha. Vou mudar um pouco da personalidade dela (para melhor, claro!). Sobre o resto: você vai ter que ler para saber. xD. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos. _

**Shakinha (outra review): **_Ah... Que triste! Não posso falar o assassino e nem o culpado. Não posso. Não posso! AHHH, eu já tinha lido o poema Quadrilha do Drummond, esses dias tava procurando por ele, e lembrei. Hauhauha acho que vou usá-lo emprestado para escrever como resumo.Beijos. xD_

**Nane: **_Sim, sim. Essa temporada está mais emocionante que as outras. Espero que goste. Beijos. _

**Jane: **_Hauhauhau! Obrigado pelos elogios, me dão um auto-estima incrível. Beijos, espero que tenha gostado. _

**Clara: **_Sim, sim, sim. Surpresas em fanfics é comigo mesmo. Hauhauha. Espero que goste... Vai ficando cada vez mais emocionante. Beijos._

**Marlene: **_HAuhauha, é tão legal ter fãs histéricas. Mas fica relax, que no final, você vai aceitar qualquer outro shipper, porque está MUITOOOOOOO interessante. Até eu parei e falei: - Nossa, eu escrevi mesmo essa cena? Parece coisa psicografada, hauhuahua. Beijos._

**Bhiela: **_Hauhauha. Foi uma crítica mesmo dizer que está tosca? Bom... Espero que tenha uma outra impressão ao ler os episódios, e quero novas reviews sobre. Beijos! _

**PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO: **

- Ah! Uma delícia – disse Hermione passando o guardanapo pelos lábios após ter bebido todas – Agora dá licença. Vou procurar meu ex-namorado – disse para o garçom que servira os copos. 

- Ah... O tal de Ronald? – perguntou o garçom que sabia da vida inteirinha dela, por ela ter desabafado. 

- Exato... Eu vou beijá-lo até não poder mais – disse ela fazendo gestos anormais.

- Você está bem? Não quer ajuda? – ofereceu o garçom, gentil vendo ela com as pernas bambas ao se levantar.


	4. Episódio 003 xx Começo do último ano

Episódio Três

**Episódio Três.**

**A primeira aula do último ano. **

_Data: 02/02/2006_

**Previously on Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Por isso mesmo. Narcisa fez de propósito – disse Lupin estendendo os braços – Dá para agir como uma mulher adulta? _

_- Eu o farei... Assim que você provar o contrário! – disse Lílian jogando os cabelos longes, como uma adolescente rebelde e saiu andando._

_Lupin pensou em gritar, dizer que a amava, mas não se importava se ela queria continuar sendo desumana daquela forma. Ele já falara que não tinha culpa, mas ela não o ouvia. Ótimo. Ela queria assim, e assim seria. Estava tudo terminado. _

_Sirius passou as duas mãos em volta das grades e pediu._

_- Por favor, mate a mim, mas deixo-os! Não faça nada a ninguém!_

_- É tarde demais para pensar nisso! – disse Belatriz sorrindo – Vamos matar um por um! – e deu um gatilho na arma._

_Gina sorriu de lado, e devolveu a bola a ele._

_- Eu... Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado – disse ela retirando as mesmas palavras de Hermione no hotel em Miami._

_- Sim... Ficaremos juntos – disse Harry pegando a bola e voltando a bater no chão da quadra, como se fosse bola de basquete. _

_Rony o fitou por alguns segundos._

_- Acho melhor você se decidir. _

_Rony abriu um sorriso também._

_- Mas se quiser... Pode ficar com o Malfoy, também!_

_Harry pegou o travesseiro rindo e acertou a cabeça de Rony, e os dois gargalharam alto, como nos velhos tempos._

_- O Remo Lupin? – perguntou ela rindo alta – Aquele babaca, idiota?_

_- Sim... – Pedro riu também – Ele ainda está em Miami, pelo o que os hotéis me indicaram! _

_Belatriz sorriu e mando um beijo para Sirius._

_- Voltaremos com um amiguinho para se divertir! _

_O policial fez algum barulho do outro lado da linha._

_- Venha até aqui, vamos fazer um Boletim de Ocorrência, e anunciar ao país inteiro o sumiço do rapaz!_

_Lílian agradeceu e concordou, desligando o telefone, ainda preocupada._

_- Então... Eu quero mesmo repetir o pedido. Venha morar comigo de uma vez por todas – disse Draco com os braços abertos – Perdoa ou não? _

_Cedrico olhou em volta, pensando. _

02.02.2006

Cedrico sorriu e o abraçou, em seguida eles se beijaram ardentemente, tropeçando contra os próprios pés, e batendo as costas na parede.

- Sim... Vamos morar juntos. E aliás, eu perdôo você.

E voltaram a se beijar.

03.02.2006

Harry passou gel nos cabelos, olhou-se na frente do espelho. Tinha ficado bonito o suficiente?

Rony passou água no rosto, e se olhou no espelho. Lindo!

Draco estava abotoando a camisa da escola na frente do espelho. Magnífico!

Hermione estava passando a saia de prega pelas pernas, encaixando na cintura. Magérrima!

Gina tirava alguns fios indevidos de suas sobrancelhas. Glamurosa!

Harry terminou de encaixar seu tênis de última moda no pé.

Rony puxou o zíper da calça jeans.

Draco terminou de dar o nó verde na gravata.

Hermione deslizou o batom de brilho pelos lábios.

Gina terminou de passar o lápis nos olhos.

Afinal, todos tinham que chegar ultra-bonitos no primeiro dia de aula com seus uniformes mega-lindos.

03.02.2006

Harry encaixou a sua nova BMW em uma das vagas que sobrara.

Rony e Gina estavam descendo do mesmo ônibus em frente a escola. (Embora eles tivessem ganhado a caminhonete de Harry como presente, ainda não tinham alterado os nomes nas carteiras de motorista).

Bem do outro lado, Draco parava o carro mais chique de toda a escola. O seu Porsche prata que ganhara de aniversário do ano passado.

Hermione pousava sua Range Rover preta no estacionamento de trás da escola.

E os cinco entraram pelos corredores abarrotados em Hogwarts, por onde passavam, as pessoas olhavam como se fossem famosos.

Estavam diferentes, bronzeados e bonitos. Afinal, as férias em Miami foram uma delícia, sem contar que viraram notícias e capas de jornais com tantos acontecimentos no casamento de Lúcio e "Viviane".

Harry parou no corredor, vendo Hermione do outro lado. Rony e Gina também pararam, mas viram Draco do outro lado. E os quatro pararam se entreolhando no meio da escola. Como os uniformes eram lindos! E eles só conseguiam perceber isso no corpo de outra pessoa.

- Alguém morreu? – perguntou Gina vendo a cara de todos.

- Ah... Meu pai? – disse Draco revirando os olhos, nervoso.

- Ops! Não quis dizer nesse sentido – disse Gina ligeiramente envergonhada – Queria saber porque todos estão com essa cara de... – ela revirou os olhos – Deixa para lá. OI MEU AMOR – ela passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Harry, tirou os pés do chão, beijando-o e com todo peso, ele foi obrigado a se curvar.

- Oi – disse ele sem graça.

Draco e Hermione reviraram os olhos juntos, e partiram pelos corredores, ignorando o casal se engolindo ali. Rony para não ficar sobrando, fez o mesmo e saiu em disparada atrás da garota de cabelos loiros.

- Como está?

- Bem, aparentemente e você?

- Também – disse ele segurando a mochila – Vamos ver as listas... Disseram que mudaram os alunos de sala.

Hermione jogou os ombros.

- Vamos, ué! – Rony apertou a mochila no ombro.

Rony e Hermione, que eram do mesmo tamanho, alcançaram a lista com os olhos na maior facilidade, tentando não atropelar os calouros e outros segundanistas que passavam os dedos gordurosos pelas folhas pregadas nas paredes.

- Não sei porque inventaram essa história de mudar todos os anos as classes – disse Hermione jogando os cabelos loiros, deixando as outras garotas babando de inveja, ela estava muito mais bonita, era como se tivesse se transformado.

- Ronald... Ronald... Bilius Weasley... – ele leu em voz alta – Eu... Puta que pariu, quem foi o viado que me colocou na Lufa-Lufa?

- Rony! Não seja sem educação! – reprimiu Hermione dando um tapinha em seu braço – Lufa-Lufa é uma sala legal... Agora vejamos... Hermione Jane Granger... – ela tentou ler.

- Às vezes eu me esqueço que seu nome do meio é Jane – assobiou ele.

Ela o ignorou, percorreu os olhos pela lista da Lufa-Lufa e nada. Ficou ligeiramente desapontada. Passou pela lista da Corvinal e viu o nome de Harry em destaque, passou os olhos duas vezes para ter certeza que ela não estava lá. Não. Só faltava Sonserina ou Grifinória. Decidiu olhar pela Grifinória, e para o seu maior alívio, seu nome estava lá escondido entre outros.

- Cai na Grifinória.

- Eu na Corvinal – disse Harry ao seu lado, e ela nem percebera – Estamos separados.

- Eu continuei na Grifinória – disse Gina empolgada, voltando da outra ala do corredor, porque tinha ido ver seu nome em uma lista onde houvesse menos gente em volta – Mas estou no terceiro ano ainda, então... – ela murchou os ombros.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione continuaram andando pelo corredor dos armários, abarrotados de gente nova, e velhas também contando sobre as diversas fofocas. E conforme eles passavam, as pessoas iam parando e apontando. Outras ficavam com as suas respectivas bocas escancaradas de espanto, sem disfarçar. Eles eram celebridades depois do que acontecera em Miami.

E mais do que celebridades, eles estavam com novos estilos de roupas e cabelos. Estavam em destaque por estarem generosamente lindos e perfeitos.

- É impressão minha ou... Eu sou a nova "Hillary Clinton" da escola? – perguntou Gina a Harry modestamente.

- Hillary? Você está mais para Britney! De fato, estamos atraindo muitos olhares – comentou Harry meio assustado por as pessoas serem tão explícitas.

- Eu... Eu posso ser o Justin Timberlake? – perguntou Rony levantando o braço como se fosse um joguinho.

- Pode, pode – suspirou Hermione impaciente – Eu deixo – e fez um carinho na cabeça dele.

Parvati e Lilá mexiam indiscretamente no celular, enquanto isso, os celulares de quinhentas mil pessoas em volta tocavam ao mesmo tempo, chegando fotos-torpedos.

- Nossa!

- Uau!

- São eles!

- Olhem!

- O cabelo dela... Está loiro!

- Ela cortou o cabelo. Assassinem-na!

- Olha o cabelo dele... Está com gel. Está supergato!

- O ruivinho andou malhando!

Eram os infelizes comentários. De todos.

- Ops! Estou me sentindo sem roupa! – comentou Gina irônica – Será que se eu andasse com uma melancia na cabeça, seria menos notada?

- Provavelmente!

Eles começaram a subir as escadas, e as pessoas vinham atrás, tirando fotos, de forma que as mensagens quadruplicavam a cada segundo.

Tudo o que Harry perguntava, ou dizia, Rony e Gina comentavam, Hermione por outro lado, virava os olhos, e fingia estar escutando uma música mentalmente que a afastasse de Harry para longe. Ele se sentia mal por ela estar o tratando assim, como se fosse um ignorado, ou como se ela estivesse excluída da conversa.

Harry de mãos dadas com Gina, olhou para os olhos da ruiva, ela correspondeu com um sorriso inseguro. E ele se perguntou pela primeira vez desde que voltaram: Era isso mesmo o que ele queria?

Gina era doce, educada e amável. Mas não sentia o mesmo frio na barriga quando a via há dois anos. Ele entrou em Hogwarts julgando-a como se fosse uma deusa, mas descobriu que ela não era tudo isso. Era uma pessoa normal, com defeitos e qualidades como de qualquer outra garota.

Gina o olhou de um jeito meio avaliador, e ela parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa. Ela estava atribuindo uma nota a Harry, colocando todas as suas características em destaque. Ele sorriu também, e eles afastaram os olhares.

Então, Harry pensou em Hermione. A imagem de uma garotinha minúscula, usando roupas quilométricas e floridas, com o cabelo parecendo uma palha de aço, vindo em sua direção para dar as boas-vindas. Ele nunca se apaixonara pelo o que ela aparentava. Ele sequer tinha pensado em ficar com ela, durante os primeiros dias de aula. Mas então, eles ingressaram em uma amizade profunda. Hermione, pouco a pouco, foi ganhando amor próprio, e por utensílios foi ficando cada vez mais bonita. Hoje, ela era uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola, e ainda assim, continuava humilde.

Uma característica muito diferente de Gina, que sempre esperou que as pessoas estendessem o tapete vermelho. Ela era bonita, era chamativa, e as pessoas a olhavam com interesse, ou até mesmo inveja. Com Hermione, nunca fora assim. E agora que ela estava linda, não mudara. Mantivera sua personalidade de sempre, forme, firme, humilde... Com um complemento a mais: Estava linda!

Harry se pegou pensando em Hermione. Julgou-se idiota por estar colando as duas garotas de sua vida em uma balança emocional. Ele tinha que agir, de algum modo.

- O sinal! – disse Gina apertando a mão dele e dando um selinho de leve em seus lábios – A gente se vê até mais tarde!

Harry acenou mas ela não chegou a ver, porque virou as costas e saiu correndo para chegar cedo na aula. Hermione e Rony prosseguiram pelo corredor já que suas salas ficavam no fim. Ele entrou na sala, e olhou a sua volta. Uma mistura de pessoas desconhecidas e outras vistas de longe.

Estava completamente perdido sem Rony e Hermione ao seu lado.

05.02.2006

Hermione estava digitando já o primeiro Profeta Diário da semana, estava clicando no mouse do computador, enquanto Rony estava sentado ao seu lado na escrivaninha, ditando tudo o que estava escrito no papel.

Harry e Gina se aproximando, segurando seus respectivos copos de café. Os dois chegaram sorrindo, interrompendo o trabalho da garota.

- Ah, são vocês – disse com indiferença.

- Fui chamada para o Profeta Diário – anunciou Gina sorridente – Fiz o teste no final do ano passado e fui aceita!

- Bem vinda – disse uma voz lunática vindo do outro lado da sala, então, Gina se lembrou que Luna também fazia parte da comissão de editores jornalísticos.

- Obrigada – sorriu meigamente – Ei, irmãozinho, você não foi expulso?

- Ainda estou, mas... Fico aqui ajudando Hermione, não tenho interesse de ganhar bolsa de estudo, eu trabalho nisso, porque eu gosto disso – ele murchou os ombros e voltou a ditar.

Harry ficou olhando Rony e Luna, eles pareciam definitivamente não estarem conversando mais. Por questões de trabalho, eles estavam reunidos na mesma sala, suportando-se.

Gina escolheu um armário moderno no fim da sala, para que não precisasse dividir o corredor com os outros colegas de escola. Tinha mais privacidade também, um banheiro com exclusividade, e direito a descontos em comida, etc.

- Vocês vão citar o sumiço do professor Lupin, não é? – comentou Luna organizando com grampeador alguns papéis em sua escrivaninha.

- Claro – disse Hermione – É a nossa próxima coluna!

- Falando nisso... – intrometeu Harry ao colocar sua mochila no armário – Minha mãe vai vir substituir suas aulas!

- Como ela se sente? – perguntou Rony solidário. Em outras épocas, essa pergunta teria sido de Hermione.

- Bem, bem... Mas ela tem esperanças de que ele esteja em Miami. Os dois brigaram, na verdade, antes dela voltar para Nova York – ele murchou os ombros.

- Estranho... Sirius também está sumido – lembrou Gina de gaiato.

- É... – Harry puxou a sua cadeira, em sua escrivaninha – Mas não vamos pensar nisso. Acho melhor colocarmos mãos nas massas e escrever nosso jornal. Afinal, é o nosso último ano e precisarmos dar o melhor de nós para enriquecermos o nosso currículo.

Hermione concordou, apesar dos apesares.

07.02.2006

Era sexta-feira à noite. Todos em Hogwarts estavam reunidos em uma boate perto do Park Avenue. Estavam comemorando a volta das aulas. E seria mais uma daquelas festas emocionantes em que escolhiam o melhor DJ dos últimos tempos. A melhor decoração de luzes e tudo mais.

O tema era: "Baile de máscaras". Cada um escolhia a sua, e ia até a festa. Harry e Rony compraram as suas juntas, por outro lado, Gina comprou a sua em um brechó e Hermione usou todo o seu desconto em uma loja caríssima.

- Você parece bonita – disse Harry enquanto passava o braço em volta da cintura de Gina, os dois se beijaram.

- Mudei a cor do chiclete – respondeu irônica.

Rony se aproximou, o amigo o identificou pelos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

- Legal a sua máscara – apontou Harry rindo, pareciam patéticos daquela forma, mas se todos usavam. Fazer o que?

Rony cumprimentou com um toque jovial e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vou entrando, a gente conversa mais tarde. Tudo bem?

Harry concordou e Rony se misturou no meio da massa de alunos para entrar na boate.

- Hermione está aproximando – disse Gina – Mas de verdade, não vamos até ela, vamos esperar que ela venha até nós. Certo?

Harry assentiu, e a loira veio deslizando carregando sua nova bolsa da Prada, combinando com o vestido cinza brilhante e as unhas bem pintadas.

- Ela está achando que está em um desfile de moda tipo a Fashion Week? – zombou Gina achando ridículo o modelo de roupa de Hermione, a verdade era: inveja! – Viu? Ela que desviou da gente... Ela virou a cara e foi conversar com as gêmeas. Viu? Viu? Não é minha culpa, não é nossa culpa!

- É... Eu vi – disse Harry chacoalhando a cabeça. Ele pegou os tickets – Vamos entrar antes que comece a chover!

Os dois subiram os degraus, misturando-se ao grupo de alunos mascarados. Essa festa prometia bombar.

Eles ficaram algum tempo dançando e se beijando, até que a brilhante idéia de beber veio de Gina, e Harry foi buscar o líquido enquanto Draco se aproximou de lado.

- Tudo bem, cara?

- Tudo. E você?

- Também.

- Você se acertou com o Cedrico?

- Sim, está tudo bem – disse ele sorrindo – Eu só queria... Agradecer pelas saudações no velório.

- Certo – concordou Harry.

- Mas fica entre a gente.

- Tudo bem.

- Até mais – Draco sorriu e saiu andando. Cedrico perguntou assim que ele chegou perto.

- O que você estava conversando com o Potter?

- Por favor... Não leve a mal.

Cedrico respirou fundo e pegou a bebida.

- Tudo bem... Dessa vez passa! – e os dois se distanciaram.

07.02.2006

Belatriz aproximou com um saco, encaixando na cabeça de Lupin que se debatia na cela vizinha de Sirius.

- Cala a boca – disse ela rindo por ele estar todo amarrado e não poder lutar contra isso – Agora nós vamos torturar você aos poucos. Até que confesse quem matou nosso amigo Lúcio. Tudo bem?

Lupin fez que não sabia com a cabeça, mas ela o ignorou, passando o plástico por suas orelhas.

Agonia. Lupin tentou gritar enquanto sua respiração falhava. Não havia mais oxigênio e ele achou que fosse morrer, viu a sua vida escapando-lhe entre os dedos, ficou meio cego no escuro e apagou.

Acordou duas horas mais tarde, sendo estapeado por baldes de água que despencavam em sua cara. Doíam mais do que tapas.

- Vai falar, ou ainda prefere morrer?

- Eu... Eu não sei – gemeu ele tentando se desprender das cordas.

- Foi Lílian, não foi?

- Ela estava no pouco... Ela tomou um tiro, se você não sabe.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, do outro lado.

- O que houve? Lílian está bem?

Pedro acertou uma paulada em cheio no estômago do moreno, ele cuspiu sangue pela boca, e recuou com as duas mãos no estômago.

- Você. Quieto! – ordenou Pedro apontando na cara dele.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa enquanto terminava de vomitar, sentindo uma enorme dor no estômago.

Belatriz roçou as unhas pelo rosto de Lupin, abrindo cortes e o sangue escoava pelas finas linhas que se formavam em seu rosto. Ardia. Doía.

- Você vai morrer...

- Não... Não sei quem foi. Eu juro!

Belatriz sorriu.

- Vamos buscar Lílian, Pedro... Acredito que nosso amigo Lupin não esteja sendo sincero.

- Não... Não machuquem-na! Por favor, eu imploro... – pediu Lupin ficando de joelhos.

Belatriz sorriu vendo a poça de sangue ao lado.

- Aqui você não manda. Só obedece – e saiu desfilando para fora da cela. Pedro terminou de passar o cadeado e trancar.

Lupin gritou até não conseguir ouvir mais a sua própria voz.

07.02.2006

- E... Há quanto tempo vocês namoravam? – perguntou o policial sentado na casa de Lílian, sobre a investigação da morte de Lúcio.

- Mais ou menos um ano!

- Onde se conheceram?

- Eu fui secretária dele. Ele me jogou algumas cantadas... Namoramos e eu acabei engravidando, foi então, que ele decidiu se casar comigo.

- E... O filho de vocês? – quis conhecer o policial.

- Eu perdi... – o que era verdade, mas acrescentou uma alteração de dados em seguida – Eu perdi no dia em que recebi um tiro no meu próprio casamento.

- Tentaram assassinar vocês. Certo? – anotava o policial.

- Creio que sim, mas não tenho idéia de quem seja.

- Vou pedir a lista de convidados. Pode passar?

- Claro – ela tirou de uma pasta, já esperava por essa interrogação dos policiais. Ela mesma vinha estudando a possibilidade de ser alguém daquela lista, mas não tivera resultados – Fique à vontade.

O policial agradeceu e foi embora alguns minutos mais tarde, garantindo que pegaria o criminoso o mais rápido possível.

07.02.2006

Hermione estava em seu terceiro copo de Whisky puro. Ela estava sentada em um canto do barzinho, já tirara a máscara, revelando a maquilagem perfeita em seu rosto e encarando o casalzinho feliz do fundo da boate, dançavam se esfregando.

- Sabe o que eu sinto? – ela desabafou para o garçom – Nojo! Eles são terríveis!

O garçom continuou a limpar o balcão com um pano úmido, mas não se pronunciou sobre.

- Eles eram os meus melhores amigos. Dá para acreditar? – ela estava com a língua já enrolada, levemente alterada.

Ela virou o final do terceiro copo, olhando o fundo de vidro. Ligeiramente bêbada.

- Mais um.

- Não, senhorita, você terá problemas se continuar bebendo assim!

Ela puxou uma nota de dez dólares da bolsa de Prada.

- Eu tenho dinheiro... Por favor, traga! – ela pediu fazendo gestos com os dedos.

O garçom abaixou a cabeça e concordou. Ela o obrigara. Ele depositou o copo no balcão, encheu até a boca e passou para ela. Hermione pegou como se fosse água e virou pela boca, novamente.

- Ah! Uma delícia – disse ela passando o guardanapo pelos lábios – Agora dá licença. Vou procurar meu ex-namorado.

- Ah... O tal de Ronald? – perguntou o garçom que sabia da vida inteirinha dela, por ela ter desabafado.

- Exato... Eu vou beijá-lo até não poder mais – disse ela fazendo gestos anormais.

- Você está bem? Não quer ajuda? – ofereceu o garçom, gentil.

- Não... Eu estou bem. Bem – ela fez um jóia esquisito com o dedo – Dá licença.

Ela cambaleou na direção da pista, segurando em alguns ombros e pedindo desculpa, as pessoas a olhavam com indiferença. Parvati e Lilá puxaram os seus celulares, prontas para baterem flashes assim que ela vomitasse.

- Ei... Ronald Weasley! – disse ela empurrando um ruivo desconhecido de outra namorada – Escuta aqui...

- Eu não sou o Rony! – disse ele esquisito.

- Dá licença – disse a sua namorada, puxando o garoto para longe.

Hermione enxergava tudo alterado, os móveis dançavam e as pessoas estavam mais agitadas do que o normal, tudo parecia estar sendo um terremoto.

- Ei... Rony! – disse ela segurando o ombro de outro garoto.

Ela sem querer, segurou no ombro de um cara de cabelos negros, a sua aparência era muito estranha. Ele tinha um ar sério e parecia bravo.

- Ora, senhorita Granger, tenha modos.

Ele a conhecia? Ele a chamou pelo sobrenome... Mas não fazia idéia de quem era, ou melhor, não enxergava direito. Hermione passou as duas mãos apoiadas nos ombros, em volta do pescoço dele, e ela caiu de propósito em seu peito. Hermione colou os lábios aos dele e tentou passar a língua, mas ele continuou intacto, segurando-a como se fosse um objeto explosivo. Ele sentiu flashes e mais flashes em sua direção. Traria problemas.

- Ei... Ei, senhorita Granger, não! – disse com a sua voz rouca.

O homem a empurrou para longe. Ela cambaleou, trombando com algumas pessoas. Por sorte, o seu amigo Harry, estava assistindo toda a cena, abobalhado com o que acontecera.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?

Gina e Luna se cutucaram ao longe.

- Estou bêbada o suficiente? Ou eu realmente vi o que eu vi? – perguntou Gina.

- Estamos bêbadas igualmente – disse Luna – Porque acabei de ver a Hermione beijando o professor Snape na maior cara de pau!

Gina sorriu e beijou o rosto de Luna.

- Ela vai ser expulsa. Viva! – Gina saiu aplaudindo na direção de Hermione, para ver se estava tudo bem.

- Vamos levá-la para casa – disse Harry segurando-a no colo.

- Ei... Não é problema seu se ela resolveu exagerar na dose!

Harry pediu para que Gina não atrapalhasse, pediu espaço também, carregando a amiga longe dos olhares fofoqueiros. Gina mudou de idéia e correu em sua direção. Afinal, não queria deixar o casal sozinho, era Harry de mãos beijadas a ela.

- Eu vou com você... Espera! – gritou ela passando pela bilheteria como um raio.

10.02.2006

Harry estava revirando o seu armário no Profeta Diário, quando uma garota de cabelos loiros, que não era Luna, entrou reclamando de uma dor-de-cabeça permanente.

- Obrigada... – ela murmurou – Por me levar em casa.

- Não foi nada – disse ele ajeitando os livros – Você é uma grande amiga!

- Ah... – ela virou uma pílula acompanhada de um gole de água – Minha cabeça vai explodir.

- Vai... – riu Harry – E você terá muitos problemas por ter beijado o Professor Snape!

- Estou sabendo – disse ela disfarçando o espanto – Recebi e-mails o final de semana inteiro perguntando como tinha sido o sexo entre a gente!

Harry riu pela calamidade. As pessoas em Hogwarts tinham o costume de ampliar a fofoca, algumas vezes até mesmo inventar.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Um coletivo "vá-se-danar!". As pessoas devem me odiar, sinceramente! – ela sentou na escrivaninha.

Gina parou na porta, olhando os dois sozinhos na sala, trocando risadinhas. Harry parecia animado. Ela respirou fundo antes de entrar.

- Olá – disse indo em sua direção, puxou o namorado pela gravata e lascou-lhe um beijo de língua para mostrar a Hermione que ainda tinha o controle sob o namorado.

- Oi – disse ele sem fôlego, assim que ela o soltou.

- Em todo caso... O diretor Dumbledore está chamando você na sala dele – avisou Gina – Pediram para te avisar.

Hermione pegou a alça do fichário e jogou nos ombros.

- De verdade... O diretor Dumbledore não pode ter recebido as fotos.

- Acredite... Ele recebeu – disse Gina sorridente. E ela tinha feito questão de entregar as fotos nas mãos dele.

Claro, Harry, não desconfiara. E continuou a catalogar os seus livros na prateleira.

10.02.2006

Hermione bateu na porta com uma das mãos, e a mochila ficou apertada em seu ombro, suas mãos tremiam. E o pensamento de ter que encarar o professor Snape do outro lado da sala a constrangia totalmente.

- Pode entrar, srta. Granger – disse a voz rouca do professor por trás da porta.

Ela não soube como suas pernas conseguiram atravessar o buraco, e nem como os seus olhos conseguiam encarar os olhos do diretor. Ela pareceu ligeiramente perdida, e se sentou em silêncio.

- Sei que não é da minha conta, e nem deveria me intrometer em assuntos particulares ou românticos! Mas, neste caso, eu realmente devo me intrometer e peço desculpas antecipadamente.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, ainda cabisbaixa.

- Eu fiquei sabendo por outros meios que você está se envolvendo com um dos nossos professores da escola. E, fiquemos claro, que é totalmente proibida a relação amorosa entre professores e alunos. Isto está no regulamento e creio que certamente a senhora tenha lido isso, certo?

Ela concordou novamente.

- E só preciso que me esclareça algumas dúvidas. Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Senhor, não... Não estamos juntos!

- Tudo bem, srta. Granger, você pode se abrir comigo...

- Não, juro, não estamos juntos! Eu... Eu meio que me embebedei... Eu sinto muito, professor! – ela colocou os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos – Eu o confundi com outra pessoa... Eu sinto muito.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro.

- A senhorita sabe que beber não é correto!

- Sim, eu sei, desculpe-me!

Dumbledore mexeu em alguns papéis, pelo barulho. Hermione levantou o rosto para entender melhor o que ele estava fazendo, o diretor puxou uma caneta e mostrou na direção dela.

- Você, como exemplo do Conselho Estudantil, terá que deixar o cargo no Profeta Diário, e mudar de sala como punição de seu comportamento. Eu sinto muito, Srta. Granger! Os alunos não podem achar que tudo é uma baderna assim! O professor Severo Snape quase foi demitido por uma bobagem...

- Sim... – ela pegou a caneta e assinou, com as mãos trêmulas. Era melhor isso do que nada – Eu aceito a minha demissão! Eu concordo com os termos!

- Você vai ser transferida para a Sonserina. Certo?

- O que? – ela quase devolveu o café da manhã na cara do diretor. Quase – Eu não vou para a Sonserina, nem morta!

16.02.2006

Belatriz parou o carro na esquina, despediu-se de seu marido com um beijo no rosto.

- Fique no carro, amor – disse ela ao Pedro.

Belatriz saiu do carro com uma pasta nas mãos, passou pelo jardim bem cuidado da casa dos Potters, e chegou até a porta. Apertou o dedo fino na campainha com força.

Apertou outra vez.

- Já vou – berrou a voz de Lílian lá dentro.

Ela vinha descendo as escadas. Belatriz sorriu, preparando a máquina de choque para acertá-la em cheio no peito.

**Nota do Autor: **_Oi. Nossa, vou passar aqui super corrido, porque amanhã eu tenho simulado. Domingo tenho prova de redação. Segunda tenho mais prova. Terça e Quarta tenho prova e simulado (no mesmo dia). Quinta e sexta prova também. Sábado mini-descanso. __**Domingo vestibular**__. OU SEJA, não vou ter folga, portanto, vou sumir alguns dias do mundo Potteriano, e peço desculpas por não responder as reviews dessa semana, certo? Desculpa mesmo, mas estou sem tempo e agradeço por tudo... De verdade._

_Só vou comentar sobre o fato das pessoas perguntarem sobre a mudança de personalidade do Rony e da Gina. Bom, eu nunca fui bom em escrever sobre eles, mas eles são baseados em personagens de seriados. A Gina por exemplo, a Brooke de One Tree Hill. E o Rony, é como o Seth de The O.C. Então... São bem diferentes do que vocês vão encontrar no livro. _

_O que acontece com os personagens secundários, eu não posso dizer enquanto a fanfic não acabar, sinto muito. Isso será visto no final, até porque, mais para frente, vários deles voltarão. A Luna vai pegar o papel principal na Quinta temporada. E o Krum agora volta para a história por causa da Hermione. Então... Não posso comentar. Certo?_

_Bom, é isso. Me desejem boa prova (e boa semana, cof, cof!)... Porque vai ser a pior semana da minha vida, sem contar que eu vou cabular TODAS AS AULAS DO CURSINHO para sobreviver. Beijos e abraços._


	5. Episódio 004 xx Aquela velha cama

Episódio Quatro

**Episódio Quatro. **

**Aquela velha cama. **

_Data: 16/02/2006. _

**Previously no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Ronald... Ronald... Bilius Weasley... – ele leu em voz alta – Eu... Puta que pariu, quem foi o viado que me colocou na Lufa-Lufa? _

_- Eu cai na Grifinória – disse Hermione sem jeito. _

_- Eu na Corvinal – disse Harry ao seu lado, e ela nem percebera – Estamos separados. _

_- Eu continuei na Grifinória – disse Gina empolgada. _

_Belatriz sorriu._

_- Vamos buscar Lílian, Pedro... Acredito que nosso amigo Lupin não esteja sendo sincero._

_- Não... Não machuquem-na! Por favor, eu imploro... – pediu Lupin ficando de joelhos._

_Belatriz sorriu vendo a poça de sangue ao lado__._

_Gina e Luna se cutucaram ao longe._

_- Estou bêbada o suficiente? Ou eu realmente vi o que eu vi? – perguntou Gina._

_- Estamos bêbadas juntas então – disse Luna – Porque acabei de ver a Hermione beijando o professor Snape na maior cara de pau! _

_Gina sorriu e beijou o rosto de Luna._

_- Ela vai ser expulsa. Viva! – Gina saiu aplaudindo na direção de Hermione, para ver se estava tudo bem._

_- Você, como exemplo do Conselho Estudantil, terá que deixar o cargo no Profeta Diário, e mudar de sala como punição de seu comportamento. Eu sinto muito, Srta. Granger! Os alunos não podem achar que tudo é uma baderna assim! O professor Severo Snape quase foi demitido por uma bobagem... _

_- Sim... – ela pegou a caneta e assinou, com as mãos trêmulas. Era melhor isso do que nada – Eu aceito a minha demissão! Eu concordo com os termos! _

_- Você vai ser transferida para a Sonserina. Certo? _

_- O que? – ela quase devolveu o café da manhã na cara do diretor. Quase – Eu não vou para a Sonserina, nem morta! _

_Belatriz saiu do carro com uma pasta nas mãos, passou pelo jardim bem cuidado da casa dos Potters, e chegou até a porta. Apertou o dedo fino na campainha com força. _

_Apertou outra vez. _

_- Já vou – berrou a voz de Lílian lá dentro._

_Ela vinha descendo as escadas. Belatriz sorriu, preparando a máquina de choque para acertá-la em cheio no peito._

16.02.2006

- Mas que demora... – comentou Belatriz apertando o botão da máquina.

Lílian abriu a porta, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Olá... – mas o sorriso se desfez. Aquele rosto era estranhamente familiar.

- Será que eu poderia entrar? – perguntou Belatriz dando um sorrisinho falso no rosto – Eu faço parte do governo americano, e gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas sobre a família da senhora! – ela mostrou o cartão de visitas falsificado do governo.

- Claro – respondeu Lílian meigamente dando espaço para ela entrar na casa – Fique à vontade!

Belatriz sorriu, agradecida e entrou. Lílian fechou a porta quando ela passou. E não tinha idéia que o perigo estava ali na sua casa.

- Sente-se... Vou buscar um copo de água! – disse Lílian virando as costas.

- Não, obrigada – ela puxou a máquina – Eu só quero...

- O que é isso? – berrou Lílian assustada – Deus-do-céu! Isso é perigoso...

- Eu sei – ela riu diabolicamente – Eu vim aqui com um intuito.

Uma buzina estrondosa cortou o cenário medonho entre elas. O som de um carro.

- HARRY! MEU FILHO! AQUI! SOCORRO! – berrou Lílian histérica correndo até a porta da cozinha, que dava acesso à garagem.

Belatriz percebeu que tinha outra pessoa no cenário, correu na direção da porta da sala e saiu correndo, sem deixar vestígios.

- Tem alguém lá... Alguém querendo me matar! – disse Lílian chorando.

- Mãe? Calma... O que... O que foi?

- Uma mulher de cabelos pretos... Na sala, querendo me matar!

Harry saiu do carro, deixando a porta aberta, adentrou na casa, desesperado, mas não havia ninguém.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta... Ela tinha cabelos negros... O rosto pálido... Ela esteve aqui!

Harry passou os braços em volta da mãe, beijando-a no rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe... Fica calma! Eu estou aqui!

Ela começou a chorar ao sentir as pernas moles.

19.02.2006

- Você vai acordar agora – disse sua mãe acendendo a luz em sua cara. Puxou as cobertas para longe de seu corpo. Ela meteu a mão no controle, desligando o ar-condicionado.

Hermione se sentiu violentada daquela forma. Sua mãe estava louca e histérica.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela semi-cerrando os olhos.

- Seu diretor está na sala para eu assinar alguma coisa sobre você mudar de sala! – disse ela furiosa com as mãos fechadas – Quero que você lave esse rosto e desça agora para a sala. Não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar te esperando.

Hermione sentiu o sangue congelar no corpo. O diretor avisara Hermione, mas precisava necessariamente vir até a sua casa? Ela acordou assustada, e querendo de modo algum ouvir a conversa que estava reservada no andar debaixo, mas não podia atrasar.

Quanto mais rápido isso começasse, mais rápido terminaria.

Enxugou o rosto correndo, passou uma roupa decente pelo corpo, foi até a sala. Dumbledore estava com seu habitual olha sereno, sentado em seu sofá. Ela nunca pensou que fosse ver essa cena em sua vida, mas em todo casa, estava acontecendo.

- Bom dia – disse ela erguendo uma das mãos, morrendo de vergonha, ainda, por tudo o que causara.

- Bom dia, apesar de ser quase tarde – respondeu ele olhando em seu relógio de ouro, no braço.

Ela sorriu, ainda mais embaraçada. A sua mãe estava eufórica, sentada do outro lado, e também sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

- Já decidimos o que fazer com você – disse a sua mãe com um olhar de víbora.

- C-como assim?

- Você vai receber um castigo!

- Quê? Como assim?

- Você vai ser a nova tutora dos alunos! – disse ela ainda.

Hermione olhou para Dumbledore, querendo saber se era verdade. Ele murchou os ombros, com expressão de: eu-não-posso-fazer-nada!

Mentira. Ele podia sim, ele era o diretor daquela merda, não era?

- Já não basta eu ter que encarar a face do meu professor de Química até o final do ano e agora vou ter que ser tutora de debéis-mentais?

- Você preferia ser expulsa?

- Preferia! – respondeu rebelde voltada para sua mãe.

- Tudo bem... – Dumbledore sorriu, aproximou de Hermione, passando a mão em seu ombro – Eu a guiarei em minha conversa, a partir de agora, Sra. Granger – ele falava com a mãe de Hermione – Pode ficar tranqüila.

Ela bufou, limpou as mãos no guardanapo, virou as costas e saiu batendo o salto. Dumbledore e Hermione saíram pelas ruas, até que ele a soltou. Hermione parou em sua frente, com os olhos em lágrimas.

- Eu me arrependi muito do que eu fiz... Eu juro!

- Às vezes um ato nosso, muda muita coisa em nossas vidas... – avisou ele olhando por cima dos óculos.

- Eu sou apaixonada por Harry Potter – disse Hermione sinceramente, olhando no fundo dos olhos do diretor – E se eu beijei o Professor Snape, foi para impressioná-lo. O Harry não olha na minha cara desde que voltamos para Miami.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro dando uma bela olhada em sua volta, nas nuvens.

- Sabe... Eu passei o mesmo – revelou ele com um olhar enigmático – Mas creio que focar nas aulas é mais importante do que conquistar um velho romance...

- Mas Dumbledore...

Ele soltou outro suspiro.

- Eu fui atrás do amor da minha vida... E deixei de cumprir alguns sonhos – ele revelou e voltou a olhar para ela, sorriu então – Por favor... Coloque em primeiro lugar tudo o que é a sua prioridade... Deixe o amor para depois!

Dumbledore não disse mais nada, virou as costas e continuou andando. Hermione sentiu-se tola por chorar na frente de um diretor, enxugou as lágrimas e murmurou para si mesma.

- A minha prioridade... É ficar com o Harry para sempre!

20.02.2006

Narcisa passou o pente por seus longos cabelos, quando alguém bateu a porta interrompendo o silêncio em seu quarto.

- Pode entrar.

Belatriz girou a porta, adentrando, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Alguma ocasião especial? – perguntou a irmã sorrindo.

- Não... – disse ela com as duas mãos nos joelhos – Mas eu gosto de me arrumar!

Belatriz passou as mãos em seus cabelos loiros e sedosos.

- Sabe... Você queria falar com o Lupin. Você até ligou no celular dele esses tempos... Eu só queria dizer que ele está preso com a gente!

Narcisa ficou em pé, e abraçou a irmã, como se tivesse ganhado o maior prêmio do ano.

- Eu preciso vê-lo... Eu preciso vê-lo urgentemente!

Belatriz mostrou a chave do carro.

- Tudo bem... Eu te levo até a cena do crime.

Narcisa terminou de colocar um sapato e as duas foram até o cativeiro. Sirius estava machucado em um canto da cela, e Lupin, do outro lado. A loira se aproximou, provocando susto em Lupin.

- Não... Não sou a tal Lílian que você está caindo de amores! – disse ela sorrindo – Mas acho que vocês dois lembram de mim, claramente!

- Você... Você era a namorada de Tiago – disseram Sirius e Lupin juntos, embora estivessem de lado opostos.

- Sim, eu sei – disse ela sorrindo.

- Narcisa? Você... Ficou com o Potter? – perguntaram Belatriz e Pedro.

- Não... Para eles, eu sou Kirsten – ela sorriu jogando os cabelos, estralou os dedos – Por favor, matem os dois... Eles não podem sair daqui sabendo a verdade.

Narcisa sorriu.

- E obrigado por falarem a verdadeira identidade da Viviane. Ops! Digo, da Lílian – disse Narcisa gargalhando para os dois.

- No final das contas... Quem morreu foi o seu ex-maridinho – disse Lupin nervoso.

- Okay, você já foi longe demais – Narcisa estralou os dedos – Vamos matá-lo!

21.02.2006

À medida que os dias passavam, Lílian vinha ficando cada vez mais preocupada com o sumiço de Sirius, chegou a entrar em contato com a família, mas ninguém sabia de absolutamente nada.

Os investigadores foram até o aeroporto, descobriram que de fato a passagem estava comprada. Assistiram algumas fitas de vídeo, mas nenhuma que localizasse Sirius, deduziram que ele não tivesse embarcado.

Chegaram a julgar que ele estivesse morto, e talvez fosse essa possibilidade terrível que Lílian teria de se entender, mas não conseguiria. Havia um fundo de esperança.

Ela foi até o seu quarto de hóspede em sua casa, estava tudo intacto. A cama arrumada, todas as portas estavam fechadas ou encostadas. Tudo no lugar. Até mesmo os porta-retratos em cima da escrivaninha.

- Padfoot – disse ela sorrindo ao se lembrar das travessuras do cachorro em sua casa. Na época ela odiava, mas vinha sentindo falta.

Lílian resolveu investigar o seu guarda-roupa. Procurou em algumas gavetas, mas nada de diferente, a não ser uma agenda negra, de couro. Com todos os telefones de contato. Apesar da agenda ser velha, Lílian deu uma virada nas páginas.

- Definitivamente ele não era organizado quando morou comigo – brincou uma voz parada na porta. Lílian se assustou e ficou em pé, rapidamente, com a agenda no peito.

- Tonks...

Ela sorriu e tomou a liberdade de entrar no quarto.

- Ei... Qual é a receita para Sirius ser tão disciplinado? – ela passou o dedo indicador em cima de um móvel para verificar se havia poeira. Por meses que o quarto não tinha sido ocupado, era incrível que ainda estivesse limpo, mas estava.

- Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco dura com os dois – disse Lílian olhando para o porta-retrato em cima da escrivaninha com a foto de Sirius abraçando Padfoot em volta do pescoço.

- Era uma dupla imbatível... – disse Tonks meigamente olhando para a foto.

- Era um _trio_ imbatível... – corrigiu Lílian sorrindo; dizendo que Tonks também fazia parte desse trio.

Tonks sorriu em resposta, e as duas ficaram se olhando por algum tempo. Lílian estendeu a mão mostrando a agenda.

- Achei nas coisas dele...

- Eu já dei uma boa olhada nisso quando começamos a namorar – ela continuou a sorrir, e pegou a agenda no ar – Sabe? Tem uma mulher chamada Belatriz que ainda me deixa enciumada!

- Belatriz era só uma prima dele... – lembrou Lílian passando a mão pela franja.

- Só uma prima? Ela era a "peguete" dele nos finais de semana – Tonks riu.

Lílian soltou um suspiro enquanto via Tonks revirar algumas páginas.

- Ainda tem o endereço da casa dela... Será que tem alguma possibilidade dela saber onde está o Sirius?

- Ah... Não custa tentar, é melhor do que ficarmos aqui paradas, não é?

- Claro – disse ela puxando a chave do carro do bolso da jeans – Vamos...

Lílian ficou em pé e saiu andando atrás de Tonks.

23.02.2006

Rony passou a mão pelo volante, como se estivesse protegendo-o do frio, mas a verdade era que estava pensativo. Estacionou o seu novo carro na frente da casa de Hermione, e ficou olhando pela janela.

Mas isso não foi um ato exclusivo daquele dia. Ele fizera isso a semana inteira. Estava vendo as luzes no quarto da garota, algumas vezes passava um vulto, e raramente ela olhava para a janela, exceto quando varria as cortinas e depois apagava a luz para dormir.

Era rotina. E ele já havia decorado.

Rony soltou um suspiro, sentindo o coração bater forte, apesar dele estar bem escondido, tinha medo de que ela o visse. Estava escutando o som no carro, bem baixinho, quando o seu celular começou a vibrar.

- Alô?

- Ei... Está me treinando para o "Big Brother" ou alguma coisa do tipo? – disse a voz brincalhona de Hermione do outro lado da linha.

Ele corou.

- Está me vigiando, é? – ela desligou o celular e debruçou na janela, sorridente.

- Eu... Eu estava passando por aqui na sua rua!

Rony desceu o olhar para ela, segurava uma bolsa e usava um vestido vermelho de seda.

- A noite foi boa? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Saí com um velho amigo.

- Não me diga que é o Vítor? – disse ele fazendo uma careta.

Hermione sorriu, concordando, ela deu a volta no carro, abriu o lado do passageiro e tomou a liberdade de se sentar.

- Vamos dar uma volta de carro... Que eu te conto o que nós conversamos.

Rony ligou o carro e os dois deram uma caminhada pela noite de Nova York, iluminado por luzes. Ficaram horas e horas dando risadas, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, até que ele parou em frente a casa dela novamente. E desligou o carro.

- Nossa noite termina aqui – disse ele vendo no relógio que eram três horas da manhã.

- É... Eu me diverti em dobro – riu ela segurando em seu ombro – Obrigada, Rony. É de amigos assim que eu preciso.

Ele corou, por sorte estavam no escuro e ela sequer percebeu, mas podia ouvir o barulho de seu coração batendo forte contra o peito, e a sua respiração falhava.

- Mione... Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

- Ahn... – ela ia virando a mão na direção da maçaneta, parou no ar e voltou a encará-lo, conseguindo ver apenas o contorno de seus olhos na penumbra da noite.

- Eu... Eu ainda gosto de você! – ele desabafou de uma vez.

Ela parou com a respiração pesada também, olhando para ele, sem graça.

- Ah... Rony. Eu não esperava por essa!

- Eu sei, eu também não... Eu até tentei fugir dessa paixão, mas... Nem a Luna foi capaz de fazer você sair da minha vida!

Ela também corou de leve na escuridão.

- Rony... Eu sinto muito...

- Por favor... Não faça isso comigo de novo...

- Seria injusto eu ficar com você não gostando de você. Não é?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, com as duas mãos presas no volante, em concordância.

- Somos grandes amigos... E devemos seguir em frente. Tantas novas aventuras... Novos romances. Vai dar tudo certo no final – disse ela pegando na mão dele – Não podemos nos prender aos amores do passado. Está na hora de avançarmos!

Rony levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

- Posso te abraçar?

Ela não respondeu, ergueu os braços, envolvendo-o. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns minutos, sentindo-se seguros. Até que ela pigarreou, afastou e saiu acenando. Rony estava muito chateado por tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas... Era melhor que seguissem em frente.

25.02.2006

Gina estava em seu quarto, ajeitando o seu cabelo curto. Tinha dado um ar de madura, mas não era bem isso que ela queria. Prometeu para si mesma nunca mais cortar o cabelo.

Abriu a gaveta para verificar se tinha fotos de seus cabelos compridos, quando outras fotos estavam em cima da caixa de sapato, dentro da sua gaveta. Uma foto dela abraçada com Simas.

O coração dela disparou, um vento assoprou a sua nuca, o corpo todo se arrepiou. Ela até arriscou um olhar por cima do ombro.

- Simas... – gemeu ela pensando no ex-namorado em seu primeiro colegial. Ele tinha se suicidado por alguns motivos de preconceito.

Eles namoraram firme por meses, quase a ponto de completarem um ano. Ele era o típico namorado doce, perfeito, que abria a porta do carro, trazia flores, presentes. Os dois viviam fazendo passeios noturnos na calada da noite. Gina sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos quando viu outras fotos de Simas em suas coisas.

- Simas... Eu queria tanto que você estivesse vivo... – disse ela com o coração batendo forte.

Ela sentou na cama e começou a ver outras fotos do ex-namorado. E ela reviveu alguns momentos de antigamente. Ele era tão doce... Não merecia o destino que teve, mesmo traindo-a com Cedrico.

- Queria que o meu namoro com o Harry, tivesse a mesma química que tinha o nosso... – ela murmurou para as fotos como se elas fossem responder.

Gina voltou a chorar, com mescla de saudade, esperança em seu peito.

- Eu não sinto o mesmo por ele... Como eu me sentia por você... – ela revirou algumas outras fotos – Nós éramos felizes... Nós não brigávamos...

Gina sentiu as lágrimas caindo sobre as fotos e começou a estragá-las, de alguma forma. Ela passou as mãos em todas elas, guardando-as de volta na caixa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina... – ela repetiu para si mesma – Tudo bem...

28.02.2006

Lílian e Tonks acabaram descobrindo o endereço de Belatriz, junto com a casa, veio os mistérios da mulher sair de madrugada e ir para outro local. Então, as duas suspeitaram e chamaram várias polícias para investigar.

Os carros cercaram o local, e as duas ficaram dentro de um carro, esperando por eles. Lupin também estava incluído nessa.

- Tudo vai terminar bem... – disse Tonks apertando a mão de Lílian.

O celular de uma delas tocou. Recuperadas do susto, Lílian atendeu.

- Ei... Eu quero um carro para fugir – disse a voz de Belatriz do outro lado – Se não eu vou jogar o corpo de um deles pela janela!

Lílian gelada, olhou para Tonks, e ela também parecia preocupada. E agora?

28.02.2006

Gina desligou o seu celular, precisava ter uma conversa séria com Harry, e não queria que nada nesse mundo atrapalhasse os dois. Ela olhou para a bolsa, conferindo alguns objetos, e apertou a campainha da casa do garoto.

Não demorou para que a expressão de sorriso de um garoto moreno, olhos verdes, aparecesse bem no Hall de sua mansão. Ele divertido com os cabelos compridos, contornando as orelhas e caindo para o lado.

- Gina... Que surpresa!

- Precisamos conversar muito sério Harry, muito mesmo...

- Tudo bem. Quer entrar? – perguntou ele estendendo o braço para ela.

- Eu... Eu quero salvar o nosso relacionamento – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, empurrando a sua boca contra a dele.

Ela parecia ter guardado toda a sensualidade de sua vida para simplesmente aplicar naquele beijo. Com um chute, ela fechou a porta da sala, ainda agarrada a ele, sem planejar quando soltar.

- Eu quero... Eu quero você!

Harry passou os braços em volta de sua cintura fina, envolvendo-a juntamente com o seu corpo. Os dois foram andando para trás, até os joelhos baterem e caírem de costas contra o sofá.

**Nota do Autor: **_Pegação sem preservativo. Vocês sabem no que pode dar, né? Hehehe. Brincadeirinha. Só estou tentando dar uma conscientizada rápida. Bom. Novidade: Sobrevivi a essa semana cheia de provas e mais provas. Sim, foi uma das piores semanas, mas ainda não terminou, porque domingo tem vestibular. Torçam por mim, pelo amor de Deus! _

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_Quero fazer o Tratado de Tordesilhas com vocês... Assim, vamos combinar o seguinte: As férias estão chegando, e eu vou parar de postar toda sexta-feira. Vou postar daqui para frente conforme cada capítulo tiver 15 reviews. Ou seja, se um capítulo não atingir 15 reviews, eu nunca vou postar o próximo capítulo. Sabe por que isso? Porque, postando toda a semana as pessoas acabam não lendo por preguiça e esquecem da fanfic, e abandonam... E combinando de mandar reviews, pelo menos assim vocês deixam a preguiça de lado, e comentam, né?! Bom, a partir de hoje está valendo. E o mesmo vale se chegar, por exemplo: Postei hoje, mas daqui 2 dias, tem 15 reviews. Sabe o que eu farei? Postarei adiantado. Sim. Adiantado! Então, é lucro para todo mundo. Beijos e até! _

Shakinha**: Eae como foi de prova de vestiba? Passou? Foi bem? Manda notícias. Boa sorte! Eu também amo a Brooke, por isso transformei a Gina nela, para tentar me aproximar mais da personagem da Gina. Beijos. Até o próximo.**

Yume: **Japonesa você? Se for, parabéns pelos 100 anos, mas pelo nick, parece que é. Hehehe! Obrigado pelas boas provas, realmente não foram muito boas, mas... Eu tentei pelo menos, né? Hehehe. Espero que goste. Beijos! **

JuWood: **Eae... Tudo bem? Como foi no DNA? Foi bem, claro que sim, né? Ainda mais por ser você... Toda nerdinha... xD. Brincadeira! Agora você não precisa mais esperar pelo próximo capítulo até sexta, é só deixar reviews. QUE LEGAL! Você comprou Gossip Girl, olha só, mais uma autora aqui que adorou GG, hauhauha, fico feliz em saber. Boa leitura em GG, é muito bom. Beijos!**

Patty: **Hauhauha, é... Todos os personagens tem seus podres durante o seriado, a vez da Gina não pode ser passada em branco, né? HEhehe. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos, beijos. Até o próximo capítulo. **

Thaty: **Obrigado pelo boa sorte com as provas, porque eu realmente usei toda a sorte que me foi desejada, viu? E ainda assim não foi o suficiente para eu ir bem. Ou melhor ,não estudei o suficiente, huahuauha, porque eu estava muitoooooo ocupado. E acabei escrevendo muita fanfic também, porque eu AMO FAZER ISSO, oras pipocas! XD. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _

_- Não. Você não vai votar nela, maninho! – disse Gina chegando na sala carregando uma caixa, e Harry vinha trazendo duas mochilas nas mãos. _

_- Por que? Vai fazer "boca de urna", vai? – brincou ela._

_Gina tirou alguns broches de dentro da caixa, com a fotografia de Harry sorrindo. _

_- Você vai votar no seu amigo Harry. Certo? – disse Gina espetando o broche do amigo na roupa do irmão. _

_Hermione ficou gelada no canto, pálida._

_- Você... Você está mesmo competindo como Presidente do Grêmio?_

_Harry corou de leve nas bochechas, e respondeu meio tímido._

_- Gina me inscreveu..._

_- Por que o espanto? – perguntou Gina tirando um broche e encaixando na mochila de Hermione – Não vai dizer que prefere que a Lilá seja a nova presidenta? _

_- Não... É que... – Hermione esticou um papel na direção dela, mostrando no cabeçalho alguma coisa relacionada ao Grêmio._

_- O que? Você também se candidatou? – Gina pegou o papel – Você se inscreveu mesmo?_

_Hermione concordou com a cabeça._


	6. Episódio 005 xx Teste Vocacional

Episódio Cinco

**Episódio Cinco. **

**Teste vocacional. **

_Data: 01/03/2006. _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu fui atrás do amor da minha vida... E deixei de cumprir alguns sonhos – Dumbledore revelou e voltou a olhar para ela, sorriu então – Por favor... Coloque em primeiro lugar tudo o que é a sua prioridade... Deixe o amor para depois! _

_Dumbledore não disse mais nada, virou as costas e continuou andando. Hermione sentiu-se tola por chorar na frente de um diretor, enxugou as lágrimas e murmurou para si mesma._

_- A minha prioridade... É ficar com o Harry para sempre! _

_- Narcisa? Você... Ficou com o Potter? – perguntaram Belatriz e Pedro. _

_- Não... Para eles, eu sou Kirsten – ela sorriu jogando os cabelos, estralou os dedos – Por favor, matem os dois... Eles não podem sair daqui sabendo a verdade. _

_Narcisa sorriu._

_- Eu já dei uma boa olhada nisso quando começamos a namorar – Lílian continuou a sorrir, e pegou a agenda no ar – Sabe? Tem uma mulher chamada Belatriz que ainda me deixa enciumada! _

_- Ainda tem o endereço da casa dela... Será que tem alguma possibilidade dela saber onde está o Sirius? – perguntou Tonks_

_- Eu... Eu ainda gosto de você! – Rony desabafou de uma vez. _

_Hermione parou com a respiração pesada também, olhando para ele, sem graça. _

_- Ah... Rony. Eu não esperava por essa! _

_- Eu sei, eu também não... Eu até tentei fugir dessa paixão, mas... Nem a Luna foi capaz de fazer você sair da minha vida! _

_Ela também corou de leve na escuridão._

_- Rony... Eu sinto muito..._

_- Queria que o meu namoro com o Harry, tivesse a mesma química que tinha o nosso... – ela murmurou para as fotos como se elas fossem responder._

_Gina voltou a chorar, com mescla de saudade, esperança em seu peito. _

_- Eu não sinto o mesmo por ele... Como eu me sentia por você... – ela revirou algumas outras fotos – Nós éramos felizes... Nós não brigávamos... _

_- Ei... Eu quero um carro para fugir – disse a voz de Belatriz do outro lado – Se não eu vou jogar o corpo de um deles pela janela! _

_Lílian gelada, olhou para Tonks, e ela também parecia preocupada. E agora? _

_- Gina... Que surpresa!_

_- Precisamos conversar muito sério Harry, muito mesmo... _

_- Tudo bem. Quer entrar? – perguntou ele estendendo o braço para ela._

_- Eu... Eu quero salvar o nosso relacionamento – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, empurrando a sua boca contra a dele. Harry fechou a porta com um chute e eles caíram de costas no sofá. _

28.02.2006

- Nós vamos entrar lá, Dona Potter! – disse o policial indo até o carro dela conversar.

Lílian e Tonks apertaram as mãos.

- Não tem outra solução?

- Não... Até pensamos em entrar de helicóptero, mas... Elas vão perceber pelo barulho.

Elas olharam pelo retrovisor e viram uma quantidade significativa de seguranças pegando as suas armas e escudos, prontos para entrarem em missão.

- Tudo bem... Podem entrar! – disse Lílian com o peito dolorido só de pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse dar errado.

- Não... Não façam isso... – gemeu Tonks – O meu Sirius está lá!

- O meu Lupin está lá! – disse ela firme.

O policial foi conversar com o esquadrão, e eles saíram enfileirados, prontos para arrombarem o lugar. Lílian e Tonks se abraçaram enquanto eles faziam o serviço.

Passou-se mais de um século para as duas, quando os policiais retiraram o corpo de Sirius e de Lupin de dentro do cativeiro. Eles estavam sujos e maltratados. Puxavam na coleira logo atrás, um cachorro nada saudável, com as costelas marcando em sua pele.

- São eles... Eles estão bem! – Lílian saiu do carro e correu na direção de Lupin. Não se importava que ele estivesse sujo e fedendo. Ele estava vivo, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Ela o envolveu com os dois braços, e o beijou intensamente na frente de todo mundo. Tonks fez o mesmo com Sirius, e os dois olharam por cima do ombro. Somente Narcisa saiu com as duas mãos amarradas.

- Ela... Ela não fez isso sozinha! – disseram os dois.

Os policiais sacudiram as cabeças.

- Ela disse que vocês estão pirados... E que ela fez tudo realmente sozinha! – o policial abaixou a cabeça – Vamos investigar se tem mais alguém, mas por enquanto, só ela vai presa!

Lupin gemeu só de pensar que Pedro e Belatriz ainda andavam soltos.

- Ela... Ela é a Kirsten que tentou se casar com o Tiago – disse Lupin para Lílian – Ela tentou separar o nosso casamento, ligando no meu celular... Porque ela sabia que você estava por perto!

Lílian espreitou os olhos na direção da loira, soltou as mãos dos ombros de Lupin e andou até ela.

- Ei... Sua falsa Kirsten!

Narcisa olhou por cima do ombro e deu um sorrisinho diabólico.

- Você fingiu ser minha amiga no ano retrasado. Você tentou roubar os meus três maridos de mim... – ela levantou os dedos para contar – Primeiro Tiago, depois Lúcio, e agora Lupin – ela riu, ergueu o braço e acertou um soco em cheio na cara de Narcisa, deixando-a roxa no local – Isso é para você aprender a não se meter com uma patricinha adulta! Certo?

Narcisa só não devolveu porque as duas mãos estavam presas por outros dois guardas, ela rosnou fuzilando Lílian com o olhar.

- Você ainda me paga... Eu juro que me paga! – e foi sendo arrastada pelos policiais.

- Ai minha mão – gemeu Lílian sacudindo-a no ar para se livrar da dor do soco que havia dado.

01.03.2006

- Parabéns, Ronald! – disse Hermione dando-lhe um abraço – Feliz aniversário – ela estendeu um pacote em sua frente – Espero que goste.

Rony sorriu, era o seu aniversário. Abriu o embrulho e seus olhos brilharam ao ver um tênis vermelho de última moda.

- Obrigado... Realmente, maravilhoso!

- Que bom que gostou... Estou indo – disse Hermione olhando em volta – Não gosto de ficar nesse ambiente sendo que não pertenço mais a ele – ela sorriu, falando da sala do Profeta Diário.

Hermione virou as costas e Rony berrou o seu nome.

- Ei... Por favor... Por favor não vá! É impossível continuar o Profeta Diário sem você...

Hermione virou na direção dele, em estado de choque.

- C-como assim? – ele estava falando o que ela realmente queria ouvir?

- É verdade... Isso está uma bagunça, e olha que não faz duas semanas que você saiu... E já estamos em declínio! Precisamos da sua ajuda!

Hermione foi até ele, passou as duas mãos em seu rosto, medindo a sua febre.

- Você está passando bem?

Os dois caíram na risada, bem próximos, trocando hálitos. E se afastaram meio constrangidos, mas ainda rindo.

- Er... Bem... Eu posso ajudar, porque na verdade, eu fazia isso por prazer, não por ter uma bolsa de estudos!

Rony sorriu vitorioso.

- Ótimo... Estamos planejando o que colocar como manchete.

- Por que não colocar as novas câmeras digitais que estão saindo no mercado?

- Uau! Realmente... É uma das notícias em destaque... Que tal o título de: "A revolução das máquinas?"

Hermione riu da falta de criatividade dele, ela deu os ombros e respondeu em tom de sugestão.

- Por que não "A era digital"? E você pode não só falar das máquinas, mas dos novos eletroeletrônicos que estão sendo desvendados no mundo inteiro!

Rony sorriu, quase pronto para beijá-la. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desviando-se de alguns pensamentos incoerentes que vinha tendo.

- Er... Cadê os outros integrantes? Luna? Gina? – reparem que ela não citou Harry, talvez pelo fato de ainda estar com raiva dele, após a viagem de Miami.

- O Harry e a Gina estão discutindo a relação no final do corredor... E a Luna, bom, a gente não tem conversado muito depois que terminamos!

- Oh... Mas está tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione enquanto ajudava Rony a digitar alguns textos no computador.

- Sim, sim... Tudo bem na medida do possível.

- Você e a Luna pararam de sair definitivamente? – ela quis saber.

- Ah... Demos um tempo, mas já faz três meses que não conversamos sobre isso. Acho que acabou para sempre, certo?

Hermione ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, se algum namorado dela pedisse um tempo de três meses e não correspondesse, ela o socaria.

- Estou pensando em investir em Lilá. O que você acha?

- Lilá... Quer dizer, Lilá Brown?

- É... A mesma... Aquela que era da nossa sala!

Hermione ficou surpresa em saber que ele estava a fim dela, na verdade eles nunca tinham conversado muito, a garota tinha a fama de fofoqueira.

- Ah... Ela está se candidatando a Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil. Você acha que ela ganha?

- Pelo menos tem o meu voto – disse Rony sorrindo. Ela sorriu em resposta. Ele tinha se declarado para Hermione fazia menos de uma semana, será que estava fazendo isso para mostrar que não gostava mais dela? Ou era um sinal de que estava seguindo em frente?

Talvez fosse...

- Não. Você não vai votar nela, maninho! – disse Gina chegando na sala carregando uma caixa, e Harry vinha trazendo duas mochilas nas mãos.

- Por que? Vai fazer "boca de urna", vai? – brincou ela.

Gina tirou alguns broches de dentro da caixa, com a fotografia de Harry.

- Você vai votar no seu amigo Harry. Certo?

Hermione ficou gelada no canto, pálida.

- Você... Você está mesmo competindo como Presidente do Grêmio?

Harry corou de leve nas bochechas, e respondeu meio tímido.

- Gina me inscreveu...

- Por que o espanto? – perguntou Gina tirando um broche e encaixando na mochila de Hermione – Não vai dizer que prefere que a Lilá seja a nova presidenta?

- Não... É que... – Hermione esticou um papel na direção dela, mostrando no cabeçalho alguma coisa relacionada ao Grêmio.

- O que? Você também se candidatou? – Gina pegou o papel – Você se inscreveu mesmo?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- Fala sério... Você não espera que as pessoas votem em você depois de ter ficado com o professor de Química, não é? – disse Gina sinceramente.

Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos na direção da ruiva. Ela estava sendo tão sincera a ponto de quase ganhar outro soco de Hermione como fizera no ano anterior.

- Qual é? A honestidade é tudo...

- Eu sei – disse Hermione fazendo uma pequena careta – Eu me inscrevi com esse objetivo, de tentar mudar a minha imagem... O meu discurso vai fazer algumas pessoas mudarem de opinião sobre mim!

Gina olhou na direção de Harry, ele tentou não parecer muito convencido, e desviou o olhar para os próprios sapatos como se fosse rir.

- Vamos ver quem vai ganhar, Potter! – disse ela tirando o broche e colocando em cima da mesa.

Ela passou por ele como um raio, acenou para Rony, dizendo que queria falar com ele depois da aula.

O ruivo a procurou assim que o último sinal bateu, os dois se encontraram no jardim, ele trazia a primeira coluna do jornal para sexta-feira.

- Ótimo – disse ela após ter lido – Você está se superando...

Rony sorriu, apoiando o braço no carro dela.

- Então... O que você queria falar comigo?

- Er... Bem... Eu gostaria que você me desse o telefone daquele seu amigo de vôlei.

- Quem?

- O Dino... Thomas!

- Er... Você gosta mesmo dele?

Ela sorriu como resposta e abriu a porta do carro, colocando o material no banco do passageiro.

- Só me arranje o telefone dele, certo?

- Tudo bem – ele concordou – Até amanhã.

- Até – ela deu ré de sua vaga e saiu dirigindo para o leste.

07.03.2006

Harry bateu com a mão na porta de madeira da casa de Draco, para a sua surpresa, o loiro o atendeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos... Entre!

Ao limpar os pés no tapete e entrar no apartamento, ele ficou surpreso com tanta bagunça, sendo que meses passados esteve por lá e o apartamento era impecável, um dos mais chiques que já havia entrado.

- Não repare a bagunça... É que desde que o Cedrico se mudou para cá, não sabemos o que fazer com tantos móveis.

Harry olhou para as três televisões na mesma instante e concordou.

- Então... Tudo bem? – perguntou Draco estranhando a visita do colega.

- Er... Tudo... Eu passei aqui porque eu preciso mesmo desabafar com alguém.

- E eu sou a melhor pessoa para isso? Tem certeza? – perguntou o loiro erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Estou brigado com Hermione... Não posso desabafar com o irmão da minha namorada e muito menos com ela... Porque... O que eu preciso falar é sobre ela!

Draco concordou e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse em algum dos sofás. Optou pelo verde limão.

- Quer alguma coisa para tomar?

- Não... Obrigado. Só preciso de alguns conselhos mesmo!

- Ótimo. Desabafe! – disse Draco naturalmente.

Harry começou a contar que sua vida não tinha sido a mesma coisa desde que ele e Gina deram um tempo no dia do Baile à Fantasia, também tinha contado sobre o beijo e pediu milhares de desculpas, mas não fazia mesmo o seu tipo. Draco compreendeu antes dele continuar a falar sobre as idas e vindas do namoro entre Harry e Gina.

- E hoje... O namoro não é a mesma coisa. Não tem o mesmo clima de antigamente.

- Já fizeram sexo?

- Já. Todos os tipos e posições.

- Uau! – espantou-se Draco. Ela tinha mesmo motivos para ser apelidada de coelho na escola.

- E... Depois eu acabei tendo um pequeno caso com a Hermione.

- Opa. Opa. Opa. Para por aí. Você ficou com a CDF da Hermione?

- Fiquei...

- A Gina sabe disso?

- Sabe...

Draco gargalhou.

- Por que será que o seu namoro com a Gina anda tão estranho mesmo, hein? Por que será? – perguntou irônico.

- Você acha que é por isso mesmo?

- Cara, é claro! Você está completamente apaixonado pela Hermione, só pode ser isso!

- Mas só foram alguns beijos... A gente ficou poucos dias, e...

- De verdade, você não é nada sem a Hermione. Ela é o seu braço direito, ela te ajuda sempre que você precisa. É claro que vocês acabariam se apaixonando!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Você deve seguir em frente com a Hermione para ver se o problema está em Gina, ou em você!

- Gina ficaria chateada se eu ficasse com a melhor amiga dela – justificou ele.

- Se você acha que o relacionamento está péssimo... Ela também acha – disse Draco sinceramente – Ela não vai mesmo ligar. E ela vai acabar seguindo em frente também.

Harry jogou os ombros.

- Vou pensar nisso.

E a conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho de chave na porta. Draco olhou por cima do braço, e Cedrico entrou carregando uma pasta de papéis nas mãos.

- Boa noi... Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco olhou para Cedrico, como se pedisse para não dar escândalo. Harry pareceu incomodado e ficou vermelho nas pontas das bochechas.

- Harry precisava de alguém para conversar – justificou Draco – Ele veio até aqui me perguntar sobre Gina Weasley.

- Ele veio aqui para dar em cima de você – disse Cedrico quase aos berros – Por favor, não seja infantil, Draco!

- Você está sendo infantil! – berrou Draco ficando em pé.

Harry se levantou nesse mesmo instante e tentou se justificar.

- Eu sinto muito... Eu só vim aqui para conversar, não estou fazendo nada daquilo que você está pensando.

Cedrico revirou os olhos.

- Você é muito ingênuo Draco, muito! E se você quer mesmo levar essa vida ao lado dele... Pode ter certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar.

Draco segurou com as duas mãos no braço de Cedrico.

- Não seja bobo, não está acontecendo nada. Você está estragando o nosso namoro com o seu ciúmes doentio.

- Não é doentio. Toda vez que eu vou procurar você, encontro o seu ex-namorado do lado. Não acha isso motivo o suficiente para ficar com ciúmes?

- Claro que não. Se eu fosse ficar com Harry, não faria isso dentro da minha casa. Faria escondido!

Cedrico revirou os olhos e puxou o braço de volta.

- Eu não vou acreditar em você...

- Tudo bem... – disse Draco desistindo – Pode ir embora, não vou te impedir.

Cedrico concordou, foi na direção do quarto, pegou alguns cabides no guarda-roupa, virou as costas e bateu a porta ao passar. O silêncio caiu no apartamento.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, desculpa – disse Harry erguendo as mãos – Eu não queria estragar nada disso.

- Não. Tudo bem. Se ele não confia em mim, a gente tem que terminar mesmo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, chateado.

- Desculpa...

10.03.2006

Rony passou pelo quarto de Gina, ela estava gemendo, embaixo do edredom. Ele achou estranha a cena e aproximou dela.

- Ei... O que está acontecendo?

Ela virou o rosto, todo encharcado em lágrimas, a boca estava escancarada, e ela deixou escapar um barulho de choro.

- Ei... O que houve? Conta para o seu irmãozinho... – ele sentou ao lado dela, passando as mãos em seus cabelos embaraçados.

- Nada... – disse ela limpando o rosto com as mãos – Não aconteceu nada.

Rony beijou a sua testa.

- Lembra quando éramos pequenos? Fred e Jorge adoravam zombar com a nossa cara. Prometemos uma coisa, não prometemos?

- Sim – disse ela se sentando e murmurou – Prometemos ficar unidos pelo resto da vida!

- Então... Pode confiar em mim!

Gina abraçou o irmão com força, ao seu lado, e sentiu protegida de todo o mundo naquele instante, estava segura com ele.

- O meu namoro com o Harry... Está péssimo. Acabou a "química", acabou o encanto.

- E por que vocês não terminam? Por que vocês não dão um tempo? Talvez vocês precisem seguir em frente com outras pessoas... Talvez tenha acabado mesmo.

- Mas eu não quero que acabe. E se eu ficar solteira pelo resto da minha vida?

- Ei... Não diga bobagens, você é linda, popular, líder de torcida! Conserta todos os garotos babam por você até hoje.

- Obrigada, irmãozinho. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo. Nem sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada... Descanse... E pensa melhor sobre o que fazer enquanto a isso!

Ela concordou e deu um beijo no rosto do irmão, voltou a se sentar, e passou as cobertas até a cabeça. Rony virou as costas e deixou o quarto.

11.03.2006

- Ei... Eu preciso de contar algumas coisas – disse Rony sentando na cama de Harry, naquela tarde de terça-feira.

- Pois não? – quis saber Harry desligando a tela do computador e virando a cadeira de rodinhas para o amigo.

- Acho que o relacionamento entre você e a Gina está mesmo fraco... E... Como seu melhor amigo, não melhor cunhado, sugiro que vá atrás de Hermione!

- Quê? Por que está falando isso?

- Porque a Hermione gostava mesmo de você... Ela é uma grande pessoa – ele apertou o ombro de Harry – E se você perder essa grande pessoa, não vai achar outra igual nunca mais. Eu juro!

Harry olhou nos olhos do amigo, querendo interpretar o significado de aquilo tudo. Rony amava Hermione. Rony devia querer que a irmã fosse feliz. Por que estava fazendo isso?

- Por que está fazendo isso? – atirou Harry.

- Porque eu quero a menina que eu gosto feliz. Porque eu quero a irmã que eu gosto feliz. E porque eu quero o meu melhor amigo feliz também!

Harry sorriu, e o abraçou com força.

- Obrigado, cara. Nem sei o que dizer...

- Vá atrás de Hermione logo. Ela está partindo para outra. Ela me perguntou o telefone do Dino, porque ela quer sair com ele.

Harry concordou, segurou as mãos de Rony (ui!), mas de um jeito de macho, ok?

- Você está mesmo feliz com tudo isso o que está acontecendo? Você vai ficar feliz?

- Se todos estiverem feliz. É claro que eu ficarei feliz!

Harry beijou o rosto de Rony. Sim, beijou. Pai e filho fazem isso. Irmãos fazem isso. E isso não é uma cena slash, bando de pensamentos poluídos lendo uma fanfic pura como essa. Puff!

- Você é um irmão para mim. De verdade – disse Harry com sinceridade – Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Tudo bem.

Rony virou as costas para ir embora, quando se lembrou do último conselho.

- Ah... Quando terminar com Gina. Por favor, nunca diga que é por causa da Hermione, eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar muito chateada. Certo?

Harry concordou, e os dois mais uma vez se abraçaram.

- Você é o melhor amigo mundo.

- Estou praticando para ser mesmo... – brincou Rony.

13.03.2006

- Hermione Granger!

Ela levantou da carteira, repetindo para si mesma.

- Sou eu... Sou eu...

Ela estava indo a caminho da diretoria para o teste vocacional, que era individualmente.

13.03.2006

_- Quais as matérias que você se dá melhor_?

- Português... História – respondeu Harry.

- Matemática... Física – respondeu Hermione.

- Nenhuma! – francamente, Rony.

- Em todas... Eu sou inteligente – disse Draco se gabando.

- _E qual área você gostaria de atuar_?

- Ah... Eu gostaria de exercer a mesma função que a do meu pai – disse Harry orgulhoso – Advogado!

- Ah... Sempre quis ser professora – respondeu Hermione tímida – Acho legal ensinar as pessoas, dar broncas... Puxar a orelha!

- Ah... Talvez... Talvez eu queria ser astronauta e conhecer extraterrestres! – disse Rony.

- Eu... Eu quero cantor – respondeu Draco.

- _Tem preferência de lugar? Clima? _

- Não sei... Talvez alguma perto de casa! – respondeu Harry – Gosto de frio, de calor. Tanto faz!

- Ah... O lugar que for melhor para a minha carreira! Até fora do país se for possível – respondeu Hermione cética.

- Lugar? Atravessando a rua! Não gosto de acordar cedo. Ei! Ei! Calma... Estou só brincando. Bem... Não tenho senso de direção, então qualquer lugar está bom! – respondeu Rony.

- Qualquer lugar... Desde que não seja em lugares quentes! – disse Draco.

_- Já tem idéia de alguma universidade?_

- Lawrence... Rockefeller... Todas aqui em Nova York – disse Harry.

- Siena... Molloy... Hilbert... – disse Hermione meneando a cabeça – Várias!

- Harvard. Acho que tenho competência para tanto – disse Rony sacudindo a cabeça inocentemente.

- Sei lá... Até o final do ano eu me decido!

13.03.2006

- Oh... Legal – mostrou Harry o seu teste vocacional para os amigos – Acho que eu vou acabar ficando por aqui mesmo.

- Eu não sei – disse Rony – Acho que vou acabar indo para Harvard. Cambridge.

Gina riu do irmão.

- Fala sério, nem a Hermione que é a mais inteligente vai para lá. E você vai?

- Talvez... Não duvide da minha capacidade – disse Rony rosnando para a irmão.

Os quatro chegaram ao jardins, dando risadas.

17.03.2006

- Não teria sido legal se não fosse uma festa surpresa – disse Hermione sorridente, segurando um copo de refrigerante na mão. Refrigerante, ela prometeu abandonar as bebidas quando tivesse gente por perto. (Corria o risco de pegar qualquer um como aconteceu com o Snape).

Rony corou até as pontas das orelhas.

- Agradeço mesmo... – ele voltou a abraçar Hermione – Adorei a surpresa... A festa... Está tudo maravilhoso.

Harry e Gina se aproximaram da dupla de mãos dadas. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Já volto... Vou na despensa pegar mais copos – disse ela indicando o refrigerante com a cabeça.

Harry, que não era bobo, percebeu que a garota estava evitando-o, principalmente quando estava com Gina.

- Eh... Parabéns, a festa ficou bem legal – disse Harry – Eu não sabia que era na casa da Hermione quando me falaram... O Dino me passou em casa, me pegou... Daí eu não fui embora... Porque você é meu amigo.

- Sem problemas.

- Ei... Qual é? Não estamos oficialmente brigados com a Hermione, certo? – justificou Gina – E além do mais... Vamos dar uma folga, é aniversário do Rony!

- Foi meu aniversário... – lembrou Rony com cara de peixe morto.

- Sim... Então, fica como, presente de aniversário atrasado – disse ela chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Eu não quero isso de presente! – disse Rony – Prefiro ir carrinho de controle remoto... Ou um vídeo-game novo!

Gina sorriu e apertou as bochechas do irmão.

- Acredite... Você está no lucro. Porque eu não ia te dar nada a não ser uns tabefes! – e ela saiu andando, deixando Harry para trás.

- E... Então? Vão terminar ou não? – quis saber Rony.

- Ah... Sim. Claro. Não sei como chegar nela, mas... Vou terminar sim!

- Vai lá... Força, cara! – Rony deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro.

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo as mãos molhadas de suor, era mais difícil terminar do que quando deram o primeiro beijo. Ele se aproximou das costas dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vamos conversar?

- Claro... – disse ela sorrindo – Só deixa acabar essa rodada da brincadeira.

Shelly levantou um copo na mesa e disse.

- Quem nunca beijou uma garota?

Todos os homens em volta da brincadeira, beberam o copo com líquido, inclusive a Shelly. Gina ia levantando o copo, quando Harry segurou em seu braço.

- Você só pode beber se já realizou a ação...

- Sim. Eu sei – disse ela séria.

- E você já beijou alguma menina?

- Ei... Eu quis experimentar. Ainda mais depois que você tinha me dito sobre o seu beijo com o Draco!

Harry corou violentamente enquanto todos os outros rapazes na mesa batucavam e gritavam ao mesmo tempo, zombando do moreno.

- Vem... A gente precisa mesmo conversar! – disse ele puxando-a pelo braço.

Gina veio cambaleando em sua direção, e pelo o seu hálito, ela estava meio bêbada, provavelmente tinha se divertido na brincadeira.

O namorado a encostou perto da porta da cozinha, onde não havia quase ninguém, e a disse bem próximo dela.

- Eu... Eu acho melhor a gente terminar o nosso namoro!

- Ah... – ela corou – Foi por causa do beijo lésbico, é? Não se preocupe... Foi muito rápido!

- Não... Não foi por isso – disse ele tentando ficar sério, a garota estava totalmente avoada – É porque não dá mais. Certo?

Ela riu, de um jeito meio esquisito.

- Você... Está a fim dela, né?

- Quem é ela? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah... Nada. Só foi umas bitoquinhas – riu Gina abraçando o copo de bebida.

- Você está precisando de um bom banho – disse Harry tirando o copo das mãos dela e jogando na pia.

- Ei... Eu não estou tão bêbada assim – Gina amarrou a cara, formando rugas na testa – Eu estou lúcida o suficiente para saber que você está terminando o nosso namoro para correr atrás da vaca da Hermione Granger!

- Não. Não estou – disse ele a segurando com força nos braços – Eu não gosto dela.

- Sim. Você gosta, e eu sei.

- Não. Não gosto dela. Eu a odeio, se você quer saber – se ele tivesse que ser convincente no fim do namoro, seria melhor inventar mentiras – E nós vamos ser amigos. Eu nunca a namoraria! Nunca!

Gina sorriu e deu um selinho em Harry, deixando-o surpreso, ele recuou, em seguida.

- Nós terminamos...

- Eu sei – disse ela séria – Mas só quero que saiba... Eu também a odeio – Gina virou as costas e saiu.

Harry ficou algum tempo parado, deixando o ar escapar de seus pulmões, nervoso. Olhou para os lados, e Hermione estava segurando os copos, saindo da despensa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você... Você escutou? – ele perguntou, já sabendo da resposta pela expressão dela.

**Nota do Autor: **_Apesar do Tratado não ter sido cumprido – e nem comprido! - ... (Pedi 15 reviews e só chegaram 13), mas está bom! Fiquei contente com o resultado, apesar de ter demorado duas semanas. Mas estou aqui para postar! Vamos quebrar esse negócio de trato, já que não deu muito certo, neh? Vou voltar a postar toda sexta-feira, mas se cair bruscamente o número dos comentários, daí... Eu volto a fazer o trato, okay? O que eu queria em média eram 10 reviews por capítulo, mais ou menos, por isso pedi 15 no capítulo passado, porque agora estamos com 47 reviews para 5 capítulos. (50 dividido por 5 ... 10!) Entonsce, beijos e bom fds! _

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_Eu especialmente adorei esse capítulo por causa dos testes vocacionais, eles parecem de outros seriados. One Tree Hill, O.C., etc. Mas o final dele já está me irritando, é um vai-e-volta do caramba entre o Harry e a Gina, mas, de agora em diante, as coisas vão mudando pouco a pouco. Mas o próximo capítulo eu prometo a vocês que a comédia (e reviravoltas) estão garantidas! _

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

**Kiryuu Yume: **Hauhau, é japinha, é? Parabéns pelos 100 anos de imigração, eu fiz um trabalho sobre a Imigração Japonesa, ficou super cool! Sobre a morte do Sirius e do Lupin, nós vamos comentar mais para frente, não nessa temporada... AINDA! xD... Sobre a Gina não sentir a mesma coisa pelo Harry, é que ela não gosta mais dele... Mas no começo a Gina gostava muito muito muito do Harry, mas acabou esse amor, entende? Eae, já melhorou da gripe?? Espero que sim. Beijos, até breve!

**Patty Potter Hard: **Hauhauua, acha meus capítulos criativos? Ahhh, que felicidade, obrigado! Mas tem capítulos que eu copio de alguns seriados, daí não são tão criativos assim, mas têm outros que eu mesmo invento... Mas sempre tem uma inspiração, uma review, um filme, uma música... Etc... xD. Beijos até o próximo!

**Thaty Chan: **HAuauhau, não precisa, não vale 15 reviews da mesma pessoa, daí não conta né?? Hauhauhauha, você hein cheia das trambicagens! xDDD. Sobre a Gina engravidar... Bom, ela é fértil. E um dia... Quem sabe ela engravida, né? Vamos aguardar... hehehe! O Harry vai ganhar a eleição?? Hm... Será?? Teremos que esperar para ver! E quem disse que a Hermis vai morrer? Nhai... Tadinha! Você adora matar os personagens, né? Que coisa feia (eu também adoro! XDDD). Beijos... Até!

**Nane Curti: ** Ah... Sobre o capítulo passado que o Rony e a Hermione falaram sobre o término do namoro, eu quis representar o fim para sempre de qualquer possibilidade de namoro entre eles! (Mentira, não é para sempre!) Pelo menos pelos próximos meses de fanfic. Quis representar que não há mais sentimentos, e nos próximos capítulos veremos o Rony tomando outras ações, e a Hermione também! Beijos. Até breve. Foi bem na prova??

**JuWood: **Nãooooooo, não conta 15 reviews da mesma pessoa, daí não vale, né?? Que graça tem? Hauhuaha, cada idéia de vocês viu... Falsificadoras de nicks! Terminou o DNA na sua escola?? Foi bem?? Acho que sim, porque você é moh nerd! Sobre Gossip, ahh... é muito bom, mas eu parei de ler, porque tava muito viciado, huahuauha! Estou lendo outros livros agora: Jogo da sedução/Iracema/Harry Potter and The Chambers of Secret. Beijos. ;D

**Nathy: **Jura que fica cada vez mais interessante?? Fico muito, muito, muito feliz em saber disso, que eu agrado vocês, leitores! Ah... Obrigadão! E sobre o bebê, bom... Posso pensar no seu caso, até que seria muito legal ter muitas confusões em plena 3ª temporada. Apesar de já estar tudo registrado... Veremos o que vai acontecer... Mas prometo que tem muita confusão pela frente! Beijos.

**Shakinha: **Vixi... Também fui mal, nem sei quanto eu fiz, porque eu rabisquei todo o gabarito para não saber da resposta mesmo! Tomara que eu tenha ido bem... Mas não fui, infelizmente! Sobre a Gina e o Harry, ah... Eu confesso que também estou gostando dos dois juntos, esse vai-e-volta típico de marido e mulher que se ama mas não se larga, xDDD. Que fofis, você sempre olha nos favoritos, que emoção. Thanks! XDDD... Meu msn eh... xdudx0103... daí você sabe o resto... **arrouba... hotmail... ponto...com**... Não vou digitar normal porque o site do fanfiction não aceita sites e nem e-mails. Certo? Beijos, até!

**Lechery: **Hauhauha, está sumida mesmo... Mas eu entendo, sua vida, seus amores, seus atropelamentos, me conta tudo depois, ta?? Depois escreve um livro, quero ler também, afinal, você tem o dom da escrita! Ah... Eu lembro quando você ainda era pequenininha e escrevia umas fanfics muito boas... Eu era viciado nas suas idéias. Anyway, beijos e abraços até o próximo capítulo.

**Thathy Chan: **Que comentário mais nanico! HAUHAUHAUHAUHU! E eu disse que não vale postar 2 vezes, viu? Viu? Viu? Não vale! xD... Beijos!

**JuWood (AGAIN!!): **Eitaa... Você e a Tathy cheia das trambicas! Num pode postar duas vezes no mesmo capi... HAuhauhaha, apesar de que ajudou a encher o número de reviews, valeu... Mas não tem graça... Tem que ser de fãs diferentes... Pra dar mais emoção, mas mesmo assim dessa vez passa, ta? Até porque significa que você ta gostando mesmo da fanfic, e isso me deixa 3 vezes mais feliz, URUH! Beijos e abraços! Até.

**Clara: **Ahhh... Fico tão feliz em saber disso, suas reviews me fazem me sentir muito bem. Adoro confusões e mudanças repentinas, hauhauhaah, sou meio do mal nesses casos. Acontece tudo muito rápido, e uma reviravolta atrás da outra! Obrigadão pelas reviews! Volte sempreeeeee! E o meu sucesso depende de vocês!

**Naathy: **De novo? Jézuiz, se o dono do vê tudo isso vai achar que eu estou explorando vocês. Hauhauhauha! Mas eu não esqueci da fanfic não, eu só estava cumprindo com o meu tratado que eu tinha feito no capí anterior. Sem crises de abstinências, pleaseeeeee! Quero os meus leitores saudáveis sempre! Beijos... Espero que tenha gostado.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! **

_- Nós vamos reformular toda a estrutura de notas – disse Hermione agarrada à bancada – Os alunos que ficarem de recuperação terão acesso às novas matérias, mais exercícios e professores exclusivos para poderem tirar suas dúvidas! _

_A maioria revirava os olhos. Quem precisava de professor quando ficar sem estudar era mais divertido? _

_- Vamos dificultar um pouco o conteúdo para que tenhamos maiores capacidades para enfrentar o vestibular! _

_Houve um murmurinho de negação, mas ela continuou._

_- O horário de intervalo está muito extenso... E... _

_- Hermione, está bom, o seu discurso foi ótimo – disse o professor Dumbledore passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela, arrastando-a para longe do microfone._

_- Mas eu ainda nem falei do projeto três provas por semana! _

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_- Eu prometo reformular todas as quadras do colégio – disse Harry curvado ao microfone, recebendo aplausos – Vamos inserir métodos tecnológicos nos laboratórios de Química e Biologia! _

_- Isso. Isso mesmo! _

_- Vamos organizar também novos times de Vôlei, Futebol e Basquete! _

_As garotas pareciam ter orgasmos múltiplos enquanto ele falava. Por fim, anunciou:_

_- Abriremos uma seção de profissões para os alunos saberem melhor sobre as suas faculdades! – e foi aplaudido. _


	7. Episódio 006 xx Presidentes

Episódio Seis

**Episódio Seis.**

**Presidentes. **

_Data: 17/03/2006. _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você fingiu ser minha amiga no ano retrasado. Você tentou roubar os meus três maridos de mim... – Lílian levantou os dedos para contar – Primeiro Tiago, depois Lúcio, e agora Lupin – ela riu, ergueu o braço e acertou um soco em cheio na cara de Narcisa, deixando-a roxa no local – Isso é para você aprender a não se meter com uma patricinha adulta! Certo? _

_Narcisa só não devolveu porque as duas mãos estavam presas por outros dois guardas, ela rosnou fuzilando Lílian com o olhar._

_- Você ainda me paga... Eu juro que me paga! – e foi sendo arrastada pelos policiais._

_- Ai minha mão – gemeu Lílian sacudindo-a no ar para se livrar da dor do soco que havia dado. _

_- Você vai votar no seu amigo Harry para Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil. Certo? _

_Hermione ficou gelada no canto, pálida._

_- O que? Você também se candidatou? – Gina pegou o papel – Você se inscreveu mesmo?_

_Hermione concordou com a cabeça._

_Cedrico revirou os olhos._

_- Você é muito ingênuo Draco, muito! E se você quer mesmo levar essa vida ao lado dele... Pode ter certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar._

_Draco segurou com as duas mãos no braço de Cedrico._

_- Não seja bobo, não está acontecendo nada. Você está estragando o nosso namoro com o seu ciúmes doentio – Cedrico bateu a porta – Está tudo terminado! _

_- Por está fazendo isso? – atirou Harry. _

_- Porque eu quero a menina que eu gosto feliz. Porque eu quero a irmã que eu gosto feliz. E porque eu quero o meu melhor amigo feliz também! _

_Harry sorriu, e abraçou Rony com força._

_- Obrigado, cara. Nem sei o que dizer..._

_- Nós terminamos... _

_- Eu sei – disse ela séria – Mas só quero que saiba... Eu também a odeio – Gina virou as costas e saiu. _

_Harry ficou algum tempo parado, deixando o ar escapar de seus pulmões, nervoso. Olhou para os lados, e Hermione estava segurando os copos, saindo da despensa, com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_- Você... Você escutou? – ele perguntou, já sabendo da resposta pela expressão dela._

17.03.2006

- Sim... Eu escutei – disse ela segurando os copos, com lágrimas nos olhos – É isso o que você acha mesmo?

- Não... Por favor, não leve a mal – Harry colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros da garota.

- Afaste-se! – disse ela cerrando os dentes – Eu quero distância de você...

- Hermione, a gente precisa conversar!

Ela empurrou Harry com as duas mãos para o canto da porta, amassando alguns copos, e com os olhos cheios de água, ela saiu correndo para o quintal de volta. Ela virou a cabeça para os lados procurando por sinal de algum ruivo, até que avistou Rony.

- Ei... Eu preciso do telefone do Dino.

- Ah... Você quer mesmo? – perguntou Rony escondendo o celular de volta no bolso.

- Sim, eu preciso.

- Ei... Ei... Por que está chorando? – perguntou ele passando as mãos pelos braços dela – O que está acontecendo?

- Eu preciso do Dino... Agora!

- Hermione – ele respirou fundo – Você já fez besteiras com o Vítor Krum ao beijá-lo por ter tido uma briga boba com o Harry há um ano. Não quer repetir isso, quer?

- Eu quero o telefone do Dino – ela colocou os copos em cima da mesa, e os dois andaram para fora, até chegar ao jardim.

- Não... Eu não tenho, sinceramente – continuou Rony.

- Aff... – ela sacudiu os cabelos e saiu correndo novamente para a multidão.

Rony desceu o olhar para o celular, e deu uma rodada com o dedo pela agenda: É claro que tinha o telefone de Dino, mas não ia passar porque ela era do Harry. Os dois ainda seriam felizes. Ela era do Harry. Do Harry! E de ninguém mais!

20.03.2006

Sirius e Tonks chegaram no almoço de domingo na casa dos Potters. Lílian preparava o macarrão, enquanto Lupin e Harry estavam trocando assunto sobre futebol na mesa.

Ela depositou o macarrão em cima da mesa e a campainha tocou.

- São eles... – o latido do Padfoot veio logo em seguida.

Harry saltou na direção da porta, abriu-a com força e o padrinho entrou, dando um abraço. Padfoot passou pelas pernas de todos e foi na direção de seu potinho com um pouco de macarrão também.

- Viemos por causa do cheiro – elogiou Tonks sorridente.

Lupin encarou as suas costas. Era estranho ter namorado Tonks por quase dois anos, e agora ela estava ali, reunida na mesa, com outro cara, sendo que eles tinham chegado a ficar noivos.

- Ei... – Sirius puxou Tonks pelas mãos para mais perto da mesa – O cheiro está ótimo... Senti do outro lado do quarteirão!

- O gosto está bom também – riu Lílian tirando as luvas de pano para cumprimentá-los – Chegaram na hora certa!

Eles trocaram conversas e por fim sentaram-se à mesa, os cinco, e Padfoot já ia em direção ao potinho de sobremesa (mousse de maracujá).

- Nós... – Sirius e Tonks se entreolharam enquanto o silêncio reinava na mesa – Queríamos... Dar um anúncio a todos vocês.

Harry pousou o garfo e a faca, esperando a novidade. Talvez ela estivesse grávida, já pensou que legal seria? Mas não... Eles nem casados eram.

- Nós... Vamos nos casar – disse Tonks erguendo a mão e mostrando a aliança na mão.

Harry arregalou os olhos, astuto. Eles iam mesmo se casar? Que bom! Estava feliz pela reconciliação do padrinho, e agora Tonks seria a sua nova "madrinha", apesar de não ter batizado ele, mas... Tinha algum grau de parentesco do gênero.

- Parabéns! – disseram todos fazendo brindes e festejando. Padfoot apoiou as duas patas sobre a mesa e passou a língua no rosto de Sirius.

- Eca... Tenha modos! – exigiu Sirius.

- Como se você fosse um bom exemplo... – brincou Lílian e todos voltaram a rir, festejando mais um pouco.

23.03.2006

- Como vai ficar o processo com o seu pai? – perguntou Rony enquanto eles digitavam alguns textos.

- Ah... Sabe, é meio complicado agora que Lúcio morreu. Tudo parecia ter dado certo, o processo estava quase no final – ela mexeu a cabeça – Acho que vou ter que procurar um advogado novo. E vai começar novamente toda aquela história.

Rony sorriu.

- Se precisar de ajuda no tribunal. Pode ficar tranqüila... Eu te levo.

- Ah, Rony. Obrigada – ela o abraçou com força – Vou precisar mesmo de apoio e quero que você esteja comigo, mas enquanto isso... Vamos continuar com a matéria.

25.03.2006

À noite, típica sexta-feira, um pouco fria, as nuvens cobrindo o céu, e as pessoas estavam festejando no estádio as eleições para Presidente Estudantil. Iam dar os seus discursos, ocorreria a eleição, por fim, a apuração sairia até meia-noite.

- Nós vamos reformular toda a estrutura de notas – disse Hermione agarrada à bancada – Os alunos que ficarem de recuperação terão acesso às novas matérias, mais exercícios e professores exclusivos para poderem tirar suas dúvidas!

A maioria revirava os olhos. Quem precisava de professor quando ficar sem estudar era mais divertido?

- Vamos dificultar um pouco o conteúdo para que tenhamos maiores capacidades para enfrentar o vestibular!

Houve um murmurinho de negação, mas ela continuou.

- O horário de intervalo está muito extenso... E...

- Hermione, está bom, o seu discurso foi ótimo – disse o professor Dumbledore passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela, arrastando-a para longe do microfone.

- Mas eu ainda nem falei do projeto três provas por semana!

- Ótimo! Não dizer isso ainda vai lhe garantir alguns votos a mais... O seu discurso foi ótimo! – ele a guiou para fora do palco. Ela indignada se juntou à multidão.

A próxima foi uma garota loira do terceiro colegial cujo nome ninguém conhecia. Depois veio a Lilá, a garota que Rony estava a fim.

- Isso... Tira a roupa! – gritavam alguns alunos.

Ela não terminou o discurso por constrangimento, virou as costas e saiu correndo, assustada com as feições dos colegas.

- Eu prometo reformular todas as quadras do colégio – disse Harry curvado ao microfone, recebendo aplausos – Vamos inserir métodos tecnológicos nos laboratórios de Química e Biologia!

- Isso. Isso mesmo!

- Vamos organizar também novos times de Vôlei, Futebol e Basquete!

As garotas pareciam ter orgasmos múltiplos enquanto ele falava. Por fim, anunciou:

- Abriremos uma seção de profissões para os alunos saberem melhor sobre as suas faculdades! – e foi aplaudido.

Ele deixou o palco com a livre sensação de estar poucos pontos à frente de Hermione, mas até Colin se sentia assim, mesmo que ele não falara nada por vergonha.

Não chegou a pisar no chão, quando sentiu uma voz estranhamente familiar dizer no microfone.

- Votem na Gina Weasley – disse a própria. Harry congelou no lugar e teve que olhar para trás para acreditar no que estava acontecendo – Porque ela vai acabar com todas as vacas-traidoras dessa escola!

Aplausos e gargalhadas.

- E... Vamos abrir um clube do "Namorados-Corneados!" – mais risadas e aplausos. Gina não chegou a terminar o discurso também por intervenção dos outros professores.

- Estamos competindo para valer, não é Potter? – disse ela toda empolgada se servindo de bebida.

- Não sabia que você tinha entrado para a competição – disse Rony ao se aproximar da dupla.

- Mudança de planos de última hora! – ela sorriu e saiu para dançar junto com os colegas agora que a música rolava solta.

Harry e Rony ficaram conversando por algum tempo, até que os seus olhos focalizaram na imagem do professor Lupin estar cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Lílian, ela gargalhou alto e os dois começaram a se beijar.

- Diga que não é a minha mãe, por favor!

- Sim... É a sua mãe! – brincou Rony.

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha voltado com o Lupin.

- Na boa, era muito óbvio. Até o Neville sabia!

- Vocês comentam sobre a minha vida íntima pelas costas?

- Er... Bem... Vamos dançar! – e começou a rebolar até o chão – Creu! Creu! Creu!

Eles dançaram algum tempo, até que o microfone parou à meia noite, e o professor Dumbledore tomou posse para dizer que a votação havia sido encerrada, e que a contagem de votos já tinha aparecido em seu notebook. E queria que todos os candidatos fossem ao lado do palco, esperar o resultado.

- Boa sorte – disse Rony apertando a mão dele.

- Obrigado – Harry afastou do amigo.

Ao chegar lá, Hermione e Gina estavam de braços cruzados, trocando balas de canhão através dos olhos. Luna chegou vestindo chifres de plástico, e várias fantasias que havia ganhado durante a festa.

- Ganhei até um iô-iô que brilha no escuro, olha! – ela o jogou.

- Legal... – disse Harry ligeiramente nervoso pelo resultado, nem prestou muita atenção.

Dumbledore e Minerva se aproximaram das luzes brancas no palco, com um envelope enorme nas mãos.

- O resultado está aqui – disse Dumbledore.

- Gostaria de lembrar que o melhor da competir, é participar e não necessariamente vencer.

- Cala a boca sua velha com gosto de crocodilo – disse uma garotinha da quinta série ali no meio. O que ela fazia numa festa de adultos? Ou melhor, adolescentes?

- Ei... Você não podia ter entrado! – ralhou Hermione – São contra as regras.

Ela mostrou o dedo do meio. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acabou voltando a direção para o palco. E Minerva passava o dedo, rasgando o envelope.

- E... O resultado é... – ela foi lendo – Em oitavo e último lugar ficou a nossa amiga... Severina Colômbia!

- Existe alguém com esse nome? – perguntou Gina incrédula – Como ela tem coragem de se expor assim?

- Ei, Hermione... Você não ficou em último! – disse Luna para a amiga.

- Progresso... – comentou Gina.

- Ora, sua...

- Em sétimo lugar ficou a nossa amiga... – ia continuando Minerva – Luna Lovegood! – e ela recebeu os aplausos de consolo dos amigos.

A garota subiu, triste e aos tropeços, no palco. Restando então apenas mais cinco pessoas ao lado do palco, já que a sexta também subiu para receber os aplausos. E por espanto, não era Hermione.

Céus. Havia tanto nerd assim na escola para votar na Hermione?

- E... Em quinto lugar... É um garoto. Collin Creveey! – mais aplausos.

- Yeah. Estou chegando... – disse Hermione aflita – Será que eu ganhei?

- Duvido muito – disse Gina suspirando – Se eu quisesse uma escola do tipo que você descreveu, eu ia para o colégio de suicidas!

- Quer apanhar agora ou depois? – rugiu Hermione não controlando o seu nervosismo.

- E... Em quarto lugar – disse Minerva – Harry Potter.

Hermione não deixou de rir ao vê-lo subir no palco. Ele havia perdido em quarto lugar. Restando para as finais: Georgina (que impossivelmente ganharia), Hermione e Gina. A disputa estava praticamente ganha.

- Em terceiro lugar... – Minerva fez um barulhinho de suspense – Georgina Thompson!

Todos aplaudiram enquanto a garota limpava as lágrimas para subir no palco. Hermione e Gina ficaram de braços cruzados, entreolhando-se.

- Sério mesmo que a Hermione chegou na final? – perguntou Rony para Harry que descia do outro lado do palco com uma medalha no pescoço.

- Talvez... – disse Harry revirando os olhos – Os professores gostaram do discurso dela, apesar de tudo!

- Fraude. Fraude eleitoral, só pode! – ia berrando ele – Aposto que foi boca de urna! Eu sabia!

Minerva abriu o último envelope, fazendo cada vez mais suspense.

- E o resultado final, é... – ela leu – Só gostaria de lembrá-los que... Amanhã é sábado e depois domingo – sabe quando as pessoas adoram dar recadinhos inúteis quando se está prestes a falar o resultado mais esperado do ano?

- Prendam a respiração...

- Vão ao banheiro...

- VAI LOGO, MERDA! – berrou Rony e todos de repente ficaram em silêncio, de modo que ele gritou e o salão inteiro escutou. Todos os olhares se direcionaram para os dois, inclusive da professora Minerva no palco.

- Ops... Acho que alguém falou meio alto – disse Harry revirando os olhos – Ainda é tempo de correr...

- Calma... A votação já vai sair – disse Rony vermelho.

Minerva pigarreou e finalizada a música "Wanna Be – Spice Girls", acreditem se quiser, mas ela cantou e fez a coreografia inteirinha no palco. Isso tudo para enrolar o resultado. Só faltou Dumbledore dançar ula-ula com um colar de flores e havaianas!

- E a votação... Quem ganhou foi...

- Quem? Quem?

- HERMIONE GRANER – disse ela e todos aplaudiram.

Hermione sorriu, em meados aos flashes, toda pomposa, para receber os parabéns, quando Minerva disse, em seguida.

- Desculpe... Li de cabeça para baixo... O verdadeiro resultado é... Ei... Peraí. Ela ganhou mesmo? Não... – Minerva pegou os óculos e leu novamente – Mas o discurso dela foi um lixo!

- Obrigada – disse Gina desfilando até o microfone, ela girou o microfone na sua direção – Obrigada pelos votos. Eu realmente fico agradecida!

Minerva saiu desanimada enquanto Hermione correu para o banheiro, a fim de se afogar na privada, provavelmente.

- Gostaria de deixar claro que o fã-clube das "Piriguetes" já está aberto como eu prometi. E já tem cinco membros! – as pessoas vibravam de felicidade.

Após meia hora de discurso, Gina toda cheia de confetes e faixas, foi conversar com Harry sentado em um sofá roxo de couro.

- Desculpa se eu agi como uma idiota o tempo todo, mas...

- As pessoas não votaram em mim por você ter falado para a escola inteira que eu beijei o Draco – disse Harry furioso – Você não devia ter falado isso para ninguém – ele levantou e deixou a garota conversando sozinha.

Gina olhou para o lado, pensando no que deveria fazer para conquistar o seu erro. Draco estava dançando, solitário, do outro lado da festa. Ela foi na direção dele.

- Ei... Senhor gostosinho, vem cá – ela o puxou pelo braço, arrastando na direção do palco. Pegou o microfone, e ordenou que parassem a música – Gostaria de apresentar o meu novo namorado para vocês!

Draco arregalou os olhos sem entender.

- Isso é para o bem da sua moral na escola – sussurrou Gina no ouvido dele, ela voltou para o microfone – Nós estamos namorando!

Gina passou as duas mãos em volta do pescoço de Draco e o beijou diante de todos. Harry parou do outro lado, compreendendo o plano dela.

- É o melhor sexo dos últimos tempos, garotas! – anunciou ela no microfone.

- Desculpa, professores – disse Minerva tomando a palavra – Eu tenho que concordar com Gina, mas... É contra as regras dizer isso no palco! Vamos. Fora, gúria!

A garota acenou e sorriu para os demais enquanto puxava Draco para fora do palco. Ela colocou os pés no chão e o beijou novamente.

- Você tem sérios problemas! – disse Draco sorrindo para ela – Mas até que beija bem.

- Eu sei... Ninguém resiste o meu beijo! – ela o beijou novamente, de língua. E os dois começaram a pegar fogo.

Enquanto isso... Do outro lado da festa.

- Luna, vai ficar tudo bem – disse Harry sussurrando em seu ouvido – Você teve alguns votos pelo menos.

- Eu não estou chorando por ter perdido a votação...

- Está chorando por que então?

Luna levantou a cabeça e apontou Rony do outro lado do salão. Harry espreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, ele estava enroscado com uma garota loira, parecia ser Lilá Brown que ele estava tentando ficar há algum tempo.

- Não se preocupe... É passageiro.

Do outro lado... Hermione ia embora da festa.

- O Harry está quase pegando a Luna... Que ridículo! Que ridículo.

Parecia que a festa estava acabando bem para alguns e ruim para outros... É por isso que eu amo festas. Elas sempre trazem novidades para as semanas seguintes!

28.03.2006

Cedrico mexia no celular impaciente, olhando para os lados na esperança de que ele aparecesse logo. Tinha poucas perguntas a fazer, mas sabia que não podia continuar a sua vida sem fazê-las.

Ele estava sentado em um barzinho no centro, era um lugar que vendia um dos melhores milkshakes da cidade. E mais uma vez apertou o botão lateral do celular que piscou as horas: 14:51. Só haviam passado onze minutos e ele já se encontrava apavorado.

Cadê ele? Precisava dele imediatamente.

Então... Ele apareceu. Harry passou pela porta automática de vidro da loja, saindo do sol do lado de fora, e adentrando no estabelecimento com cheio de doce.

- Aqui – acenou Cedrico discretamente com as mãos.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto e caminhou até a mesa do garoto, apertaram as mãos, voltaram a se sentar defronte.

- Então... Por que mesmo você precisava falar comigo?

- Er... Bem... – Cedrico estava com as bochechas pinicando – É que eu... Queria saber se você e o Draco realmente estão juntos.

Harry ergueu os olhos, ainda incrédulo por aquela pergunta com resposta óbvia.

- Não. Não estamos juntos.

- Oh... Desculpe – disse ele ficando ainda mais vermelho – Desculpe mesmo!

- Eu sei... Você fez um papelão ridículo.

- É... É que... Eu achei que vocês estivessem querendo de algum jeito ficarem juntos... E eu não queria atrapalhar.

- Você o ama de verdade, não é? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim... Desde a morte de Simas... Ele é a primeira pessoa com quem eu tenho me relacionado depois de quase um ano. Ele foi a única pessoa para quem eu abri o meu coração!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, assentindo.

- Eu sei o que é isso... Eu sei como é perder alguém que você gosta muito, mas... Você precisa seguir em frente. Precisa aprender com o jeito de Draco, com o seu hábito de conviver com as pessoas... Sem ciúmes.

Cedrico concordou com a cabeça, ainda envergonhado.

- Eu o amo. E não quero perdê-lo nunca mais...

Harry sorriu, apertando a mão no ombro de Cedrico.

- Cara... Vai atrás que ele ainda é seu!

Cedrico sorriu e levantou, pegando a chave do carro.

- Quer mesmo que eu espere você tomar o seu milkshake?

- Não – riu Harry – Pode ir... Eu tomo sozinho!

Cedrico virou as costas e foi embora.

03.04.2006

- Harry! – berrou Belatriz.

O moreno se virou para atender ao chamado.

03.04.2006

- Draco! – berrou Belatriz.

O loiro se virou para atender ao chamado.

03.04.2006

- Eu preciso contar algo muito importante a você... – ela disse.

03.04.2006

- Eu preciso contar algo muito importante a você... – ela disse.

03.04.2006

- O que exatamente? Você me conhece? – perguntou Harry assustado.

03.04.2006

- O que exatamente? Você me conhece? – perguntou Draco assustando também.

03.04.2006

Belatriz sorriu.

- Eu sei exatamente tudo sobre a morte de seu pai. Tiago Potter.

03.04.2006

Belatriz sorriu.

- Eu sei exatamente tudo sobre a morte do seu pai. Lúcio Malfoy.

- Como assim?

- Ham?

- Como você sabe?

03.04.2006

- Foi Draco... Draco Malfoy quem matou o seu pai, Potter. E eu sugiro que você se vingue de uma vez por todas dele!

03.04.2006

- Foi Harry... Harry Potter quem matou o seu pai, Malfoy. E eu sugiro que você se vingue de uma vez por todas dele!

**Nota do Autor: **_Para quem achou confuso... A Belatriz está jogando o Draco contra o Harry e vice-versa! Bom-final-de-semana! _

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_Sem nada para fazer nessas férias, decidi fazer o vídeo da 3ª temporada da fanfic. HAUHAUHA, contem muitos spoilers, está meio pornográfico, hauhauhuauha, mas... Está legalzinho... Espero que gostem e comentem sobre o vídeo... PS: NÃO VOU COLOCAR O LINK DIRETO porque o fanfiction-net não aceita, então, vou escrever: __**dáblio**__, dáblio, __**dáblio**__, PONTO, youtube, __**PONTO COM**__, barra... watch?vfpMZqrRPvTE_

**Próximo Capítulo: **

Harry apenas assistia os dois, com uma enorme vontade de dizer alguma coisa, encontrou Gina no fim do corredor e virou as costas, nem sequer fora percebido.

- Ei... – ela sorriu.

- Saíram as listas – disse ele erguendo. 

- Eu sei – ela sorriu novamente – Agora que sou Presidenta, faço parte das reuniões dos professores, sabe... E sei de todas as novidades.

- Ah, é, senhora convencida? – brincou ele passando o braço em volta do ombro dela – Então me conta a próxima novidade?

- Bom... Dentro da escola não posso te dizer nada, mas fora... – ela tirou a mão de Harry de seu ombro, sendo muito óbvia que não queria contato físico com ele – A novidade é a seguinte: Se o Draco me ver andando ao seu lado, provavelmente ficará uma fera! 

Harry riu ao se lembrar que eles estavam saindo, ou pelo menos "ficaram" na festa das eleições.

- Então... Vai me contar o que está rolando entre vocês? 

- Sexo seguro! – disse naturalmente – Ah! Eu sei que você é meu ex, mas... É a primeira vez que eu saio com um famoso. Se eu não me gabar agora, talvez nunca mais eu tenha essa chance.

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Naathy: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – te agarra – cada vez melhor, isso me deixou muito contente. Obrigadãooooo! Beijosss. xD. Até a próxima!

**Nane Curti: **Tadinho do Harry nada, ele é um cachorro, safado, sem-bregonha! Então, sobre a minha prova, nem sei... Nem quis corrigir, joguei o gabarito no lixo, juro! HAuahuhauha, obrigado pela review. Beijos!

**JuWood: **Um dia eu vou parar de escrever, né? Um dia... HAuhauha, mas que bom que você se divertiu no DNA, fico feliz em saber. Da próxima vez você passa, tenho certeza! Sobre HarryGina, bom... Eles são lindos mesmo, admito que amei a forma do casal... Mas isso é estilo One Tree Hill, vai-e-volta DO CÃO! xDDDD. Beijos, até!

**Kiryuu Yume: **Meuuuuuuuuuuuu Deus, você é uma seriallkiller escondida, só pode! Você adora matar os personagens, hauhuahuaha! Nhaaa, espero que você goste da "onda" de casais que vem vindo aí pela frente... Beijosssss!

**Patty Potter Hard: **Olha, sei que não devia ficar soltando spoilers, mas... Harry e Gina vão se gelar por um tempo... Vou dar abertura um pouco para a relação Harry e Hermione... Mas, eu garanto, que vão rolar muitas e muitas águas sobre Harry e Gina... Garanto! Beijos.

**Shakinha: **AIIIIIIIIIIII, parabénsssss por ter passado, parabéns mesmoooo, você merece. Muitoo inteligente. E fico honrado de ter alguém tão inteligente lendo as minhas fanfics. É uma visita ilustrisisisisissíma! xD... PS: No EUA tem vestibular sim, mas não é seletivo... Ele apenas indica as habilidades que os alunos devem aperfeiçoar, e não selecionar, entende? Vi isso numa matéria de revista... Eu acho que era assim. xDDD. Beijos. Até breve!


	8. Episódio 007 xx Grávida ou Grávidas?

Episódio Sete

**Episódio Sete. **

**Grávida ou Grávidas? **

_Data: 04/04/2006._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu preciso do Dino... Agora! _

_- Hermione – ele respirou fundo – Você já fez besteiras com o Vítor Krum ao beijá-lo por ter tido uma briga boba com o Harry há um ano. Não quer repetir isso, quer?_

_- Eu quero o telefone do Dino – ela colocou os copos em cima da mesa, e os dois andaram para fora, até chegar ao jardim. _

_- Não... Eu não tenho, sinceramente – continuou Rony._

_- Nós... Vamos nos casar – disse Tonks erguendo a mão e mostrando a aliança na mão. _

_- Parabéns! – disseram todos fazendo brindes e festejando. Padfoot apoiou as duas patas sobre a mesa e passou a língua no rosto de Sirius._

_- Obrigada – disse Gina desfilando até o microfone, ela girou o microfone na sua direção – Obrigada pelos votos. Eu realmente fico agradecida! _

_Após meia hora de discurso, Gina toda cheia de confetes e faixas, foi conversar com Harry sentado em um sofá roxo de couro._

_- Desculpa se eu agi como uma idiota o tempo todo, mas... _

_- As pessoas não votaram em mim por você ter falado para a escola inteira que eu beijei o Draco – disse Harry furioso – Você não devia ter falado isso para ninguém – ele levantou e deixou a garota conversando sozinha._

_Gina olhou para o lado, pensando no que deveria fazer para conquistar o seu erro. Ela passou as duas mãos em volta do pescoço de Draco e o beijou diante de todos. Harry parou do outro lado, compreendendo o plano dela._

_- É o melhor sexo dos últimos tempos, garotas! – anunciou ela no microfone._

_Luna levantou a cabeça e apontou Rony do outro lado do salão. Harry espreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, ele estava enroscado com uma garota loira, parecia ser Lilá Brown que ele estava tentando ficar há algum tempo._

_- Foi Draco... Draco Malfoy quem matou o seu pai, Potter. E eu sugiro que você se vingue de uma vez por todas dele! _

_- Foi Harry... Harry Potter quem matou o seu pai, Malfoy. E eu sugiro que você se vingue de uma vez por todas dele!_

04.04.2006

Harry estava jogando uma partida de videogame com Rony ao seu lado. Os dois estavam estreando o novo Playstation III do moreno.

- Sabe... Tudo o que a mulher me disse ontem... Ficou na minha cabeça!

- Sinceramente? – disse Rony enquanto apertava os botões e a língua ao mesmo tempo – Eu acho que... Ela pode estar certa. O Malfoy nunca foi flor que se cheire!

- Eu sei... Quer dizer, eu não acho que ele mataria alguém – disse Harry virando as mãos juntamente com o controle para mexer o seu atacante na tela – Mas não vou chegar nele e perguntar: "Ei. Você matou o meu pai?".

- Sabe... – disse Rony após ganhar a quinta partida seguida de Harry – Não acho que você deve ir tirar satisfações com ele. Pode ser algo muito perigoso...

- Não sei. Ele me parecia tão inocente...

- Os Malfoys, em geral, são perigosos – lembrou Rony – Até hoje antes de dormir eu dou uma olhada para ver se o espírito de Lúcio não está rondando o meu quarto! Eu tenho medo dele até morto, juro!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se afastar desses pensamentos medonhos de vingança que vinha tendo.

- Mas se foi mesmo o Draco que matou o meu pai... Pode ter certeza, que eu me vingarei com as próprias mãos – Harry apertava o controle com tanta força que estava quase partindo-o ao meio.

- Certo. Enquanto isso, preocupe-se em apertar o "X" no controle, porque você está perdendo de sete a zero!

07.04.2006

Hermione estava terminando de digitar algumas coisas no computador de Rony. Ela mesma continuava fazendo as anotações e textos do Profeta Diário, mas não tinha direito a bolsa alguma depois do escândalo por ter beijado um professor e quase correu o risco de ser expulsa.

- Ei... Não acho que a gente deva continuar desse jeito – disse uma voz feminina colocando a mochila ao lado de Hermione.

Ela olhou pelo canto do olho a ruiva, sua ex-amiga, Gina Weasley.

- Tem certeza que é você?

- Sim – disse ela abrindo um sorriso – E como presidenta do Grêmio Estudantil o meu primeiro desejo é que você me dê um abraço.

Hermione cruzou os braços e a encarou por meros segundos com cara de quem não estava nem aí para esse discurso meia-boca.

- Hermione... – insistiu Gina, mas não foi necessário mais de uma vez, a garota de cabelos loiros e cacheados envolveu a amiga com força nos braços, apertando-a.

- Que saudades...

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não sinto um abraço sincero de você. Quase seis meses! – disse Gina com lágrimas nos olhos – Sabe... A gente deve mesmo parar com essa briga por garotos... Estamos nos humilhando por uma pessoa que nem liga para a gente!

Hermione não responde, e ainda abraçada com Gina, pensou no quanto amava Harry.

- A sua amizade significa muito para mim, Gina. Muito... E ficar sem falar com você nos corredores como tem acontecido, tem sido a coisa mais difícil que eu fiz em toda a minha vida.

Hermione se afastou para enxergar o rosto de Gina, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e as duas sorriram, abraçaram-se novamente.

Harry e Rony pararam na porta, boquiabertos.

- Eu estou no seu sonho ou você no meu? – perguntou Rony – Quem está dormindo aqui, afinal?

Harry riu do comentário do amigo, e as duas se afastaram, limpando o rosto.

- Acho que... Nenhum de vocês dois – disse Gina pegando a mochila de volta pela alça.

- Parabéns... – disse Harry estendendo os braços – Desde a votação eu não cumprimentei você.

Os dois se abraçaram com força, ela agradeceu por tudo e pediu desculpas.

- Tudo bem... – ele sorriu – Você mereceu.

- Certo – ela puxou uma pasta de dentro da mochila – Agora com licença, porque eu preciso gerenciar o clube das Piriguetes!

Harry acenou enquanto Hermione contava a Rony toda a história deles. Mais uma vez, os dois fingiram co-existir. Ele foi buscar um copo de água, fingindo não escutar.

- Eu e a Gina achamos que vai ser melhor assim... Vai nos ajudar a seguir em frente – comentou ela enquanto reescrevia algumas anotações que tinha feito à lápis.

- Sinceramente... Eu tenho medo do poder que a Gina tem nas mãos...

- Por que?

- Sei lá... Ela está meio biruta da cabeça – Rony fez um gesto maluco – Andou beijando o Malfoy na festa!

- Ela biruta? – brincou Hermione cutucando a barriga de Rony com o dedo indicador – Ou você que está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Eu? Beijar o Malfoy não é comigo... É com o Harry!

- Há há há... Muito engraçado! – comentou Harry do outro lado sarcasticamente – Pelo menos eu não beijei a garota mais fofoqueira de Hogwarts!

Ele corou até nas orelhas. Hermione caiu na risada.

- Então... Foi boa a pegação?

- Foi... Mas eu queria saber quem colocou as fotos na Internet – disse ele meio corado.

Hermione ergueu o celular sorrindo. Rony apontou para as fotos no celular dela e arregalou os olhos.

- F-Foi... Foi você? Você tirou as fotos e colocou na Internet? Sua...

- Traíra? – emendou Hermione rindo e guardando o celular de volta antes que Rony arremessasse pela janela – Não... Eu só descontei o que ela vive fazendo com as pessoas, principalmente por fofocar. Espero que esteja se sentindo bem por isso.

10.04.2006

Cada aluno foi chamado até a diretoria para pegar uma lista de várias faculdades com as tais opções dadas pelo teste vocacional. Claro, nada daquilo era definitivo, mas mostravam um bom caminho para eles.

Harry se reuniu à turma de Rony na saída, ambos admirando ainda as possíveis escolas que podiam ingressar.

- Caracas... Olha isso! – e Rony mostrou sua pequena lista com um único nome: Harvard.

- Nossa... Só tinha essa opção para você? – perguntou Harry surpreso. Nunca que o amigo entraria em tal faculdade: Somente os alunos mais inteligentes do mundo estudavam lá, e Rony definitivamente não estava nessa categoria.

- Não... Na verdade, eu mesmo escolhi – ele mostrou um sorriso.

- Você está falando sério? – continuou Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Seria bom dar uma pincelada na realidade do amigo – Harvard são para os alunos inteligentíssimos!

- Obrigado – disse ele como se fosse um elogio.

- Rony...

- Ah! Qual é? – ele bateu as mãos nas pernas – Eu vou prestar o vestibular. Quem sabe...

- É, pelo menos, você vai tentar!

Harry estava revirando sua lista, enquanto desciam as escadas, e Rony gritou:

- Hei... Mione! – ele acenou na direção dela – Posso ver a sua lista?

Ela sorriu e o beijou no rosto, mais uma vez, ignorando Harry.

- Claro – ela desdobrou quatro vezes – Tem excelentes faculdades no mundo todo.

- Você pretende sair dos Estados Unidos? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Ah... Tem umas faculdades interessantes – disse ela revirando os olhos, sonhadora – Andei pesquisando sobre o Brasil também. Unicamp. Usp. Puc. Mackenzie. São ótimas faculdades na América Latina!

- Mas... É lá no meio do mato, onde tem macacos e cobras!

Hermione puxou o papel das mãos de Rony com categoria e deu um sorrisinho.

- Se você estivesse melhor informado, saberia que o Brasil não é feito somente de árvores e animais. É u país desenvolvido também, okay? – ela sorriu – E não me faria bem pegar um bronzeado!

Rony riu concordando, ela bateu de fraquinho no ombro dele por ter concordado.

- Você devia dizer que eu já sou naturalmente bronzeada – brincou ela – Isso sim são modos de tratar uma garota.

Harry apenas assistia os dois, com uma enorme vontade de dizer alguma coisa, encontrou Gina no fim do corredor e virou as costas, nem sequer fora percebido.

- Ei... – ela sorriu.

- Saíram as listas – disse ele erguendo.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu novamente – Agora que sou Presidenta, faço parte das reuniões dos professores, sabe... E sei de todas as novidades.

- Ah, é, senhora convencida? – brincou ele passando o braço em volta do ombro dela – Então me conta a próxima novidade?

- Bom... Dentro da escola não posso te dizer nada, mas fora... – ela tirou a mão de Harry de seu ombro, sendo muito óbvia que não queria contato físico com ele – A novidade é a seguinte: Se o Draco me ver andando ao seu lado, provavelmente ficará uma fera!

Harry riu ao se lembrar que eles estavam saindo, ou pelo menos "ficaram" na festa das eleições.

- Então... Vai me contar o que está rolando entre vocês?

- Sexo seguro! – disse naturalmente – Ah! Eu sei que você é meu ex, mas... É a primeira vez que eu saio com um famoso. Se eu não me gabar agora, talvez nunca mais eu tenha essa chance.

Harry riu da "Gina-falante", era tão bom ser amigo dela sem estar envolvido emocionalmente. Quer dizer, estava sim sentindo um certo ciúmes pela garota, mas era um ciúmes bom, não era mais daqueles tempos em que brigavam toda hora, discutiam, berravam um com o outro.

- E você? Fazendo sexo seguro com alguém?

- Na verdade, não...

- Não vai me dizer que parou de usar camisinha?

- Não é isso – riu ele – É que eu realmente não estou saindo com ninguém no momento. Entende?

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, estavam grandes o suficiente para atingirem os seus ombros, sendo que ela havia cortado já há quase seis meses.

- Bom. Espero que aproveite essa vida de solteiro, porque gato e gostoso como você é, provavelmente vai chover na sua horta logo-logo – disse Gina dando um beijo em seu rosto – E se cuida, hein?

Harry acenou vendo a garota desfilar em direção ao jardim. Ele ficou algum tempo parado, pensando no quanto tudo isso estava sendo saudável para os dois.

13.04.2006

Cedrico parou na banca de revistas: "Draco e sua nova namorada".

O seu estômago revirou. Parou e voltou para ler. Estava lendo certo. Era isso mesmo. Ficou meio chateado, tirou o dinheiro da carteira.

- Quero levar essa...

- Nove dólares.

Ele depositou e abriu a revista na frente da banca, sem se importar se estava lendo uma revista feminina diante de todos os olhares em volta. Queria saber sobre Draco. E ler o restante da matéria, não o fez se sentir nada bem.

Gina Weasley. Era o nome da sua nova namorada.

Cedrico não sentia os pés no chão. Estava totalmente perdido.

19.04.2006

Gina estava desenhando no meio da aula de História, enquanto a professora falava sobre a Grande Segunda Guerra Mundial, o que não tinha graça nenhuma, afinal de contas. Era uma grande chatice sobre alemães revoltados.

Ela estava desenhando a boca de Draco no canto do caderno. Ele era mesmo um tesão em forma de gente. E ela riu ao se pegar pensando nisso novamente.

Era tão bom sair com Draco. Era tão bom sair em capas de revistas. Era tão bom dar entrevistas e ser famosa por alguns dias. As pessoas constantemente a cercavam nas ruas, corredores da escola, ou até mesmo saindo do carro no estacionamento, perguntando tudo sobre Draco.

Ah! Ela estava tendo essa vida! Era dela, inteiramente dela!

- Está tudo bem, senhorita Weasley? – perguntou a professora olhando em sua direção, ao lado de sua carteira – Está pálida!

- Não... Está tudo bem – disse ela piscando várias vezes para tentar manter a professora em foco. Tudo estava ligeiramente embaçado.

- Quer beber uma água?

Ela sentiu o estômago rugir de fome uma repentina, ficou tonta de repente. E as suas mãos começaram a suar, frias. Talvez fosse pelo fato de não ter comido direito no dia anterior.

- Por favor... – ela tentou ficar em pé, acabou tropeçando e segurando o ombro de seu amigo para não cair, estava totalmente zonza.

- Precisa de alguém para levá-la até a enfermaria?

- Não... Não, obrigada. Vou sozinha!

Gina sentiu o estômago revirar, o café da manhã parecia estar fazendo mal para o seu estômago. Ela virou as costas e saiu correndo pelos corredores na necessidade de ajoelhar-se à tapa da privada e vomitar tudo. Foi o que aconteceu.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou uma voz familiar batendo em seu box, no banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione? – perguntou Gina limpando os lábios com papel higiênico e jogando fora. Foi até a pia lavar a boca, sem querer encarar Hermione nos olhos.

- Passei mal.

- Alguma coisa estragada? – quis saber Gina, também apática com o seu mau estar repentino.

- Não... Enjôo! – disse ela apertando o estômago com força.

- Eu também – disse Hermione soltando um suspiro – Estou preocupada... Você me acompanha até a farmácia?

- O que? – Gina arregalou os olhos – Não pode estar falando sério... Você não pode...

- Por favor, Gina! – pediu ela com humildade, segurando as mãos da amiga.

- Tudo bem... Pode ser útil para mim também – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga – Vamos!

E as duas decidiram matar a próxima aula.

19.04.2006

Rony segurou o ombro de Harry.

- Então, cara? Quando você vai chegar na Hermione e pedir desculpas?

- Eu? Pedir desculpas? A culpa não foi minha...

- Você foi grosseiro com ela – disse Rony sinceramente – Seria legal se pudesse falar com ela!

- Ah... Não sei – Harry mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Vou dar um tempo, esperar toda essa poeira abaixar. Eu sei que Gina está totalmente em outra, mas... Ela não se sentiria bem se eu saísse com a melhor amiga dela.

- É verdade – concordou Rony apertando o seu ombro com força – Seria péssimo mesmo!

Harry agradeceu pelo conselho, e os dois caminharam na direção dos toaletes.

19.04.2006

Lilá e Parvati estavam saboreando os seus respectivos lanches em um canto da escola, trocando as maiores fofocas sobre a moda dos últimos tempos entre elas mesmas, quando avistaram Hermione e Gina subindo as escadarias de mármore da escola.

- Ei... É impressão minha ou ela está segurando uma sacola de farmácia?

Parvati olhou discretamente e soltou um risinho.

- Sim... E parece ter algo muito confidencial dentro disso tudo – as duas deram as mãos e saíram correndo para ocupar o banheiro sem necessidade.

Cada uma entrou em um box, segurando um teste de gravidez, pelo visto, as duas estavam passando por situações semelhantes. Estariam as duas enjoadas e grávidas ao mesmo tempo?

Parvati e Lilá não se continham de tantas emoções. Seria a novidade do ano.

- Depois é só esperar alguns minutos – disse Hermione bem baixinho.

- Sim... – gemeu Gina do outro lado – Preparada?

- Não... E você?

- Muito menos ainda!

Parvati e Lilá sentiam que iam explodir a qualquer hora, o nervosismo era muito grande, e elas queriam muito que fosse positivo para dar muito assunto durante a semana.

- Pronto. Acabaram os minutos.

- Vamos trocar os palitinhos por debaixo da porta? – sugeriu Gina – Eu olho o seu resultado... E você olha o meu?

- Hurum... – concordou Hermione passando a sua caixinha por baixo com o palitinho dentro.

Gina fez o mesmo, e as duas avaliaram em silêncio. Ficaram em choque por alguns segundos. Parvati e Lilá se beliscavam por baixo de seus boxes.

- O seu deu negativo – disse uma delas.

- E o seu deu positivo – disse a outra.

Elas saíram dos boxes, e se abraçaram, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Nota do Autor: **_A Shakinha vai abandonar a gente por duas semanas. Que triste! (para gente, porque para ela é só felicidades, hauhauha!) Ela vai para a Alemanha! Boa viagem querida... Todos nós desejamos isso para você. Te adoramos, companheira! Beijos!_

**Nota do autor (dois!): **_Aproveitem... Porque daqui para frente o seriado vai ficar muito bom. VAI PEGAR FOGO!! É claro... Se a Hermione estiver grávida, vai ferrar tudo para o Harry... E se for a Gina... Vai ferrar tudo para o Harry também, HAUHAUHUAHA! Então... Saberemos no próximo capítulo._

**Nota do autor (TRÊS): **_Preciso de uma opinião SUPER IMPORTANTE de vocês... Ontem eu estava escrevendo no caderno o final da quinta temporada. E eu tenho duas opções: Fazer a sexta temporada. Ou... Terminar. Vocês acham que vão continuar até lá? Ou vão cansar? Ou estão cansando? Me avisem... Se bem que... Quem quiser saber o final da fanfic, é só ler o começo da 5ª temporada, porque é o final da fanfic... Porque o resto é flashback... E mostra como tudo aconteceu! E como eu disse, repito: CONFIEM EM MIM, EU SEI O QUE FAÇO! (Apesar de não parecer, HAUHAUUAHAU!) _

**Nota do autor (quatro): **_Não leiam Twilight, é muito chato! Se bem... Que pelo fato de ser modinha, eu estou pensando em introduzir a BELLA e o EDWARD na história DESSE SERIADO para ter mais fãs. O que vocês acham? – __Preciso de uma resposta até o próximo capítulo__. Porque se for para entrar... Ele entra no próximo. Beijos. Até a próxima!_

**REVIEWS:**

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Hauhauhau, tentei fazer os caps mais descontraídos, ou pelo menos tentei, né? Que bom que você está gostando, fico contente em saber, me alegra muitooooo! Jura que você não está gostando da Gina? Fiz de tudo para fazer ela mais engraçadinha... Mas, ah! Que pena... Vou ver se consigo mudá-la! Beijos... Até!_

**JuWood: **_Se viu? A Hermione apesar dos apesar quase virou presidente, hauhuauha! Pois é... Tem muitos CDFs em Hogwarts para gostarem das propostas dela! Eu também gostei da idéia da Gina ter sido eleita, se isso acontecesse na minha escola, com certeza eu votaria vinte mil vezes nela, e faria boca de urna para todo mundo votar nela também. HAUHAUHA. O lance com o Draco é meio zoado, não vai durar muito. Bom, Harry e Hermione vai enrolar mais... Só pelo final dessa fanfic deu para sentir o clima, né? Xau xau, beijos. Obrigado. Até breve!_

**NaneCurti: **_AHHHHHHHHHh, eu não sou culpado se o Harry é tapado, hauhauhua! Me ofendeu... Buáaa! Sim, foi muito ruim, não vamos falar de gabaritos! Ecaw! Ahh... Você não achou que a Gina mereceu virar Presidente do Grêmio? O discurso dela FOI TUDO, foi diferente... Eu votaria nela e falaria para todos os meus amigos votarem nela também, hauhauha... Foi um discurso descontraído! Pena que você não gostou, desculpa... Vou tentar melhorar! Beijos, até!_

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Tadinha... a Gina não é puta, ela é uma garota normal, descolada, fácil e descontraída, mas puta nunca! HAUHAUHA... Eu gosto dela, de verdade... E acho legal mostrar ela superar o Harry com o Draco... Sacou? Ela merece ser feliz um pouco... Eu acho. Tentei em fazê-la tipo Brooke do Seriado One Tree Hill. Bom, é isso aí. Beijos. Até._

**Lechery: **_Quem é vivo sempre aparece... É o que eu sempre falo aqui, huauhauha! Nossa é mesmo, faz tempão que a gente se conhece e que a gente escreve fanfic, né? Nossa... Nem parece! Que bom que você está gostando das reviravoltas, imagina agora com uma das duas grávidas. Ou a Hermione ou a Gina... Vai dar MUITO O QUE FALAR... Coitado do Harry, vai sofrer em dobro! Beijos. Beijos, até breve! _

**Shakinha: **_Eita... Vai levar nossa cultura lá para a Europa. HUAHUAHA, lembrei de uma piadinha da Carla Perez "Eu adoro Nova York. Sempre quis conhecer a Europa!" HAUHAUUAHUAH. Ri demais, enfim... Boa viagem. Vai com Deus... E espero que tudo dê certo. Traga presentes para todos os leitores, HAUHAUHAUHUA! Brincadeirinha... Então... Falando sobre a fanfic... O pessoal votou na Gina porque ela foi descontraída, engraçadinha, ah... Eu votaria nela... Adorei o jeito doidão dela, hauhauha! Sobre a morte do Lúcio... Saberemos o resultado disso na quinta temporada. Por isso, leia até lá para saber. Beijos, beijos. Até daqui duas semanas (ahhh. Vou ficar com saudades!)_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

Rony beijou-a no rosto, pegou um espaço ao seu lado na cama, e começou a brincar com os seus cabelos loiros. 

- Não vai poder tingir o cabelo nos próximos meses.

- Obrigada por lembrar que vou ficar gorda, feia, horrível – disse fazendo bico.

Rony riu.

- Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que já conheci, mas é tão insipiente (ignorante) sobre esses assuntos sobre amor... Sexo... – disse Rony ao lado da amiga, bem baixinho – Hoje tem tantos métodos para não engravidar.

- Não quer mesmo falar sobre isso, né? – perguntou a garota fechando a cara – Estou bem o suficiente, ok? Não quero que você toque nesse assunto nunca mais! 

- Tudo bem... Desculpa – diz Rony beijando-a na cabeça – Só quero que saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui por você, certo? – ele pegou na mão dela.

- Obrigada – disse corando e puxando a mão de volta. 


	9. Episódio 008 xx E a novidade corre

Episódio Oito

**Episódio Oito. **

**E a novidade corre. **

_Data: 19/04/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu sei... Quer dizer, eu não acho que ele mataria alguém – disse Harry virando as mãos juntamente com o controle para mexer o seu atacante na tela – Mas não vou chegar nele e perguntar: "Ei. Você matou o meu pai?". _

_- Sabe... – disse Rony após ganhar a quinta partida seguida de Harry – Acho que você deve ir tirar satisfações com o Draco Malfoy. Pode ser algo muito perigoso... _

_- Não sei. Ele me parecia tão inocente... _

_- Os Malfoys, em geral, são perigosos – lembrou Rony._

_Hermione olhou pelo canto do olho a ruiva, sua ex-amiga, Gina Weasley. _

_- Tem certeza que é você? _

_- Sim – disse ela abrindo um sorriso – E como presidenta do Grêmio Estudantil o meu primeiro desejo é que você me dê um abraço._

_Hermione a abraçou com força. _

_- E você? Fazendo sexo seguro com alguém? – perguntou Gina para Harry._

_- Na verdade, não... _

_- Não vai me dizer que parou de usar camisinha? _

_- Não é isso – riu ele – É que eu realmente não estou saindo com ninguém no momento. Entende? _

_- Passei mal. _

_- Alguma coisa estragada? – quis saber Gina, também apática com o seu mau estar repentino._

_- Não... Enjôo! – disse ela apertando o estômago com força._

_- Eu também – disse Hermione soltando um suspiro – Estou preocupada... Você me acompanha até a farmácia? _

_Cedrico estava passando por uma banca de revista e leu: "Draco e sua nova namorada"._

_- Por favor... Aquela revista – disse para a dona da banca._

_Ele começou a ler a matéria. _

_- Então, cara? Quando você vai chegar na Hermione e pedir desculpas?_

_- Ah... Não sei – Harry mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Vou dar um tempo, esperar toda essa poeira abaixar. Eu sei que Gina está totalmente em outra, mas... Ela não se sentiria bem se eu saísse com a melhor amiga dela._

_- É verdade – concordou Rony apertando o seu ombro com força – Seria péssimo mesmo! _

_Harry agradeceu pelo conselho, e os dois caminharam na direção dos toaletes. _

_Gina fez o mesmo, e as duas avaliaram em silêncio. Ficaram em choque por alguns segundos. Parvati e Lilá se beliscavam de ansiedade por baixo de seus boxes. _

_- O seu deu negativo – disse uma delas._

_- E o seu deu positivo – disse a outra. _

_Elas saíram dos boxes, e se abraçaram, com lágrimas nos olhos. _

19.04.2006

Lilá e Parvati esperaram as duas saírem, e então correram para fora, a fim de espalhar a notícia. Adivinha quem estava passando justo naquele momento pelos corredores? Harry e Rony.

- Oi – disse Lilá tímida beijando o rosto de Rony. Os dois ficaram juntos na festa, mas na escola agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido – Como está?

- Bem e você?

- Bem... Er. Vocês não sabem da maior!

- O que houve?

As duas se entreolharam, dando uma risadinha.

- A sua irmã está grávida! – disse Lilá séria.

Os olhos de Rony saltaram uns quatro centímetros da sua face, e ganharam destaque. Ele ficou vermelho em fúria, Harry parou inquieto também.

- O que... Você está falando sério? – perguntou ele espreitando os olhos.

- Acabei de sair do banheiro onde as fofocas rolam – disse Parvati convincente.

Rony empurrou as duas para o lado com as mãos e saiu correndo atrás da irmã, sem dizer nada. Harry parou olhando feio para as duas.

- O que vocês ganham espalhando isso para a escola inteira? – perguntou Harry.

Elas riram alto, como se tivessem acabado de ganhar um prêmio.

- Vocês são fúteis e idiotas! – gritou Harry – Vão cuidar da vida de vocês! – e saiu correndo atrás de Rony.

Elas acharam que serem "fúteis e idiotas" fosse algum tipo de apelido porque caíram na gargalhada e continuaram a contar o que ouviram para os demais.

- Quem deve ser o pai? O Draco? O Harry? Algum outro professor?

19.04.2006

Rony puxou a irmã com força pelo braço, ela gemeu por ter doído, e puxou o braço de volta. Ela percebeu que o irmão estava nervoso e suava frio. Arfava, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Você... Você não está grávida, está? – quis saber furioso.

- Quem... Quem contou sobre isso? – perguntou Gina corando.

Hermione passou o braço em volta do de Gina, como se tivesse protegendo-a.

- É o que estão comentando. Olha nos meus olhos... E fala para mim que isso tudo é mentira! – disse Rony furioso, lançando cutículas de cuspe.

- Er... Rony... Você precisa... – ia dizendo Gina quase à beira das lágrimas. Harry chegou a tempo, ao lado de Rony, preocupado com o boato. E se fosse realmente verdade?

- Não. Gina não está grávida – garantiu Hermione em voz alta, ela fez uma cara de quem havia comido e não gostado – Podem ficar aliviados vocês dois.

Rony soltou um suspiro e Harry também, certificar de que era um boato falso era a mesma sensação de ter acordado de um enorme pesadelo.

- Ainda bem, Gina... Porque se fosse com você...

Hermione ergueu um palito azul no ar, resultado de um teste de gravidez.

- Gina não está grávida. Eu estou!

Por mais que fosse a gravidez de Hermione, quem tinha acabado de ter um filho naquele exato momento, era Harry (metaforicamente).

- Você... Você não pode estar falando sério. Está? – quis saber Harry, meio abobado.

- Estou – disse ela furiosa, como se fosse indigna de qualquer outro homem – Um dia desses, eu fiquei bêbada... E fui procurar o Vítor. Vítor Krum.

Harry parecia estar pegando fogo por dentro, e o resultado disso estava em seu rosto, tão vermelho como nunca. Isso era visto claramente. Hermione sabia que tanto Rony quanto Harry odiavam Vítor de todos os modos.

- Eu e o Vítor estamos juntos – disse Hermione com as lágrimas surtindo nos olhos. Gina abraçou a amiga de lado, dando consolo – E a gente tem o direito de ter esse filho, tudo bem? É problema nosso!

- Você... Você não vale nada – xingou Harry furioso, sem pensar nas palavras e conseqüências.

Gina virou um enorme tapa na cara de Harry, calando a boca de todos na rodinha, nesses quinze minutos, a escola inteira estava reunida entre eles.

- Nunca fale mal assim da minha amiga. Okay?

- Você...

- Vamos embora, Hermione – disse Gina puxando a amiga pelos braços. Hermione limpava as lágrimas com as mãos e ia passando pela rodinha, sem olhar para trás.

Harry e Rony estavam boquiabertos, parados no mesmo lugar.

21.04.2006

Rony bateu na porta do quarto de Gina, apesar de estar aberta.

- Posso entrar?

Ela estava ensaiando algumas falas da peça de um teatro que estava participando nas aulas vagas da escola.

- Sim – disse ela sentando na cama – Sabia que me procuraria!

- É que... – ele sentou na cama, em frente a irmã – Fiquei muito feliz em saber que o resultado positivo não era do seu teste.

- Ah – disse ela passando a mão pela franja, tirando-a da face – Tudo bem...

- Mas fico triste pela Hermione. Deve ser péssimo, não deve? Digo... Ser mãe ainda adolescente, solteira. A não ser que Vítor se case com ela.

Gina murchou os ombros.

- Tenho certeza que Hermione deve estar se sentindo péssima por isso, Ronald. Nessas horas ela precisa de apoio, não de críticas.

- Sei que não tem nada de hilaridade nesse assunto – disse Rony sério – E, por isso, estou comentando com você.

Harry estava segurando a bola, na porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, junte-se a nós – disse Rony.

Gina estava pálida, quieta.

- Desculpa... Eu acabei de ouvir que vocês estavam falando sobre a Hermione.

- É... – disse Gina meio sem graça.

- Eu... Eu também fico morrendo de dó dela – disse Harry parando ao lado – Sabe? O mundo lá fora não é nada fácil... As pessoas vão apontar para ela pelo resto da vida, dizendo: "Ei. Você está grávida? Nossa! Tão cedo...", vai ser horrível ela ter que repetir nas ruas que aos dezessete anos teve o primeiro filho.

- É...

- Já pensou, cara? Se alguém batesse na porta da sua casa e dissesse que você vai ser pai? – imaginou Rony – Krum vai se sentir péssimo quando souber.

- Vai acabar com toda a carreira profissional dele. Coitado. Vai ser capa de todos os jornais. Krum está mesmo perdido – disse Harry chateado.

- É...

- Está tudo bem, Gina? – perguntou Harry vendo-a pálida.

- É que eu sinto mal vendo vocês falarem assim da minha amiga, sendo que eu devia estar lá, nesse exato momento, dando apoio, consolo. E eu estou aqui, escutando vocês falando mal dela. Sabe? Que tipo de amiga eu sou?

- Você é uma ótima amiga, Gi... – disse Harry – E não tem culpa se ela fez a besteira de ter engravidado.

- É... – Gina ficou em pé – Mas eu preciso ajudá-la, de qualquer forma – ela passou a mão na alça da bolsa, e pelo celular em cima do criado mudo – Vejo vocês mais tarde, pode ser?

- Sim...

- Rony? Me empresta o seu carro? – pediu Gina.

Rony jogou a chave na direção dela, acabou pegando-a no ar.

- Manda lembranças para ela.

- Certo... – Gina correu pelas escadas, e quando estava dentro do carro, pegou o celular e procurou na agenda o nome de "Draco".

- Amor? Você está em casa? Precisamos conversar...

- Sim. Precisamos.

Gina mexeu no câmbio do carro e acelerou, deixando a sua casa para trás.

26.04.2006

- Oi, Cinderela – disse Rony batendo na porta do quarto de Hermione, que também estava aberta.

Ela estava sentada na cama, assistindo televisão.

- Oi – disse ela com o sorriso de lado.

- Por que tem sumido da escola?

- As coisas estão diferentes agora... As pessoas me apontam o tempo todo – disse ela chateada – Estou farta de Hogwarts!

Rony beijou-a no rosto, pegou um espaço ao seu lado na cama, e começou a brincar com os seus cabelos loiros.

- Não vai poder tingir o cabelo nos próximos meses.

- Obrigada por lembrar que vou ficar gorda, feia, horrível – disse fazendo bico.

Rony riu.

- Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que já conheci, mas é tão insipiente (ignorante) sobre esses assuntos sobre amor... Sexo... – disse Rony ao lado da amiga, bem baixinho – Hoje tem tantos métodos para não engravidar.

- Não quer mesmo falar sobre isso, né? – perguntou Hermione fechando a cara – Estou bem o suficiente, ok? Não quero que você toque nesse assunto nunca mais!

- Tudo bem... Desculpa – diz Rony beijando-a na cabeça – Só quero que saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui por você, certo? – ele pegou na mão dela.

- Obrigada – disse corando e puxando a mão de volta.

Eles ficaram algum tempo assistindo televisão, Hermione mexia descontroladamente nos canais, estava ansiosa e inquieta.

- Já conversou com Vítor sobre isso?

- Ainda não.

- Ele... Se precisar de ajudar, eu vou com você.

- Tudo bem. Eu resolvo – ela disse apática.

- Você está quieta.

Hermione mexeu a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos, e virou para ele.

- Isso é difícil para mim, entende? Sabe o quanto dói essa minha gravidez? Sabe como é ser apontada na escola por ter beijado o professor de Química diante de todos e no dia seguinte todos estarem dizendo que você está grávida dele?

- Você... Não está grávida do Snape, está?

Hermione mexeu a cabeça, querendo dar um soco em Rony que respirava aliviado.

- É do Vítor mesmo. Eu sei disso. E por isso que me dá raiva, as pessoas me acusam de ser uma barriga de aluguel, e eu não sou nada disso, certo? Nada!

- Hermione, está tudo bem... Você é uma garota magnífica, inteligentíssima, você vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não. Não vai, porque até o Harry está me olhando diferente. A pessoa que eu mais gosto na minha vida está virando a cara pra mim.

- É muito difícil para o Harry. Hermione, você tem que entender que ele está tentando absorver isso, mas vai ser muito difícil...

- Eu o amo. Entendeu? Eu o amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e não suporto ver ele me olhando daquela maneira! – disse Hermione histérica – Os meus sonhos foram tudo para o ralo... Acabou. Não vai haver nenhum Harry na minha vida.

- Você... Você que optou por sair com o Krum.

- Foi uma besteira, okay? Eu estava bêbada – ela limpava as lágrimas – Eu... Eu estou pensando em abortar!

- Hermione. Nunca! Não faça isso! – disse Rony sério, segurando as duas mãos dela, acariciando-as – Isso é ilegal... E você pode acabar matando uma vida! Você não é uma assassina!

- Eu sei... Mas é difícil para mim!

- E aborto ilegal pode trazer prejuízos para o seu corpo.

- Mas, Ronald...

Rony a beijou de leve nos lábios, como se fosse um selinho.

- Você terá sempre o apoio dos seus amigos, tudo bem? Eu estarei aqui sempre que precisar... Pode não ser o meu filho, mas... Eu o tratarei como se fosse.

Hermione chorava sem parar, Rony passou as mãos pelas lágrimas dela.

- Você foi a única pessoa que me deu apoio... Todas as outras me viraram as costas. Até a Gina anda sumida.

- A Gina está se encontrando com o Malfoy diariamente – disse Rony – Ela anda muito ocupada. Sinto muito...

Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas olha... Você vai ser uma mãe excelente, eu tenho certeza disso – tentou Rony dizer para animá-la – Você é boa naquilo que faz. Quer dizer... Você é "a" melhor em tudo o que você faz!

- Ah... Obrigada, Ronald – ela o abraçou com muita força, ajoelhada na cama – Obrigada por ser tão doce.

- Ah... Imagina – ele ficou sem graça – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em um silêncio incômodo, ela chorava desesperada nos braços de Rony, mas quando o soltou, o ruivo disse que precisava ir embora, fazer alguns trabalhos.

- Ah... Se ver a Gina, pede para ela vir falar comigo urgente – disse Hermione – Agora mais do que nunca eu preciso dela! Certo?

- Tudo em. Avisarei – Rony acenou e foi embora.

29.04.2006

Harry estava saindo da escola, com a alça da mochila nas mãos, quando sentiu um olhar de longe em sua direção, achou que fosse um vulto, mas era uma mulher de cabelos rosados gritando em sua direção.

- Ei... Espera!

- Tonks! – ele a abraçou – O que faz aqui na porta da escola?

- Além da matar as saudades do meu antigo trabalho? – brincou ela – Ah... Estava passando aqui porque precisava falar com você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sobre o noivado?

- Ah... Na verdade sim – disse ela corando – Eu queria ter fazer um convite especial. Uma decisão minha e de Sirius.

- Tudo bem – disse ele enquanto andavam em direção ao estacionamento.

- O Sirius, por ser seu padrinho, quer que agora você seja o dele. O padrinho dele de casamento.

- Jura? – perguntou Harry animado.

- Sim... – ela sorria.

- Nossa... Fico muito lisonjeado. Obrigado mesmo.

- E... Ele disse que se você quiser chamar a Hermione para ser madrinha, tudo bem.

Harry olhou para o relógio, tentando não pensar em Hermione, doía em saber que ela carregava uma vida de um outro homem agora, e que ela ia pertencer a outra vida.

- Não... Ela não ia querer.

- Andaram brigando, é isso?

- Pior – disse rapidamente – Ela está grávida de um outro cara.

- Sério? Nossa! A Hermione? Como assim?

- É... Longa história – disse ele fazendo gesto não querendo se lembrar disso.

- Então... Você pode chamar a sua mãe, ela podia ser a sua madrinha!

- Ah... Claro. Ela ia adorar – disse Harry animado – Obrigado mesmo pelo convite.

Tonks o beijou no rosto.

- Eu que agradeço... Te vejo em breve, tchau – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Ei... Tonks – gritou ele quando ela já estava longe.

- O que?

- Tenho certeza que o casamento vai dar tudo certo. Vai ser intemerato (puro, íntegro).

- Ah... Obrigada.

Harry sorriu e voltou a acenar, pensando no casamento. Casamento. Era uma coisa que Hermione provavelmente ia ter que se preocupar com Vítor.

Ah... Ele não queria se pegar pensando nisso. Doía muito.

01.05.2006

- Esses encontros estão se tornando rotina – disse Draco beijando Gina nos lábios.

Ela sorriu em resposta, mostrando seus brincos novos. Estava se arrumando ultimamente para parecer mais bonita, mas sentia que no fundo não era para Draco. Não era para ninguém em especial. Não estava a fim de ser reparada, ou comentada na escola. Era inédito que se sentia assim.

- A gente podia começar a namorar logo-logo – disse Draco passando as mãos em volta da cintura de Gina.

- Sabemos que isso não é o que você quer – ela o cortou, violentamente.

Ele desfez a expressão de felicidade no mesmo instante, ficando sério como nunca.

- Não há como disfarçar – disse Gina tomando distância do corpo de Draco, parou em sua frente, tentando manter uma conversa razoável.

- Eh... A gente está se curtindo... Se gostando – explicou Draco – O nosso relacionamento é legal.

- Não... Não é legal – disse Gina colocando o cabelo para trás – Quem a gente quer enganar, Draco? A gente está enganando nós mesmos.

- Gina... Eu "curto" ficar com você... É maneiro... É diferente...

- Não – disse Gina negando com o pescoço – Foi maneiro para nós dois, mas... Não podemos continuar com essa falsidade.

Draco abaixou os olhos.

- É... Você tem um sexo incrível, mas... Não dá mais, de verdade – disse ela se afastando.

- É. Você tem razão... Temos que seguir outros caminhos – completou.

- Exatamente. Você tem o Cedrico... E eu... – ela revirou os olhos – Eu tenho outros assuntos a tratar.

- Assuntos? Acho que esse assunto se chama Potter.

- Não... Quer dizer, mais ou menos – ela deu os ombros – A gente se vê, Draco!

Ela continuou andando, até que Draco a puxou pelo braço, encostando-se os lábios aos dela por breves segundos.

- Um beijo... Um beijo de despedida caso a gente nunca mais volte.

- Não vamos voltar – disse ela piscando firme.

- Então... Outro! – ele a pegou com as duas mãos, beijando-a de leve novamente.

- Chega... – disse ela se afastando, confusa – Se continuar me beijando assim, eu vou te deixar infértil.

Draco sorriu pelo canto dos olhos.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que o nosso sexo é incrível... Quer mesmo esmagar o meu órgão dessa forma tão cruel?

Ela deixou escapar um olhar maquiavélico.

- É só tentar me beijar de novo.

Ele recuou.

- Tudo bem, já entendi – ele virou as costas e foi embora.

04.05.2006

Gina estava passando de carro de volta para casa, quando viu Harry sentado em uma sorveteria, conversando no celular. Ela parou o carro na esquina, trancou-o com o alarme e foi até ele.

- Oi? Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela, querida.

- Ah... Oi! – disse surpreso beijando-a na face – Tudo... Quer dizer, mais ou menos e você?

- Bem, na medida do possível. Mas o que houve?

- Er... Minha vida – disse ele olhando para o horizonte – Tem sido uma droga desde que eu mudei para Nova York.

- Não diga isso!

- Eu surgi na vida das pessoas só para atrapalhar... Só para piorar tudo. Veja, por exemplo, você e Simas eram superfelizes, eu atrapalhei tudo! Rony e Hermione também tinham uma vida estável. Veja agora... Ela está grávida de outro cara, e o Rony está "pegando" uma outra garota que ele nem gosta, que é a Lilá. Estão todos infelizes.

- Você diz isso mais por causa da Hermione, não é? – disse Gina acariciando seus cabelos na parte de trás.

- Ah... Eh, também – era verdade, ele só não tinha coragem o suficiente para admitir que perdeu – Eu a via do meu lado... Eu sempre achei que ela fosse a garota ideal para mim, mas saber o que eu vejo agora?

- O que? – quis saber Gina ficando meio vermelha.

- Eu vejo um vazio no meu futuro. Uma incógnita. Não vejo ninguém... Me vejo solteiro, enquanto Vítor, Hermione e o filho deles vão estar passeando no parque.

- Você não vai ficar sozinho, eu te garanto – disse Gina triste, parecendo cada vez mais tolerante – Você é um cara legal, vai arranjar uma pessoa legal.

- Mas...

- Ela está grávida de outra pessoa, isso não quer dizer que você não deva correr atrás dela. Harry... Se esse amor que você sente por ela é sincero, tenho certeza que vai superar qualquer problema.

- Não. Não vai... Não vou suportar ter um filho que não é meu.

- Como você é cabeça-dura – disse Gina incrédula – Vítor não vai ser o pai só porque doou o espermatozóide... Você vai ser o pai, porque vai ser você quem vai criar!

- Não justifica! – resmungou entre os dentes.

- Justificaria sim, se você não fosse tão imbecil! – disse ela quase aos prantos e ficou em pé – E se quer saber de uma coisa: A Hermione não está grávida coisa nenhuma! É tudo uma farsa!

Gina virou as costas e correu na direção do carro com lágrimas nos olhos, carregando as chaves do carro nas mãos.

**Nota do Autor: **_Intrigados? Curiosos? Espantados? Nervosos? Quero saber a reação de vocês... Tell me, please! _

**Nota do Autor Dois: **_A primeira temporada teve 69 reviews em 22 episódios. Nessa terceira temporada, chegamos a 68 reviews em 7 episódios. Ou seja... Mais uma review e nós passamos a primeira temporada... Ou seja. OBRIGADO A TODOS VOCÊS QUE ESTÃO DEIXANDO REVIEWS E ME AJUDANDO. Beijos, beijos. Estou grato de verdade. Obrigado!_

**Reviews: **

**KiryuuYume: **HAuhauha, nossa... Olhas os seus pensamentos, querer estragar o corpo da Gina só porque não gosta dela. HHAUHAUHA. Que maldade, céussss! Eh... Eu sei, mas nem é tão ruim assim... Quer dizer, depende do ponto de vista. Será que o Harry vai ser feliz com a história toda? Já pensou nisso? E se ele conhecer outra e ser mais feliz ainda? Wow! XD... Depende do ponto de vista, às vezes, néh? Ahh... Obrigado pela força de continuação, vou continuar sim, então... Obrigado. Leia Twilight, tem gente que gosta... Eu não, mas... Cada um é cada um! Tadinha da Gina... Eu gosto muito dela... Acho que nessa fanfic eu gosto mais da Gina do que da Hermione, sinceramente... Masss, é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista também. Hauahuha. Beijos. Obrigado. Até a próxima.

**Naathy: **Nossa, Nathy! Você me deu uma idéia muito genial, fazer uma temporada com os filhos dele... Mass, isso daria outro seriado, hauhuaha. Que tal, hein? Já pensou: O Seriado Weasliano, HAUHAUHAUHA. Porque vão ser os filhos dos Weasleys também... dos Grangers... dos Potters, que rolo! Sobre colocar um bebê na história, não descarte essa possibilidade. Sim... O bebê ainda vai entrar nessa história, quando e onde, não posso te contar. Tenha esperanças! XDD... O Rony vai ser introduzido na história daqui para frente... Com o triângulo amoroso (Lilá/Rony/Luna)... E na quinta temporada, ele é "O" cara!! Fiquei surpreso com as atitudes do Rony em relação à Hermione... E tudo mais... Ele está maduro, sério, e toma uma decisão muito adulta... Adorei o papel dele na 5ª temporada, você vai ver!! XD... Sobre colocar o Edward e a Bella na história, achei melhor deixar quieto então... Como você disse, ia ficar estranho. Bom... Obrigado pela review, beijossss, até breve!

**Shakinha: **Provavelmente você deve estar na Alemanha esse horário... Não sei se existe lan house por aí... Ou, talvez você volte e nunca mais leia minha fanfic (que triste, vô chora se isso acontecer!), mas... Aposto que ta bem mais gostoso do que aqui, nesse calor do cão... xDD... Se tiver lendo isso, manda lembranças, estamos todos com saudades! Enfim... Voltando a fanfic, ahhh... Eu adoro a Gina como presidente, ela é a maior comédia! Moh pirigueteee, huahauhau! Sim, sim, Twilight, estava falando sobre a Bella e o Edward de Crepúsculo, mas deixa quieto, nem vou colocá-los mais na história, porque foi a decisão da maioria... Okay, espero reviews. Beijosss!

**Patty Potter Hard: **Hauhauhaha, você acha que a Gina ta biruta da cabeça?? Tadinhaaaaaaa! Eu acho que ela está tão "descolada", tão "jovem", achei que tava transformando ela em uma personagem engraçada... Você não entendeu sobre a Hermione estar grávida? Ou alguma coisa do tipo? Qualquer dúvida é só me chamar... Estou aqui para isso! Bom... Se o filho for realmente da Hermione, provavelmente vai ser do Vítor (mas... foram fatos que eu não coloquei na fanfic), ou... Ela pode estar mentindo. Vai saber, né? Essa Hermione ultimamente tem andado tão... – como você diz – biruta!! HAUHAUHAUHA! HAhuauhaha, okay... Suas ordens são um desejoooo. Beijosss, até breve!

**NaneCurti: **HAuhauaha, nossa, cada um fala uma coisa... Uns falam que a Gina ta doida, outros que ela ta legalzinha. Eu, particularmente, adorei essa atitude dela, parece que ela é bem jovem, bem doidinha, não mede as conseqüências. Típica adolescente norte-americana estilo Brooke (One Tree Hill)! Ahhh... Fiquei super feliz em saber que você ainda tem energia para me acompanhar até a quinta temporada... To feliz de verdade. Muito, muito. Muito, muito. Obrigadão pelo apoio... beijos, até o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste!!

**Tathy: **Ahhhhhhh, desculpa? Eu não respondi alguma das suas reviews? Nossa, desculpa mesmo, deve ter sido distração... Sem querer devo ter pulado, mas com certeza eu li... Porque todo dia eu passo aqui para ver as reviews, mas só respondo mesmo no dia que for atualizar a fanfic... Me desculpa, Tathy?? Mil perdões... Não foi por querer!! Desculpa? E siiiiim, talvez, talvez, talvez, a Hermione esteja grávida. Ou... Talvez não. Beijos, até... O.o

**JuWood: **Quem seria o pai? HAUhauhauha, temos uma enquête acirrada! Façam suas votações, huahuauhah. Dumbledore? Tiago Potter? Lúcio Malfoy? Narcisa (vai que ela é um traveco, ué!) Hahuauha. Quem será o pai?? Bom... Primeiro, precisamos saber quem está realmente grávida... E se é verdade da Hermione, e... Depois será mais fácil ver esse negócio de gravidez e tudo mais! Não... Sobre Twilight, não vou colocar de modo algum... A votação decidiu que é melhor não misturar as histórias do Edward e da Bella, e assim será! Se bem que eles nem iam ter muita importância na história... Apenas alguns namoricos dali, outros dali... E parápápápá... Obrigado pelo apoio, hauhauha, estou até pensando em fazer uma sétima temporada mesmo. Hauhauha. Beijos...

**Jane Malfoy: **Acha bonito sumir assim, né mocinha? Vou te deserdar da minha fanfic logo-logo... Nunca mais deu as caras... Mudou... Ficou metidinha, nem manda mais reviews pros autores pobres... Que que isso?? Hauhauha, brincadeira, você sabe... Neh? Enfim, tava com saudades... Acho que sua última review foi no seriado passado, que mala, você hein? Senti sua falta... X.O.X.O. ... E vê se volta para ficar para sempre, viu? Sem sumir de novo... Beijos!

**Preview do próximo capítulo: **

_Gina abraçou Draco, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a beijou na testa, consolando-a. Afinal, não tinham terminado tudo?_

_- Eu... Eu estou péssima!_

_- O que houve? _

_- Eu... Eu fui procurar o Harry há algum tempo, e tivemos uma briga terrível! – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos – Eu... Não sei._

_- Você não gosta dele! – disse Draco puxando-a pela mão para se sentar em seu sofá – Você mesmo me disse._

_- Eu não gosto, eu sei – ela colocou o cabelo para trás – Mas tem coisas muito importantes a serem ditas... E... _

_- Você pode me contar? – pediu Draco em seguida lançou um olhar: "por-favor"._

**Preview da sexta temporada (só para dar gostinho para vocês):**

_- Aqui está, Potter! A verdade... A verdade sobre a morte de Lúcio – disse uma voz fria e rouca. _

_- Mas... Faz quase cinco anos que tudo aconteceu... E... – gaguejou Harry. _

_- Nós não podemos culpar o inocente! Lupin não pode continuar na prisão por culpa da morte de Lúcio, não é justo! _

_xxxx_

_Hermione estava tirando algumas medidas de seu vestido, Gina chegou por trás._

_- Parece que foi ontem que você foi embora – disse Hermione com brilho nos olhos – Está tão mudada... Você virou uma mulher! _

_Gina sorriu de lado, jogando seus cabelos novos. _

_- Olha quem fala... – Gina beijou o rosto da amiga que não via há tanto tempo. _

_xxxx_

_Rony ajoelhou diante dela, tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso._

_- Você... Você aceita se casar comigo? _

_Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. _


	10. Episódio 09 xx A verdade da SMS

Episódio Nove

**Episódio Nove.**

**A verdade da SMS.**

_Data: 04/05/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Rony soltou um suspiro e Harry também, certificar de que era um boato falso era a mesma sensação de ter acordado de um enorme pesadelo._

_- Ainda bem, Gina... Porque se fosse com você... _

_Hermione ergueu um palito azul no ar, resultado de um teste de gravidez._

_- Gina não está grávida. Eu estou! _

_- Já pensou, cara? Se alguém batesse na porta da sua casa e dissesse que você vai ser pai? – imaginou Rony – Krum vai se sentir péssimo quando souber. _

_- Vai acabar com toda a carreira profissional dele. Coitado. Vai ser capa de todos os jornais. Krum está mesmo perdido – disse Harry chateado. _

_- É... _

_- Está tudo bem, Gina? – perguntou Harry vendo-a pálida._

_- Mas olha... Você vai ser uma mãe excelente, eu tenho certeza disso – tentou Rony dizer para animá-la – Você é boa naquilo que faz. Quer dizer... Você é "a" melhor em tudo o que você faz! _

_- Ah... Obrigada, Ronald – ela o abraçou com muita força, ajoelhada na cama – Obrigada por ser tão doce._

_- Ah... Se ver a Gina, pede para ela vir falar comigo urgente – disse Hermione – Agora mais do que nunca eu preciso dela! Certo?_

_- Tudo em. Avisarei – Rony acenou e foi embora._

_- O Sirius, por ser seu padrinho, quer que agora você seja o dele. O padrinho dele de casamento – disse Tonks._

_- Jura? – perguntou Harry animado._

_- Sim... – ela sorria._

_- Nossa... Fico muito lisonjeado. Obrigado mesmo. _

_- Então... Você pode chamar a sua mãe, ela podia ser a sua madrinha! – sugeriu Tonks. _

_- Um beijo... Um beijo de despedida caso a gente nunca mais volte._

_- Não vamos voltar – disse Gina piscando firme._

_- Então... Outro! – ele a pegou com as duas mãos, beijando-a de leve novamente._

_- Chega... – disse ela se afastando, confusa – Se continuar me beijando assim, eu vou te deixar infértil._

_Draco sorriu pelo canto dos olhos._

_- Como você é cabeça-dura – disse Gina incrédula – Vítor não vai ser o pai só porque o fez... Você vai ser o pai, porque vai ser você quem vai criar! _

_- Não justifica – disse ele entre os dentes. _

_- Justificaria sim, se você não fosse tão imbecil! – disse ela quase aos prantos e ficou em pé – E se quer saber de uma coisa: A Hermione não está grávida coisa nenhuma! _

_Gina virou as costas e correu na direção do carro com lágrimas nos olhos. _

05.04.2006

- O que? O que você acabou de dizer? – perguntou Harry segurando Gina pelo braço na frente do carro – C-como assim a Hermione não está grávida?

- Exatamente... Ela não está – disse Gina erguendo as sobrancelhas – O teste deu errado, certo? Ela fez o teste uma vez e deu positivo... Então, ela o fez novamente e deu negativo.

- Gina... Você tem certeza do que está falando?

- Por que esse sorriso, Harry? Agora que ela não está mais esperando um filho dele você quer correr atrás? Acha que pode mesmo conquistá-la depois de ter dado aquele escândalo na escola?

- Gina... Eu só... Eu só perdi um pouco a cabeça...

- Não, Harry! Você foi egoísta! Você só pensou em você o tempo todo, foi como se a Hermione não existisse mais em sua vida, como você mesmo disse... Está mais feliz agora?

Harry piscou várias vezes, enquanto Gina puxou o braço de volta, ele tentava engolir toda a história. Seria mesmo verdade ou Gina estava contando lorotas?

- Eu só fiquei surpreso. Afinal, você sabe, não deve ser fácil ser mãe assim tão jovem, em um mundo tão difícil como esse... Não faz o perfil da Hermione.

- Isso é preconceito! – disse Gina quase aos gritos.

- Não. Não é...

- Só porque a Hermione é toda certinha, não signifique que ela não seja mulher, não tenha uma vida sexualmente ativa e não possa engravidar.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, Gina... Desculpe-me...

- Você foi infeliz com essa sua afirmação, Harry. Você foi muito insipiente (ignorante) ao dizer sobre isso, porque eu sei que você não foi atrás dela para entender como ela está, ou como aconteceu. Só aponta os defeitos e cutuca a ferida.

- Gina, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer!

- Pois não diga absolutamente nada mesmo! Você foi um egoísta e covarde! É esse tipo de homem que as mulheres desprezam!

Harry negou com a cabeça, e apertou Gina com as duas mãos, usando sua força, estava perdendo o controle da seriedade.

- Não diga isso de mim! – ele murmurou bravo.

- Digo sim, e digo pior!

- Você não sabe um terço da minha vida para estar me julgando dessa forma... Eu só acho que ela é jovem demais para ser mãe! Ela não se cuidou... – Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Harry não sabia se era pela briga, ou pela dor que ele estava causando na garota de tanta força que a segurava. Resolveu soltá-la.

- Você... Você é um imbecil – Gina disse com a voz mesclada de choro – Eu vou embora... – ela abriu a porta do carro, ligou a chave no contato e foi.

E ele não fez nada. Absolutamente nada para impedir.

08.05.2006

Draco passou a tarde inteira ligando para o seu empresário da banda, e alguns colegas que possuía grande influência no meio policial. Procurava alguma coisa decididamente importante e misteriosa.

- Eu preciso saber tudo... Tudo sobre os Potters! – disse ele no celular, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Eles têm ficha limpa, senhor – disse o homem do outro lado.

- Tem que haver alguma sujeira. Sei lá – disse Draco batendo a mão esquerda na calça – Não é possível...

- O senhor Potter é falecido, mas foi dono de um escritório de advogados. Ele tem muito dinheiro, e parece que foi assassinado, até hoje ninguém sabe quem o matou!

- Nenhuma suspeita?

- Nada.

- Okay, eu ligo mais tarde – disse Draco desligando o celular, furioso.

Precisava saber alguma coisa sobre a vida de Harry, aprofundar nesse assunto e saber se ele realmente era o culpado pela morte de seu pai como havia dito Belatriz. Até que ele procurou na agenda o nome da morena e discou.

- Oi. Poderia falar com a Senhora Lestrange?

- Um momento, por favor – disse a pessoa do outro lado.

Demorou pequenos instantes até que surgiu outra vez.

- Pois não?

- Boa noite... Sou eu, Draco Malfoy... Queria conversar ao vivo com você.

- Tudo bem. Tem preferência pelo lugar?

- Isolado e distante. O que eu preciso conversar é importante e secreto.

- Tudo bem... Já sei do que se trata, Malfoy – disse ela do outro lado – Fico feliz em saber que vai seguir os meus conselhos.

10.05.2006

Harry estava muito avoado ultimamente, pensou em procurar Hermione, mas não teria coragem o suficiente de dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. Mais nada barrava esse amor que sentia por ela, sabia disso. Nada, significava ainda, apesar de tudo, Vítor Krum. Porque se Hermione passara uma dessas noites com ele, é porque ainda gostava dele.

Harry tinha medo de se declarar a ela. Medo de ser segundo plano na vida dela.

Nesse exato momento, estava na cozinha, ajudando a sua mãe a cozinhar (que por sinal estava melhorando significativamente a cada dia).

- Então... A Tonks passou lá na minha escola e disse que vou poder ser padrinho – disse Harry enquanto cortava as cebolinhas.

- Legal... E quem vai ser a madrinha? – quis saber Lílian misturando as batatas.

- Você? – respondeu ele rindo.

Lílian arregalou os olhos por cima da geladeira, Lupin abaixou o jornal, surpreso também, mas não se pronunciou sobre.

- Eu... Mas... E o Lupin? – perguntou ela explicitamente.

Harry sorriu, e empurrou com a faca as cebolinhas picotadas para dentro da panela.

- Bom... Ele pode entrar no meu lugar, eu não ligo.

Ele sorriu, Harry apontou a faca para o padrasto e disse.

- Mas não vale ficar aí com a bunda colada na cadeira enquanto a gente trabalha – brincou.

- Falando nisso, o meu já está quase pronto – ele deixou o jornal de lado e foi ver no forno o seu frango assado.

- Parece que estamos em um restaurante – brincou Harry vendo Lupin se agachar a fim de analisar o jantar dele.

12.05.2006

Era a primeira vez que Hermione saia nas ruas depois de tantas confusões. Havia acabado de deixar o cabeleireiro, segurava sua bolsa prateada, vestida como se estivesse acabado de sair de uma boate. Estava vidrada nas roupas da D&G, ela adorava fazer compras, mas agora evitava porque toda sua família estava passando por problemas familiares e financeiros.

Até que sentiu um líquido quente escorrer por sua roupa, provavelmente alguém havia esbarrado em suas costas, derramando todo o café.

- Filho da mãe! – disse ela antes de se virar. Estava vermelha em fúria, sua roupa era novinha e de marca.

- Desculpa... Eu sinto muito – disse uma voz grossa – Não foi por querer.

Ela se virou, deparando com um rapaz não muito mais velho do que ela, com os cabelos lisos escorridos tampando os seus olhos caramelos. Ele era um dos estagiários que andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ela o conhecia de vista.

- Eu posso... Eu posso te pagar outra roupa.

Ela tirou a jaqueta, para não molhar o restante da roupa, com o olhar feio que lançou a ele, respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Agora só faz um favor, desaparece!

- Não... De verdade, eu peço milhares de desculpas.

- Já entendi – respondeu apática.

- Posso... Posso te pagar alguma coisa... Um café – disse ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Para derramar em mim de novo?

- Não... Um sorvete, talvez.

Ela sorriu da insistência do rapaz, havia dias que ninguém a tratava com diferença, ainda mais por causa das fofocas sobre a sua gravidez.

- Certo. Certo. Um sorvete – ela concordou.

Ele sorriu e os dois foram caminhando, até que ele voltou a puxar assunto.

- O que você faz?

- Ah... Prazer, Rodolfo Lestrange – ele a beijou no rosto, ela corou de leve.

- Ah... Sou Hermione – será que ele sabia dos boatos? – Sou Hermione Cristina da Silva Sauro!

- Nossa, que nome gigantesco – brincou o cara – Esse nome é familiar... – ele pareceu assustado – Você não está grávida, está?

- Ah... Não – ela sacudiu a cabeça, pelo visto as notícias eram rápidas mesmo, e ela não queria assustar o rapaz – É a Hermione Granger que está grávida. Digo... Na verdade, ela não está grávida, é o que dizem na escola.

Ele sorriu, e os dois chegaram em um barzinho jovial.

- É... Eu te conheço – disse ele espreitando os olhos – Hogwarts, certo?

- Sim... E você, o que faz por lá?

- Ah... Eu sempre dou algumas palestras para os alunos que querem prestar medicina.

- Interessante... É formado em medicina, então?

- Não... Estou cursando a faculdade – disse sorrindo, enquanto paravam em frente ao freezer.

Ela parou em frente, franzindo o cenho, pensando em qual ia escolher.

- Pode pegar qualquer um... De verdade. Eu vou me sentir menos culpado desse jeito.

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Já que insiste – escolheu um de sabor com trufas, ele disse que era o seu preferido, e pegou um também.

Os dois se sentaram para apreciar o sabor e conversar na porta do barzinho, diante das pessoas que passavam pelas ruas apressadas, ou fazendo compras.

- Que esquisito, tem um cara com a cabeça para fora me encarando no sinaleiro – ele comentou.

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro e viu o pescoço de um moreno para fora, com seus olhos verdes, ela sentiu o estômago gelar.

- Eu o conheço. Ele... Ele é um colega de escola, seu nome é Harry, Harry Potter.

- Ah! Então... O que você dizia mesmo sobre a sua faculdade? – perguntou ele ignorando o garoto.

Não demorou mais do que quinze minutos, para que o moreno se materializasse bem ao lado da garota de cabelos cacheados. Ele estava meio sério e preocupado.

- Olá Hermione. Será que nós podíamos conversar? – perguntou ele fingindo que Rodolfo não estivesse na mesa.

- Na verdade, não – disse ela mostrando um sorriso falso – Estou acompanhado do meu... Do meu namorado!

- Ah... Mas... Namorado? E o Vítor?

- Na verdade... Não era o Vítor. Era ele. Rodolfo, esse é o Harry. Harry, esse é o Rodolfo.

Harry deu uma acenada falsa para o rapaz e pegou na mão de Hermione, com leveza.

- Por favor, o que eu tenho para falar é realmente muito sério... Eu fiz algumas idiotices, e eu quero me desculpar por isso.

- Harry! Não – disse ela mostrando os dentes, irritada – Você me humilhou diante da escola inteira.

- Eu não te humilhei... Só fiquei assustado com o fato de você estar grávida.

Hermione ficou roxa de vergonha ali sentada, acabara de mentir ao Rodolfo, dizendo que era outra Hermione que estava passando pela mesma situação.

- Mas... Não é a Hermione Granger que está grávida?

Hermione estendeu a mão.

- Prazer, Hermione Granger.

- Mas... Por que você mentiu? – quis saber ele.

- Legal... Você mente para o seu namorado – disse Harry aplaudindo – Quem é você, afinal de contas, Hermione? O que está acontecendo? Vamos conversar...

Ela se levantou com um salto, jogando o sorvete no chão que se quebrou por ainda estar duro como um gelo.

- Não quero conversar. Você não entendeu isso?

- Mas nós precisamos!

- Não... Não precisamos.

Rodolfo ficou em pé.

- Se você não sair de perto da minha namorada. Eu vou quebrar a sua cara – disse Lestrange mostrando sua expressão de irritado.

Hermione pegou na mão de Rodolfo, puxando-o para longe de Harry.

- Vamos... Vamos embora antes que vocês comecem a brigar – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

15.05.2006

Lupin e Lílian tinham acabado de sair da sala de cinema, assistiram um filme super romântico, e agora estavam com as mãos cruzadas, andando pelas vitrines do shopping, ao som de: **Anthem – Phantom Planet**.

- Sabe... Quando estamos juntos, o tempo passa muito rápido – disse Lílian deitando a cabeça no ombro dele – Não gosto disso.

- Eu também não gosto, mas... – ele beijou a cabeça dela – A vida é assim.

- É tão ruim que a gente só possa se ver nos finais de semana – ela disse ao puxar uma cadeira de ferro em uma cafeteria, o seu namorado sentou-se à sua frente.

- É... Mas eu sempre visito vocês às terças e quintas – disse Lupin fazendo bico – E você quase nunca vem me visitar.

- Eu tenho o Harry... Não gosto de sair de casa e deixá-lo sozinho.

- Ele já é um adolescente, quase adulto.

- Eu sei – disse Lílian segurando as mãos dele com leveza – Mas para mim ele ainda é a mesma criança de sempre.

Lupin segurou com firmeza nas mãos dela.

- Quer vir morar comigo? – os olhos deles pareciam brilhar em sede, ela quase teve um orgasmo múltiplo, vendo-o daquele jeito. Ela só queria gritar que o aceitava, queria beijá-lo e dizer que era o homem mais fofo do mundo, mas sabia que seria uma atitude histérica e descontrolada, por isso, manteve-se intacta na cadeira, boquiaberta.

- É lógico que eu quero...

- Então, vamos – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Mas...

O sorriso dele se desfez e o coração dela se partiu em centenas de pedaços.

- Não... É que tem o Harry, como eu estava dizendo. E ele não vai querer isso.

- Ah. Tudo bem. Eu entendo... – ele se afastou, colando as costas na cadeira – Ele ainda é um adolescente complicado.

- E não é só isso... – confessou Lílian com um suspiro em seguida – Mas eu prometo que ficaremos juntos assim que Harry se mudar para a faculdade.

Lupin sorriu e apertou a mão dela com força.

- Promete? – ele queria ter uma confirmação.

- Eu juro – disse ela colocando as duas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo.

Lílian sentia o coração palpitar como se ainda fosse uma adolescente.

19.05.2006

Harry deixou o seu copo de café cair no saco de lixo preto dentro da sala e deixou o material na sua escrivaninha, viu o cocuruto loiro de Luna, em uma das cadeiras, digitando alguma das manchetes principais.

- Olá – cumprimentou Harry, mas estranhamente, ela não se virou para ver quem estava entrando.

- Oi – respondeu secamente. Harry deduziu que fosse por causa da ocupação. Ele pegou um dos computadores ligados, e perguntou.

- Já fizeram os quadrinhos do jornal?

- Não – respondeu depressa.

"Estranho" pensou. Luna sempre fazia essas partes, os desenhos e tudo mais.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele enquanto abria o photoshop no computador.

- Sim – gemeu ela inquieta, mas a sua voz estava diferente, meio entupida.

Harry ergueu os olhos por cima do computador e viu ela passando as mãos na face, limpando alguma coisa. Foi então que ele deduziu que ela estava chorando.

- Luna... – disse ele indo até ela. A garota cruzou os braços em cima do teclado, encaixou a cabeça, perdendo toda a matéria que havia escrito, e desabou em lágrimas – O que houve, Luna?

Ele foi até ela, e acariciou o seu braço amigavelmente. Ela estava passando por bocados de problemas.

- Me conta o que aconteceu... Eu posso te ajudar!

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, e mostrou seu rosto inchado e todo vermelho.

- É o Rony...

- O que ele fez?

- Não... Não consigo... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, empurrou a cadeira e saiu correndo. Harry quis ir atrás dela mas não podia deixar os computadores ligados.

- Ei... Luna... Espera! – tentou gritar, mas ela cruzou a porta como um foguete, sumindo ao virar à direita.

Harry voltou os dedos para desligar o computador, quando Hermione parou na porta, segurando a beirada com força.

- Ah... Você está aí – disse ela com indiferença.

- E você... Por que está agindo assim? – perguntou ele vendo a garota loira virar as costas.

- Assim como? Estou absolutamente normal! – disse com uma falsa sinceridade.

Harry correu até a garota, puxou-a pelo cotovelo, encarando os olhos de Hermione com uma certa frieza.

- Não conversamos desde que voltamos de Miami... Faz mais de cinco meses!

- Não conversamos porque você quis assim, Potter – disse ela puxando o braço com força – E por favor, sai da minha frente!

- Você não estava assim há quatro semanas...

- Eu não estava assim porque quando precisei do seu apoio, achando que estava grávida, você virou as costas e fingiu que não era mais meu amigo – ela gemeu com frieza – Você... Eu não te reconheço!

Hermione virou as costas e sumiu entre os colegas na multidão. Harry ficou para trás, decidido a travar os computadores e deixar a sala. E assim que o fez, foi direto para a sala de aula, sem querer encontrar com mais ninguém.

Porém, isso não aconteceu, avistou Rony, no final do corredor, trocando carícias com uma outra garota, também loira e de olhos claros, não era Luna. Muito menos Hermione. Era a sua atual ficante Lilá. Ela era até que bonita, se não fosse tão fofoqueira.

- Ah... Deve ser por isso que Luna está péssima... – Harry virou as costas e tentou buscar outro caminho para a torre da Corvinal.

23.05.2006

Gina abraçou Draco, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a beijou na testa, consolando-a. Afinal, não tinham terminado tudo?

- Eu... Eu estou péssima!

- O que houve?

- Eu... Eu fui procurar o Harry há algum tempo, e tivemos uma briga terrível! – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos – Eu... Não sei.

- Você não gosta dele! – disse Draco puxando-a pela mão para se sentar em seu sofá – Você mesmo me disse.

- Eu não gosto, eu sei – ela colocou o cabelo para trás – Mas tem coisas muito importantes a serem ditas... E...

- Você pode me contar? – pediu Draco em seguida lançou um olhar: "por-favor".

Ela agitou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, tentando não ser comovida.

- Não... Não dá! Mas me conta... – ela enxugou o rosto com as mangas da blusa branca – E como está a sua vida?

- Ah... Péssima, na verdade – ele deu um riso irônico para si mesmo – Cedrico sumiu, não atende as minhas chamadas, mais nada!

Gina deu um suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos finos e compridos de volta. Ela vinha pensando se devia cortar ou não, mas o assunto era outro no momento.

- Não sei quem está pior. Se sou eu... Ou você – disse ela apertando a mão dele – Podemos fundar o clube dos solitários na escola.

Draco apertou a sua mão de volta, sorrindo para ela.

- Eu posso ser o presidente desse clube?

- Claro – piscou ela – Nem precisa votar – e riu – Mas você consegue alguém quando estralar os dedos. É só gritar... Você tem um rostinho bonito, você é rico e famoso!

- Dinheiro, rostinho bonito e fama não são tudo o que você se tem na vida – disse Draco – Na altura do campeonato você descobre que outras coisas são prioridades, mas... Eu tinha tudo isso e deixei escapar.

Gina acariciava o seu braço, amigavelmente.

- Eu... Eu já passei por isso – ela deu um meio sorriso. E os dois ficaram durante alguns segundos, em silêncio. Pensando sobre a vida...

- Você... Você veio aqui com um propósito – disse Draco.

- É que... – Gina vinha adquirindo a maneira de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha – Eu... Eu preciso de dinheiro emprestado.

- Depende.

- Do que?

- Do que você vai fazer com o dinheiro, oras.

- Não devia ser da sua conta – disse ela sorrindo – Mas... Já que insiste – ela suspirou – Bem... Eu estou pensando em fugir por algum tempo.

- Fugir para onde? Para que?

- Eu quero ver um amigo em Paris. Miguel Córner... Eu preciso dele mais do que nunca em um momento como esse!

- Que momento, Gina? O que está acontecendo com você? – quis saber Draco se servindo de uísque, era uma de suas bebidas favoritas durante os shows – Achei que tivesse superado todo esse furacão emocional em sua vida.

- Eu já disse que superei – falou ela insistente – Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis como você imagina.

Draco meneou a cabeça bebendo um gole do uísque, depois ofereceu a ela.

- Ah... Aceito um gole – ela pegou o copo na mão dele e virou pela garganta, quando sentiu o estômago embrulhar imediatamente e uma sensação estranha querendo espirrar. Devolveu tudo no copo em forma de cuspe.

- Eca! – gemeu Draco – Tudo bem que eu já peguei a sua baba na época em que eu te beijava, mas... Isso parece definitivamente mais nojento – ele foi até a pia despejar o copo – Você não gosta de bebidas?

Ela enxugou a boca com a manga da blusa, e fez cara de nojo.

- Eu amo uísque! – disse ela gemendo – Mas... Ultimamente ando tendo alguns problemas gástricos.

- Problemas gástricos... Ah, entendo, claro! – respondeu Draco com uma das sobrancelhas, erguidas, meio enigmático – Mas então... Sobre o dinheiro, bem, eu não posso te emprestar por uma questão de segurança, mas... Você pode pegar o meu carro emprestado por alguns dias.

- Mas não dá para chegar em Paris de carro! – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

- Mas... Dá para pegar o dinheiro que tem no porta-malas, ir até o aeroporto... E fugir – piscou Draco sorridente.

Gina envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, beijando-o no rosto. Ele corou por alguns segundos, sem graça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Fique tranqüilo – ela disse – Eu só preciso passar na casa de um amigo, e eu volto aqui no próximo final de semana. Pode ser?

- Tudo bem – disse ele sorrindo.

Gina o beijou várias vezes seguidas, e depois virou as costas indo embora. Draco sorriu para o novo copo de uísque nas mãos e murmurou para si mesmo.

- Você vai conseguir fugir, Gina Weasley... Isso se você sobreviver ao gás tóxico dentro do meu carro – Draco sorriu diabolicamente para o espelho, e gargalhou friamente.

Ele atingiria Gina não por vingança contra ela, mas para atingir Harry Potter. A família que havia acabado com a vida de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy. Por culpa dos Potters, a família Malfoy estava desestruturada. Lúcio estava morto.

- Ai, Gina... Eu sou menos ingênuo do que você imagina – ele bateu as unhas na taça – Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa sua historinha de que não está a fim de tomar uísque, é? Eu sei exatamente todos os seus segredos... – e riu alto.

25.05.2006

Harry e Rony estavam fazendo o trabalho de História no computador, quando surgiu uma janelinha misteriosa, piscando: "Quer beijar na boca? Inscreva-se no Beija Sapo, a nova programação da MTV!".

- Ow... Seria demais! – disse Rony dando dois cliques.

- Você namora – lembrou Harry tirando as folhas impressas e grampeando-as.

- Eu sei, mas você não! – riu Rony digitando o nome de Harry no formulário.

- Ei... Pára! Você não está falando sério! – o moreno ficou ajoelhado para tomar o mouse das mãos de Rony, mas era tarde demais. Ele havia clicado e mandado a inscrição.

- São centenas de nomes... Fica tranqüilo. Eles nunca vão chamar você!

Harry olhou torto para o amigo.

- Tudo bem também se alguém ligar na sua casa perguntando se você foi inscrito para o curso de tele-sexo, certo? – devolveu Harry pensando em como se vingar. E os dois acabaram rindo.

27.05.2006

Era um corre-corre só, as pessoas estavam agitadas, arrumando suas roupas chiques e vestidos de última moda, prontas para a entrada do casamento.

- Ei... Você vai no meu lugar – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Lupin, dando algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro.

- C-Como assim? Você é o padrinho, não eu!

- Eu sei, mas é meio brega o filho entrar com a mãe – riu Harry passando o terno para os ombros de Lupin e puxando o dele – Por favor, entre com ela. Eu não quero.

- Mas... Não é certo, é o casamento do seu padrinho. Você é o padrinho! – disse Lupin incrédulo.

Harry vestiu o terno de Lupin e sorriu, dando algumas palmadinhas no ombro do loiro.

- Boa sorte – e saiu correndo, sem dizer mais nada. Lupin, no fundo, ficou grato, porque adoraria entrar no casamento com Lílian.

Por fim, terminada toda a cerimônia importante (e chata), eles estavam todos dançando, animados na festa, até que Harry avistou Zabini e Cho de mãos dadas. Ela estava com os cabelos enormes, que escorriam até à cintura, uma franja que a deixava ainda mais bonita. Nem parecia ter sofrido de câncer. Estava totalmente recuperada.

- Ei. Cho! – acenou Harry indo até a garota.

Ela se soltou de Zabini para abraçar Harry. O namorado pareceu não gostar muito, mas também o cumprimentou.

- Quanto tempo... Parabéns pelo seu pai, aliás! – disse Harry virando-se para Zabini. Ele balançou a cabeça, humilde.

Os três conversaram durante um longo tempo, até que aproximaram de rodinha de dança, onde estavam Rony, Lilá, Gina e Hermione.

- Cho! – disse Rony animado. Hermione e Gina reviraram os olhos, como se ela não existisse.

Depois que todos estavam enturmados, Gina parou de dançar porque não estava se sentindo bem, Hermione segurou em sua mão, até que Harry avaliou.

- Gina... Você precisa ir em um médico urgente. Você está tendo sérios problemas de saúde... – disse ele vendo-a pálida.

- Não é a primeira vez – disse Rony aproximando.

- Será que ela também está com câncer? – _desejou_ Cho, como se fosse uma delícia.

- Se eu não estivesse com dor de estômago, eu juro que quebraria a sua cara para mostrar que todas as minhas células ainda estão no lugar! – disse Gina passando os dois braços em volta da cintura – Com licença, gente... Vou ao banheiro.

- Ela está com câncer, só pode – disse Cho com os olhos arregalados.

- Não. Não está – disse Hermione convicta – Ela só não está passando bem, é isso! – e revirou os olhos.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Harry olhando para a amiga enigmático. Alguma coisa estava se passando por ali, e ela estava evitando contar ao máximo.

Até que o celular de Harry começou a vibrar dentro do bolso de sua calça. Ele passou a mão e viu uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

"_Não era Hermione quem estava grávida. Ela nunca esteve..."._

O celular vibrou de novo, era a continuação da mensagem anônima.

"_Quem está grávida desde aquele dia é a Gina. Por isso ela não tem tomando vinhos ou bebidas alcoólicas!"_

Harry ergueu a cabeça, assustado, todos olhavam para ele, curiosos.

**Nota do Autor: **UAU! A verdade foi dita, agora é a verdade verdadeira. Gina está graúda! Bom... Espero que tenham gostado, porque agora o Harry vai sofrer muito, porque a Hermione vai se recusar terminantemente a falar outra vez com o Harry... E os dois pombinhos vão ficar distantes, mas... Talvez com a Gina grávida, a fanfic volte a ser HG, quem sabe, né? Agora o Harry só vai ter atenção virada para Gina e tudo mais... Vamos ver o que vai dar? É SÓ MANDAR MUITAS REVIEWS!

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Estou pensando em botá (do verbo botar; não colocar, XD) a trilha sonora de volta na fanfic. O que vocês acham? Legal? Ruim? Péssimo? Vai dar um trabalhão para baixar as músicas e ouvi-las? Bom... Quero opinion de vocês! PS: SHAKINHA VOLTA LOGO DA ALEMANHA PARA DAR OPINIÃO PARA GENTE!

**Nota do Autor (três): **Vocês viram o trailer de HP06? Que lixo!! A Hermione nem apareceu no trailer, eca. Eca. Eca!

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **ADIANTO PARA VOCÊS... Como vai ser o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic... Vai ser bem emocionante... Tipo assim, um furacão vai estar se aproximando de Nova York (cidade que eles moram)... Daí o Harry está subindo no avião, e a Hermione tenta ligar no celular dele para não embarcar... Mas ele desligou o celular e o avião decola com o Harry junto (e o furacão aproximando da cidade!)... Será que ele morre no ar? Será que alguém morre com esse furacão passando pela cidade? Como vai ficar Nova York? Fica a dúvida... Beijos!

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Nathy: **_Siiiiim, the Rony está amadurecendo pouco a pouco, mas... Ele vai ter algumas atitudes infantis daqui para frente (mas típicas de adolescentes normais!), exemplo: trair a namorada, etc. Sim, sim, sim, você adivinhou que a Gina está grávida. Obrigado pela idéia para eu publicar um livro, eu também penso nisso e já estou criando os meus próprios personagens. Já fabriquei 5 personagens. Hehehehe, beijosss! _

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Os seus desejos se tornaram realidade! A Gina vai ter defeitos no corpo, hauhauha, como você desejou (que maldade)! xD... Pois é, o Harry vai dar muitas mancadas com a Gina agora, mas, logo ele vai entender que precisa tomar um rumo na vida e pá! Isso, Twilight é Crepúsculo em português, mas o livro é meio bobinho, sei lá, eu achei... Mas tem muita gente gostando. Hauhauha, gostou das palavras novas, procurei num livro e depois peguei o significado no dicionário pra colocar na fanfic, XDDD! E fique tranqüila ,o Draco não vai ficar infértil... Mas é capaz dele deixar a Gina infértil, viu? Ele ta muitoooo do mal! Sobre a sexta temporada, não posso falar mais nada. Risos! Beiiiiiiiiiijos! _

**NaneCurti: **_HAUHAUHAHA, sim... Você vai esperar duas temporadas para saber com quem o Rony vai casar (ou melhor, quem vai entrar na igreja, né?) Porque uma coisa é pedir em casamento, outra, é OUTRA pessoa entrar na igreja, bom, você não deve estar entendendo nada agora, mas vai entender mais para frente, hehehe, eu juro! Pois é... Gravidez na adolescência não é fácil, e vai piorar, você vai ver conforme os meses forem passando e a Gina for engordando, ela vai até sair de Hogwarts, meio humilhada e tudo mais. Sorte que o Harry vai estar sempre do lado dela. S2. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijosss!_

**JuWood: **_Hehehe, posso te dar uma listinha de quem são as possíveis noivas do Rony, mas... Não posso te afirmar com toda certeza do mundo quem será, porque daí vai estragar a surpresa, mas... Bota várias pessoas na lista: Hermione, Lilá, Luna e Pansy! Bom, voltando à gravidez... Você matou a charada muito bem, a Hermione não estava grávida, e ela estava com o palitinho da Gina, exatamente! A Gina quem vai ficar balofinha, xD! Sobre a Gina não ter maturidade o suficiente para ser mãe... Bom, nenhuma mãe adolescente tem, mas com o tempo, elas acabam caindo "na real", né? Acontece... Sim, esse bebê é uma reviravolta muito grande, e vai ser... Acredite em mim! Beijoss, até o próximo._

**TathyChan: **_Nãoooooo, i'm not zuando, hhauhua, a Gina está grávida de dois meses! Sabe quando ela vai ganhar esse bebê? Perto do Natal... Porque na fanfic estamos em maio... Se é do Draco, ou do Harry, você vai ter que esperar uns dez capítulos para saber, porque nem a própria Gina diz de quem é. Hauhauhaa se a fanfic tivesse pronta, eu juro que atualizaria todo dia, eu também fico muito ansioso para saber qual é a reação de vocês... juro mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado... E que esteja com a "vontade" de ler o próximo, como você diz... XDD. Beijosss, até! _

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Nãoo, ainda não vai para a sexta temporada, vai demorar um pouquinho para ela acontecer, hehehe, mas prometo emoções nela, ta? Sobre a Ginoca, enfim, ela está grávida sim, sinto-lhe informar, mas não posso dizer de quem... HAUHUAHA, isso é um mistério. Um grande mistério! Draco ou Harry? Fica a dica, baby! Sim, o Victor era só uma mentira inventada pela Hermione pra despistar a atenção do Rony sobre o baby da Gina... Porque ele tava bravo e dando barracos na escola. E se tiver muito confuso, pode fazer perguntas, se não comprometer o futuro da fanfic, eu te desfaço a confusa, okay? Sem problemas... Beijos, até! _

**Jane Malfoy: **_Ahhh, claro, é sempre bom informar como vai ser o adiantamento da fanfic... Tensão sempre faz com que vocês mandem mais comentários (mais reviews), hauhauh., neh? Os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores, espero que esteja gostando... E a confusão só aumenta... A tensão, a dificuldade também... E vem aí um Sr. Weasley na família... Viva o útero da Gina, hauhuauhaha! Será que ela vai ser uma Molly Weasley e terá mais filhos? Bom, veremos! Beiiiiiiijos, até a próxima._

**Próximo Capítulo: **

Harry ergueu os olhos suspeitos, pálidos e preocupados, buscando os de Hermione. E eles se encontraram, foi então que ela percebeu: Harry sabia de toda a verdade! 

- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou Harry no ouvido dele, mas ele não tinha certeza disso. Queria ter um apoio, poder segurar em alguma coisa para ter certeza de que suas mãos ainda estavam firmes, mas estava tudo girando, e ele parecia estar tendo enjôo. 

- Harry... O que vai ser de nós?

- Nós... Eu não sei – disse sinceramente. Não tinha idéia do que isso mudaria em sua vida. Ele seria pai, afinal de contas. Aos dezessete anos, ele seria pai. 

- Eu... Eu vou tirar esse bebê – disse Gina visivelmente desesperada.


	11. Episódio 10 xx Adeus Sirius!

Episódio Dez

**Episódio Dez.**

**Adeus Sirius. **

_Data: 27/05/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você não sabe um terço da minha vida para estar me julgando dessa forma... Eu só acho que ela é jovem demais para ser mãe! Ela não se cuidou... – Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Harry não sabia se era pela briga, ou pela dor que ele estava causando na garota de tanta força que a segurava. Resolveu soltá-la._

_- Você... Você é um imbecil – Gina disse com a voz mesclada de choro – Eu vou embora... – ela abriu a porta do carro, ligou a chave no contato e foi. _

_- Olá Hermione. Será que nós podíamos conversar? – perguntou Harry fingindo que Rodolfo não estivesse na mesa._

_- Na verdade, não – disse Hermione mostrando um sorriso falso – Estou acompanhado do meu... Do meu namorado! _

_- Ah... Mas... Namorado? E o Vítor?_

_- Na verdade... Não era o Vítor. Era ele. Rodolfo, esse é o Harry. Harry, esse é o Rodolfo._

_Porém, isso não aconteceu, avistou Rony, no final do corredor, trocando carícias com uma outra garota, também loira e de olhos claros, não era Luna. Muito menos Hermione. Era a sua atual ficante Lilá. Ela era até que bonita, se não fosse tão fofoqueira. _

_- Ah... Deve ser por isso que Luna está péssima... – Harry virou as costas e tentou buscar outro caminho para a torre da Corvinal. _

_Draco meneou a cabeça bebendo um gole do uísque, depois ofereceu a Gina. _

_- Ah... Aceito um gole – ela pegou o copo na mão dele e virou pela garganta, quando sentiu o estômago embrulhar imediatamente e uma sensação estranha querendo espirrar. Devolveu tudo no copo em forma de cuspe. _

_- Eca! – gemeu Draco – Tudo bem que eu já peguei a sua baba na época em que eu te beijava, mas... Isso parece definitivamente mais nojento – ele foi até a pia despejar o copo – Você não gosta de bebidas?_

_Ela enxugou a boca com a manga da blusa, e fez cara de nojo._

_- Eu amo uísque! – disse ela gemendo – Mas... Ultimamente ando tendo alguns problemas gástricos. _

_- Você vai conseguir fugir, Gina Weasley... Isso se você sobreviver ao gás tóxico dentro do meu carro – Draco sorriu diabolicamente para o espelho, e gargalhou friamente. Ai, Gina... Eu sou menos ingênuo do que você imagina – ele bateu as unhas na taça – Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa sua historinha de que não está a fim de tomar uísque, é? Eu sei exatamente todos os seus segredos... – e riu alto._

"_Não era Hermione quem estava grávida. Ela nunca esteve..."._

_O celular vibrou de novo, era a continuação da mensagem._

"_Quem está grávida desde aquele dia. É a Gina. Por isso ela não tem tomando vinhos ou bebidas alcoólicas!"_

27.05.2006

O olhar de Hermione parecia de desespero, ela queria dizer alguma coisa, gritar, mas as palavras não saiam, talvez porque ela estivesse ao lado de Rony, ou de outras pessoas consideradas normais.

- Hermione... – ele sussurrou, e felizmente a rodinha não percebeu, continuou a dançar como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Harry segurou a garota pelo cotovelo, afastando-a da rodinha.

- Gina... Ela não está... Está? – perguntou meio gago. Estava começando a entrar em desespero com a idéia de Gina estar grávida. Ele não conseguia pensar direito, tudo parecia um sonho, ou um pesadelo.

- Eu... Eu desejaria que fosse, Harry – gemeu ela em resposta – Mas o palitinho de gravidez não era meu. Era dele o tempo todo... Eu só fui uma boa amiga e fingi que era meu... Eu só tentei encobri-la do desespero das pessoas apontarem e a tratarem com indiferença.

Harry rangeu os dentes, nervoso.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... Era importante para mim. Eu precisava ter sabido desde o começo!

- Harry... Era importante para minha melhor amiga também – ela puxou o braço de volta – E você está me machucando! – Hermione tinhas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por isso... Por isso você tem me evitado o tempo todo. Por isso você tem saído com o tal Rodolfo Lestrange! Você sabia o tempo todo que eu ia ser pai!

Hermione passou as mãos rápidas na face para retirar as lágrimas que despencavam pelo seu rosto, desmanchando a maquilagem.

- Você... Você não podia ter feito isso comigo – gemeu Harry.

O moreno guardou o celular no bolso e virou as costas procurando a direção do banheiro feminino, provavelmente onde Gina estaria vomitando. Ele correu na direção do local, sem se importar com a privacidade de ser visitado só por mulheres, adentrou procurando pela garota de cabelos ruivos. Hermione estava em sua cola.

- Gina! Gina! – gritou ele batendo as portas.

Gina estava ajoelhada em frente a uma privada, com as duas mãos agarradas na borda. Fosse uma atitude nojenta, mas não era pela compensação de limpeza dos banheiros, eram perfeitamente impecáveis e brilhosos.

- Gina... Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele ajoelhando ao lado dela.

- Não... Não está – disse ela, verdadeira. Agora sabia que Harry estava ciente de toda a verdade. Sabia também que não podia esconder isso por muito tempo porque sua barriga dentro de poucas semanas ia adquirir um certo volume.

- Gina... Como... Como aconteceu?

- Não sei, Harry. Mas aconteceu – disse ela limpando as lágrimas. Hermione, também, estava em desespero do lado de fora, mas não se intrometia na conversa entre os dois, pelo contrário, ganhou distância para tentar não parecer intrometida.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer – resmungou ele.

- Nada... Nada... – ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

Por tudo o que Harry havia falado, criticado. Harry havia falado um monte quando achara que Hermione quem estava grávida. Era por isso que Gina tinha ficado pálida? Tinha chorado e defendido a amiga?

- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou Harry no ouvido dele, mas ele não tinha certeza disso. Queria ter um apoio, poder segurar em alguma coisa para ter certeza de que suas mãos ainda estavam firmes, mas estava tudo girando, e ele parecia estar tendo enjôo.

- Harry... O que vai ser de nós?

- Nós... Eu não sei – disse sinceramente. Não tinha idéia do que isso mudaria em sua vida. Ele seria pai, afinal de contas. Aos dezessete anos, ele seria pai.

- Eu... Eu vou tirar esse bebê – disse Gina visivelmente desesperada.

- Não... Tudo... Tudo menos isso – disse Harry sério. Ele também queria isso, talvez. Só precisava de um tempo para pensar. Não conseguia acreditar que o filho era dele – Mas... Você tem certeza de que eu sou o pai? Você não transou com mais ninguém?

Gina fez que não com a cabeça e o abraçou.

- Você falou que andou saindo com Draco, e... – ele parecia querer se livrar da culpa pelo fato de Gina estar grávida.

- Aceite o fato, Harry! – disse ela histérica. Nesse momento, o banheiro inteiro olhava para os dois, principalmente por só haver mulheres – Esse filho é seu. Não é de mais ninguém. Ninguém!

Ele meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. Não podia ser. As coisas estavam erradas. Nada podia ser assim... Ele tinha um futuro pela frente!

- Façamos o seguinte – disse Harry em pânico – Vamos embora para a casa agora, certo? E... Amanhã a gente se encontra, com a cabeça mais fria!

- Há quase um mês que eu ando pensando na minha vida, Harry... E tudo o que eu quero é não ter esse filho! – disse ela aos berros – Ele vai mudar toda a minha vida. E eu não estou pronta.

Harry segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Se for para tirar esse bebê... Nós vamos fazer isso juntos... Nós vamos pensar sobre isso. Mas agora não posso te dar apoio algum porque estou chocado... Sem saber o que dizer. Vamos embora, certo? – pediu Harry com os olhos brilhando.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, parecia mais uma criança. Ele passou o braço em volta do ombro da ruiva, ela o agarrou com firmeza para ter certeza de que ele era concreto. Harry procurou Hermione com os olhos pelo banheiro, mas ela não estava mais lá.

Hermione não estava mais naquele banheiro, ela não ficara para assistir toda a discussão entre Harry e Gina. Não que ela não se importasse mais com os amigos, e principalmente com Harry com quem ela realmente amava. Mas... Porque ela não pertencia a essa vida. Não era mais o mundo dela.

Antes... Ela era quem estava fora dos planos de Harry, por estar, supostamente, grávida. Mas agora era Hermione quem excluía totalmente Harry de sua vida, porque ele ia ter uma família ao lado de Gina. E ela não ia se intrometer. Nunca mais.

30.05.2006

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Sirius sorrindo enquanto limpava o seu quarto – Então... Cadê o meu padrinho que me deu os "canos" no meu casamento? – brincou o moreno apagando a luz de seu quarto completamente vazio na casa de Lílian.

Lupin e Lílian estavam assistindo Sirius carregar a mala para fora do quarto, porque ele estava deixando aquela vida de solteiro para trás, e agora estava casado com Tonks, e ia se mudar para fora do país com ela.

- Ele está meio chateado... Acho que ele brigou com a namorada – disse Lílian parada à porta.

- Fala para ele que tudo vai ficar bem. Se eu terminei casado... Ele provavelmente terá umas três – brincou o padrinho.

- Tomara que você não siga o exemplo dele – disse Lílian amarrando a cara para Lupin. Ele sorriu, beijando a namorada.

Sirius colocou a mala dentro do porta-malas do seu carro e a outra mala em um táxi, porque metade ia para a Califórnia onde estava a sua nova casa. E a outra metade ia para a sua lua-de-mel.

- Vou sentir falta de Nova York... Foi uma grande cidade! – disse ele olhando para as enormes sacadas daquela casa – Conheci muitas pessoas legais aqui... – disse emocionado – E agradeço por ter me dado abrigo, Lílian.

Ela sorriu, também triste pelo fato dele estar indo embora.

- Vou chamar o Harry – disfarçou para não se emocionar ali na frente de todos.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela veio trazendo o afilhado, dando um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Parabéns, padrinho... E desculpa por qualquer coisa.

Sirius abraçou Harry com força, como se fosse o seu filho.

- Agradeço a você por me apresentar pessoas magníficas aqui na cidade. Sem você não teria conhecido ninguém... Não teria conhecido melhor meu padrinho – e olhou para Lupin que sorria de mãos dadas com Lílian – Não teria conhecido nenhum de seus amigos... E foram ótimas aventuras.

- Por minha culpa você passou vários meses de cadeira de rodas – disse Harry solitário – Você não tem nada para me agradecer... Eu que lhe devo desculpas! Você me salvou das minhas enrascadas. Salvou a vida de Gina das mãos de Tom Riddle. Salvou a vida de Hermione dos seqüestradores. Você colocou a sua vida em risco!

Sirius mexeu a cabeça e abraçou novamente Harry, porque ele era um filho que todo o pai desejaria ter. Tinha orgulho do afilhado/ex-padrinho.

- Apesar de você ter me abandonado no altar – disse como se Harry fosse sua noiva, mas estava brincando, obviamente – Eu... Eu te perdôo! – e os dois se abraçaram para a última despedida.

Sirius passou para despedir de Lupin e murmurou para ele se cuidar. Agradeceu Lílian de montão. E assobiou.

Nesse momento, Padfoot veio pulando pelo gramado bem aparado da casa, destruindo todas as flores do jardim.

- Ah... Não! – gritou Lílian, mas acabou rindo.

O cachorro carregava sua sacolinha de bagunças para a viagem também. Passou a língua no rosto dos três e pulou para dentro do táxi, querendo ir para a lua-de-mel também.

- Não, garotão, você vai para a Califórnia com o Zabini – disse apontando para o outro carro.

Padfoot deixou a língua de fora, baforando, sem mudar de lugar. Abanou o rabo, divertido. Todos deram risadas.

- Tonks mandou lembranças a todos... Ela não quis vir até aqui se despedir porque ela odeia esse tipo de coisa... Chora o tempo todo e já viram, né? – ele riu e acenou – A gente ainda se vê com o andar das carruagens!

- Espero que sim – acenou Harry – Até... E boa viagem!

Sirius acenou quando o carro começou a andar, deixando saudades para trás.

01.06.2006

Gina estava desesperada pelo fato de Harry não ter ido procurá-la. Que falta de consideração, ele tinha prometido pelo menos uma ligação no dia seguinte. Mas devia estar pensativo, e ela não estava com paciência para tolerar esses absurdos em plena gravidez.

Os seus hormônios estavam a mil, e ela sentia isso meso com poucos meses. E não estava disposta a ficar de braços cruzados, vendo o mundo girar. Passou a bolsa em volta dos braços e saiu pelas ruas, parando no ponto mais perto, decidida a falar com Draco.

Podia ter pegado o carro de Rony, mas seria muita injustiça com o irmão. O carro era novo, e ela não pretendia roubá-lo, até porque a placa seria identificada pela família com facilidade e Gina não fugiria para muito longe.

- Oras... Visita! – disse Draco à porta quando atendeu Gina.

Ela entrou em sua casa, desesperada, como se tivesse acabado de cometer o maior dos crimes.

- Eu... Eu estou grávida. Alguém contou para o Harry que eu estou grávida.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, arregalando os olhos.

- Co-Como assim? Grávida? Não vai me dizer que... Que eu sou o pai?

- Transamos com camisinha, não transamos?

- Talvez... Algumas vezes!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, passando as mãos pela cabeça, preocupada.

- Eu não quero isso para a minha vida, Draco... Eu não quero. Não está na hora de eu ter um filho!

- Gina... Você... Você está mesmo preparada para isso? Digo, é o seu corpo. É a sua vida que está em jogo.

Gina abraçou Draco sentado a sua frente, os dois tinham tanta intimidade depois de terem namorado. Tornaram-se melhores amigos depois de todo o ocorrido.

- Que bom que você me apóia...

- Sempre. Qual for a sua decisão – sussurrou ele respirando o cheio de flores do cabelo dela.

Gina quis ficar ali para sempre, unida aos braços de Draco, mas sabia que uma hora precisava conversar mais sério sobre a sua fuga. Precisava planejar para que nada desse errado.

- Nós... Nós ainda não falamos sobre o carro – golpeou Gina quando os dois estavam em silêncio.

- Ah, claro... Sem problemas – disse Draco – Eu já fiz uma cópia da chave para quando você precisar fugir!

- Certo.

- Você não pretende fazer isso hoje, não é?

- Por que não? – perguntou ela esticando as sobrancelhas.

- Sei lá... Se eu fosse você segurava mais alguns dias, o Potter ainda vai procurar você.

- Vai? Você acha?

- Ah... Ele gostava muito de você, provavelmente vai sim.

Gina passou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos.

- Ah... Se você diz... – Gina o abraçou novamente – Obrigada mais uma vez, Draco. Obrigada por ser esse amigo maravilhoso que você é.

- Ahn... Por nada – disse ele sentindo a consciência pesar. Havia instalado um gás tóxico no carro para acabar com a gravidez de Gina. Não ia fazer mal nenhum a ela, só ia ser forte o suficiente para que ela perdesse o bebê. Porque Draco queria atingir Harry, de alguma forma. Utilizaria Gina, e o seu filho, se fosse preciso.

- Você vai voltar para a casa? – perguntou Draco vendo Gina virar as costas.

- Não... Vou sair um pouco. Espairecer – disse ela indo até a porta.

Draco colocou a chave em cima do aparador.

- A cópia da chave do carro vai estar aqui, caso você precise.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Obrigada – ela acenou – Obrigada mesmo – e fechou a porta ao passar.

Draco estava se sentindo péssimo por isso. Mas só ia tirar uma vida para atingir Harry, do mesmo modo, que a família Potter havia acabado com Lúcio.

02.06.2006

Hermione estava no banho quando ouviu o celular tocar, saiu enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos úmidos. Atendeu após não suportar mais o barulho.

- Alô?

- Ei... Sou eu – disse a voz irreconhecível de Rodolfo – Estou com saudades.

- Ah... Rô! – disse ela toda meiga – Que saudades também. Faz meses que não nos vemos.

- Sim... Por isso que eu estou te ligando, quero saber se você está a fim de assistir algum filme comigo?

- Ah... Depende. Quando?

- Agora!

Ela revirou os olhos, vendo no estado em que se encontrava.

- Mas... Eu estou ocupada!

Ele riu.

- Não faz mal... A sessão só começa às oito horas da noite. De qualquer forma, não aceito um 'não' como resposta e estou entrando no estacionamento do shopping. Você vai me encontrar na praça de alimentação, ao lado do McDonald, certo?

- Claro... – sorriu ela – Tudo bem. Eu vou – e desligou.

Ela terminou de ser arrumar. Penteou os cabelos loiros e repicados, passou todos os seus acessórios, colocando uma roupa de última moda, que era definida como: uma saia jeans apertada cheia de bolsos e botões. Uma camiseta social feminina que tinha um decote gigantesco, mas para disfarçar, ela pegou um colar de fada brilhante e passou pelo pescoço.

Demorou quase duas horas, e Rodolfo gastou todos os créditos ligando para ela de cinco em cinco minutos. Por fim, ela apareceu toda perfumada, no shopping.

- Achei que íamos somente no cinema... Não em uma festa! – sussurrou ele deslumbrado em vê-la. Estava magnífica.

- Ah... Não seja bobo – ela deu um tapinha em seu braço – Eu só queria ficar bonita para você.

Eles escolheram outra mesa mais afastada com privacidade para se sentarem. Ela carregava sua bolsa na ponta dos dedos pintados de esmalte rosa salmão.

- Como andam as coisas?

- O hospital está uma loucura, sabe... – confessou ele com um suspiro – Passei a noite inteira acordado ajudando uma senhora.

- Ah... Que fofo! – gemeu Hermione – O que ela tinha?

- Câncer em estado terminal.

- Ah... – ela fez uma expressão triste – Não tem mesmo como sobreviver?

- Tentei de tudo... Juro! Chamei os melhores médicos da Europa, fizemos várias tomografias, mas não houve como.

Hermione apertou a mão de Rodolfo estendida sobre a mesa como um consolo e a apertou.

- Não fique triste... Aposto que ela vai descansar.

- Ela era uma senhora bacana – ele jogou os fios finos de cabelo para trás, charmoso – Ela é muito extrovertida. E o pior disso tudo, que eu me sinto culpado.

Hermione roçou a sua mão de leve em seu braço cheio de pelinhos eriçados.

- Ei... Não se preocupe. Você fez de tudo, ela entenderá.

Rodolfo sorriu e virou a sua mão na direção da dela, pegando-a com delicadeza.

- Espero que sim – ele a acariciou também – Então... Já comprei os tickets. Vamos entrar?

Hermione sorriu com a eficiência do rapaz, e passou os braços em volta dos dele, mas ela percebeu que ele estava perto demais, a ponto de se enroscarem ali mesmo.

- Er... – Hermione virou o pescoço, pigarreando – Vamos!

Eles estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas, como amigos. Passaram pela entrada, e no meio da escada, na escuridão do cinema. Ele passou as duas mãos em volta da cintura de Hermione, e aproveitando que a sala estava vazia, beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza.

- Desculpa... Desculpa, eu não pude agüentar por mais um segundo. Há tempos que eu quero fazer isso com você. Há tempos que eu quero te beijar.

Hermione sorriu delicadamente, sentindo o peito estufar em felicidade. Fazia tempos que não ouvia palavras tão doces.

- Tudo bem... Eu também quero – ela sussurrou beijando-o de leve em resposta.

04.06.2006

Luna deixou o material em cima da escrivaninha, e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da escrivaninha. Vinha pensando há algum tempo se declarar oficialmente para Rony, mesmo que ele estivesse saindo com Lilá, porque era melhor agora do que se realmente tudo ficasse sério. Porque ela não suportava mais vê-lo nos braços de outra.

Era ela quem o amava. Ela era quem passava todas as noites pensando em como seria o dia seguinte, na esperança de que Rony viesse falar com ela.

Mas ficar escondida, não fez com que Rony a notasse. Ficar chorando pelos cantos da escola, não progrediu para que ninguém a reparasse, na verdade. Luna perdera. Lilá ganhara.

Ela sentou, com os olhos marejados. Precisava desabafar com alguém, de algum modo.

Luna desceu as mãos para o material, puxou uma caneta azul, e puxou uma folha de fichário cor-de-rosa. Ia expressar os seus sentimentos através de uma carta. Ela deixou todos os sentimentos expostos, dizendo que o amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo. E que não podia mais viver sem ele. Mas é claro, não colocou o nome, porque sabia que se caísse nas mãos erradas, seria uma lástima e a escola inteira caçoaria dela.

Guardou na mochila e fechou com o zíper, esperando que o dia seguinte chegasse logo. E só de pensar nos olhos castanhos do ruivo descendo pela carta. Ela já de derretia toda.

05.06.2006

Luna chegou na escola mais cedo do que o normal, saiu correndo até a sala do Profeta Diário passando por pequenos grupinhos de alunos que sequer notaram a sua presença. Atingiu a sala, olhou para os armários e havia decorado que o mais alto era o do Rony, com o número: 36 em preto.

Ela depositou a carta ali, olhando por cima do ombro para ver se não havia ninguém vigiando. Por sorte, o corredor da ala "B" estava completamente vazio, isso significava que era um segredo só entre os dois.

Luna virou as costas e partiu para a próxima aula com os dedos cruzados. Talvez o seu destino mudasse de rumo hoje.

05.06.2006

Rony enfiou a chave no armário e ao abri-lo, caiu um papel em seus pés. Um papel que ele sabia que não era parte dos seus pertences, agachou para apanhá-lo, quando sentiu um assobio vindo da porta. Era Harry com suas brincadeiras.

- Pegando geral.

Rony corou de leve, enquanto abria a carta para lê-la. Havia frases desconexas como "Eu sempre amei você", "Não vejo a hora de ficarmos juntos de uma vez por todas", "Você nunca me notou..."

- Será que essa carta é de Lilá? – perguntou Rony para si mesmo. Devia ser, afinal, ela era cheia de mandar cartas, escrever e-mails românticos.

- Ei... Rony! Aonde você está indo? – perguntou Harry esticando o pescoço enquanto digitava no computador – Você tem que me ajudar no trabalho do jornal.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu – Mas antes eu preciso ir ver Lilá! – e guardou a carta no bolso.

Rony saiu correndo pelos corredores, a fim de encontrá-la. E sabia que a garota provavelmente estava saindo do vestiário para ir para a quadra onde treinaria as danças como líderes de torcida.

Ele encontrou os cabelos loiros de Lilá brilhando ao sol, pegou-a pelo cotovelo, diante de todas as amigas, elas pararam de rir imediatamente com a aproximação de Rony.

- Lilá... Eu... Eu preciso muito dizer uma coisa a você!

As amigas ensaiaram aplausos, excitantes, outras estavam com o coração na mão, achando tudo aquilo muito fofo.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida! – disse Rony olhando para ela sério – Ao seu lado eu me sinto uma criança...

- Oh... Ronald, eu... – ela apertou as duas mãos dele com delicadeza, e aproximou dando um selinho – Eu te amo também. E eu não sei mais viver sem você.

- Quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Sim... É tudo o que eu mais quero! – e o beijou.

Rony segurava as mãos delas, enquanto a beijava carinhosamente diante de todos ali em volta. As pessoas paravam curiosas para assistirem à cena. Apenas uma não estava muito interessada. Luna pegou a sua bolsa e saiu correndo.

06.06.2006

- Eu preciso arranjar um emprego novo – disse Lílian enroscada aos braços de Lupin. Ela estava caída no corpo dele, ainda em pé. Eles assistiam ao pôr do sol em um parque isolado da cidade.

- Você sabe que pode contar com o meu apoio financeiro – sussurrou ele roçando a barba rala na bochecha de Lílian.

- Ah... Obrigada! Mas não quero ficar dependendo o resto da vida de uma pessoa para me sustentar. Preciso de um emprego que me pague o suficiente... O suficiente para me sustentar e o Harry também.

Lílian virou para ficar frente a frente com o namorado.

- Às vezes eu penso... Eu... Eu... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, baixando os olhos – Deixa para lá.

- Não, tudo bem. Pode falar – disse ele erguendo o queixo dela com o indicador – Eu quero saber dos seus planos.

- É que... Depois que eu aprendi a cozinha, sabe... Eu fico pensando. E se talvez eu abrisse algum comércio...

- O que, por exemplo?

- Ah... Não sei... Algum estabelecimento especializado na confecção e serviço de refeições.

- Traduzindo... Você quer abrir um restaurante?

Lílian corou até as raízes do cabelo ao ouvir Lupin dizer aquilo, soava meio estúpido.

- Não... Está tudo bem – disse ele com a voz grave, mas bem baixinha – Eu estou de acordo. Você é uma ótima cozinheira... E essas suas mãos delicadas fazem milagres!

Lílian corou outra vez e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz?

- Claro. Concordo plenamente com a sua idéia.

Ela sorriu.

- Se você acha... Então, eu vou pensar sobre isso.

Ele a beijou outra vez.

- Não vai ser preciso repetir que se precisar da minha ajuda, eu sempre estarei aqui, né?

- Ah... Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – ela puxou o homem pelo pescoço para trás, e os dois caíram no gramado, rindo.

08.06.2006

Draco bateu na porta do apartamento de Cedrico, e não demorou para que uma garota loira, de olhos claros e cabelos encaracolados atendesse à porta.

- Oi... – disse ela sorridente. Tinha a pele macia e lisa. Era alta, magra, muito bonita.

- Hm... O Cedrico está? – quis saber Draco com as mãos dentro do casaco – Eu queria falar com ele.

- Você... É familiar – sussurrou ela pensativa.

- Dizem que eu pareço com o Draco, mas... Eu não sou! – mentiu, porque sabia que se a mulher fosse procurar Cedrico e dissesse que o Draco estava na porta, ele não atenderia, então resolveu acrescentar – Meu nome é James... James.

- Tudo bem, vou chamá-lo – disse a mulher, com o seu shortinho pequeno entrando no apartamento.

Draco esperou por um bom tempo, enquanto Cedrico parecia estar estranhando a visita, mas logo apareceu, com o seu olhar sereno e preocupado de sempre.

- Você... O que está fazendo aqui? – ele estava sozinho.

- Eu só queria conversar – disse Draco.

Cedrico fechou a porta, ficando no Hall, para que a garota não pudesse escutar a conversa.

- Eu... Eu estou ocupado – disse, apático.

- Desculpa... Eu não queria interromper você e a sua namorada fazendo sexo – disse Draco virando as costas e andando.

Cedrico parou, vendo-o se afastar.

- Ei, Draco!

Ele se virou, jogando os cabelos lisos para trás.

- O que?

- Quem é você para julgar o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Você estava saindo com Gina Weasley há alguns meses. Eu li os jornais e revistas. Aposto que provavelmente tomou um fora e veio me procurar, não é?

- Não... Não é bem isso. Você que desapareceu, eu achei que nunca mais fosse voltar – disse Draco sério.

Cedrico riu, irônico.

- Achou mesmo que eu fosse voltar vendo você beijando Gina em todas as capas de jornal?

- O meu namoro com Gina começou depois daquela sua briga de ciúmes por causa do Harry, sendo que eu nunca tive segundas intenções com ele, não pelo menos quando eu estava com você.

Cedrico deu outra risada irônica.

- Ah... Esquece – e fez um gesto no ar – Volta para casa, e vamos fingir que nada disso está acontecendo.

Draco concordou com o rapaz.

- Certo... É o melhor que eu tenho a fazer – virou as costas e foi embora de verdade.

10.06.2006

- Aqui está tudo o que aconteceu com o seu pai, Hermione – disse o novo advogado que ela tinha contratado.

- Ele... Ele está bem? – perguntou ela suando frio.

- Tudo será identificado no papel – sorriu o advogado mostrando o envelope – Se você abrir, vai descobrir exatamente tudo o que vinha buscando nos últimos meses.

- Quer dizer... Acabou mesmo o processo? Estou livre de tudo?

Ele murchou os ombros e apontou para o envelope pardo em cima da mesa.

- Abra, e descubra!

Ela estendeu as mãos e passou a unha pelo envelope, ele se partiu em duas partes e ela foi tirando as folhas de processo. Eram muitas.

- Ele... Ele está solto – disse ela com um suspiro – Eu tive a estranha sensação de que ele tivesse sido preso.

- Mas ele passou algum tempo na cadeira – disse o advogado sério.

- C-como assim? O meu ex-advogado, o Malfoy, ele disse que...

- Ele próprio prendeu o seu pai – disse o advogado – E aqui tem uma assinatura da sua mãe concordando com a prisão.

- O que? – perguntou histérica.

- Bom, mas veja pelo lado bom, hoje está tudo sob controle. E... Você vai receber dez mil reais por mês de pensão, e todos os meses atrasados virão em dobro.

Hermione não conseguia absorver essa realidade. Estava nadando em dinheiro novamente, mas não sabia se estava em choque pelo fato de seu pai ter sido preso, ou se era por estar novamente com o poder nas mãos.

11.06.2006

Era domingo (embora para os adolescentes não fizesse diferença, era Julho, época de férias), Rony foi buscar Lilá na porta de sua casa, eles estavam aprontando uma macarronada no final de semana, e o garoto queria apresentar a namorada para todos.

- Seja bem vinda à Família – disse a Sra. Weasley sufocando-a com um abraço. Rony corou violentamente enquanto Fred e Jorge faziam gestos com os braços de estarem se amassando com suas respectivas namoradas, o que o ajudou a ficar ainda mais constrangido.

Gina era a única das Weasleys que parecia séria, na mesa. Gui e sua namorada Fleur estavam dando boas gargalhadas sobre o ocorrido no banco em que eles trabalhavam. Rony e Lilá ouviam as histórias de namoro da época da senhora Weasley. Fred e Jorge continuavam a fazer alguns gestos, tirando a atenção de Rony da história toda hora.

- Você está quieta... Algum problema, meu amor? – perguntou a Senhora Weasley passando as mãos nos cabelos de Gina.

- Não, mamãe. Está tudo ótimo – disse com um sorriso.

- Você parece deprimida. A comida está ruim?

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Está maravilhosa – disse com um sorriso – Nunca esteve tão boa!

Rony ergueu o garfo e apontou para a irmã.

- Você está meio estranha mesmo ultimamente.

- Não é nada – disse cerrando os dentes querendo por um ponto final no assunto – Eu já disse!

- Deve ser o estresse por causa do resultado das provas – disse Lilá – O segundo trimestre foi bem puxado!

- É... Ela tem até engordado um pouquinho – comentou Rony com as sobrancelhas.

- Chega, Rony! Cala a boca! – berrou Gina fugindo da sua linha de raciocínio e berrando diante de todos. A mesa ficou estática, todos olhavam assustados para a garota – Deixem-me em paz, pelo amor de Deus! – ela jogou o guardanapo no prato e saiu correndo para o quarto.

15.06.2006

Lilian começou a fazer esboços em papéis, montando com desenhos como seria o seu restaurante. Contratou alguns engenheiros e arquitetos para que pudessem ajudar com o projeto.

- Nossa, mãe... Eu dou super apoio – disse Harry durante o jantar – Tenho certeza que será um ótimo restaurante. As pessoas vão adorar!

Lílian sorriu, agradecida.

- Ah, obrigada, filho. Mas vai demorar alguns meses até tudo ficar pronto!

Ela passou por ele, carregando o prato até a pia.

- Tem muita coisa a se fazer... Fico contente em ter o seu apoio e o de Lupin – Lílian deixou o prato na pia e abraçou Harry que estava ao seu lado, esperando por esse momento.

Os dois se aconchegaram em um abraço solitário de mãe e filho, que não davam há muito tempo. Tinham passado por tantos problemas desde a mudança em Nova York, o pior dos problemas foi a morte de Tiago, que deixara saudades.

- Não sei o que seria da minha vida se Tiago ainda estivesse vivo! – murmurou Lílian pensativa.

- Mãe... A gente precisa conversar – disse Harry querendo mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível. Queria falar o quanto antes sobre a gravidez de Gina.

- Diga, meu bebê – ela começou a guardar a comida na geladeira, enquanto Harry encarava suas costas.

- Preciso falar olho a olho – disse ele sério.

Lílian pareceu preocupada, ergueu os olhos para ele, e ficaram em um silêncio incômodo.

- É que... Minha namorada está grávida mãe!

- Que? – ela berrou histericamente – Como assim?

- Mãe... É sério! – disse ele branco, suando frio.

- Você está louco! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – ela virou as costas e foi para a sala se sentar.

- Mãe... – Harry não sabia mais o que falar ou fazer.

- Harry... Você não pode estar falando sério... Fala que é mentira, por favor! Diga que é uma brincadeira!

- Não, mãe... Não é!

Lílian começou a chorar em prantos, sentada.

- Mãe... Você precisa se acalmar...

Ele a encarava, ela simplesmente não conseguia falar nada. Estava desesperada.

- Um filho... Um filho... As coisas não são tão simples assim, Harry! Isso vai estragar a sua vida! Isso vai estragar a vida de Gina!

- Não vai, mãe. Não vai... Você me teve aos 17 anos... E hoje somos ricos e saudáveis, moramos em Nova York como qualquer outra pessoa de elite!

- Mas... Tudo foi diferente – disse Lílian passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry.

- Diferente em que? Papai nasceu no meio da rua... Papai viveu na rua, e hoje – ele olhou em volta – Tudo isso ele conquistou com garra e esforço.

Lílian beijou a testa de Harry.

- Tudo bem... Eu não concordo com isso, mas também vou te dar o maior apoio, porque sei que é isso o que você precisa nessas horas.

Harry tremia, com vontade de se unir à mãe e chorar, mas a ficha de que ele seria pai, ainda não havia caído totalmente.

- Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem... – ele respondeu.

- E... Vocês vão se casar? – perguntou Lílian como se fosse um soco certeiro no meio do estômago do rapaz.

- Ah... Casar? Sim... Talvez... – ele revirou os olhos, pensativo. Precisava conversar com Gina sobre, mas não vinha tendo coragem o suficiente para tanto. Era um covarde, isso sim!

19.06.2006

Cedrico apertou a campainha de Draco, com as mãos suando. Vinha ali por um motivo. Pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido e dizer toda a verdade. Draco atendeu a porta, meio pasmo com a presença do rapaz.

- Ei... O que você... O que você...?

Cedrico empurrou Draco com as duas mãos para dentro do apartamento, chutou a porta com o calcanhar e o beijou em segurança.

- Eu não agüento mais fingir uma falsa realidade... Eu não vou mais namorar outras pessoas para camuflar o amor que eu sinto por você – sussurrou Cedrico com o nariz encostado no de Draco.

As lágrimas marejam nos olhos dos dois, em seguida deram uma risadinha e cruzaram as mãos. Draco aproximou novamente, beijando-o lentamente em cada detalhe do seu rosto. Os dois caíram para trás, no tapete.

No dia seguinte, Cedrico começou a abotoar a gravata no espelho da sala, Draco acordou de samba-canção, com cara de sono.

- Já vai trabalhar? – perguntou todo mimado.

- Ah, meu amor, tentei não fazer barulho para te acordar... – resmungou Cedrico.

- Não foi o barulho, foi o seu cheiro – disse Draco sentando no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas, arrastando o edredom.

Cedrico sorriu e deu um selinho leve em seus lábios.

- Quando voltam as suas aulas?

- Em agosto só...

- Você está muito folgadinho – brincou Cedrico se dirigindo à mesa da cozinha onde havia uma surpresa. Café, suco, pães, brigadeiro.

- Acordei mais cedo – riu Draco – E fiz isso em comemoração à nossa volta.

- Ah! Você me pegou! – disse Cedrico se servindo de suco – Achei que estivesse acordado agora.

Draco desenrolou o edredom em volta do corpo, mostrando uma roupa típica de quem havia tirado o pijama.

- Fui mais rápido...

- Ainda bem que eu não acordei sem você do meu lado – sussurrou Cedrico em seu ouvido, comendo brigadeiro.

Draco passou a língua pelo canto dos lábios do namorado.

- Eu não dormi direito, sabe...

- Problemas? – perguntou Cedrico se sentando.

- Sim... Alguns.

Cedrico pegou em sua mão.

- Quer desabafar?

- Ah... – ele revirou os olhos – É sobre a Gina!

Draco esperou que Cedrico fosse ter outro ataque de ciúmes, mas ele pareceu sério o suficiente e pediu que Draco continuasse, porque não se importava.

- Sabe... Eu queria me vingar de Harry, porque soube que ele matou o meu pai!

- Ahn? Harry? Harry Potter? Seu ex?

- É… Ele mesmo! – resmungou tristemente.

- E... O que você pretendia fazer?

- Gina Weasley é sua nova namorada... E ela está grávida do Harry... Achei que se ela perdesse o bebê... Eu descontaria toda a minha raiva, e... Instalei um pó sonífero para crianças no meu carro... Mas é fatal para bebês, de modo que a Gina só vai ficar um pouco sonolenta, mas só vai perder o bebê, com ela não vai acontecer nada!

- Você... Você não é um assassino, Draco! – Cedrico largou o suco e os doces – Você não pode fazer isso! É crime!

- Eu sei... Mas... Ele ainda é um feto!

- Dependendo da época ele já pode ter coração e cérebro. Você não pode fazer isso... Não pode, simplesmente, não!

Draco começou a chorar, arrependido. Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

- Vamos atrás dela... Vamos conversar com ela!

- Não... Não podemos!

- Você vai desfazer esse plano – disse Cedrico segurando a sua mão – Por favor, faça isso por mim... Eu não quero vê-lo preso, porque eu te amo demais!

Essas palavras pareceram afetar ainda mais Draco. Ele levantou, determinado.

- Tudo bem... Por você – ele beijou Cedrico de leve – Te vejo na hora do almoço.

- Até...

Ao chegar no estacionamento de sua casa, Draco descobriu que o carro (com gás mortal instalado) não estava mais lá.

19.06.2006

Rony entrou no quarto de Gina para pedir desculpas do almoço de domingo, em que ele a chamou de gorda, os dois brigaram e ficou um clima de tensão entre os dois. Abriu a porta, e viu o cômodo todo arrumado e vazio, achou estranho, já que Gina não tinha o costume de arrumá-lo sem que a mãe pedisse.

Mas havia um bilhete em cima da cama, não era muito grande. Era da própria irmã.

- Gina... Grávida? – perguntou para si mesmo após ler a carta – E ainda fugindo de casa?

Ele saiu correndo, disparado nas ruas. Talvez estivesse na casa de Harry se despedindo, ou algum lugar pelas ruas. Com sorte, a encontraria até no final do dia.

Entrou na casa de Harry, praticamente arrombando a porta, Lílian apareceu desesperada.

- Ronald? O que você faz aqui?

- Onde está o Harry?

- No quarto, por que você...

Rony furioso, não respondeu. Subiu as escadas em centésimos de segundos e entrou chutando o quarto de Harry.

- Seu babaca! Idiota! – Rony pegou Harry pelo colarinho e esfregou suas costas na parede – Você vai pagar pelo o que fez com a minha irmã.

- Rony... – Harry estava sem voz quando o ruivo acertou um soco em cheio no meio de sua cara.

Harry pegou o abajur e terminou de quebrá-lo acertando nas costas de Rony para se defender de outros socos.

Eles iam se matar.

19.06.2006

O carro começou a dar problema no meio da estrada, a pessoa que estava dentro sentiu o estômago embrulhar e perder os movimentos lentamente. O que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal?

Sua visão foi ofuscando, ela estava perdendo os sentidos. O seu celular começou a vibrar.

- Quem é? – perguntou prestando mais atenção na ligação do que no volante.

- Preciso que você o carro agora mesmo!

- Não posso... Estou indo te visitar!

- Por favor, pare o carro agora mesmo!

Seus dedos apertaram com força contra o volante, ela tentava se manter acordada, mas o carro acabou perdendo o controle, e antes que o ar a fizesse desmaiar por completo, ela havia batido de frente com um concreto, praticamente morta.

**Nota do Autor: **_Ai ai, sem o que dizer, a não ser que além de fazer cursinho à tarde, eu tenho aulas de sábado agora. Ou seja... Beijosmeliga! _

**Reviews: **

**Shakinha: **_You came back, baby! Yesssssss, estava com saudades já? Depois vou ver as fotos hein... Fico feliz que você tenha voltado e tenha gostado de lá, apesar de ser um território ex-nazista. Hmpf. Hehehe. Beijosssss! _

**JuWood: **_Sim, vem mais um Weasley aí para a family! Bom, não sei a Gina vai tirar o bebê, ou vai perder, ou vai continuar com ele. Tudo depende! XD. E siiiiim, já sei o final da fanfic. Beeeeeeeijos. _

**Noturninha: **_Eita, guria, eu não era nada sem você. Que bom que você voltou. Beijos! E que chatinha você hein? Tirar o bebê... É ilegal, hmpf! _

**Jane Malfoy: **_Hauhau, claro que todos sabiam que era a Gina, só tenho leitores inteligentes e perspicazes. Ecaa... Revolta dos Sangues Ruins me envergonha. xD... Em todo caso, não posso te (NÃO) obrigar. Beijos, eu também sou H². _

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Ahhhh, pregar peças em vocês é comigo mesmo. Hauhauhauh. Adoro surpreendê-los... Acontece das coisas mais absurdas na minha fanfic. xD. Beijoss. Até. _

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Hauhauha, ainda acho maldade você querer deformar o corpinho da Gina. Mas nada que uma plástica (ou dez) não resolvam, né? E, talvez, talvez, o Harry morra. Risos! Hauhauha, obrigado. Beijos. Até breve._

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Gina... – ele aproximou novamente, tomando suas mãos outra vez – Eu quero construir uma família com você. Não com ela!

- Mas você não... 

- Eu não te amo – ele completou – Mas já te amei muito, e isso pode voltar se tentarmos, okay? Se agirmos como uma verdadeira família... Pode ser que eu volte a gostar de você como nos velhos tempos, seremos excelentes pais! 

Gina afastou os olhos de Harry, virando o rosto para o lado, com os cabelos caindo em sua bochecha.

- Topa? 

- Ahn... Não sei! – ela mordeu o lábio indecisa. 

- Gina... Venha morar comigo! Não precisamos voltar a namorar, mas... Quero ficar ao seu lado 24 horas por dia! Quero ser um pai excelente, assim como o meu pai foi para mim! 


	12. Episódio 11 xx O pózinho

Episódio Onze

**Episódio Onze.**

**O pózinho. **

_Data: 19/06/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Hermione e Rodolfo se beijando no meio do cinema._

_Rony descobre que Gina está grávida e que fugiu de casa. Harry e Rony saem na porrada. _

_Draco e Cedrico reatam o namoro, dormem juntos. Cedrico faz com que Draco se arrependa do plano de fazer Gina desmaiar e acabar com o seu bebê, mas é tarde demais quando chega no estacionamento e vê que o carro não está mais lá. _

_A pessoa que está no carro desmaia, perde o controle, e o carro capota._

_Lílian apóia a gravidez de Gina._

19.06.2006

Narcisa tentou escapar do carro, mas as pernas estavam sangrando muito, ela se arrastava, sem sentir o movimento da mesma, todo o calor de dentro do carro foi transferido para a sua pele, para os seus órgãos. Ela perdeu a consciência, completamente morta.

Não devia ter pegado o carro de Draco sem avisar, não devia mesmo.

19.06.2006

- Sua mãe... Draco! – Gina estava impaciente, vendo televisão – Ela arrancou a chave do carro da minha mão e não deixou que eu fugisse!

Draco arregalou os olhos do tamanho de jabuticabas.

- Você... Você não a deixou... Deixou ir?

- Não tive escolha... Ela não me devolveu – Gina estava incrédula pela agressividade da mulher – Todas as minhas sacolas de roupas estão lá... Dá para ligar para ela e pedir para voltar?

- Vou tentar – Draco puxou o telefone do bolso e começou a discar.

Tentou ligar, mas na primeira vez ninguém atendeu.

- Quem é? – perguntou prestando mais atenção na ligação do que no volante.

- Preciso que você o carro agora mesmo!

- Não posso... Estou indo te visitar!

- Por favor, pare o carro agora mesmo!

Ela desligou o telefone, ou tudo ficou mudo muito de repente. Draco começou a gritar pela sua mãe, mas não havia mais resposta.

- Ela está delirando! Ela sequer prestou atenção no que eu falei – disse Draco furioso desligando o celular – É melhor eu ir procurá-la!

- Eu vou com você.

- Não vai merda nenhuma! – Draco empurrou Gina com violência contra a parede – E se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha mãe. Eu juro... Eu juro que você vai perder esse filho de todas as maneiras possíveis! Eu vou até você... E acabo com os dois!

Gina sentiu as palavras afiadas atingirem o seu peito com força. Draco estava com uma expressão muito maquiavélica, fria. Parecia decidido, vingativo. Virou as costas e foi embora.

19.06.2006

- Vocês parecem dois moleques de rua! – gritou Lílian que quase chamou a polícia para separar os dois rapazes em sua casa. Ambos sangravam e tinham hematomas por todo o corpo. Um pior do que o outro.

- Ele quem começou... – murmurou Rony.

- Não importa! Vocês não podem brigar assim – disse ela furiosa – Vou ligar para a sua mãe, Ronald! Tenho certeza que ela vai tomar alguma decisão sobre isso...

Rony queria implorar para que ela não fizesse nada, mas estava tão furioso que as conseqüências que viriam seriam chulas, tolas. Ele nem se importava agora.

Lílian virou as costas e desceu as escadas para pegar o telefone da cozinha junto com a sua agenda.

- Ela deve estar na casa do Draco... Eles têm se encontrado frequentemente! – sugeriu Harry.

Os dois assentiram, e correram até a garagem para pegar o carro novo de Harry. Os dois foram até a casa de Draco, sem trocar muito assunto. Chegaram na portaria e foram barrados, mas logo Gina apareceu, trazendo sua carteira e seus pertences.

- Gina... Nunca mais faça isso! – disse Rony furioso – Eu fiquei preocupado!

- Eu só... Eu só queria fugir um pouco da realidade – ela encarou os olhos de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria.

- Precisamos ajeitar as nossas vidas – disse Harry – Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde – Agora vou levá-los para a casa... Tudo bem?

Gina pareceu meio chateada.

- O que houve?

- A mãe de Draco perdeu o controle do carro, bateu em um concreto... E parece que morreu – ela mostrou o celular – Ele acabou de me ligar...

Gina estava preocupada com as palavras de Draco, antes de sair da casa. Estava seriamente preocupada.

- Vamos embora – disse Harry pegando uma sacola meio pesada e colocando em seu carro – O dia não pode ficar pior!

25.06.2006

Rodolfo e Hermione estavam dividindo um banco na quadra de basquete popular, estavam embaixo de uma árvore, onde era mais escuro possível. Os dois se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- Chega! – disse Hermione se afastando – Eu preciso ir...

- Não – ele segurou em seu braço – Não vou fazer nada, eu juro!

- É que... Eu estou meio traumatizada – confessou, querendo ser sincera desde o começo.

- Com o que? O que houve?

- Eu... Eu fingi estar grávida para ajudar a minha amiga Gina... Eu meio que senti na pele o que é ficar grávida na adolescência! – Hermione piscou os olhos, triste – Sabe... Eu fiquei meio chocada com essa realidade!

Rodolfou pegou o queixo da garota e a beijou de leve.

- Nós vamos tomar precaução... Temos a cabeça no lugar! – ele sussurrou – Tive várias experiências em minha vida, sei exatamente como fazer. Não tem problemas!

- Mas...

Rodolfo a calou com um beijo.

- Sei de algo que vai te acalmar... – ele puxou do bolso do sobretudo um pequeno pacotinho branco – Isso é ótimo.

Hermione olhou estranha para o pacote.

- O que é isso exatamente?

- Um calmante... É bom! – disse puxando um punhado pelo nariz – Usa também.

- Não... Eu não sei... Eu não quero – disse ela revirando os olhos, desconfiada.

- É ótimo... Vai se sentir relaxada. Não é maconha. Experimenta... É bom!

Hermione confiou no namorado, pegou um pequeno montinho e aspirou pelas narinas, sentindo o pó percorrer pela sua traquéia, tossiu, mas imediatamente sentiu o sangue quente percorrer pelas veias de seu corpo, acalmando-a.

Parecia estar em outro mundo, tudo começou a ficar ligeiramente inclinado. Meio tonto, a mesma sensação de estar bêbada, só que melhor.

- Eu... Eu gostei – riu ela, por nada. Estava feliz, sabe-se lá porquê.

- É bom – riu Rodolfo beijando-a novamente – É ótimo...

- É... Demais! – ela pegou outro punhado e inalou.

- Devagar... Devagar – disse ele às gargalhadas, pegando o pacote de volta – Isso é bom... Mas não em excesso, certo?

Ela riu e o beijou calorosamente.

- Venha... Vou te ensinar a dançar ballet na quadra!

E os dois começaram a rolar pela quadra feitos duas crianças.

27.06.2006

Harry terminou de tragar o cigarro por diversão, não era a primeira vez que o utilizava para acalmar os seus nervos e isso vinha sendo freqüente desde que descobrira que era pai. Não queria se viciar, e sabia que caso chegasse a esse ponto, ele jogaria todo o maço no lixo.

Gina aproximou com o rosto impassível, cumprimentou-o com um aceno, ainda de longe, vendo-o sentado.

- Não sou um monstro – disse Harry – Sou só um adolescente assustado, e despreparado.

Gina apontou para o cigarro.

- Não vou me aproximar de você enquanto estiver com isso nas mãos, não faz bem para a saúde!

- Ah... Certo! – ele atirou no chão, pisando com a sola do sapato para apagar.

Harry se aproximou e beijou Gina no rosto, com as mãos livres agora.

- Como está?

- Bem, na medida do possível – ela disse tirando algumas mechas do cabelo ruivo dos olhos – Mas estou tão assustada quanto você!

Gina passou a mão na barriga, sorridente.

- Já estou até conformada!

Harry e Gina começaram a andar no mesmo passo.

- Desculpa não ter te procurado... Desculpa mesmo, eu precisava de um tempo sozinho para absorver tudo isso!

- Eu sei como é... Está assustado porque sua vida acabou, não é? – comentou ela espreitando os olhos por causa do sol que iluminava o seu rosto.

- Não é bem por isso... Mas porque agora temos uma criança para cuidar, estamos nisso juntos – Harry pegou as mãos de Gina com delicadeza e as acariciou, como nos velhos tempos.

Eles se encararam por um bocado de tempo.

- Você gosta da Hermione... – disse bem baixinho.

- Não vamos falar dela agora – devolveu Harry – Vamos falar da gente, certo?

Gina concordou como uma criança e abaixou os olhos chateada por não obter um "não, eu não gosto da Hermione", e como diz o velho ditado: quem cala consente. Foi exatamente a resposta de Harry, calar-se sobre o assunto.

Ela deu mais um passo, afastando suas mãos e querendo continuar a caminhar.

- Rony disse que está tudo bem... E pediu desculpas pelo soco.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry ainda com o olho roxo – Vai melhorar.

- Rony se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu... Ele disse que te aconselhou a procurar Hermione e terminar comigo.

- É... Na verdade...

- Não adianta defendê-lo – cortou Gina – Eu sei que isso é verdade, mas não estou chateada com Rony. Acho que você ainda deve procurar Hermione e dizer o que sente por ela.

- Gina... – ele aproximou novamente, tomando suas mãos outra vez – Eu quero construir uma família com você. Não com ela!

- Mas você não...

- Eu não te amo – ele completou – Mas já te amei muito, e isso pode voltar se tentarmos, okay? Se agirmos como uma verdadeira família... Pode ser que eu volte a gostar de você como nos velhos tempos, seremos excelentes pais!

Gina afastou os olhos de Harry, virando o rosto para o lado, com os cabelos caindo em sua bochecha.

- É melhor não misturarmos as coisas... Saímos feridos dessa batalha! – ela resmungou.

- Precisamos tentar... Precisamos tentar outra vez! – insistiu Harry acariciando as mãos delicadas de Gina – E pode dar certo! Podemos ser uma família...

Gina estava muito emotiva, Harry percebeu, talvez fosse por causa dos hormônios.

- Topa?

- Ahn... Não sei! – ela mordeu o lábio indecisa.

- Gina... Venha morar comigo! Não precisamos voltar a namorar, mas... Quero ficar ao seu lado 24 horas por dia! Quero ser um pai excelente, assim como o meu pai foi para mim!

- Eu tenho a minha família, Harry... Não posso!

Harry queria falar sobre a questão financeira dos Weasleys, mas não queria ofender Gina, e simplesmente disse.

- Minha mãe disse que a idéia é boa... Ela pode apoiar você, e em casa seremos três pessoas, você vai ter uma atenção especial.

- Eu sei...

- Na sua casa vivem mais de seis pessoas, e tenho certeza que mais uma não será bem vinda!

Gina abaixou os olhos e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, ficando na ponta dos pés.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou morar com você, na sua casa – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele – Mas antes, eu preciso contar toda a verdade para a minha família!

Harry sorriu, e os dois foram andando de mãos dadas pela praça, ao passar pela lixeira, o rapaz arremessou o maço de cigarro, fazendo cesta.

29.06.2006

- Foi perfeito, não foi? – disse Rodolfo beijando Hermione no pescoço em um canto escuro do beco.

- Não... Solta! – disse Hermione empurrando-o com as duas mãos – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo... Eu me senti uma idiota quando cheguei em casa!

- Ah... Vai dizer que não curtiu o momento? – Rodolfo insistiu em beijá-la.

- Sai... Chega! – disse ela enjoada do rapaz ficar pendurando em seu pescoço como se fosse uma questão de sobrevivência.

Rodolfo se afastou.

- Qual é a sua, hein? Não está a fim mais?

- É claro que estou – disse mas sentindo alguma coisa discordar dentro dela – Mas você está meio "grudento".

Rodolfo começou a caminhar, deixando-a para trás, parecia ofendido.

- Você vai me deixar aqui no escuro, sozinha? – perguntou ela ao alcançá-lo na calçada, embaixo de um poste.

- Você pediu... – ele colocou a mão no bolso e puxou um pacotinho branco.

- Não... Você prometeu que ia parar! – disse ela tentando tirar das mãos dele, o rapaz simplesmente girou para o outro lado, evitando-a.

Hermione insistente aproximou tentando tirar o pacotinho de suas mãos.

- Larga do meu pé! – disse ele sério, e sugou um pouco do pó pelo nariz – Se você não me quer, deixa que eu me viro!

Rodolfo tentou atravessar a rua, cambaleando, mas quase foi atropelado pelo fluxo de carros que passou ao abrir o sinaleiro. Hermione não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, correu na direção dele para salvá-lo, arrastando-o de volta para a calçada, seguro.

- Você é maluco...

- Sou... Por você – disse com o hálito fresco na direção dela.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... Quer saber? – ela bateu uma mão na outra como se tirasse sujeira – Se quiser se matar... Fique à vontade – ela virou as costas, indo embora.

Rodolfo foi na direção da rua, querendo ser atropelado. Um carro cantou pneu e parou em sua frente, Hermione assistiu tudo por cima do ombro e veio correndo.

- Chega de suas infantilidades! Chega! Vamos embora...

- Pega... Só um pouquinho – ofereceu ele.

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro.

- Você vai se sentir relaxada... Mais calma!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Se você não me soltar... Eu vou gritar e nós dois vamos presos!

- Eu não estou alucinada! – disse ela histérica.

Rodolfo jogou o pacote na direção dela.

- Vai... Só mais um pouquinho... Foi bom da outra vez, não foi? – ele a prensou com as duas mãos contra uma árvore, beijando-a contra a vontade da própria garota.

- Me solta...

- Só se você provar mais um pouquinho...

- Não, não vou...

- Então... Vou te agarrar aqui mesmo! – riu ele diabolicamente.

Hermione tentou chutar suas pernas, mas estava elas estavam sendo prensadas pelas do rapaz contra a parede.

- Certo... Certo... Me passa o pacote! – disse séria, pensando em correr.

Ele com uma mão, pegou dentro do casaco, mas ainda prendendo-a, passou o pacote a ela. Hermione tirou um punhado e sugou.

- Contente?

- Muito – ele afrouxou as mãos, e ela desviou para o lado, meio alucinada.

- É bom demais – riu ela em voz alta – Não sei por que não quis isso antes – e deu outra gargalhada.

- Eu te avisei – disse ele apontando para ela.

E os dois se abraçaram ali mesmo, dando altas risadas.

- Vamos... Vamos andar por aí – sugeriu ele, guiando-a com as mãos.

Rodolfo e Hermione pararam em frente à escola, os dois olharam para os holofotes no gramado.

- É... A gente podia roubar a escola! – sugeriu Rodolfo.

- Você está louco?

- Não... Mas seria legal!

Hermione riu, tropeçando nos degraus. Eles estavam subindo na direção do Saguão de Entrada. Ela caiu de quatro no chão, Rodolfo deu risada.

- Vem me ajudar... – disse ela chorando – Dói!

Rodolfo riu ainda mais alto e saiu andando, sem ajudá-la, sumindo no final dos corredores. Um garoto de cabelos negros aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo, e viu a amiga jogada na entrada.

- Hermione! – disse ele pegando-a no colo. Ela reconheceu os traços finos de Harry mais perto.

- Acho que... Quebrei o pulso – disse ela.

- Você está drogada? – disse ele vendo o estado da garota – O que andou fazendo, hein?

- Cala a boca... E diga ao meu namorado que eu gosto mais de você do que dele! – Harry sentiu o estômago rugir com essas palavras, mas não podia dar ouvidos para uma garota que estava naquele estado.

- Vamos... Vou te levar para a casa! – disse Harry colocando-a em seu carro – Se eu te levar para o hospital nesse estado, vão acabar te prendendo!

- Mas... – ela sacudiu a cabeça – E o meu namorado? Você não foi falar com ele!

- Eu estava trabalhando no Profeta Diário – disse sério, acelerando o carro na direção de sua casa.

O que estava acontecendo com a verdadeira Hermione, afinal de contas?

30.06.2006

Harry chegou na escola com sono, tinha passado a noite inteira com Hermione na casa da piscina, tentando não fazer barulho. Enfaixou a mão direita dela, e fez com que ela dormisse na cama. Harry acabou dormindo ao seu lado no sofá, por sorte a sua mãe não questionou o que fazia lá, e no dia seguinte, a garota estava sã.

- Harry... O que eu estava fazendo na sua casa? Pelo amor de Deus...

- Você andou fumando! – disse Harry agressivo – Você andou fumando maconha!

- Não, eu não... – ela começou a chorar, agora sã.

- O que você está fazendo com a sua vida, hein, Hermione? – perguntou Harry – Quer se matar aos poucos?

- Você não entende... Não somos mais amigos caso você não se lembre, e já faz sete meses que as coisas estão estranhas entre a gente!

Ela não ia denunciar que o namorado estava oferecendo drogas, era melhor desviar o rumo da conversa.

- Você faz o que quiser da sua vida, mas nem sempre eu vou estar do seu lado para te salvar – Harry virou as costas e a deixou sozinha, no estacionamento da escola.

Harry localizou Gina com os olhos e ela conversava animadamente com Draco em uma mesa da cantina. O moreno aproximou e pela expressão, ela não havia contado nada para os pais sobre a gravidez.

- Bom dia – disse com a face enrugada para Draco.

O loiro respondeu com um olhar, virou as costas e saiu, deixando Harry e Gina a sós.

- Não quero ver você perto do Draco nunca mais!

- Está com ciúmes?

- Se formos fazer as coisas certas... Assim vão ser, certo?

Gina parecia chateada com Harry.

- Você vai abrir mão das suas transas alheias para ficar comigo, vai?

- Você sabe que eu não tenho saído com ninguém nos últimos meses – disse Harry sério.

- Ah? Não? – ela estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Nem uma rapidinha com Hermione?

Gina virou as costas e saiu batendo o sapato contra o piso. Ela ainda estava com ciúmes da garota? Por que estava agindo assim? Harry sacudiu a cabeça e foi em sua direção, ela estava grávida, seria bom que não tivesse alterações de humor.

- Gina... Eu quero fazer isso dar certo, por favor. E você sabe que a Hermione tem namorado! – nesse exato momento Rodolfo e Hermione se beijavam do outro lado do corredor. Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... Nós vamos tentar – disse ela séria – Mas agora só depende de você.

Harry concordou e sorriu. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro, e seu olhar se encontrou momentaneamente com o de Harry, eles olharam para os lados, fingindo que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, e caminharam pelos corredores opostos.

Harry estava com Gina. E Hermione com Rodolfo. E assim caminhavam suas vidas também, para lados opostos. Nada mais ia impedir.

02.07.2006

Draco estava mexendo em seu notebook quando o telefone tocou, como não estava ninguém em casa, foi obrigado a se levantar para atender.

Cedrico apareceu dez minutos depois na porta, e ele ainda estava no telefone, pela expressão do namorado, o rapaz mais velho ficou preocupado. Assim que Draco desligou, virou os olhos na direção do namorado que estava parado em sua frente.

- Eu... Eu não tenho mais responsáveis – ele deixou o telefone na base – Isso significa que o Conselho Tutelar quer que eu volte para a Inglaterra para morar com alguns tios mais próximos.

- Mas... Você tem primos que moram em Orange Country! – disse Cedrico abismado.

- Eu sei... Mas os meus tios estão mais próximos de sangue, não de distância.

Cedrico largou a pasta e abraçou o rapaz.

- Não vá embora... Por favor, não...

- Eu também não quero ir – e o abraçou com força.

04.07.2006

Lupin enrolado nas cobertas, acariciava os cabelos de Lílian deitada em seu peito. Os dois estavam em silêncio, olhando para o teto, até que Lupin fez questão de quebrá-lo.

- Lílian...

- O que?

- Por que você desistiu mesmo do seu casamento com o Lúcio?

Ela resmungou, incomodada por falar sobre esse assunto, mas eles precisavam colocar um "xeque-mate" nisso.

- Eu cheguei a ficar grávida de Lúcio... – ela remexeu inquieta, mas Lupin não pareceu incomodado com a revelação, continuou esperando uma continuação da história normal – Foi quando eu soube que eu não o queria mais... E que eu estava preso nele para sempre, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Ah...

- E eu percebi que nunca mais, nunca mais – disse ela com convicção – Queria vê-lo na minha frente, então forjei a própria morte, para que ele não fosse atrás de mim a fim de me matar por tamanha humilhação.

- Ah... Melhor explicado – disse Lupin beijando a sua testa – E como ficaram as divisões de dinheiro?

- Bem... Apesar da separação, metade do dinheiro ficou com o Harry, e metade com o Draco – ela piscou para ele – Sabe... Eu não quero me envolver com esse dinheiro, sinto que não me pertence!

- Claro que pertence! – disse Lupin sério – Ele roubou Tiago Potter, seu ex-marido... Você só estava recuperando a grana!

Lílian beijou Lupin de leve nos lábios, calando-o.

- Não vamos falar mais dessas coisas... – e passou os braços em volta dele, confortando-a.

05.07.2006

Cedrico parou ao lado de Draco no jantar à luz de velas.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão para que não seja preciso que você se mude para a Inglaterra.

Draco pousou o garfo e a faca no guardanapo, terminando de engolir, mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade de falar para matar a curiosidade.

- Diga!

- E... E se eu fosse o seu guardião? E se eu fosse responsável por você aqui nos Estados Unidos? Em Nova York?

Os olhos de Draco brilharam em lágrimas, esperançoso. Os dois se abraçaram em pé, no meio da cozinha, banhados pelas sombras das velas.

- Seria ótimo... Seria ótimo mesmo.

- Só haveria um problema – disse Cedrico ao se separar do abraço.

- E... Qual seria? – perguntou Draco com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu... Eu seria obrigado a ficar com toda a sua fortuna, de acordo com os direitos, porque eu passaria a ter tudo no meu nome – avaliou.

Draco pareceu maquinar com os olhos por alguns segundos e respondeu.

- Seria uma conexão... Pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- E você confiaria em mim? – perguntou Cedrico encontrando com os olhos de Draco por longos segundos.

**Nota do Autor: **_E você? Confiaria toda a sua fortuna ao seu namorado? _

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_By the way, já comecei a escrever o resumo do último capítulo, e só pelo resumo ele é gigantesco... Mas está emocionante, vão acontecer duas mortes reviravoltescas, dessas que morrem quem a gente menos esperava, sabe? Bom, não vou ficar jogando spoilers, vão ter que ler para descobrir. HAUHAUHAHA! E cuidem-se, porque eles vão deixar a fanfiction de cabeça para baixo. Beijossssss! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Fãs que estão p da vida com HP06 por causa da Warner... Juntem-se a mim... O QUE FOI AQUILO? QUE DROGA! Vão adiar HP06 de novembro para JULHO DE 2009, que ABÊSURDO! To indignado... Beijosmeliga. Bom final de semana. _

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

**Nathy: **_Hauhauha, você gosta mesmo do shipper Ced-Draco hein, que legal! Não achei que ninguém apoiasse até agora, mas... As pessoas vão começar a simpatizar quando surgirem os conflitos entre os dois. Eu espero que sim, neh! Eeee, não vou tirar o bebê da Gina, fica tranqüila enquanto a isso. Ele tem uma missão importante na fanfic (será que a missão é juntar o Harry e a Gina? Será? Será?) Hauhauha, descubra lendooooo! HAuauha. E sobre a Lílian ter filhos, bom... Maybe, maybe. Vou pensar no seu caso. Beijos! _

**Jane Malfoy: **_Eiiiiiiii, não diga isso, eu amo reviews, nem que seja para dizer "(oi, estou vivo, beijos me liga!)" porque são legais, e eu gosto e não quero que pare de mandar, ok? E nãoooooooooooo pode ler a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins. Desculpa demorar atualizar, mas é que a fanfic betada ta na casa dos meus pais, e sabe lá Deus quando eu vou para lá de novo...Beijos, beijos, XOXO!_

**Kiryuu Yume: **_O restaurante da Dona Florinda, ou melhor, da Dona Lílian, ,hauhauhauha! Achei legal a idéia porque vai ser o novo barzinho da fic. E seu Draco vai ficar hétero mais para a frente, é sério... Continue lendo que você vai chegar até lá. O Ced e o Draco vão se separar forevermente. E a Ginoca da breca nãoooooo vai perder mais o filho, é sério... Ele é o filho que ela sempre quis, e talvez... O Harry volte a ficar com a Gina (já pensou que legal? HAHAUHAUHA!) Beijão, queridaa, até! _

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Siiiiiiiiim, eu adoro fazer traquinagens, enganar vocês, hauuaha, e fazer um final totalmente contrário. Sabe?? Isso se chama CHOQUE EMOCIONAL, reviravoltas, e espanto, amo isso! XDDD.Vai dizer q vc não gosta tbm vai?? Acontecimentos... Descobertas... Espero que sim, Hauhauha, beiiiiiijos, até! _

**Shakinha: **_Viu quantas novidades na fanfic? Também amo a Gina, ela vai ter um final fantástico na fanfic... O Siriussss sumiu, mas ele volta no final dessa ou da outra temporada, eu acho... Ele vai ter um final muito significativo na fanfic... E quando eu digo final, eu digo, FINAL MESMO, huahuahua, brincadeira! Não sou tão masoquista que nem a JK – carinha-de-anjo -. HAUHAUHA. Beijoss! Até!_

**JuWood: **_Sim, aulas ao sábado é a mesma coisa que não ter final de semana, falando muito sério... Eh... A Gina não vai abortar no final das contas... Ela vai ter o filho ou a filha, xDDD. Ou OS FILHOS, vai que é gêmeos, hauhua já pensou? E o novo namorado não é muito legal não... Você vai descobrir isso com o tempo, ele é bem sacana, isso sim! Ahhh, então, o Harry vai TENTAR seguir em frente... Quem sabe consegue né, coitado? Bom, é isso aí. Beijosssss, até! _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Eu... Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser um ótimo pai para ele – sorriu Gina com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro que vou – sorriu Harry de volta – Vou ensiná-lo a jogar vôlei, a andar de carro, a ler, a escrever, e tudo mais.

Gina tombou a cabeça ruiva de lado, caindo no ombro de Harry.

- E... E se eu morrer... 

- Gina! Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo! Você não vai morrer!

- Oras... Pode acontecer – disse ela séria – Já vi várias mães morrerem durante o parto. É uma história comum!


	13. Episódio 12 xx A revelação de Gina

Episódio Doze

**Episódio Doze.**

**A revelação de Gina.**

_Data: 05/07/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Eu vou com você – disse Gina._

_- Não vai merda nenhuma! – Draco empurrou Gina com violência contra a parede – E se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha mãe. Eu juro... Eu juro que você vai perder esse filho de todas as maneiras possíveis! Eu vou até você... E acabo com os dois!_

_Hermione olhou estranha para o pacote._

_- O que é isso exatamente?_

_- Um calmante... É bom! – disse puxando um punhado pelo nariz – Usa também._

_- Não... Eu não sei... Eu não quero – disse ela revirando os olhos, desconfiada._

_- É ótimo... Vai se sentir relaxada. Não é maconha. Experimenta... É bom! _

_- Rony se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu... Ele disse que te aconselhou a procurar Hermione e terminar comigo – disse Gina._

_- É... Na verdade... – respondeu Harry. _

_- Não adianta defendê-lo – cortou Gina – Eu sei que isso é verdade, mas não estou chateada com Rony. Acho que você ainda deve procurar Hermione e dizer o que sente por ela._

_- Gina... – ele aproximou novamente, tomando suas mãos outra vez – Eu quero construir uma família com você. Não com ela!_

_Hermione estava jogada no chão, toda arranhada e com as roupas rasgadas. _

_- Hermione! – disse ele pegando-a no colo. Ela reconheceu os traços finos de Harry mais perto._

_- Acho que... Quebrei o pulso – disse ela._

_- Você está drogada? – disse ele vendo o estado da garota – O que andou fazendo, hein? _

_- Cala a boca... E diga ao meu namorado que eu gosto mais de você do que dele! – Harry sentiu o estômago rugir com essas palavras, mas não podia dar ouvidos para uma garota que estava naquele estado._

_- Por que você desistiu mesmo do seu casamento com o Lúcio? _

_Ela resmungou, incomodada por falar sobre esse assunto, mas eles precisavam colocar um "xeque-mate" nisso. _

_- Eu cheguei a ficar grávida de Lúcio... – ela remexeu inquieta, mas Lupin não pareceu incomodado com a revelação, continuou esperando uma continuação da história normal – Foi quando eu soube que eu não o queria mais... E que eu estava preso nele para sempre, de uma forma ou de outra._

_- E... Qual seria? – perguntou Draco com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas._

_- Eu... Eu seria obrigado a ficar com toda a sua fortuna, de acordo com os direitos, porque eu passaria a ter tudo no meu nome – avaliou._

_Draco pareceu maquinar com os olhos por alguns segundos e respondeu._

_- Seria uma conexão... Pelo resto de nossas vidas._

_- E você confiaria em mim? – perguntou Cedrico encontrando com os olhos de Draco por longos segundos._

05.07.2006

- Não sei... – disse Draco mordendo o lábio – Isso é mais do que um pedido de casamento.

O sangue de Cedrico congelou, o namorado não acreditava nele.

- Mas... – Draco sorriu, parecia estar brincando com a expressão nos olhos – É claro que eu confio em você... E pode ter certeza que eu assinarei todos os papéis possíveis para que possamos ficar juntos.

Draco e Cedrico se beijaram ali mesmo.

07.07.06

- Precisa de ajuda? – correu Harry até o porta-malas do carro de Gina, pegando algumas sacolas.

Gina estava se mudando aos poucos para a casa de Harry, e essa era uma das últimas sacolas de roupas que ela estava trazendo.

- Não sabia que você tinha um estoque de panos na sua casa – comentou o garoto sentindo as mãos pesadas.

Gina riu fechando o porta-malas.

- Obrigada... – disse ela piscando os olhos várias vezes.

- Contou tudo para os seus pais? – perguntou Harry com os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Contei... Meu pai desmaiou, mas por fim levou numa boa, já a minha mãe me expulsou de casa. Ainda bem que você tinha me dito para vir morar aqui – ela sorriu meio triste ao trancar o ex-carro de Harry, estacionado na frente da casa, porque mais tarde Rony passaria para pegá-lo.

Hermione estava do outro lado da calçada, parada, vendo a mudança acontecer, com lágrimas nos olhos. Eles estavam mesmo indo morar juntos.

Harry entrou na casa, enquanto Gina fechava a porta ao passar, agora ela fazia parte dos Potters de um jeito que Hermione nunca faria.

08.07.06

Hermione parou o carro na casa de Rodolfo, pegou a chave (sim, eles já estavam nesse nível do namoro, a ponto de trocarem as chaves de casa), ela subiu algumas escadinhas e apertou a campainha. Mesmo que estivesse liberdade de entrar, queria avisar que estava chegando.

Rodolfo já vinha descendo as escadas, com a barba por fazer, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Sabia que você viria, meu amor – eles se beijaram no Hall.

- O que está fazendo? – quis saber ela com os olhos tristes, não tinha dormido a noite inteira, e passara o restante do dia seguinte pensando sobre a mudança de Gina.

Era um lugar pequeno, meio bagunçado, típico de uma casa onde se vivia um estudante jovem. Cheirava à maconha, de vez em quando, mas também tinha o perfume de Rodolfo em alguns cômodos.

- Podemos nos divertir – disse ele indo até a geladeira.

Hermione puxou uma cadeira, debruçando-se no balcão da cozinha, enquanto o namorado revirava a geladeira à procura de alguma bebida alcoólica, tirou uma garrafa de vodka, para o espanto da loira.

- Você não bebe isso puro... Certo?

Rodolfo riu enquanto despejava em duas taças.

- Um brinde ao amor – ele ergueu as taças, na direção dela.

- Não... Isso é muito forte! – disse ela torcendo o nariz.

- Isso é forte para os fracos! – ele usou um trocadilho rindo, brindou com a taça parada de Hermione, na frente dos braços cruzados dela, e virou pela garganta a bebida.

Que mal faria se Hermione bebesse tudo de uma vez? Harry não estava ali para retrucar. Aliás, quem era Harry para palpitar sobre a vida dela? Agora ele provavelmente estava em casa dando mais uma rapidinha com Gina. Agora os dois moravam juntos, como uma família. E Hermione não conseguia mais absorver essa realidade.

Que mal faria beber um pouquinho?

- Fala sério... Você está me levando para o mau caminho – riu Hermione erguendo a taça no ar cheia de bebida alcoólica e virou-a pela goela em seguida. As coisas eram assim, precisava se divertir um pouco, sua vida estava muito pesada.

Hermione sentiu queimar a traquéia, mas foi ótimo, porque a sensação de bem-estar veio depois, ela encheu a taça mais umas duas vezes antes de começar a dançar com Rodolfo, e os dois se beijavam calorosamente, deitados no chão da cozinha.

- Mais... Quero beber mais! – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.

- Certo... – ele se levantou e ofereceu a garrafa a ela.

- Não vou beber no bico... – disse ela fazendo uma careta.

- Eu tenho outra – ele puxou da geladeira uma outra garrafa fechada, mas só foi tirar a rosquinha e colocar boca a boca.

Hermione riu após tomar uns 100ml de uma só vez.

- Isso é demais! Viva à vida! – e brindou garrafa com garrafa fazendo um "clink".

Hermione definitivamente não era mais a mesma.

14.07.06

Gina bateu na porta do quarto de Harry, ele estava vendo um filme no DVD, pausou-o e pediu para que ela se juntasse a ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry vendo a expressão de tristeza na garota.

Ela deixou as pantufas cor-de-rosa antes de se encolher com o garoto na cama.

- Eu... Eu estava me sentindo sozinha no meu quarto e resolvi vir aqui – disse Gina limpando o rosto – Não consegui dormir.

- Tudo bem... Pode ficar aqui comigo – sussurrou Harry – Pode me fazer companhia também porque eu estou me sentindo isolado!

Gina sorriu e o beijou no rosto, sentindo o delicioso perfume dele.

- Eu... Eu estava pensando sobre o futuro desse bebê.

Harry deitou o controle, desistindo de voltar a assistir o filme, era muito mais interessante falar sobre o futuro deles dois, agora que estavam tão próximos e acolhidos por Lílian.

- Eu... Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser um ótimo pai para ele – sorriu Gina com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro que vou – sorriu Harry de volta – Vou ensiná-lo a jogar vôlei, a andar de carro, a ler, a escrever, e tudo mais.

Gina tombou a cabeça ruiva de lado, caindo no ombro de Harry.

- E... E se eu morrer...

- Gina! Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo! Você não vai morrer!

- Oras... Pode acontecer – disse ela séria – Já vi várias mães morrerem durante o parto. É uma história comum!

- Mas não com você, Gina! – disse Harry um pouco bravo – Vai dar tudo certo... Você vai ver!

Gina se revirou inquieta, deitada ao lado dele.

- Mas e se acontecer...

- Não vai acontecer!

- Mas... Existe uma pequena possibilidade, não sei! E se isso realmente acontecer... Eu quero que você procure uma excelente mãe para ele, tudo bem?

- Gina... Chega com essas conversas!

- E se alguma madrasta levantar a mão para repreendê-lo, eu vou me sentir péssima, onde quer que eu esteja!

- Gina...

- Ninguém mais pode educá-lo, ou reprimi-lo, a não ser eu ou você! Tudo bem?

- Certo – disse ele com os olhos voltando para o filme novamente.

Gina segurou o queixo de Harry, voltando os olhos dele para encará-la.

- Quero que você jure isso olhando para mim!

- Tudo bem... Eu juro! – disse sério – Mas nada disso vai acontecer.

Gina se deitou ao lado dele, saciada pela resposta. Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que ela pediu que ele desligasse a televisão, para conversarem melhor.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry sem ficar aborrecido, desligou a televisão e virou-se para Gina – Desculpa...

- Estou sendo chata, não estou?

- Imagina... Eu prometi que ia realizar todas as suas vontades e desejos – disse Harry beijando a sua testa. Os dois vinham trocando muitas carícias nesses tempos, mas não chegavam a se beijar, porque Harry sabia que um beijo tinha que ser sincero, especialmente nessa fase da vida em que os dois se encontravam. Era preciso muito cuidado com Gina e seus hormônios!

- É... Que o Draco andou me falando algumas barbaridades – ela disse preocupada – Ele disse que se vingaria de mim por causa da morte da mãe dele!

- O que você tem haver com isso?

- Não sei... Ela pegou o carro antes de mim... E... Bateu com ele! A culpa não é minha!

- O Draco não vai colocar a mão em você – disse Harry nervoso com o loiro, não só por causa disso, mas por causa das histórias que Belatriz vinha alimentando Harry, sobre o pai estar morto por culpa dos Malfoys – E se ele fizer isso... Pode ter certeza que vou apagá-lo desse mundo, nem que isso me reste todos os anos na cadeia!

- Harry... Não diga isso! – disse Gina preocupada, sabia que não devia ter tocado no assunto – Você não deve sujar as mãos com um traste daqueles!

Harry sorriu e beijou Gina na testa.

- Vamos dormir... Deixe isso para lá! – Harry puxou a coberta em volta de Gina para abrigá-la contra o frio, isso significava que os dois iam dormir assim, juntos, na mesma cama.

17.07.06

Por onde Luna andava, via a seguinte cena: Rony pegando nas mãos de Lilá, e beijando-a como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ela se sentia mal por essa "pegação", era terrível ver o amor de sua vida com outra pessoa.

Ela arrastou os sapatos para fora do prédio, querendo tomar um suco sozinha, escutando música alta através do seu iphone. Pegou uma cadeira ao lado do balcão, vazia e sem muitas pessoas ao lado.

- Ei! – disse uma voz familiar, mostrando os dentes da frente, era Neville – Posso me sentar com você?

- Claro – disse ela tirando os fones de ouvido e guardando na lateral da mochila – Vamos tomar um suco?

- Um suco? Claro! – ele pegou um dos cardápios para escolher.

Neville andou contando umas das rodadas de vôlei ocorridas no final de semana passado, Luna acabou dando algumas boas risadas que há tempos não fazia. Até que Neville viu Rony e Lilá recebendo sucos no balcão.

- Ei... Rony! Venham se sentar conosco! – chamou Neville sem notar os olhos de espanto de Luna, já que ela estava de costas e não via o casal.

Rony e Lilá cumprimentaram Luna como se fosse uma desconhecida, sentaram na mesa, trazendo seus respectivos sucos.

- Estava contando à Luna como foi o jogo de sábado.

- Contou a ela como foi que Dino arrebentou os dentes no vestiário? Foi a parte mais legal de todo o jogo!

- Ah... É verdade! – lembrou-se Neville – Dino escorregou durante o banho, bateu a boca na pia e ganhou uma janelinha! – os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu preciso ir – disse Luna fechando a cara e não disse mais nada, os demais na mesa ficaram preocupados com o fato, e se perguntavam se o assunto a tinha deixado daquela forma.

Luna não deu importância, encaixou os fones de ouvido, voltando a escutar música e a se isolar pelos corredores abarrotados da escola.

20.07.06

Rodolfo e Hermione estavam bêbados, mas essa era uma outra noite, além das outras. Começava sempre com a habitual vodka, e depois passavam para drogas pesadas.

- Mais? – sugeriu Rodolfo esticando o pacotinho para a namorada.

- Ah... – ela mordeu o lábio pensativa.

- Não seja difícil – Rodolfo empurrou-o em sua direção – Aceite logo!

- Certo! – ela desfez a expressão e voltou a experimentar.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo confusos e acabaram rindo sem motivo.

- Isso é a melhor coisa que inventaram – disse ela erguendo no ar o pacotinho – Fumar é demais!

Rodolfo a beijou com mais força, e os dois continuaram a se pegar naquela quadra isolada, no meio da madrugada.

23.07.06

Eles estavam reunidos numa rodinha em volta da quadra esportiva da escola, os demais jogadores tinham terminado os treinos e estavam sem camisa, conversando com as outras garotas, na arquibancada. A maioria estava suando, incluindo Harry.

- Ah... Eu tenho que ir – disse Lilá lendo alguma coisa no celular – Eu te ligo mais tarde, certo?

Lilá tentou dar um beijo sem encostar muito em Rony, mas ele parecia ainda mais bonito todo suado. A garota saiu correndo com os seios acompanhando o ritmo dos passos, deixando qualquer garoto excitado.

Eles continuaram a conversar sobre diversos outros assuntos, até que Neville se retirou da rodinha também, Harry e Gina tomaram o rumo de casa, restando somente alguns jogadores.

Não demorou para que eles também fossem tomar banho no vestiário, Luna ficou ali, escondida, o tempo todo. Viu cada um ir embora, restando apenas o ruivo no vestiário, cogitou a ideai de ir até lá para falar com ele, mas sabia que seria loucura, esperou que saísse e já era tarde da noite.

- Rony...

Ele se virou para ver quem era naquela quadra vazia e isolada, mas antes que enxergasse direito, os cabelos loiros de Luna tamparam a sua visão, ela passou os braços em volta dele, beijando-o. Rony perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, ainda com a garota colada em seu pescoço, sem largá-lo um minuto.

- Você está louca? – perguntou ele todo dolorido.

Luna encarou os olhos azuis de Rony, arquejando.

- Eu... Eu... Eu amo você, Rony! Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo... Você não tem noção disso!

- Nós... Não podemos ficar novamente! – disse Rony empurrando-a para o lado, ela caiu sentada – O nosso passado já aconteceu... Ficamos algumas vezes, não precisamos desenterrar isso!

- Ficamos no natal há mais de dois anos! – disse chateada.

- Não dá... Eu namoro – disse ele mostrando a aliança no dedo – E o meu namoro é sério!

Luna ficou em pé mais uma vez, empurrou-o contra a parede, segurando as duas mãos, beijando-o. Ela passou os seus seios no peitoral do garoto, para que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado.

- Não... – disse ele se desviando após vários beijos – Não... Não e não! – ele a empurrou com violência para trás – Não podemos!

- Tudo bem... – disse ela triste – Tudo bem, mas saiba... Foi eu quem te amei durante esses anos todos!

Ela virou as costas e saiu correndo.

24.07.06

Gina estava deitada em seu quarto.

"_- Até que você beija bem – disse Gina ao beijá-lo durante as eleições._

_- Você também beija muito bem – disse ele tornando a beijá-la._

_Draco e Gina beberam todas aquela noite"_

Ela se remexeu inquieta na cama, os sonhos a perturbavam terrivelmente.

"_- Draco... Sai... – disse ela desvencilhando de seus beijos, deitada._

_Draco beijava o umbigo da garota, e ela reconheceu o lugar. Era o quarto dele._

_- Não posso... Não faço isso no primeiro encontro!_

_- Não seja difícil... Você está com um famoso!"_

Ela estava suando, chutou as cobertas para longe da cama.

"_- Draco... Oh... Yeah., Draco... – gemeu ela sentindo-se agarrar aos músculos do garoto, passando as unhas pelas suas costas – Oh... Draco!"_

Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os sonhos eram familiares. Eram cenas ocorridas, anteriormente.

"_- Draco... Nós não podemos... Nós não estamos... – Gina parou olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Não podemos continuar... Você não pode... _

_- Tudo bem... Tudo bem – disse ele sorridente – Você pode tomar algumas pílulas no dia seguinte._

_- Você já gozou? Você... Gozou dentro de mim?"_

Então as cenas mudaram repentinamente. Era outro cenário, agora Harry estava lá, mas não estava pelado, ou fazendo carícias em Gina. Estavam conversando, na cantina da escola, como fizeram meses atrás.

"_- E você? Fazendo sexo seguro com alguém? – perguntou Harry todo excitante, com os músculos apertados na camiseta de vôlei. _

_- Na verdade, não... – respondeu Gina sorridente._

_- Não vai me dizer que parou de usar camisinha? _

_- Não é isso – riu ele – É que eu realmente não estou saindo com ninguém no momento. Entende?"_

Gina acordou assustada. Estava toda molhada de suor, preocupada e com sonos inquietantes.

- Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo – disse ela ficando em pé. Estava com vontade beber um copo de água – Eu transei com Draco sem camisinha no dia das eleições...

Ela pegou um copo em silêncio, mas não foi o suficiente para matar a sua sede, vinha tendo dúvidas terríveis. Ela tinha dormido com Draco, talvez o filho não fosse de Harry como ela imaginara.

Gina voltou para o quarto e começou a chorar. Agora estava morando na casa de Harry, como diria isso a ele? E se seu filho nascesse loiro? O que ela diria ao Harry? Gina estava descontrolada.

- Meu Deus... – as lágrimas não paravam. Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de abortar o filho que estava em sua barriga, queria que fosse natural, queria que perdesse de uma vez para não sentir toda essa culpa que vinha acumulando.

Gina não sabia o que fazer, as cenas voltaram em sua cabeça como um raio. Ela tinha ficado bêbada e dormido com Draco sem camisinha, e agora se lembrava perfeitamente bem da noite que tiveram. Foi poucos dias depois de terminar com Harry. E se o filho fosse mesmo de Draco?

- O filho... – Gina passou a mão na barriga – É dele... Só pode ser! – ela começou a chorar, escandalizada. Mas agora ela estava morando na casa de Harry. Como faria para contar toda a verdade a ele?

**Nota do Autor: **_Sei que vai parecer uma atitude little putinha da Gina, mas... Eu sinto muito, não foi a minha intenção quando eu estava escrevendo a história no caderno, mas foi o que deu a entender enquanto estava passando a escrita para o PC. E que fique claro, a Gina é santa, prova é que eu casaria com ela. Mas é claro, ela sabe de quem é o filho dela sim, eu é que escrevi para fazer um "draminha" a mais na fanfic e deixar vocês curiosos. HAUHAUHAUUHAH! Curiosos pelos próximos nove meses – tempo cronológico da fanfiction -. XDDD. Beijos!_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Eu sei que é uma conseqüência do mundo Potteriano estar desaparecendo, os fãs subindo e diminuindo os leitores na minha fanfic, e se continuar diminuindo assim, drasticamente, eu vou ter que cortar algumas partes da fanfic... Não é por maldade, mas é para adiantá-los logo do final (porque eu também estou ansioso e quero ler os comentários quando chegarmos nas próximas temporadas), porque está cada vez mais emocionante. Eu acho... Bom, mas não vai afetar muito a fanfic, mas os capítulos vão ser bem mais curtos. _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_A trilha sonora vai voltar aos poucos, tudo bem? Vou postando de pouquinho em pouquinho. All Right? Beijosmeliga! _

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

**Patty Potter Hard: **Bom, adoro a mudança de personalidade repentina da Hermione. Ela de santinha, nerd, estudiosa, passa ser a maloqueirinha. Isso é típico da Marissa de The OC, não sei se você segue, mas... Essa mudança foi baseada nela. E vão ter conseqüências que vão se refletir pelo resto da vida na vida de Hermione. Sim, juro, vão ser conseqüências MUITO FORTES e MUITO PESADAS, até pensei se deveria colocar isso na fanfic ou não, mas acabei colocando, porque é um fato do cotidiano, So... Here we are! Beeeeeeeijos!

**Kiryuu Yume: **Ahh, eu também adoro a Lílian, pena que aos poucos ela vai saindo da fanfiction, mas eu adorava a época que o Lupin estava dando em cima dela e talx. Era uma coisa meio adolescente, infantil, e era legal brincar com os dois casados. Então, sobre o Cedrico roubar o Draco, não, isso não vai acontecer nunca, porque não é a personalidade do Cedrico, mas te garanto que o Cedrico vai usar esse dinheiro para ameaçar o Draco... Através dessa fortuna que está nas mãos do Cedrico, ele vai controlar muito o namorado. Tipo: "Ou você faz o que eu mando, ou eu não te dou a sua fortuna!", o Draco vai ficar puto com as ameaças e eles vão acabar terminando. E nem te digo como fica a fortuna do Draco, porque isso vai ser um mistério da fanfic. HAUHAUHA! E a Gina não vai morrer tão cedo, i'm so sorry! Mas ela tem muito chão ainda... E a Hermione ahn, eu estou sofrendo por ela estar assim, desse jeito, mas juro que ela vai voltar a ter a velha personalidade antes, embora ela vá sofrer muito, porque vai ter seqüelas pelo resto da vida. Mas... A gente vai ver isso mais pela frente. Beijosss!

**Shakinha: **Hauhauha, todos os leitores estão preocupados com a mudança de personalidade repentina da Hermione, mas como eu disse, ela foi baseada na Marissa de The OC (e tudo indica, que ela vai morrer no final HAUHAUHAUHA!) Brincadeira... Isso eu já não sei... Mas é bom matar alguém de vez em quando. Eu também estou amando a Gina, apesar de que o pessoal vai ficar com raiva dela por causa da gravidez, mas... Não ligo! Coitado... Eu tenho dó do Draco agora órfão e vai ser fácil influenciado... Enfim, tem vários capítulos a fanfic ainda... Tem mais duas temporadas, com 20 e 16 episódios respectivamente. Falando nisso, estamos acho que passamos o 50º capítulo. Vai demorar um pouco, xDDDD. Beiijos!

**Naathy: **É... Ou o Draco volta para a Inglaterra ou dá a fortuna para o Cedrico, o que é bem mais prático, o difícil é confiar... Mas quando se está apaixonado é muito mais fácil confiar, né? Mas o problema é que o relacionamento Draco/Cedrico anda meio abalado, ainda mais depois de toda aquela traição. Não sei se os dois vão terminar juntos, estou pensando seriamente separá-los. Desculpa! Mas... É que cada um está pré-destinado para um futuro melhor. O Draco é famoso... Ele precisa seguir com a fama, e o Cedrico é um bancário... E convenhamos, o Cedrico é muito mais fiel, sincero, honesto e gente boa com o Draco... O Cedrico mudou muito depois da morte do Simas (quem ele realmente amava), agora... Está confiando muito no Draco, mas o Draco quase não liga para ele. É triste, mas é verdade. Enfim, vamos ver no que vira, né? Hhauhauha. Beeeeeeijos!

**JuWood: **Hauhauha, todos as reviews estão indignadas com a mudança de personalidade de Hermione, mas repetindo, eu baseie-a na Marissa de OC, isso não quer dizer que ela vá morrer como a Marissa morreu. xD, mas, quem sabe, né? É uma possibilidade legal, hauhauha! Depois a Hermione volta a ser a mesma de sempre, juro... Ela só ta dando uma escapadinha na rotina. E o Harry e a Hermione não estão conversando, quer dizer, ele tentou avisar para Hermione sair dessa vida, mas tudo depende dela, e por ela estar "putz, o Harry e a Gina vão se casar" a vida dela virou de ponta cabeça, né? É difícil estar no lugar dela. Eu também estou revoltado com a WB, foram muito fdps em terem feito isso. Supersacanagem! Mas a gente tem que ouvir e ficar quieto, né? Fazer o que?? Beeeeeeeijos!

**Noturnetx: **Hauhau, você é um barato, Not! Mas não acho que RBD tenha acabado seja motivo de alegria, ahh... Eu ainda estou triste, ok? E não é legal abortar aos 18 anos, apesar da Gina ter 16. O que é ainda pior, huahuahua! Masssss, cada um é cada um, e a Gina tem consciência de que uma criança está dentro dela, uma vida, um bebê indefeso que não tem culpa de nada! Não pode se defender, nem nada... Que dó! Ahh... O fato do Draco confiar no Cedrico, é bem diferente mesmo, mas quando a gente se apaixona, tudo parece tão lindo, tão doce, tão fofo. Mas... Claro, o Cedrico vai ferrar muito ainda com a vida do Draco. A gente precisa esperar para ver. XDD. Beeiiiiiijos. Até amanhã na passeata do RBD na paulista, hauhuahua!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos tentando desembaraçá-los com rapidez, passou a mão no rosto e desceu para a sala onde se via flashes coloridos na parede oposta, provavelmente Harry estava vendo televisão._

_- Harry? – chamou Gina no meio da noite._

_- Gina? – ele se levantou depressa – Está tudo bem? Precisando de alguma coisa? _

_- Preciso... Conversar – disse ela encolhendo os ombros, humilde._

_Harry se sentou, aliviado, estava muito preocupado com a gravidez da garota. Ela sentou ao lado dele, aninhando-se em seus braços._

_- Preciso te contar uma coisa... Pode ser chocante – disse ela passando os braços em volta da cintura dele, querendo garantir que ele não saísse correndo, desesperado depois da notícia. _

**Prévia da Quarta Temporada (ainda falta um pouquinho para chegar lá, xDDD):**

**- Gina... – a garota colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Ele precisa saber que é pai do seu filho. Você não pode ocultar as informações assim dele. Ele também fabricou essa criança... Ele tem direito de saber! **

**- Mas ele não vai saber! – retrucou Gina com a cara furiosa enquanto o nenê mamava em seu peito – Aliás... Ele não vai saber nunca. **

**- Gina! Você está ficando louca? Não estou te reconhecendo! **

**Ela sentou na beirada da cama, encarnado os olhos de Gina, ela parecia diferente. **

**- Você vai dar a sua criança a alguém? **

**- Não... – Gina amarrou a cara ofendida – Mas eu não sou bem vinda aqui. E estou pensando em fugir de Nova York! **

**- E para onde você vai? **

**- Não sei... Talvez eu volte para Paris. Lá tem o Miguel Córner, tenho certeza de que ele me daria assistência, apoio e carinho! – ela piscou firme – Ele me ama de verdade, como nunca ninguém jamais me amou... **

**- Gina... **

**- Não vou mudar minha opinião... – ela ajeitou a criança nos braços enquanto a alimentava – E não quero que o pai dela saiba! **


	14. Episódio 13 xx A decisão é sua

Episódio Treze

**Episódio Treze.**

**A decisão é sua. **

_Data: 24/07/06._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Mas... – Draco sorriu, parecia estar brincando com a expressão nos olhos – É claro que eu confio em você... E pode ter certeza que eu assinarei todos os papéis possíveis para que possamos ficar juntos._

_Draco e Cedrico se beijaram ali mesmo. _

_- Mais... Quero beber mais! – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido de Rodolfo._

_- Certo... – ele se levantou e ofereceu a garrafa a ela._

_- Não vou beber no bico... – disse ela fazendo uma careta._

_- Eu tenho outra – ele puxou da geladeira uma outra garrafa fechada, mas só foi tirar a rosquinha e colocar boca a boca._

_Hermione riu após tomar uns 100ml de uma só vez. _

_- Isso é demais! Viva à vida! – e brindou garrafa com garrafa fazendo um "clink". _

_Gina tombou a cabeça ruiva de lado, caindo no ombro de Harry._

_- E... E se eu morrer... _

_- Gina! Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo! Você não vai morrer!_

_- Oras... Pode acontecer – disse ela séria – Já vi várias mães morrerem durante o parto. É uma história comum!_

_- Mas não com você, Gina! – disse Harry um pouco bravo – Vai dar tudo certo... Você vai ver! _

_Gina se revirou inquieta, deitada ao lado dele._

_Rony perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, ainda com a garota colada em seu pescoço, sem largá-lo um minuto._

_- Você está louca? – perguntou ele todo dolorido._

_Luna encarou os olhos azuis de Rony, arquejando. _

_- Eu... Eu... Eu amo você, Rony! Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo... Você não tem noção disso!_

_- Meu Deus... – as lágrimas não paravam. Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de abortar o filho que estava em sua barriga, queria que fosse natural, queria que perdesse de uma vez para não sentir toda essa culpa que vinha acumulando._

_Gina não sabia o que fazer, as cenas voltaram em sua cabeça como um raio. Ela tinha ficado bêbada e dormido com Draco sem camisinha, e agora se lembrava perfeitamente bem da noite que tiveram. Foi poucos dias depois de terminar com Harry. E se o filho fosse mesmo de Draco? _

_- O filho... – Gina passou a mão na barriga – É dele... Só pode ser! – ela começou a chorar, escandalizada. _

24.07.06

Gina saiu com a camisola de seda pelos corredores da casa, viu a porta do quarto de Harry aberta, esticou o pescoço para dentro, e na mesma escuridão, viu a cama do garoto vazia.

"Ele deve ter acordado há poucos minutos" pensou Gina que acabara de passar por aquelas redondezas para buscar um copo de água na cozinha.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos tentando desembaraçá-los com rapidez, passou a mão no rosto e desceu para a sala onde se via flashes coloridos na parede oposta, provavelmente estava vendo televisão.

- Harry? – chamou Gina no meio da noite.

- Gina? – ele se levantou depressa – Está tudo bem? Precisando de alguma coisa?

- Preciso... Conversar – disse ela encolhendo os ombros, humilde.

Harry se sentou, aliviado, estava muito preocupado com a gravidez da garota. Ela sentou ao lado dele, aninhando-se em seus braços.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa... Pode ser chocante – disse ela passando os braços em volta da cintura dele, querendo garantir que ele não saísse correndo, desesperado depois da notícia.

Gina não conseguiu continuar, desabou em lágrimas, ali mesmo, molhando toda a camiseta de Harry. Ela não estava na TPM, e portanto, o choro era por um bom motivo.

- Ei... Você não vai morrer, já conversamos sobre isso – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

- Não é isso... É algo muito pior – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – É mil vezes pior!

- O bebê não vai ser um travesti também – adiantou ele.

- Não me refiro a nada disso! – ela ergueu os olhos, direcionando-os para Harry – É sobre ele... Mas... Talvez eu não esteja sendo tão sincera! Quer dizer... Eu estava sendo sincera, mas... Agora tive um sonho que me fez relembrar de algumas cenas do passado... E talvez... Talvez você não seja o pai dele, Harry!

- C-Como assim? Os meses que transamos coincidem com o tempo de gravidez, não?

- Sim... Estou no quarto de gestação – disse ela, embora não aparentasse, porque a barriga não estava tão grande assim, mas a garota sempre fora magrinha, com certeza o bebê também ocuparia pouco espaço.

- Então... Fizemos sexo em março... Exato!

- O problema... É que eu também tive relações sexuais com o Malfoy logo depois!

- Gina... – Harry revirou os olhos chateado para os pés – Você não pode estar falando sério... Você...

- Desculpa, Harry – ela grudou as duas mãos nos ombros dele, suando muito e temerosa – Eu... Eu não me lembrava disso, eu estava completamente bêbada... Eu não fiz isso para te enganar... Em momento algum eu quis me aproveitar de você!

Harry revirou os olhos, completamente chateado, humilhado, e enjoado. Ela não podia estar falando sério sobre isso.

- Certo... Você não precisava me contar isso se quisesse mentir! – murmurou Harry sacudindo a cabeça.

- É... Exatamente. Se eu soubesse de verdade que era dele, eu não estaria aqui te contando isso, eu esperaria o bebê nascer para dizer.

Harry beijou a testa da garota.

- Agradeço a sua sinceridade – respondeu – Mas... Não alivia o fato de eu estar magoado com você – ele deixou o controle na mão dela e com um seco boa noite, ele subiu as escadas para o andar de cima.

Gina enfiou o rosto nas mãos e voltou a chorar, sozinha no meio da escuridão.

27.07.2006

Hermione acordou e olhou ao redor, estava fora de sua casa, fora de sua cama. Sentia a cabeça dolorida de dor, talvez fosse outra noite cheia de bebedeira. Estava mal, prometendo nunca mais beber novamente, e a ressaca era uma das mais pesadas.

"Juro por Deus, não vou beber nunca mais! Nunca mais!" murmurou para si mesma.

Ela se levantou sentindo cada osso doer como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão no dia anterior. Foi se arrastando até o banheiro e se arrependeu eternamente por ter olhado no espelho. Seu cabelo estava uma arapuca, fios embolados uns aos outros, parecendo um capacete. Seu cara estava toda amarrotada, seus olhos negros e inchados, seu rosto não negava que a noitada tinha sido ótima.

Tomou um banho, enxugou na toalha de Rodolfo perguntando se aquele relacionamento era certo. Se estava mesmo prejudicando-a como Harry informara. Hermione saiu do banho um pouco melhor do que havia entrado, mas não fazia tanta diferença assim, os órgãos pareciam podres, e as articulações juntamente com os ossos doíam.

- A gente precisa conversar – disse ela passando as mãos para tentar desamarrotar as roupas, mas era impossível. Hermione dormira com elas, estava de um jeito asqueroso.

- Ah... Precisa ser agora? – disse ele sem camisa, rolando na cama.

- Sim, precisa – disse ela séria. Precisava dar um ponto final naquilo de uma vez por todas.

- Não... – ele se cobriu com a coberta, querendo voltar a dormir.

Hermione puxou-as até os pés, deixando-o apenas de samba-canção na cama, rolando de frio. Ele não sei importou.

- Olha... Eu nunca fui essa garota em que eu me transformei com você nos últimos meses – disse séria – Eu nunca posei uma noite fora de casa, sequer. Exceto quando eu fiquei presa com o Harry no Profeta Diário, mas... Isso foi totalmente correto!

- Ah... – disse ele dando pouca importância.

- Além do mais... Eu nunca bebi tanto na minha vida, nunca tive tantas ressacas seguidas e nunca fumei maconha! – ela enumerava os fatos com os dedos – Isso já ultrapassou dos limites!

- E o que você pretende fazer enquanto a isso? – resmungou ele ainda de olhos fechados.

Ela ficou irritada por ele se importar tão pouco com o namorado deles. E tampouco se importava com ela.

- Eu... Eu estou indo embora – disse ela jogando o edredom de volta nele – Pode ficar aí dormindo à vontade!

Hermione pegou sua bolsa na sala, calçou as sandálias, pegou a chave do carro e partiu para a rua. Acelerou o carro lentamente, se tivesse sorte na vida, ele correria atrás dela. Ainda no sinaleiro daquele quarteirão, ela parou para pensar porque estava com o Rodolfo, com quase onze semanas de namoro.

"Eu gosto dele, apesar de seus defeitos. E eu não sou obrigada a fumar maconha... A beber... A deitar e rolar na casa dele!" pensou tentando reconsiderar o relacionamento.

"Existem coisas piores, como o fato de engravidar. Deus me livre! Mas foi o caso de Harry e da Gina!" continuou a pensar "Eles sim são inconseqüentes! Porque vão gerar uma criança sem estrutura nenhuma de educação, de amor e carinho! Enquanto beber, fumar, só prejudica a mim mesma. Certo?"

Hermione fez um balão inapropriado com o carro, ali mesmo, no Centro de Nova York. Os carros passavam buzinando, mas ela não se importava. Precisava voltar e pedir desculpas para Rodolfo.

Ele podia ser o que for, mas ela estava feliz com ele. Assim como Gina estava feliz com Harry. Isso era um problema entre casais. E ela lutaria para resolver tais problemas!

Hermione parou o carro, trancou-o com um "plim-plim" de sempre, entrou na casa ainda com a porta aberta e pegou Rodolfo de cueca, com o cabelo todo bagunçado, bebendo água na cozinha.

- Você... Você voltou! – gemeu ele com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu sabia... Eu sabia que ele sentiria a minha falta!" gemeu ela sorridente. Rodolfo estava com os braços com alguns pêlos, esticados na direção dela. Tinha sorte de ser musculoso e ter um perfume delicioso.

Hermione correu em sua direção, abraçando-o com força. Sentia-se protegida como nunca ao lado dele. E gostava disso...

- Desculpa – ela o beijou no rosto – Desculpa... Mas eu te amo! Eu te amo, é essa a verdade!

Rodolfo soltou alguns gemidos de prazer enquanto ela o beijava pelo pescoço, descendo para o queixo.

- Eu também te amo – ele resmungou – Eu amo você como nunca amei ninguém antes na vida.

Hermione quase ajoelhou ali na frente dele para pedi-lo em casamento. Ele era demais. O cara que ela nunca tivera... Rony tinha sido metade daquilo, mas era porque ele ainda era um jovem, sem muita experiência, mas quando chegasse na idade de Rodolfo, provavelmente seria como um igual.

Hermione o beijou de língua, com os corpos conectados, sentindo que precisava selar esse amor.

30.07.06

Rony estava revirando alguns papéis de edições anteriores do Profeta Diário para ver se não ia repetir a matéria, quando Luna entrou e parou na porta, carregando um copo de milkshake do McDonald.

- Olá... – cumprimentou ela vermelha de vergonha. Luna passou por ele como se fosse um cara qualquer do trabalho. Foi direto para a sua escrivaninha onde ligou o computador para trabalhar.

- Eu... Eu queria conversar com você – disse Rony alguns minutos depois de revirar as pastas – Sobre algo muito sério – ele olhava toda hora por cima do ombro para ver se ninguém estava olhando.

Luna entendeu que ele não queria que Lilá soubesse, foi até a porta para fechá-la, passou a chave e ligou o ar-condicionado.

- Se alguém perguntar porque trancou a porta... Diga que é por causa do ar! – disse Luna furiosa voltando a se sentar – Pronto! Agora você pode falar o que quiser olhando nos meus olhos, sem motivo para ficar olhando para trás.

Rony deu uma risadinha sem graça, ela era boa em previsões.

- Não precisava... Ser assim! – ele se fez de sem graça – De qualquer modo... Eu não quero que Lilá fique sabendo o que houve entre nós dois, certo? Ela não precisa saber!

- Eu já entendi – Luna sacudiu a cabeça – Não vou contar a ninguém.

Os olhos de Luna ficaram em lágrimas. Chorar em Hogwarts estava tão na moda, mas tão na moda, que Rony sentiu-se na obrigação de derramar algumas lágrimas também.

- Olha... Eu sinto muito... Mas é que o meu relacionamento com ela é sério. Eu gosto dela!

- Você me iludiu – disse Luna com os dentes colados – Você me usou!

- Não... O período que ficamos no segundo colegial foi gostoso... Foi interessante! – ele engoliu em seco – Mas seguimos em frente...

- Eu não... Eu não segui. E sabe aquela carta que você leu para todos os seus amigos? Aquela corta foi eu quem escreveu. Não foi a Lilá!

- Carta? Que carta?

- Aquela carta que estava em seu armário... Que você achou que fosse a Lilá, foi até ela, e beijou-a! Disse que a amava, e ainda pediu ela em namoro!

- Aquela carta... Era... Era sua? – perguntou Rony arrepiado – Foi você quem escreveu que desejava passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado? Cozinhar sapos e tudo mais?

- Exatamente – Luna desligou o computador – Agora se me dá licença... Eu vou sair dessa sala porque você conseguiu me tirar do sério!

Luna pegou a bolsa azul, passando pelo braço. Mas Rony a segurou assim que ela ia saindo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério que escreveu aquela carta.

- Não sei porque mentir! – disse ela puxando o braço de volta.

- Ah... Certo... Mas... Lilá não pode saber disso, certo?

- Disso do que? Da carta também? – perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas esticadas.

Rony empurrou Luna até a parede e passou as mãos pela cintura da garota, beijando-a de leve nos braços.

- Não... Ela não pode saber disso – e a beijou pela segunda vez só naquele momento – O seu beijo é maravilhoso...

01.08.06

Belatriz caminhava pela cozinha de Draco, achando tudo aquilo que havia contado um absurdo.

- Você preferiu passar toda a herança, toda aquela fortuna para o seu coleguinha de apartamento?

- Eu confio nele!

- Você devia confiar em mim! – berrou Belatriz terrivelmente chocada – Eu sou sua tia! Sua parenta de sangue! Você não devia ter feito isso comigo... Como pode confiar nele? E se ele passar a perna em você?

- Cedrico nunca faria isso! Eu o conheço há mais de dois anos! – disse Draco com rapidez. Na verdade, era quase três.

- Você é um pirralho, inconseqüente! – berrou Belatriz raivosa – Você não devia ter feito isso com a sua família!

Draco gemeu na cadeira pelos gritos dela.

- Eu nunca confiei em você mesmo – Draco levantou da cadeira e foi para a sala, deixando a tia perplexa para trás.

02.08.06

Harry e Rony tinham tirado o dia para surfar, era verão, estava muito quente e as pessoas não saiam das praias. Ainda mais com todo esse aquecimento global, as estações do ano estavam meio confusas e cada vez mais calor.

- Então... Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu – contou Harry a ele enquanto guardavam as pranchas no carro para pegar estrada.

Os dois ainda tinham as roupas de surfe e os cabelos molhados, cobertos por areia. Foram tomar uma ducha ali perto, levaram suas roupas e toalhas, enquanto Harry contava tudo ao amigo sobre o fato de Gina não achar que ele era pai do filho dela.

- Não te conto porque você é irmão dela e porque quero fazer fofocas, mas pelo fato de ser o meu melhor amigo, e entre nós não há segredos – confessou Harry – E eu realmente preciso desabafar com alguém, se não eu provavelmente explodiria. E você é o meu único amigo confiável.

- Certo – concordou Rony – Prefiro que você converse sobre a minha irmã comigo do que com qualquer outro garoto em Hogwarts!

Harry acertou o banco para voltar dirigindo, enquanto Rony dizia que preferia que o Harry fosse o pai disso tudo, porque não suportaria ver Draco entrar para a família.

"Na verdade... Preferia que não fosse meu!" pensou Harry imaginando como seria se sua vida de solteiro voltasse. Em que ele não precisasse se preocupar com o fato de ser pai e poder curtir tudo numa boa como era antigamente.

- Você já é praticamente da família. Ah... Sei lá, tudo o que eu não desejo vem acontecendo de monte ultimamente – riu Rony – Já recebi um tiro... Perdi a minha namorada... Agora, estou saindo com a Lilá... Ao mesmo com a Luna... Minha irmã está grávida e saiu de casa... Ótimo!

Harry riu. A vida de Rony estava mesmo muito agitada, muitos fatos e acontecimentos, mas isso era natural com Harry. Ele também enfrentava uma barra pesada gostando de Hermione, vendo-a se humilhar com outro cara, e ele sendo obrigado a ficar com outra garota também.

Não sei se sou a pessoa certa para transmitir esse tipo de informação aos meus leitores, mas... Está na hora de alguém dizer a verdade: O mundo é assim, essas histórias acontecem de monte na vida real.

Ou seja, bem vindos, porque vocês também fazem parte desse mundo louco. E nunca se sintam sozinhos, únicos de certos problemas. Porque ao redor tem situações parecidas ou muito piores.

03.08.06

O casal, Rodolfo e Hermione, combinou de sair com outros casais, amigos dele da faculdade. Eles estavam reunidos em um restaurante, com uma mesa comprida, conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

Todos, com exceção de Hermione, estavam bebendo álcool como se o mundo fosse acabar dali dez segundos. Brindavam toda hora de modo que os garçons lançavam olhares preocupados para aquele pessoal, eram muitas cervejas para poucas pessoas!

Coisa absurda. Inacreditável.

- A santinha aí não vai beber? – brincou um dos amigos de Rodolfo, o nome dele devia ser Fabrício, Labrício... Não, não. Era Dennis! Funocrício era o amigo ao lado dele!

- Não, obrigada – concordou Hermione corada – Parei.

- Mas que tipo de namorada é essa? – zombou Funocrício.

Isso lá era nome? Hermione queria berrar isso, mas ficou quieta.

- Ah... – ela corou.

- Ela é assim mesmo, daqui a pouco ela se solta – Lestrange virou o copo com tudo na boca. Hermione apertou-o com força para parar de beber, estava perdendo o controle da situação.

- Acho que trocou coelho por lebre – continuou a zombar Funocrício.

- Ei... Senhor Funocrício, eu não sou muito pior do que você pode imaginar – disse ela perdendo o controle das falas.

Ele empurrou uma garrafa de cerveja na frente dela.

- Prove!

Hermione não pensou duas vezes, estava tão furiosa por ser zoada, que bebeu a garrafa inteira no bico. E não parou por aí, ou melhor, isso era só o começo.

E assim estava iniciando a nova Hermione da história. Quem diria, hein? Aquela CDF que sempre usava três quilos de pano pela escola, com os livros embaixo dos braços, inocente de tudo, mas agora estava numa rodinha de bêbados e maloqueiros. E essas descrições "bêbados e maloqueiros" descreviam todos eles. Todos.

04.08.06

- A vingança precisa ser feita – disse Belatriz aproveitando que Cedrico estava no trabalho, para convencer Draco a fazer um plano maléfico – Está na cara que Lílian Potter matou o seu pai para ficar com toda a herança...

- Não sei... Ela não parecia tão mal assim – disse Draco sentado no sofá.

- Não parecia? Ela fez isso de propósito!

- Ela... Ela não era assim. Aliás, ela tomou um tiro também. Alguém queria matar os dois.

Belatriz riu.

- Acha mesmo que ela tomou um tiro? Você acredita nisso? – Belatriz puxou um DVD da bolsa, e colocou no aparelho da sala.

Em câmera lenta, eles viram que tudo o que Lílian fez, era pura encenação. Tudo fora planejado.

- Viu? Acha mesmo que ela não tentaria matar o seu pai?

Draco engoliu em seco. Da bolsa, Belatriz tirou uma arma e colocou em cima do sofá.

- Você sabe o que fazer... Você sabe onde ela mora!

Draco piscou firme, olhando para a arma, sentindo o peito inflar de raiva. Tudo parecia verdade. Lílian era uma ótima atriz. E por que ela forjara a própria morte? Para que Lúcio fosse assassinado e os dois parecessem vítimas?

- Quem lhe enviou essa fita? – quis saber Draco.

- Segredo – riu ela.

Draco bufou.

- Tenho fontes confiáveis – riu ela empurrando a arma na direção dele – Vá... Vá se vingar dos Potters. A decisão é inteiramente sua!

**Nota do Autor****: **_**Cain, cain, cain, cain, cain**__... Acabei de escrever a 3ª temporada inteira no PC, e como sempre são 21 episódios... Se querem saber, até comecei a escrever o comecinho da 4ª temporada também, hauhauha, embora a 4ª não seja a melhor temporada, mas eu estou adorando entrar nesse novo mundo, porque eles estão fora da escola, são adolescentes na faculdade... Em busca de emprego, estágio e blá blá blá, acho que vocês vão gostar...__** :)**_

**Nota do autor (Dois): **_Só para corrigir... O Rodolfo Lestrange fuma maconha, e não "inala" maconha. Sem querer eu me enganei no capítulo passado. Desculpa o erro gente. _

**Nota do autor (Três): **ADOREIIIIIIII! RECEBI NOVE REVIEWSSSSSSS! RECORDE!! VIVA!! THANKS AND KISSES!!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jane Malfoy: **HAuhauhauha, valeu pelo palavrão, apesar de que eu uso "foda" como se fosse vírgula no meu dia-a-dia, xD... Mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer, e isso me deixa muito, mas muito, muito lisonjeado mesmo! Obrigadão! E tadinha da Ginerva... As adolescentes americanas também engravidam (vi isso num texto da prova de inglês e pensei, CÉUS, ESTÃO FALANDO DA GINA!) XD. Beijão, até a próxima!

**Naathy: **Recebi várias ameaças por querer cortar alguns trechos da fanfic, e isso me deixou muito, muito feliz, porque significa que vocês realmente estão gostando, e isso me deixa muito, muito, muito lisonjeado, de verdade. Obrigado, e prometo que não vou cortar as partes mais, só porque vocês pediram hein? (Foi mais de uma pessoa que me pediu isso além de você, xD). Ahh... E a Hermione vai se transformar daqui para frente, prepare-se! Sobre a Luna... Ela vai ter um final muito conturbado na 5ª temporada... Veremos! Beijos, até a próxima!

**Shakinha: **Sim. De quem será o bebê da Gina? HAUHAUAH, só eu sei! E não pretendo contar tão cedo! (O que significa Mon Dieu? Meu Deus?) E relax, não vou mais correr com a fanfic, obrigadão por pedir isso, é uma reação que me deixou muito contente e que eu não esperava, xD! Então, eu também adoro seriados e vejo muitos, amo mesmo... Sobre a morte da Hermione, bem, nós veremos mais sobre isso daqui para frente. Mas eu quero matar alguém sim! :), beijos, até!

**Kiryuu Yume: **Calma, o Draco não é o "pai oficial" da criança, ainda, né? HAuhuaua, vai saber... Mas quem sabe a Gina não está grávida de gêmeos (um do Harry e o outro do Draco? HUAHAUHAHA, sim, isso é possível! Já vi no Programa do Ratinho!). Sabe, eu também estou com dó da Luna, mas o Rony é o típico adolescente boyzinho, largadão, que quer todas! E a Hermione... Bem, ela vai se complicar um pouco ainda. Tadinha... Hauhauhau, relax, não vou diminuir os capítulos mais, juro! Obrigado por comentar. Beijão!

**Tathy Chan: **Ahhh, finalmente voltou hein? Nem te falo nada dessa sua sumida da fanfic, viu? Magoa as pessoas... Mas, voltando, obrigado por comentar e dizer que ama, isso me deixa muito feliz, muito muito muito mesmo! E obrigadão, essa review que você deixou foi tão boa que valeu por todas as outras que você não deixou. Adorei, e não some mais. Beijãooo. Até o próximo!

**Nane Curti: **Adorei a sua listinha de comentários, e sim, a Gina está meio safadinha, mas... Eu fiz isso na intenção de deixar em segredo quem é o pai da criança, a culpa foi mais minha do que dela, juro! HAHUAUHAUHA, coitado do Harry, se ele morrer nessa fanfic, vai ser sofrer pouquinho, ele ainda tem muito pela frente... Ah... E eu entendo sobre a parte de não confiar no namorado com tanto dinheiro, mas... O Draco estava apaixonado né? As pessoas mudam quando estão apaixonadas... Ahh, tadinha mesmo da Luna, ela está super para baixo, mas tenho certeza de que o futuro dela está guardado para melhor. E ela vai ferrar muito o Rony ainda! XD. Ahhhhhh, valeu pela explicação de maconha e cocaína, mas então, eles fumam maconha... Sorry, desculpa a ignorância, de verdade. É que eu vi isso no livro de Gossip Girl e achei legal colocar, mas no livro eles cheiravam cocaína, eu acho, não lembro... Mas valeu pela dica, de verdade. E desculpa o erro. xD. HAUHAUHAUHA, ri muito o dia em que eu li "Manda a Gina para o programa da Márcia", huahuaha, é verdade... Vamos resolver essa baixaria de uma vez! xDDDD. Beijãoooooo. Até!

**Patty Potter Hard: **HAuhauhaha, é, acontecem muitas reviravoltas, tenho até medo quando for escrever meu livro e acabar confundindo a cabeça dos leitores, eu viajo demais na maionese, xDDDD! Ahhh, sei lá, talvez a Hermione morra, talvez não... Vocês vão descobrir um sério problema na Hermione no final dessa temporada. Ela vai sofrer muuuuuuuito, tadinha! Talvez a morte seja melhor para ela, viu? Sériooo! E tadinha da Ginóca, ela não sabe quem é o pai do filho dela, oras! Só eu sei, mas não vou contar, porque eu quero deixar você ansiosa. xD. Beiiiijos!

**JuWood: **Ahhh, meu... O Rodolfo tem um final muito importante na fanfic. Tipo assim... Graças a ele muitas coisas vão mudar (principalmente num episódio "chave" da sexta temporada!), mas não posso ficar dando spoilers, vocês vão ter que esperar e ver. xDDDD. Siiim, como você previa, o Harry apoiou a Gina do mesmo jeito... Acho que o Harry está se ferrando muito, coitado, mas... Ele vai ser feliz ainda! Hauhauha, você fez uma ótima observação (antes não sabíamos quem era a mãe do bebê, agora não sabemos quem é o pai!), hauhuaha, é verdade, nem tinha reparado nisso. xD... Obrigadão, beijos!

**Noturninha: **Ahhhh, você é muito radical, hauhuaha! Você tem uma amiga grávida? Ai que demais. Adoro amigas grávidas, queria que todas minhas amigas engravidassem (mas não de mim, claro!), porque é legal ter amigas grávidas, eu gosto. Elas são bonitinhas, gordinhas e pá! XDDD! E nem sempre um filho atrapalhar os planos de alguém... Às vezes ele constrói (se não for o bebê da Gina, talvez o Harry nunca fique com ela, vai saber??)! E COMO ASSIM, MENINA? VOCÊ DESISTIU DA FACULDADE? POR QUE ISSO? QUE RAIVA! ISSO É UMA DECISÃO MUITO SÉRIA, vamos conversar muito sério sobre isso, okay? Beijos! Até...

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (QUATORZE):

- Quanta falta você faz no meu mundo – sussurrou Gina segurando as mãos da garota. 

- Você sabe onde me encontrar – disse Hermione dando um beijo na face da amiga – Eu só não estou andando mais com você... 

- ...por causa da briga entre você e o Harry – completou Gina – Vocês não vão dar uma trégua mesmo, né? 

- Não! – disse ela sincera.

Gina a abraçou novamente, e Hermione sentiu a barriga durinha da garota contra a sua.

- E... Como está o bebê? – quis saber Hermione ajoelhando em frente a Gina para acariciar a barriga da amiga.

- Muito bonzinho – sussurrou Gina ainda com lágrimas emocionadas no rosto – Ele é muito fofo! 

- Já sabe o sexo? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.


	15. Episódio 14 xx Decisões adultas

Episódio Catorze

**Episódio Catorze. **

**Decisões adultas.**

_Data: 04/08/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Não me refiro a nada disso! – Gina ergueu os olhos, direcionando-os para Harry – É sobre ele... Mas... Talvez eu não esteja sendo tão sincera! Quer dizer... Eu estava sendo sincera, mas... Agora tive um sonho que me fez relembrar de algumas cenas do passado... E talvez... Talvez você não seja o pai dele, Harry!_

_- C-Como assim? Os meses que transamos coincidem com o tempo de gravidez, não? _

_- O problema... É que eu também tive relações sexuais com o Malfoy logo depois!_

_- Gina... – Harry revirou os olhos chateado para os pés – Você não pode estar falando sério... Você... _

_Hermione correu em sua direção, abraçando-o com força. Sentia-se protegida como nunca ao lado dele. E gostava disso... _

_- Desculpa – ela o beijou no rosto – Desculpa... Mas eu te amo! Eu te amo, é essa a verdade!_

_Rodolfo soltou alguns gemidos de prazer enquanto ela o beijava pelo pescoço, descendo para o queixo. _

_- Eu também te amo – ele resmungou – Eu amo você como nunca amei ninguém antes na vida. _

_- Carta? Que carta? – perguntou Rony. _

_- Aquela carta que estava em seu armário... Que você achou que fosse a Lilá, foi até ela, e beijou-a! Disse que a amava, e ainda pediu ela em namoro! – respondeu Luna_

_- Aquela carta... Era... Era sua? – perguntou Rony arrepiado – Foi você quem escreveu que desejava passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado? Cozinhar sapos e tudo mais? _

_- Não... Ela não pode saber disso – e a beijou pela segunda vez só naquele momento – O seu beijo é maravilhoso... _

_O amigo de Rodolfo empurrou uma garrafa de cerveja na frente dela._

_- Prove!_

_Hermione não pensou duas vezes, estava tão furiosa por ser zoada, que bebeu a garrafa inteira no bico. E não parou por aí, ou melhor, isso era só o começo._

_- Quem lhe enviou essa fita? – quis saber Draco._

_- Segredo – riu ela. _

_Draco bufou. _

_- Tenho fontes confiáveis – riu Belatriz empurrando a arma na direção dele – Vá... Vá se vingar dos Potters. A decisão é inteiramente sua! _

04.08.2006

Draco passou a mão na arma, avaliando-a com os olhos. Não entendia muito sobre o significado dela, sabia das diferenças formas de balas que existiam. Sabia também que calibre nada mais é que o diâmetro do projétil ou do cano da arma. No sistema americano e inglês, ele é medido em polegadas.

- Possui o pior tipo de bala – sussurrou Belatriz – A bala com a "ogival plana".

- Ogival plana? – quis saber franzindo o cenho.

- Ela não é pontiaguda, é a mais lenta e pode não atravessar seus alvos. Se perfura um corpo, por exemplo, fica alojada por lá. Por isso é a mais letal!

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, não queria saber sobre essas coisas, de qualquer forma, guardou a arma dentro de uma gaveta.

- Não... Não sou um assassino e não vou usá-la, por enquanto.

- Você é o único que pode se vingar, Draco. Pense nisso! Ninguém vai matá-los por você... Você é a única pessoa que pode resolver isso.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltando para a cozinha, sem nada a dizer. Belatriz ficou em pé, em sua cola.

- Draco, meu sobrinho querido...

- Não! – disse ele convicto – O momento certo vai chegar e não é agora!

Ela sorriu dando algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro.

- É assim que se fala – ela parecia orgulhosa de um sobrinho assassino. Era isso mesmo? Que psicopata!

06.08.06

Hermione passou a mão nos olhos, o clarão que invadia a sala a incomodava. Ela virou para o lado achando que a extensão da cama fosse continuar, mas ela caiu de cara no chão, acordando de uma vez.

- Uai... Minha cama – ela ergueu os olhos e viu o sofá de sempre. Ela, para variar, não dormira em casa. Estava na casa de seu namorado, Rodolfo, outra vez. Após tantas noites de bebedeira, lá estava Hermione Granger novamente.

Ela olhou para o seu corpo e estava sem roupas.

"Céus!" ela arregalou os olhos, cobrindo-se com uma pequena manta em volta do corpo "O que eu fiz a noite passada? O que eu fiz?". Ela se olhou em volta para ver se via algum sinal de Rodolfo, por sorte ele não estava ali.

"Será que a gente..." ela estava muito preocupada em relação ao sexo. Os dois estavam juntos há meses, mas até esse momento ela se preservara. Pelo menos isso...

Ela correu até o quarto dele, parecia tão pior quanto ela de ressaca. Estava deitado na cama, dormindo com os braços esticados, com a roupa completa no corpo. Deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Talvez eu tenha tirado a roupa porque estava me incomodando... Só foi isso. Eu espero" pensou.

Hermione voltou para a sala, catando a roupa jogada pela cena. Parecia ter sido uma cena de streap-tease. Desejou que não fosse isso também, foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, precisava voltar para a casa. Ligar para alguém e desabafar.

Ela se sentia sufocada nesse novo mundo. Era uma noite de alegria, e uma manhã de tristeza, uma depressão que não compensava a felicidade da noite anterior. Era sempre assim...

08.08.06

Gina estava na frente do espelho, vendo se algumas roupas a serviam. Mas tudo parecia indicar que não, pelo menos a maioria delas. Ela foi arremessando tudo em cima da cama, enquanto passava a mão na barriga redonda em frente ao espelho. Tinha ganhado muitos quilos durante a gestação, nem parecia a mesma.

Gina dividiu algumas outras roupas, quando tomou um susto ao ver Hermione batendo com as pontas dos dedos na porta aberta.

- Oi amiga! – disse ela feliz em vê-la. Hermione sumira de sua vida nesses últimos meses, tinha tomado um caminho diferente.

As duas ficaram um tempão abraçadas ali no quarto, Gina desabou em chorar como fazia na maioria das vezes. Sentia os hormônios alterando os seus estados, suas ações, ela perdia o controle de tudo. Desabava em lágrimas, berrava, chorava que nem louca. Estava totalmente alterada.

- Quanta falta você faz no meu mundo – sussurrou Gina segurando as mãos da garota.

- Você sabe onde me encontrar – disse Hermione dando um beijo na face da amiga – Eu só não estou andando mais com você...

- ...por causa da briga entre você e o Harry – completou Gina – Vocês não vão dar uma trégua mesmo, né?

- Não! – disse ela sincera – Eu só entrei na casa dele porque sabia que você estava aqui... – Hermione olhou em volta avaliando a casa de Harry, fazia meses que não entrava ali.

Gina a abraçou novamente, e Hermione sentiu a barriga durinha da garota contra a sua.

- E... Como está o bebê? – quis saber Hermione ajoelhando em frente a Gina para acariciar a barriga da amiga.

- Muito bonzinho – sussurrou Gina ainda com lágrimas emocionadas no rosto – Ele é muito fofo!

- Já sabe o sexo? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Não... Nós vamos descobrir daqui algumas semanas.

Hermione sorriu e olhou para a cama, cheia de roupas jogadas, atiradas, tudo na maior bagunça.

- Reformando o guarda-roupa? – perguntou a amiga.

Gina riu ao ver no que tinha feito naquele quarto, isso porque não era a casa dela. Imagina se fosse...

- Ando meio histérica ultimamente, faço umas loucuras – ela riu – Acho que vou doar algumas roupas que não me servem mais!

- Mas é muita coisa! – disse Hermione vendo muitos vestidos bonitos ali.

- Eu sei... Mas eu estou feia e gorda! Não adianta...

Hermione pegou nas mãos da garota, olhou no fundo de seus olhos, como uma verdadeira amiga.

- Você não está feia... Não está gorda! Está linda... E além do mais, tudo isso vai passar, daqui quatro meses você não vai estar de volta ao normal...

- Vou ficar inchada, feia...

- Não... Não vai! – garantiu Hermione – Veja Lílian Potter, por exemplo. Ela teve o Harry na mesma idade que você, e continua parecendo que ela tem quinze anos. Nem parece mãe de um adolescente.

Gina concordou com a cabeça. Era mesmo verdade. Lílian parecia uma menininha, jovem.

- E você vai sentir falta de todos esses vestidos – disse Hermione pegando um amarelo que ela havia usado na festa do começo desse ano – Cada um deles, tem uma história diferente, não tem?

Gina concordou com a cabeça outra vez, com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Oh... Hermione... Só você mesma... – Gina passou os braços em volta da amiga, dando outro abraço bem apertado – Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo. Você é a única que me compreende!

Gina começou a revirar o guarda-roupa e puxou uma caixa de papelão da gaveta.

- Eu preciso te dar uma coisa...

- Gina, não precisa...

- Sim, eu preciso! – disse ela dando um ponto final, a garota puxou uma roupa vermelha de academia, bem pequena e entregou a Hermione.

- Essa é a sua roupa de...

- Líder de torcida! – continuou Gina sorridente.

- Mas você gostava tanto...

Gina acariciou a barriga com as duas mãos.

- Não vou poder estar gritando e comemorando com vocês no campeonato de final de ano. E como minha melhor amiga você vai continuar isso para mim. Você vai substituir o meu lugar, inventar uma coreografia e levar o prêmio para mim no hospital.

Hermione sorriu, agora ela quem estava emocionada. Gina pegou os pompons e esticou os braços para entregar à Hermione, mas esta ficou em pé de repente, abraçando Gina pela milésima vez.

- Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive! Não acredito que está fazendo isso por mim...

- Mas Hermione... O que deu em você? Você nunca gostou de ser líder de torcida, achei que fosse me xingar, me apedrejar!

Hermione riu, afastando a cabeça da amiga, para encará-la nos olhos, tirou algumas mechas ruivas de cabelo, colocando atrás da orelha.

- Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, e você está passando toda essa responsabilidade para mim. E isso me deixa feliz, porque você acredita em mim... Você confia em mim!

Gina sorriu, apertando as suas mãos com mais força.

- É claro que sim. Somos amigas!

Hermione aceitou os pompons, contente. Não por ser líder, como ela mesma dissera, mas por Gina ter confiado tanto nela. Não ia decepcioná-la!

Gina voltou a olhar no espelho.

- Estou muito gorda?

- Um pouco – disse Hermione sorrindo – Mas isso é bom, sinal que o bebê vai ter saúde!

- Como é bom escutar isso – disse Gina sorrindo.

Hermione pegou as suas coisas e se levantou da cama.

- Preciso ir... Minha mãe está me esperando!

Gina sorriu através do espelho.

- Qualquer coisa é só me ligar. Tudo bem?

Gina concordou e deu um beijo no rosto da colega.

- Digo o mesmo... – sussurrou Gina – Qualquer coisa estarei aqui sempre que puder. Ah... Adorei a visita, faça isso mais vezes.

- Eu farei, pode deixar – Hermione piscou e saiu do quarto.

08.08.06

Harry saiu do banho, enquanto estava caçando cuecas na gaveta, escutou a campainha tocar.

- Atende aí, mãe! – berrou do quarto, o garoto.

Harry ficou se arrumando, enquanto a sua mãe atendia a visita no andar debaixo. Terminou de colocar uma camiseta bem folgada, um short para dormir e gastou mais algum tempo secando o cabelo molhado com a toalha. Ligou o computador, enquanto isso desceu para ver quem era a visita.

Ele parou com a mão no corrimão, vendo os cachos dourados de uma garota bem ali, os cabelos bem cortados batendo nas costas. O seu corpo era definido como um violão, e ela estava saindo.

- Hermione... – gemeu Harry sentindo o coração dar umas chacoalhadas ao vê-la ali em sua casa.

Os dois estavam brigados, afinal. Não se falavam desde o começo em Miami, o que dava a eles oito meses sem diálogo. Raríssimas vezes trocaram poucas palavras durante o Profeta Diário e se evitavam ao máximo. E agora ela estava ali, desfilando na casa dele?

- Ah... Harry! – disse ela jogando os cabelos para trás, enquanto virava para ver quem a tinha chamado. E seus olhos se encontraram com os do garoto. Foi um olhar de poucos segundos, mas muito significativo. Eles estavam saudosos, sedentos, era um olhar diferente. Ela sabia que Harry sentira a sua falta. Ela também sentira falta dele.

- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – quis saber ele, meio grosseiro – Não foi convidada!

Hermione sentiu as pernas duras se quebrarem, viraram gelatinas de repente. Ele estava sendo duro na queda, grosseiro, para camuflar o silêncio de seu olhar.

- Não importa... Eu vim ver Gina! – resmungou ela, virou as costas e continuou a andar.

Hermione pensou em voltar, dizer alguma coisa para ele, enquanto dirigia para o seu carro. E se ela contasse que ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, mesmo estando com Rodolfo e Harry com Gina.

Ela quis voltar, quis se declarar. Mesmo ele estando com a sua melhor amiga, porque ela não agüentava mais guardar isso. Esconder as palavras que queriam pular de sua boca. Ela se odiava por isso.

Harry pensou o mesmo, quis sair correndo para pedir desculpas, dizer o quanto sentia falta dela. Que foram os piores oito meses da vida dele. Que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela quando a via nos corredores e que não agüentava mais esse silêncio perpétuo entre eles. Era um castigo lutar contra as suas vontades, contra os seus prazeres. Ele não agüentava mais tudo aquilo.

Harry ficou pensando, mas... Decidiu que não devia fazer isso. Sacudiu os ombros e subiu as escadas.

Do outro lado da rua, Hermione pensava em voltar também, mas... Não valia a pena. Estava tudo certo, e... Não seria justo. Não queria pensar sobre isso. Entrou no carro e saiu correndo para a casa de Rodolfo.

11.08.06

Dumbledore recebeu Gina exclusivamente em Hogwarts para a realização das provas do ano. Não queria que a garota se prejudicasse em relação aos demais por causa da gravidez. Era uma atitude bonita que ela não tivesse abortado como faria qualquer outra garota ali, e ele sabia que abriria essa regra não só para ela, mas como para qualquer outro mãe adolescente. Não que isso incentivasse a procriação de pessoas como coelhos, mas... Ninguém precisava saber, por enquanto.

Então, era um segredo entre Dumbledore e Gina.

A garota estava muito nervosa, isso era raridade. Estar frente a frente com Dumbledore, pelos corredores vazios da escola, era a mesma sensação de estar caindo de pára-quedas, mas sem pára-quedas! Dá para imaginar?

Não conversaram muito durante a trajetória, ficaram em uma sala no começo do corredor na qual Gina nunca tinha notado a existência dela, sentaram frente a frente e começaram as provas. Ele saiu da sala para beber água diversas vezes, sem se preocupar com a garota. Parecia ter toda a paciência do mundo com ela.

Terminada as provas, Gina entregou-as nas mãos do diretor com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada... Obrigada mesmo – disse ela o abraçando com força – Ninguém faria isso por mim.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Imagino que o senhor tenha deixado de passar o final de semana com a família só para aplicar a prova comigo... Desculpa mesmo, e obrigada!

- Não tem problemas, srta. Weasley. Foi um enorme prazer passar todo esse tempo com você... Acredito que certas coisas a escola não ensina, e sim as pessoas. Você é um exemplo disso – ele sorriu ainda mais – Veja só, você tem uma vida gerando dentro de si mesma, não parou para pensar nisso?

Gina parou mais ou menos, mas fazia tudo muito mais sentido agora que ela estava mais rechonchuda, sentindo alguns movimentos dentro da barriga, e não eram lombrigas!

- Você foi um exemplo de adolescente com amor ao próximo, e isso foi o suficiente – ele colocou as mãos para trás, e caminhavam para fora na direção da saída – São centenas de adolescentes que praticam o ato do aborto, e isso é totalmente desonesto, porque nunca sabemos o que o bebê realmente desejaria. Viver ou morrer? Não perguntamos a ele... E mesmo assim, centenas deles morrem todo o ano.

- Eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de acabar com a minha gravidez – disse Gina que estava com os olhos vermelhos em lágrimas, o diretor ficou perdido.

- Desculpa... Não quis ofender, desculpa mesmo...

- Não, tudo bem – sorriu ela em resposta – O senhor tem razão, foram as coisas mais bonitas que alguém já me disse.

Dumbledore colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Gina.

- Pode ser que o pai não dê a atenção que ele mereça, mas pode ter certeza que se algum dia precisar de alguém, para qualquer coisa, desabafar, chorar, ou até mesmo pedir um prato de comida – Dumbledore piscou para ela – Pode contar comigo.

Gina desabou em lágrimas mais uma vez. Abraçou Dumbledore ainda com mais força.

- Obrigada... Obrigada, você é um anjo!

16.08.06

Harry estava de pijamas, indo pegar as cartas na caixinha de correspondência fincada no gramado dos Potters. Revirou a caixinha, quando achou algumas contas para pagar.

Devolveu-as em cima da mesa, porque estava habituado a fazer esse serviço para a mãe nos finais de semana. Mas deparou com alguns envelopes grossos e esquisitos.

E a novidade: não estavam destinados para a sua mãe, e sim para ele mesmo.

- Nunca recebo cartas de ninguém – disse Harry passando o dedo para rasgar o envelope e ver o conteúdo.

Eram umas três cartas de remetente anônimo, não fazia idéia de quem era. Mas logo se lembrou de uma mulher de cabelos negros e sedosos que vivia dizendo sobre a morte de seu pai, Tiago Potter.

Harry não queria mexer nesse assunto, mas ela fazia questão de cutucá-lo. E nas cartas diziam a mesma coisa: "Vá se vingar dele, é a sua última chance. Antes que seja tarde e ele fuja! Os Malfoys são culpados pela morte de seu pai, Harry! Não perca tempo... Vá!".

As mensagens eram no mínimo tentadoras. Mas ele sabia, que não era da sua índole atirar em alguém. Não se vingar, mesmo que fosse o seu pai. Isso lhe traria sérios problemas no futuro e em seu currículo escolar.

Harry atirou as cartas, despedaçadas no lixo. E que a autora dela fosse para o inferno!

20.08.06

Lílian, com as mãos para trás, olhou para o teto do lugar cheio de vidros, mesas e cadeiras. Tinha um brilho diferenciado nos olhos, que há muito tempo não vinha tendo.

- Acabou... – murmurou ela virando-se para Lupin, que parecia tão fascinado quanto ela ao término de todas as obras.

Passaram quase cinqüenta pedreiros por ali, quase meio milhão de dólares investido naquele enorme estabelecimento. E agora, meses depois, estava pronto. Terminado. Com todos os detalhes encaixados.

- Ótimo trabalho – disse Lupin ao seu lado, apertando a sua mão.

Lílian o abraçou com força, muita força. Ele tirou os pés dela do chão, levantou-a e girou-a no ar, os dois riram feitos duas crianças.

Harry chegou por trás, com um sorriso enorme.

- Ei... Ótimo trabalho, mamãe! – ele veio até ela, beijou-a.

- Obrigada, filhote – ela sorriu – Ficou lindo, não ficou?

- Maravilhoso! – avaliou ele vendo o barzinho com taças de cristais no meio do restaurante, subiu os olhos para os lustres cheios de medalhas.

Lílian pegou nas mãos de Lupin, olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e murmurou.

- Você... Você quer abandonar Hogwarts e vir trabalhar comigo?

- O que? – ele quase engasgou parado.

- Isso... Deixe o cargo de professor e venha ser "chef" comigo, aqui no meu restaurante – disse ela séria. Harry aproveitou para ir embora.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça rindo, mas ela continuou parada, como expressão: "não estou brincando!". Ele parou de rir abruptamente.

- Então... Vem ou não vem?

20.08.06

Gina chegou rindo no quarto de Harry, ele estava mexendo na Internet, parou para saber o motivo da piada.

- Estava vendo um filme na televisão para me distrair... Muito engraçado!

- Distrair? Do que está preocupada?

- Vocês. Homens! – disse ela em poucas palavras – Não agüento mais falar de homem na minha vida... Acho que vou virar lésbica!

Harry riu sacudindo os ombros.

- Se você gosta...

Gina começou a enumerar.

- Tenho tendências... Já peguei saliva de três!

- É? Quem?

- Hm... Simas! – ia contando ela – Draco... – acrescentou o segundo dedo – E... Você!

- Eu não sou gay! – disse Harry com as sobrancelhas engraçadas.

- Mas você deu uns amassos com o Draco no ano passado.

Harry revirou os olhos, ficando sério, sem querer mais papo com Gina. Ela o beijou na orelha, brincando para distraí-lo.

- É brincadeira... Não me leva a sério.

Ele continuou de cara fechada, mas ela o encheu de perguntas.

- Falando em cinema... Vamos ao cinema amanhã? – perguntou ela.

- Eu e você? Você e eu?

- Sim, claro!

- Mas você disse que não quer ficar perto de um homem...

- Não quis dizer você – disse ela rindo – Você não conta...

Ele amarrou a carta, ela o segurou pelo braço, com um olhar de seriedade, porém ele parecia magoado.

- Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer – murmurou Gina irritada – E claro que você é um homem para outras mulheres, mas, para mim, você é apenas um amigo!

- Mesmo assim sou homem – lembrou ele – Mesmo sendo seu amigo!

Gina o beijou no rosto e pegou a pequena bolsa em cima da escrivaninha, estava usando roupas bem largas para tentar esconder a barriga.

- Aonde você vai?

- Rony vem me buscar... Vamos ao médico!

- Jura? Ah... Eu também quero ir – disse Harry pegando a carteira.

Os dois foram até a frente da casa esperar por Rony, o moreno ficou irritado mais uma vez por Gina não tê-lo convidado, ela se desculpou dizendo que os hormônios estavam deixando-a louca, e pediu para não levar em consideração os seus esquecimentos.

Rony os levou ao médico, entraram juntos no médico que estava fazendo ultra-som.

- Olha... Escutem – disse o médico aumentando o volume no aparelho – O coração do bebê.

Então ouviram um "tum-tum-tum", bem rápido, assim como um coração batia normalmente, em uma pessoa. Ele era um ser vivo. Os dois se olharam, empolgados, com sorrisos de felicidade. Não sabiam como descrever a sensação.

- Gina... É o nosso bebê! – disse Harry segurando-a nas mãos. Os dois estavam tão excitado com tudo aquilo, tão contentes.

- Vocês não sabem o sexo ainda? – perguntou o médico com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não! – responderam os três juntos; Harry, Rony, Gina.

- Ah... Querem saber?

- Claro... Diga! – disse Gina toda empolgada, nem conseguia respirar direito.

20.08.06

Rodolfo chegou em casa, cambaleando. Hermione segurava-o pelos ombros, os dois caíram de lado na parede. E acabaram se beijando ali mesmo.

Hermione passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele, bagunçando-os, enquanto ele mordiscava de leve o seu pescoço. A garota gemia, excitada, presa contra a parede.

- Rodolfo... Devagar... Rodolfo...

Ele passou as duas mãos pelas coxas da garota, e foi subindo pela saia, atrevidamente atingiu a sua parte íntima e puxou a calcinha com as mãos.

- Não... Não... Pára!

- Vou até o fim – sussurrou ele com a voz fina, de um jeito sexy. Ela pareceu ainda mais excitada.

Hermione desceu as mãos pelos ombros dele, parou nos primeiros botões da camisa e arrancou-os com uma força que nem ela mesma sabia de onde vinha.

- Quer uma noite inesquecível? – perguntou ele empurrando sua cintura contra a dela na parede. Ela sentiu a pulsação, e parecia temerosa em relação ao próximo passo do relacionamento deles.

**Nota do Autor: **_Será que o Lupin vai largar Hogwarts para trabalhar com a Lílian em sociedade? Qual será o sexo do bebê de Gina? E... Hermione vai fazer amor com o Rodolfo? VEREMOS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÊ! PS: TO AMANDO A GINA! XD_

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_Só foi eu elogiar, e o número de reviews caíram de novo. Tive só QUATRO reviews... Eita, vocêis, ein? Hein? Hein? Vou fazer greve de capítulos se continuar desse jeito. (Dudx bravo!)._

**Próximo Capê: **

_- Hermione! Você por aqui... – disse Gina empolgada vindo dar um beijo em seu rosto – Por que tantas compras? _

_- Ah... – ela corou de leve – É para o almoço lá em casa! _

_- Mas... Esse supermercado fica do outro lado da cidade, sua casa é na Zona Sul! _

_Hermione riu, concordando._

_- Passei a noite na casa do Rodolfo – Harry escutou, mesmo mexendo com as compras dentro do carrinho._

_- Pegando geral, hein? – brincou Gina com um cutucão – É assim que se faz, amiga! Leva ele para a cama e se ele te der um fora algum dia, sai espalhando para todo mundo que ele tem pênis pequeno!_

_- Gina! – reprimiu Harry com os olhos arregalados na direção dela – Você... _

_- Brincadeira! – Gina virou para Hermione e cochichou – Juro... Que o do Harry não é brincadeira! – e fez um espaço entre as mãos de uns 30 centímetros. _

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS: **

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Oié, babiê, o Draco vai se vingar de alguma forma dos Potters, agora não te falo como porque senão perde a graça, HAUHAUAHUA! Tadinha da Gina, ela não merece morrer, não tão cedo, né? Espera chegar a sexta temporada daí a gente mata ela, hauhauha! XD. Sim, tadenha da Lunática, ela ta perdendo feio para Lilá, mas ela vai se superar na próxima temporada. Até já escrevi uns trechos cutes dela! E a Hermis, gente, ela é tudo de ruim nessa temporada, mas... Ela vai se superar também, em breve! E o pai do filho da Gina é o... (Uma dica: é homem, HAUHAUHAU!) xD... Bom, fica a dica, beijos. Até o próximo!_

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Não que eu seja malvado, como você disse, massssssss... eu gosto de matar os personagens e deixar vocês ansiosos... E gosto desse gostinho de fazer vocês ficarem ansiosos. Sei lá, é legal. HAUHAUHAU. Sim, sou do mal! Mas espero que estejam gostado, neh?? Tadinha da Mione mesmo... Ela ta ficando assim por ver o Harry com a Gina e talx... Coitada! Enfim... Beijão, até o próximo capí! _

**Shakinha: **_Eh, na verdade, o Harry não sabe o que quer da vida. Aliás, sabe sim, ele quer a Hermione, mas a Hermione ta se pegando com o Rodolfo, então... Ele fica com a Gina para fazer ciúmes na Hermione... E também está com a Gina porque a coitada não tem onde cair morta (literalmente!). Sim, sim, a Tia Belatriz vai fazer altas confusões na fanfic ainda. Ela é muito venenosa (ê ê ê, erva venenosa!) XD... Beijos, até o próximo! _

**JuWood: **_Acha... o Harry nunca expulsaria a Gina de casa, ele está super carinhoso com ela e tudo mais. Ele entende os problemas dela, tadinha! E sobre o Rony e a Luna, sim, no fundo eles ainda se amam... Mas ainda tem chance RonyLilá, i'm sorry! Entonsce... O Rodolfo não vai até a sexta temporada não, ele some, mas ele volta... Porque ele tem um papel fundamental na vida de Harry (e na de Hermione também), mas não quero entrar em detalhes para não estragar a surpresa. XD. E sim... O Cedrico é o único que pode mudar a vida do Draco, ele ta totalmente desamparado... E a Hermis, bem, ela não vai pegar overdose, mas... Ela vai ter altos problemas daqui para frente... Você verá. Beijos, beijos, até o próximo! _


	16. Episódio 15 xx Celulares desligados

Episódio Quinze

**Episódio Quinze.**

**Celulares desligados.**

_Data: 20/08/2006._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_Draco sacudiu a cabeça, não queria saber sobre essas coisas, de qualquer forma, guardou a arma dentro de uma gaveta. _

_- Não... Não sou um assassino e não vou usá-la, por enquanto._

_- Você é o único que pode se vingar, Draco. Pense nisso! Ninguém vai matá-los por você... Você é a única pessoa que pode resolver isso._

_- Essa é a sua roupa de... _

_- Líder de torcida! – continuou Gina sorridente._

_- Mas você gostava tanto... _

_Gina acariciou a barriga com as duas mãos._

_- Não vou poder estar gritando e comemorando com vocês no campeonato de final de ano. E como minha melhor amiga você vai continuar isso para mim. Você vai substituir o meu lugar, inventar uma coreografia e levar o prêmio para mim no hospital._

_- Ótimo trabalho – disse Lupin ao seu lado, apertando a sua mão._

_Lílian o abraçou com força, muita força. Ele tirou os pés dela do chão, levantou-a e girou-a no ar, os dois riram feitos duas crianças. _

_Harry chegou por trás, com um sorriso enorme. _

_- Ei... Ótimo trabalho, mamãe. O restaurante ficou lindo – ele veio até ela, beijou-a. _

_- Isso... Deixe o cargo de professor e venha ser "chef" comigo, aqui no meu restaurante – disse ela séria._

_Lupin sacudiu a cabeça rindo, mas ela continuou parada, como expressão: "não estou brincando!". Ele parou de rir abruptamente. _

_- Então... Vem ou não vem? _

_- Vocês não sabem o sexo ainda? – perguntou o médico com as sobrancelhas erguidas._

_- Não! – responderam os três juntos; Harry, Rony, Gina. _

_- Ah... Querem saber? – perguntou o médico. _

_- Claro... Diga! – disse Gina toda empolgada, nem conseguia respirar direito._

_Hermione desceu as mãos pelos ombros de Rodolfo, parou nos primeiros botões da camisa e arrancou-os com uma força que nem ela mesma sabia de onde vinha. _

_- Quer uma noite inesquecível? – perguntou ele empurrando sua cintura contra a dela na parede. Ela sentiu a pulsação, e parecia temerosa em relação ao próximo passo do relacionamento deles._

20.08.06

- Ah... Eu não sei! – ela afastou os dois braços dele com as mãos.

Rodolfo pareceu cabisbaixo, e a encarou pelas costas, com o cabelo todo bagunçado ,e a camisa toda amarrotada. Seus olhos a penetravam de forma tentadora.

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou.

Hermione sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo devagar, sem muita pressa para não parecer que a proposta era tentadora.

- Eu... Eu não faço isso faz muito tempo.

- Vai me dizer que é virgem? – riu ele.

Hermione não respondeu, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, deixando a pergunta aberta, sem resposta.

- Vai... Prometo ser carinhoso – sorriu ele beijando-a no pescoço.

- Ahn... Certo – ela o jogou contra a parede, e mordeu seu lábio com força, quase machucando-o – Vamos logo antes que eu desista!

Ela saiu correndo pela casa, rindo. Ele, ainda meio bêbado, foi atrás dela. Eram dois adolescentes inconseqüentes.

20.08.06

- Bom... O sexo do bebê – ele olhou em uma pasta conferindo alguns arquivos – Ele... É... Ele!

- Ele é ele? – riu Harry todo feliz – Quer dizer que é um garoto?

- Exatamente! – confirmou o médico.

Harry e Gina se abraçaram felizes da vida, mesmo que fosse menina teriam a mesma atitude, mas estavam muito contentes por saber.

- Ele vai ser um garoto... Um garoto – gemeu Gina toda empolgada na cadeira, queria pular nos braços dos dois.

Rony a beijou na testa.

- Parabéns... Vocês dois são magníficos... Eu vou poder ensiná-lo a jogar vôlei, bola, basquete... Vai ser um máximo!

- Vamos ensiná-lo a soltar pipa! – lembrou Harry de sua infância na fazenda do avô – E a jogar videogame!

- A beber cerveja – riu Rony recebendo um tapa de Gina – Ai! Essa doeu...

- A pegar todas as garotas de Hogwarts! – continuou Harry mesmo com o olhar censurado da ruiva – É brincadeira... Brincadeira! – acrescentou depressa.

Harry, Rony e Gina deixaram o hospital ainda mais felizes do que quando entraram. Ficaram no carro discutindo o que fariam com o bebê, ele já tinha o programa de vida completo de acordo com o tio, e os pais.

- E... O nome? – perguntou Gina sorridente.

- Já sei... Bethoveen... – sugeriu Rony surpreso com a própria capacidade rápida de raciocínio – Ou... Já sei, já sei! Mickey! – ele piscou várias vezes no lugar – Ou, então... Aquiles! Ou melhor, escutem esse... Barney. Não... Esse é ainda melhor: Bull! Bull é legal, vai dizer que não?

- Bull? – Gina fez um careta – No mínimo, estranho... Red Bull... Pit Bull... – e Harry caiu na gargalhada.

- Não, não – Rony ficou irritado – "John Bull, um dos mais famosos Pub!".

- Legal... Meu filho com nome de Pub! Bem chique você hein, tio Rony? – brincou Gina.

- Oras essa... Coloca Bethoveen, Barney...

- Meu filho não é cachorro! – reprovou Gina – E nem um dinossauro roxo e estúpido! Se fosse assim, colocava o nome de Twink Wink!

- Nosso filho seria chamado de Teletubies – sussurrou Harry.

- Exatamente – concordou Gina.

Rony pareceu ofendido, ficou meio sem graça, Gina fez um carinho em seu braço e deu um sorriso para o irmão.

- Estou brincando, tio Rony! Não fica bravo comigo, tio... – ela fez uma voz de criança enquanto Rony desacelerava o carro na frente da casa de Harry.

Rony riu e beijou a barriga da irmã.

- Tchau Mickey! – disse para o bebê.

- Se você continuar dando nome de animais para o meu cachorro, você vai ter uma ejaculação precoce de cor vermelha! – disse a irmã irritada.

- Okay... Desculpa! Só estava brincando... – disse ele erguendo os braços, rendidos.

Harry atravessou a rua brincando com a barriga de Gina, feliz por estar esperando um bebê homem.

20.08.06

Lupin sorriu para a sua namorada e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Não, Lily... Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso abandonar o colégio tão fácil assim... Ele me proporcionou momentos maravilhosos, e... Seria desonesto com Dumbledore. Ele é uma pessoa fantástica!

Lílian pareceu magoada mas sorriu depois, fingindo ter superado a mágoa.

- Ah... Você é fantástico, obrigado por me ajudar em tudo – ela o beijou no rosto – Agora vamos... Precisamos pensar em como vai ser a festa e inauguração.

Os dois se sentaram de mãos dadas numa das mesas com um bloquinho de notas.

21.08.06

Hermione acordou, enrolada nas cobertas, sem nenhuma roupa sequer no corpo. Seus olhos se encontraram com a face de Rodolfo, ele respirava lentamente, de um modo calmo, carinhoso, dormia como um anjo. Hermione adorava vê-lo assim.

Ela se mexeu para sair da cama, sem incomodá-lo, tinha sido uma das noites mais perfeitas de sua vida, embora estivesse bêbada e não conseguia se lembrar tanto das cenas. Mas foi estranhamente gostoso, ela se sentiu arrepiada a maior parte do tempo.

Hermione olhou mais uma vez para o namorado, com a pontinha da coberta enrolada entre as pernas. Era a parte que ela mais gostava dele, as coxas. Eram duras, grossas e com alguns pêlos.

A garota não quis acordá-lo, foi tomar um banho no quarto de visita, colocou a roupa da noite passada e decidiu ir comprar pães. Era mais fácil ver o homem indo comprar as coisas, fazer um café da manhã delicioso para a namorada após a primeira noite de sexo, mas... Rodolfo dormia de um jeito tão doce que Hermione não teve coragem de acordá-lo, então ela mesma se encarregou para tudo sair perfeito.

Hermione foi às compras com o cartão de crédito da mãe, pegou algumas sobremesas e comidas prontas de microondas, não teria muito tempo até o almoço, visto que já era quase meio dia. Enquanto passava com o carinho pela seção de frios, viu Harry e Gina do outro lado do freezer, escolhendo algumas frutas.

- O meu desejo é de limão com creme de amendoim! – gemeu Gina – E não adianta substituir pela laranja, Harry! – ela tirou a fruta das mãos dele.

- Mas... Isso pode te fazer mal!

- Não... Não vai – ela torceu a cara – Agora vamos logo, ou teremos o nosso filho com cara de limão.

Hermione olhou para as pequenas compras no carrinho, pensativa. Era essa a vida que eles estavam levando? Praticamente uma vida de casado entre os dois... Hermione se remexeu inquieta, até que...

- Hermione! Você por aqui... – disse Gina empolgada vindo dar um beijo em seu rosto – Por que tantas compras?

- Ah... – ela corou de leve – É para o almoço lá em casa!

- Mas... Esse supermercado fica do outro lado da cidade, sua casa é na Zona Sul!

Hermione riu, concordando.

- Passei a noite na casa do Rodolfo – Harry escutou, mesmo mexendo com as compras dentro do carrinho.

- Pegando geral, hein? – brincou Gina com um cutucão – É assim que se faz, amiga! Leva ele para a cama e se ele te der um fora algum dia, sai espalhando para todo mundo que ele tem pênis pequeno!

- Gina! – reprimiu Harry com os olhos arregalados na direção dela – Você...

- Brincadeira! – Gina virou para Hermione e cochichou – Juro... Que o do Harry não é brincadeira! – e fez um espaço entre as mãos de uns 30 centímetros.

Hermione corou, não queria pensar sobre isso, ela queria afastar qualquer pensamento da cabeça que envolvesse Harry.

- Já vou indo... – disse Gina – Tenho que comprar limão o mais rápido possível – ela beijou Hermione, virou as costas e foi buscar o limão.

Harry que estava encarando Gina, quando a garota saiu, seus olhos focaram em Hermione no fundo e os dois se encararam, meio sem graça.

- É mentira dela – disse Harry – Não tenho... Tudo isso! – e fez o gesto com as mãos.

Hermione riu, depois de tantos meses, finalmente estava rindo de alguma coisa que Harry dissera.

- Não quero conferir – disse Hermione virando o carrinho de compras, ignorando-o outra vez, caindo na dura e fria realidade de que eles não eram mais amigos.

Ela ia passando, quando Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Ei, espera! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteirinha – Você dormiu mesmo com o Rodolfo?

- Hm... Acho que é um assunto privado – respondeu ela revirando os olhos – Qual é o seu problema, Harry? – perguntou ela franzindo o cenho na direção dele – Eu não posso mais ter namorados que você já fica todo enciumado?

- Hermione, essa que está ai dentro... Não é você! – disse ele bem baixinho, perto dela.

- Por que? Por que eu não estou sendo obediente? Por que eu não estou escondida atrás de um livro mais? Eu não temo mais a vida, Harry... – ela respirou fundo para continuar – E ninguém agüenta isso, porque preferem a menina insegura... – ela empurrou Harry com força para longe – Por causa dela eu cansei daquele papo de amor que envolve dois melhores amigos. Cansei daquela vida que eu deixei para trás! – Hermione virou as costas e continuou a andar.

Harry não fez nada, deixou que ela fosse. O recado estava dado, e se ela preferia continuar com a vida assim.

A garota ao passar as compras e chegar no carro, chorou. Tinha falado tudo em poucas palavras. Essa era a verdade; Hermione não era a mesma, e até Harry tinha notado isso.

24.08.06

Harry estava ajudando Gina com o jantar, já que a sua mãe não estava em casa, porque passava a maior parte do tempo com Lupin em seu novo restaurante transformando os últimos detalhes em perfeição para a estréia na festa que seria dali alguns dias.

- Sabe... Você tem andado meio estranho desde que viu a Hermione no supermercado – disse Gina terminando de colocar o vinagre na salada.

- Ah... É impressão sua – ele deu um sorriso meia boca enquanto desligava o fogo – Não há nada demais...

Gina olhou bem fundo nos olhos verdes de Harry, e murmurou.

- Eu sei que você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela...

- É estranho – disse ele se sentando no mármore da pia, bem ao lado de Gina – Eu sinto uma vontade de voltar a falar com ela... Mas... Eu não posso, porque nós não somos mais amigos.

- Talvez seja só saudade – argumentou Gina, ela sacudiu os ombros em seguida – É... Vai saber. Talvez você queira ser amigo dela outra vez, e acho que vocês deviam pedir desculpas.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Fala sério... Vocês eram muito amigos, de repente brigaram por besteira, e desde que nós voltamos de Miami vocês não se falam mais. Já faz quase um ano que isso tudo aconteceu, estamos praticamente em Setembro, e vocês brigaram no final de Novembro! E, sem contar, que antes éramos o quarteto mais feliz de toda aquela escola, veja só, cada um foi para um canto... O Rony não desgruda do pescoço da Lilá, eu e você estávamos andando juntos, agora que eu sai, sabe-se lá com quem você deve estar andando... E a Hermione, bem, ela sempre está sozinha!

- Eh... Talvez eu deva mesmo voltar a falar com ela.

- Sim – sorriu Gina – Deixa de ser cabeça-dura... Acho que está na hora de seguir em frente – ela pegou na mão dele – E pode ficar tranqüilo... Eu não vou me meter na sua vida outra vez!

Harry sorriu, desceu da bancada para abraçar Gina, e eles ficaram alguns segundos assim, matando a carência. Até que ele se afastou.

- E quando é que você vai falar com o Draco? Dizer que ele é o pai do seu filho?

- Ele não é o "pai do meu filho" – disse Gina sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu disse que ele "pode ser" o pai do meu filho. Afinal, brinquei de papai-mamãe-e-filhinhinho com você também, Potter. Não tire a responsabilidade das costas!

Ele riu ao tomar uma "guardanapada" no ombro, Gina devolveu com um olhar engraçado.

- Em todo caso, se você for o pai do meu filho, tenho certeza de que isso não vai atrapalhar em nada... Em nada... A sua relação com Hermione, pode ficar tranqüilo!

Harry olhou para os pés, pensativo, enquanto a comida ia esfriando, aberta em cima do fogão.

- Não sei...

- Você ainda a ama?

- Quê?

- Você ainda ama Hermione?

- Eu... Eu não sei.

Gina fez cara de peixe morto para o garoto.

- Você pensa nela na hora em que está...

Harry esticou as sobrancelhas, assustado com a perversão de Gina.

- Não! – cortou de repente – Digo... Digo... Mais ou menos!

Gina mordeu o lábio, olhando para ele e deu outra "guardanapada" na direção do peito dele.

- Então, meu filho, você ainda gosta muito dela... É o que eu acho.

Harry parou, olhando para os pés.

- É... É, eu ainda gosto mesmo dela!

28.08.06

Rony cruzou com Lilá pelo corredor, passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, pegando-a de lado, ela riu de gargalhar e os dois se beijaram, ali mesmo.

- Estava morrendo de saudades – sussurrou Rony no ouvido dela.

- Também...

Rony terminou de cumprimentá-la pós final de semana, e com um beijo de despedida, disse.

- Estou indo trabalhar no Profeta Diário... Depois a gente se vê, certo?

Lilá concordou e tomou o rumo da ala oeste, enquanto Rony apenas desceu algumas escadas, parando na porta da sala de jornalistas da escola. Harry estava mexendo no computador, Luna também estava lá.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Rony na direção de Harry.

- Bom dia, cara! – eles deram um toque jovial com as mãos – Bom... Eu vou indo! – avisou Harry ao se levantar, queria deixar Rony e Luna a sós. Eles sempre se pegavam antes de começar a trabalhar.

- Certo – disse Rony sacando tudo com o olhar – Te vejo mais tarde!

Harry acenou e saiu pela porta, enquanto Rony a trancava, Luna olhou por cima do ombro.

- Acha mesmo que vou continuar ficando com você pelas costas de Lilá? – ela jogou os cabelos loiros e longos para trás – Sinto muito, mas já passou o prazo de vocês terminarem...

- Nós... Nós estamos bem juntos, não? – disse Rony aproximando de Luna para ganhar outro beijo.

- Não, não estamos. Não estou contente em ficar às escondidas com você – ela falou séria e com a voz firme – Não sou mais a sua otária!

- Luna, eu não disse nada disso... Muito pelo contrário, eu te amo...

- Chega! – disse Luna pegando suas coisas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – É o suficiente de mentiras que você já me disse por hoje. Chega! Não agüento mais.

Rony tentou puxar Luna pelo braço, mas ela virou a cara e saiu correndo antes que o ruivo a alcançasse e a fizesse mudar de idéia.

01.09.06

Era sexta-feira à noite, estava o maior movimento de carros naquela rua, tudo isso porque era estréia do novo restaurante na cidade: Lusho's. Era o maior evento da semana, Lílian e seus convidados estavam festejando a abertura do novo estabelecimento.

O lugar era deslumbrante. Centenas de mesas com toalhas vermelhas e com detalhes dourados. Talheres, pratos reluziam de tão brilhantes. Os lustres davam um toque clássico no ambiente, mas a música tocava nas rádios bem baixinho: **Far Away – Nickelback**. Era um lugar calmo.

- Obrigada por vir – dizia ela na entrada, no meio de tantas pessoas e garçons que costuravam velozes as mesas.

- É maravilhoso, não? – disse Harry segurando uma bebida nas mãos. Gina sorriu meio estranha, não estava gostando muito na realidade, agora que a barriga estava maior, sentia as pessoas em volta olhando, cochichando e apontando. Era péssimo.

Era pior do que imaginava, ou do que Hermione narrara no dia em que Gina descobrira que estava grávida.

- Vou dar uma volta... Tomar um ar – disse Gina desfazendo o nó do cachecol no pescoço.

- Está passando bem? – perguntou Harry preocupado, era um ótimo pai, em todo caso.

- Sim, claro – sussurrou ela fazendo um gesto banal com as mãos – Só quero dar uma voltinha por aí.

- Tudo bem. Toma cuidado, e qualquer coisa me liga – e piscou para a garota.

Só foi Gina virar as costas, que Harry voltou a encarar Hermione ao longe. Lembrando que ela também estava na festa, mas o namorado, por algum motivo idiota, não tinha vindo.

A ruiva cruzou com várias pessoas durante o caminho, passou pela porta de entrada, e foi andando pelas ruas movimentadas indicando que sexta-feira à noite todos os jovens estavam indo para as baladas se divertir. Era uma vida que ela não tinha mais, e tão cedo vivenciaria.

Gina alcançou o Central Park em poucos segundos, escolheu um dos bancos isolados e se sentou, com a sua vida passando em flashes por poucos momentos. Como tudo havia começado, o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado, e como estava ali, sentada, grávida e sozinha.

Teria sido uma burrada? Teria sido um descuido? Sim, a segunda opção era bem melhor e natural, Gina não fizera isso de propósito, mas estava se familiarizando com o fato de estar construindo uma nova família, e apesar dos apesares, Harry parecia estar fazendo parte dessa família.

E justo agora, ele estar nos braços de outra garota, seria muito triste. Mas Harry estava pensando em pedir desculpas a Hermione. Harry amava Hermione, isso era mais do que óbvio, mas Gina nunca pensou que os dois voltariam tão fácil depois de tantos acontecimentos. Gina estava grávida, essa era a verdade!

Apesar de tudo, a ruiva dera a maior força para Harry voltar a falar com Hermione, ela queria demonstrar que não precisava tanto assim dele, e podia ser independente. Tudo isso era uma farsa. Ela odiava ver Harry nos braços de outras garotas, e ficava ardida de ciúmes só de pensar que isso poderia acontecer. Aquela estava se tornando possessiva, queria o Harry só para ela, mas... Não podia fazer muita coisa. Não enquanto estiver pensando que o filho é de Draco.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas quentes rolando pela face do rosto, e tirou um lenço da bolsa para poder não borrar a maquilagem. Quando uma voz conhecida, perguntou se estava tudo bem.

- Obrigada... Está... – Gina não terminou porque a garota morena a cortou.

- Você... Não é a Gina Weasley?

- Sou – disse ela assoprando o nariz – Quem é você?

- Pansy... Pansy Parkinson – apresentou a garota, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ah... Certo, quarto ano, ex do Draco, não?

- Exato – disse ela preocupada – Mas... tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Claro, não se preocupe!

Pansy não pareceu convencida, ao lado de Gina, ela começou a fazer outras perguntas.

- E... Posso ser um pouco intrometida? Desculpa... Desculpa mesmo...

- Claro!

- Você está grávida de quem, afinal?

- Ahn... – Gina riu da pergunta.

- É porque assim... A escola inteira estava comentando que podia ser do Harry, mas também podia ser do Draco... Ou até mesmo de algum professor. Eu, pessoalmente, apostei no Harry!

- É, talvez seja dele – disse Gina enxugando todas as lágrimas.

- Nem você sabe? Credo...

- Não, quer dizer... Eu sei, mas não quero comentar sobre! – Gina estava se sentindo infinitamente pior com o discurso de Pansy, mas, era bom ter alguém para conversar em um momento tão solitário como aquele, em que todos estavam curtindo a festa, bebendo, comendo, e ela ali, isolada – Sinceramente... Não sei! E isso é péssimo, eu me sinto uma "vaca"...

- Você não é uma vaca – disse Pansy segurando a mão de Gina – Aconteceu... Você se descuidou um pouco, e... É natural que você tenha transado com Draco após ter terminado com Harry... Você se sentiu mal por ter levado um pé na bunda... E foi procurar o pior inimigo de Harry, Draco. Então... Ficou com ele para atrair a atenção de Harry, só que no fundo, no fundo, você fez isso sem pensar!

Desse modo que Pansy falava, tudo parecia mais calmo, mais tranqüilo, e ela não se sentia tão culpada, mesmo sabendo disso há muito tempo.

- É verdade... – Gina meneou a cabeça – Harry tinha só olhos para Hermione, eu peguei a fui atrás do Draco... E acabou acontecendo isso! A culpa é mais dele do que minha!

Pansy concordou.

- Mas você gosta de quem? Digo... Gosta mesmo?

Gina olhou para a garota, e identificou o seu olhar negro, mesmo no meio de tanta escuridão.

- Sinceramente? Eu... Eu gosto muito do Harry, mas... Se o Draco for mesmo o pai do meu filho, eu vou ter que aprender a conviver com isso, então, finjo que estou dividida entre os dois.

- Mas... Você não está dividida, está?

- Não... – ela abaixou a cabeça – Eu amo mesmo o Harry, mas não quero ser injusta com ele – ela piscou firme – Ele não merece tudo isso, é um ótimo rapaz... É inteligente, trabalhador, sincero... Ele não me merece!

- Não é uma questão de merecer – consolou Pansy – Se você gosta mesmo do Harry, não pode deixar essa oportunidade passar, porque depois ele vai encontrar outra garota, e não vai ter como você consegui-lo de volta. Acho que melhor oportunidade do que essa, não existe!

- Eu sei... – ela gemeu no banco, só de pensar Harry voltando com Hermione – Mas...

- Nada de "mas", Gina. Você tem o Harry disponível para você 24 horas por dia! Ele fica o tempo inteiro na sala de aula vendo se no celular não tem ligação sua! Ele até mesmo dorme nas aulas, e tenho certeza de que está pensando em você. Conheço uma amiga que passou uma cantada por bilhetinho para ele, mas... Ele nem deu moral! Ele está mesmo pensando só em você!

- Você acha? – perguntou ela com uma das sobrancelhas esticadas.

- Claro que está! – Pansy sacudiu a cabeça – Escuta... A primeira pessoa que virou amiga de Harry nessa cidade, foi eu! E acredite se quiser, ele me beijou só para passar ciúmes em você! Ao lembro até hoje o dia que você chegou de mãos dadas com Simas na sorveteria, então ele me beijou!

Gina estava com os olhos ardendo de felicidade, seu coração palpitava só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Ainda havia esperança.

- Ele morre de ciúmes de você, Gina. Eu fui a primeira amiga dele aqui, e sei muito bem disso.

- Mas... Passou muito tempo.

- Não seja estúpida! – Pansy ficou em pé, pegou na mão da garota e a levantou, com cuidado – Vá atrás dele... E aproveite essa chance!

Gina abraçou Pansy, embora não a conhecesse muito bem.

- Obrigada... Você tem razão, muito obrigada.

Ela virou as costas e voltou andando para o restaurante, a fim de encontrá-lo.

01.09.06

Harry estava servindo o copo de suco de uva diretamente com um dos garçons no balcão, por ser filho da dona do restaurante, tudo era mais fácil para ele.

O moreno tornou a se virar no balcão, quando o seu braço direito bateu no ombro de alguém, balançando os braços e o copo juntamente, o líquido caiu de dentro do copo para o vestido da garota.

- Seu... – ia dizendo a garota ao virar os olhos caramelos em sua direção.

- Hermione! Desculpa... Desculpa, não foi por querer!

Ela olhou para o vestido manchado naquela região e ficou vermelha em fúria. Era novíssimo, e tinha manchado justo em um lugar visível.

- Você... Sempre se metendo no meu caminho – disse Hermione rolando os olhos e virando as costas.

Harry ficou pensativo, queria ir atrás dela, mas não sabia ao certo se devia fazer, até que alguém tocou em seu ombro.

- Harry... Eu preciso conversar com você – era uma voz suave, doce.

- Gina... Eu... Eu preciso mesmo ir atrás dela – Harry apontou para Hermione por cima do ombro – Eu não quero que passe dessa noite os meus sentimentos por ela.

- Mas... – ia abrindo a boca para dizer Gina.

- Pode ser depois... Certo?

Gina ia dizer que não podia deixar para depois, tinha que ser agora. Mas ela não ia tomar essa atitude brusca, justo agora que o Harry estava doidinho para correr atrás de Hermione e se declarar. Ela faria o papel de palhaça.

- Certo... Boa sorte – Gina tentou sorrir, mas era impossível. Terminou de se virar em direção ao balcão, enquanto Harry saia correndo atropelando garçons e outros clientes.

Hermione entrou em um cômodo com uma porta desconhecida, nem mesmo Harry sabia onde dava acesso, entrou pela mesma porta e correu para dentro, vendo um cômodo vazio.

- Não... Não fecha a porta! – gritou Hermione.

Tarde demais. A porta havia sido batida com força pelo vento, assim que ele passara. Harry estava boquiaberto.

- O que houve?

- Eu... Eu achei que aqui fosse o banheiro, mas acabei entrando no lugar errado... E essa porta não tem maçaneta do lado de dentro!

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, Harry. Por sua culpa estamos trancados aqui dentro – Hermione tirou o seu iphone de dentro da bolsa – O jeito é discar para Gina vir nos salvar.

Harry ficou muito sem graça, virou os olhos, indicando impaciência.

- Desligado! – bufou Hermione de raiva – A Gina desligou o celular... E você, trouxe o seu?

- Não! – disse ele batendo nos bolsos.

- Qual é o celular da sua mãe?

- Não sei... De cor – disse abaixando a cabeça.

- O Rony está em jogo, provavelmente não vai atender – Hermione começou a discar alguns números – É... Todas as pessoas que eu conheço desligaram o celular.

- Escuta, Hermione...

Ela começou a falar no celular.

- Amor... – ia dizendo ela – Quando ligar o celular e receber essa mensagem, venha me salvar no restaurante da Lílian Potter... Perto do Central Park, lembra? Ótimo... Estou presa em um cômodo com uma porta sem trinco, perto do balcão de bebidas. Beijos! – e desligou.

- Seu namorado estava com o celular desligado?

- É... Acho que fora de área, deve estar passando por algum túnel, sei lá – Hermione guardou o celular na bolsa – Agora é só esperar.

Harry guardou as mãos no bolso. Tinha vindo ali com um propósito, e precisava realizá-lo, não podia continuar a ficar sem se falar com Hermione.

- Ei... Escuta... – Harry aproximou da garota, ela ergueu os olhos, encarando-o daquela forma que não fazia há séculos – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar.

- É o momento certo? – perguntou Hermione fazendo pouco caso.

- Sim... – seus olhos brilharam de esperança, os de Harry – Você... Não tem idéia o quanto faz falta na minha vida.

- Harry, eu...

- Todos os dias da minha vida eu me arrependo por aquilo que eu fiz! Arrependo ter gritado com você no avião... Ter falado aquelas coisas para Gina... Ter brigado com você por estar grávida, quando... Na verdade, Gina estava grávida... Mas mesmo se fosse você... Desculpa, desculpa mesmo!

- Harry... Sinto muito também... Sinto muito por beijar o Rony durante a virada de ano novo... Eu não devia ter feito isso, mesmo sabendo que você teve um caso com o Draco, o que também não é da minha conta... E...

- Desculpa, Hermione... Desculpa – ele segurou as mãos dela – Eu não quis fazer isso de propósito... Eu te amava demais naquela época, e até hoje eu te amo... Eu não consigo me esquecer do quanto você é especial!

Hermione passou os braços em volta de Harry.

- Eu... Eu digo o mesmo sobre a gente... Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta...

- Hermione, vamos voltar a ser o que éramos antes... Vamos dar uma chance a nós dois?

Um barulho interrompeu o momento entre eles, vinha da maçaneta. Eles se afastaram rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até que o rosto de Rodolfo surgiu dentro do cômodo.

- Hermione? Tudo bem?

- Rodolfo? Er... Você veio! Que bom... Porque nós precisamos conversar – ela olhou para Harry ao mesmo tempo para o namorado.

**Nota do Autor: **_O que Hermione vai dizer ao Rodolfo? Ein? Hein? Hein? Gostaram do filho da Gina ser homem? Gostaram do restaurante da Lílian? _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Queria saber, opinião sincera, de vocês, o que é que está acontecendo com a fanfiction? Está muito chata? Horrível? Insuportável? Por que a cada capítulo que passa eu perco mais leitores, diminui o número de reviews e talx... Portanto, me ajudem para eu poder transformar essa fanfic... Please ajudem. Beijos! – E alguém descobriu __**o futuro**__ da fanfic através das reviews do capítulo passado. XD. _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Pra quem acompanha One Tree Hill (sexta temporada) que está passando nos EUA mas tem disponível na net, vai falar – NOSSA, O LUÍS TÁ COPIANDO TUDO DE ONE TREE HILL, mas é MENTIRA, mentira! Eu escrevi a fanfic faz quase um ano... E eu ainda nem conhecia One Tree Hill direito, ok? Não estou copiando nada... Eles estão __**me**__ copiando (Brooke aprendendo a tirar Draco aprendendo a atirar); (Brooke apanhando Hermione apanhando). (Gina grávida Haley grávida); (Nanny Carrie psicopata Belatriz psicopata). Beijos! _

**Nota do autor (quatro): Parabéns para Noturninha, o azar é só dela, cada ano que passa, a bichinha fica mais veia!! Parabéns atrasado, felicidades, muitos anos de vida. BEIIIIIIIIIIIJOS! **

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Hermione... 

- Você está me machucando! – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Rodolfo a segurava com violência pelos cabelos – Me solta! 

- Não... Escuta aqui! – ele empurrou-a contra o poste, sua cabeça ficou presa, comprimida. Era um bairro deserto, e ninguém estava na rua para ajudá-la – Se algum dia você terminar comigo... – ele falou bem perto dela, com os dentes cerrados – Eu te procuro até o fim do mundo, e te mato. Mato você, e sua família!

- Rodol...

- Ouviu bem? – cortou ele.

- Você... Você não seria capaz disso! – murmurou ela com a voz falhando.

- Eu faço pior, muito pior, e você conhece muito bem a minha gangue, ela é a maior e pior de toda Nova York! 

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Ahhh, não acho que a Gina esteja chata, pelo menos eu estou gostando dela, tá mtooo irônica! Entendeu por que a Hermione não abandona o Rodolfo?? Ou melhor, você vai entender daqui para frente... E sobre a Lily montar o restaurante rápido, bem, passaram alguns meses neh? Na cronologia da fanfiction foram quase quatro meses para o restaurante ficar pronto, sem contar que ela tem "capital", ainda mais depois do Harry ter pegado metade do sua fortuna de volta (lógico que ela usufrui o dinheiro dele, XD)! E yes... O Draco está prestes a virar um maníaco! Acho que a Luna, sinceramente, é demais para o Rony... A Luna merece coisa melhor, mas ela vai dar o troco nele, no final das contas! O bebê da Gina é homem, XDDD. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijoossss! _

**Naathy: **_Hauhauhauha, passou a semana inteira ansiosa? Queeee bom, porque foi minha intenção, hihihihihihihi! Meuuu, amei as suas idéias, de verdade e pode ter certeza de que muitos desses planos já foram colocados em práticas (na fanfic do caderno, a fanfic do caderno tem até fim já), e não tem como alterar os fatos, mas você adivinhou muitas coisas, parabéns! Uma das hipóteses você viajou, mas as outras estão no rumo certo para descobrir o fim dessa fanfic, huahauhau, e isso me deixa muiiiiiiiiiiiiito feliz. E siiiiiiiiiim, a Tia Belatriz é um pé no saco. Beiiiiiijos!_

**Shakinha: **_Oiii, hauhauhua, acha mesmo que a Belatriz arrasa? Credooo, que maldade! Ela é a sementinha da discórdia nessa fanfiction! E o sexo do bebê da Gina é masculinoooooooo, viva. O que você acha disso? Pois é... Essa Hermione tá muito safadinha, será que ela foi para cama com o Rodolfo sem camis?? Será? Será que ela tá grávida também? Será que ela e a Gina vão levar os filhos para mamar na pracinha da esquina e ter aquelas conversas de babá "meu filho é um anjinho, ele arrota de cinco em cinco minutos!". HAUHAUHAHAU, já pensou? Beijooooooos! _

**TathyChan: **_Sim, sim, no começo eu odiava descrever a Gina, achava ela santinha e eu meio que tinha a imagem da Lana Lang (Smallville) como se fosse a Gina, toda santinha, intocada, perfeita... Hoje, eu meio que tenha imagem da Brooke Davis (One Tree Hill), bagunceira, maloqueirinha, safadinha, não tá nem aí para vida, leva tudo na brincadeira, HAUHAUHAHA. Adoro personagens assim! Espero que tenha gostado e rido bastante com essa NOVA mulher na fanfic... E se prepara, a Gina vai trazer muitas surpresas ao longo dessa série, diria que a Gina é a personagem CHAVE para muitas emoções ainda... Aguarde. Beijos!_

**Noturninha: **_HAUHAUHAHa, que estranha você, odeia crianças, se bem que tem crianças irritantes que choram, berram, são mimadas a lot... E tudo mais! Essas sim são insuportáveis, mas tem outras bonitinhas! Nossa, vc anda sonhando mto com bebê, será que vc não tá grávida não hein?? Cuidado, XDDDD! Mas bem, se vocÊ achou que era menino o fiote da Gina, ACERTOU EM CHEIO, sim, its a boy, girl! HAUHAUHA. Ahhh, mas sobre a sua facul, acho que vc não gostou e resolveu seguir outra carreira, blz... Te apoio... É questão de gosto! AHHHHH, parabéns atrasado, linda. Nem sabia que era teu niver. Parabéns, felicidades. Beijos! _

**PattyPotterHard:** _hAhuauhaha, pq eu continuo malvado para vc? Nhaii não fala assim que eu choro!! Me conta o que está acontecendo... Q q eu estou causando pra vc?? Me fala que eu arrumo, ou vou tentar, prometo... Conto com o seu apoio, Patty. E obrigado por deixar uma review e dizer que gosta da fanfic, fiquei super feliz!! Beijão, até o próximo cap! _


	17. Episódio 16 xx A parceria maldosa

Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis. **

**A parceria maldosa. **

_Data: 01/09/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Luna, eu não disse nada disso... Muito pelo contrário, eu te amo... _

_- Chega! – disse Luna pegando suas coisas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – É o suficiente de mentiras que você já me disse por hoje. Chega! Não agüento mais. _

_Rony tentou puxar Luna pelo braço, mas ela virou a cara e saiu correndo antes que o ruivo a alcançasse e a fizesse mudar de idéia. _

_- Bom... O sexo do bebê – ele olhou em uma pasta conferindo alguns arquivos – Ele... É... Ele! _

_- Ele é ele? – riu Harry todo feliz – Quer dizer que é um garoto?_

_- Exatamente! – confirmou o médico._

_Hermione riu, concordando._

_- Passei a noite na casa do Rodolfo – Harry escutou, mesmo mexendo com as compras dentro do carrinho._

_- Ei, espera! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteirinha – Você dormiu mesmo com o Rodolfo? _

_- Hm... Acho que é um assunto privado – respondeu ela revirando os olhos – Qual é o seu problema, Harry? – perguntou ela franzindo o cenho na direção dele – Eu não posso mais ter namorados que você já fica todo enciumado? _

_- Hermione, essa que está ai dentro... Não é você! – disse ele bem baixinho, perto dela._

_Harry riu ao tomar uma "guardanapada" no ombro, Gina devolveu com um olhar engraçado. _

_- Em todo caso, se você for o pai do meu filho, tenho certeza de que isso não vai atrapalhar em nada... Em nada... A sua relação com Hermione, pode ficar tranqüilo! _

_Harry olhou para os pés, pensativo, enquanto a comida ia esfriando, aberta em cima do fogão._

_- Claro que está! – Pansy sacudiu a cabeça – Escuta... A primeira pessoa que virou amiga de Harry nessa cidade, foi eu! E acredite se quiser, ele me beijou só para passar ciúmes em você! Ao lembro até hoje o dia que você chegou de mãos dadas com Simas na sorveteria, então ele me beijou! _

_Gina estava com os olhos ardendo de felicidade, seu coração palpitava só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Ainda havia esperança. _

_- Ele morre de ciúmes de você, Gina. Eu fui a primeira amiga dele aqui, e sei muito bem disso._

_- Mas... Passou muito tempo._

_- Não seja estúpida! – Pansy ficou em pé, pegou na mão da garota e a levantou, com cuidado – Vá atrás dele... E aproveite essa chance! _

_- Harry... Eu preciso conversar com você – era uma voz suave, doce. _

_- Gina... Eu... Eu preciso mesmo ir atrás dela – Harry apontou para Hermione por cima do ombro – Eu não quero que passe dessa noite os meus sentimentos por ela._

_- Mas... – ia abrindo a boca para dizer Gina. _

_- Pode ser depois... Certo?_

_- Certo... Boa sorte – Gina tentou sorrir, mas era impossível. Terminou de se virar em direção ao balcão, enquanto Harry saia correndo atropelando garçons e outros clientes. _

_Hermione passou os braços em volta de Harry._

_- Eu... Eu digo o mesmo sobre a gente... Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta... _

_- Hermione, vamos voltar a ser o que éramos antes... Vamos dar uma chance a nós dois? _

_Um barulho interrompeu o momento entre eles, vinha da maçaneta. Eles se afastaram rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até que o rosto de Rodolfo surgiu dentro do cômodo._

_- Hermione? Tudo bem? _

_- Rodolfo? Er... Você veio! Que bom... Porque nós precisamos conversar – ela olhou para Harry ao mesmo tempo para o namorado._

01.09.06

- Hermione... Você... Você e o Harry aqui? Por que isso?

- Eu fui atrás dela... Para avisar que isso era um cômodo vazio! – disse Harry de repente – Mas... Acabei me esquecendo, e a porta se fechou sozinha.

Ele passou o olhar desconfiado de Harry para Hermione. Ela sabia o quanto ele era perigoso, e não gostou nada de ver aquilo.

- Sei... Acredito... Alguma outra explicação aplausível? – perguntou Rodolfo com os olhares espreitados.

- É isso mesmo, meu amor... Eu juro – disse Hermione passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, os seus lábios se encostaram em um beijo. Harry virou o rosto enojado.

- E o que você tinha para me falar? – perguntou ele bem pertinho do ouvido de Hermione.

- Queria dizer que esses minutos sem você me fez refletir o quanto eu te amo... – Hermione deu um beijo no rosto de Rodolfo – Obrigada por me salvar!

Ele a abraçou, e seus olhos encontraram com os de Harry, parecia de algum modo ameaçador.

- Vamos embora... – ele disse – Não quero que você continue aqui!

- Certo. Vamos! – ela entrelaçou a mão na dele e os dois saíram por onde entraram.

01.09.06

- Não houve nada, Rodolfo, já te avisei! – gritou Hermione no carro – Pára de ser ciumento!

- Ora... Você e o seu ex, o que você quer que eu pense?

- Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... Eu teria ligado para qualquer outra pessoa para me tirar de lá, menos você. Larga a mão de ser estúpido!

Rodolfo parou o carro na frente da casa dela.

- A noite acabou para mim... Pode sair do carro!

- O que? Está me expulsando?

- Sim. Pode sair!

- Você é um grosseiro... Eu nunca te faltei com respeito.

Rodolfo se curvou na direção dela, no primeiro instante, Hermione achou que fosse para um beijo, mas ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta do motorista, e a abriu.

- A porta está aberta... Sai! – disse ele.

- Rodolfo... Não vamos brigar por causa disso...

- Será que eu vou ter que te empurrar à força? – ele não parecia estar brincando.

Hermione furiosa, virou as costas e saiu, batendo a porta do carro com toda a força que tinha.

- Idiota!

Rodolfo jogou a bolsa de Hermione pela janela.

- Grosseiro!

Rodolfo não esperou para ouvir o resto, acelerou o carro e sumiu na rua, deixando-a para trás, engolindo poeira, literalmente. Ela pareceu ainda mais sem graça e voltou chorando para a casa.

Bateu a porta do quarto com violência e antes de se jogar na cama, viu que ela estava ocupada por outra pessoa.

- Como chegou aqui primeiro?

- Brigou com ele? – perguntou Harry.

- Perguntei antes – disse ela colocando a bolsa na escrivaninha branca.

- Ah... Sim, cheguei primeiro. E então, agora sua vez de responder: brigou com ele?

- Eh... Briguei – ela cruzou os braços – Por sua culpa!

- Minha culpa?

- Ora essa... – ela explodiu – Você acha que ele ia ficar bonzinho após ter visto a gente ali, sozinhos no meio daquele cômodo vazio?

- Sei lá... Brincando de esconde-esconde!

- Claro, lá é o lugar ideal! – resmungou irônica.

Harry ficou em pé, avançou até ela, parando frente a frente, olho a olho.

- Você tinha dito que... Que sentia a minha falta também! – murmurou Harry.

Hermione se esgueirou pelo lado, fez o contorno em Harry, indo parar do outro lado do quarto, ficando de costas para ele.

- Eu... Eu talvez tenha dito errado!

- Não... Eu compreendo o seu olhar, Hermione. E sei exatamente o que você quis dizer com aquilo – ele deu um suspiro – Você pode mentir, mas o seu coração não!

E essas palavras fizeram o coração dela bater ainda mais forte, a respiração ficar cada vez mais falha e lenta, as palavras evaporavam de sua cabeça, as pernas bambeavam.

- Harry, por favor... Rodolfo é perigoso... Ele não...

- Eu não tenho medo dele – disse Harry abraçando-a por trás – Podemos superar tudo isso... Esquecer o passado e se preocupar com o futuro!

- Não dá! – ela se afastou dos braços dele – Não posso agora...

- Por que não agora? Vocês acabaram de brigar... É muito mais fácil para terminar!

- Não... Não é quando se trata do Rodolfo, tenho certeza, daqui meia hora ele vai me ligar, pedindo desculpas, e...

- Não aceite.

- C-como? – perguntou ela histérica.

- Não aceite... É simples!

- Não é o que parece. Rodolfo faz as coisas complicarem, ele não é um bom sujeito como você imagina.

Harry parou, em silêncio, sem mais nada para dizer, Hermione parecia querer ficar ao lado dele, estava a fim de defendê-lo.

- Vamos dar um tempo... Um tempo, eu juro!

- Tempo? Quanto tempo você quer? Mais nove meses? Eu não agüento mais, Hermione... Eu amo você... E isso está me sufocando, te ver nos braços daquele cara está me matando aos poucos.

- Fala baixo, Harry, minha mãe está dormindo.

- Eu não me importo que ela saiba, ou que o mundo inteiro saiba. Mas eu te amo! – Harry passou os braços em volta de sua cintura, ela pareceu desesperada pelo o que estava acontecendo. Harry aproximou o rosto bem próximo ao dela, mas antes que se beijassem, ela virou o rosto.

- Não posso... Você pode achar o que quiser de mim, mas eu nunca trairia ninguém! – ela empurrou-o com as duas mãos para longe de seu corpo que já não tinha mais controle com ele por perto – Vá embora... Nós vamos resolver isso depois!

- Certo – disse Harry derrotado – Certo... Não vou ficar me humilhando aqui para ter o seu amor de volta! – ele concordou com a cabeça – A gente se encontra por aí.

Harry virou as costas e foi embora. Hermione deitou na cama pensativa, com uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas estavam presas nos olhos, murmurando para si mesma.

- Ele não sonha o malandro que o Rodolfo é... Ele não pode se envolver assim com o Rodolfo... Ele é perigoso... Ele é muito perigoso...

06.09.06

- Você não deve voltar para ele – disse Dino preocupado com Luna.

- Mas... Ele me mandou um torpedo esse final de semana – ela deu alguns suspiros – Ele disse que me amava, apesar de tudo... E que ele não me culpa pelo estresse, e me aceita de volta.

- Como te aceitar de volta? Ele está com a Lilá! Ele está virando o jogo. E é você que não tem que aceitá-lo de volta...

- Mas, Dino, ele é o cara mais maneira... E engraçado... E bonito com quem eu já estive!

- Luna, ele não vai ser o último, tem muitos caras legais nesse mundo... E toda vez vocês brigam, ele no dia seguinte pede desculpas, você aceita, e corre atrás dele como se fosse a cachorrinha dele.

- Eu sei – disse ela animada – Isso é amor!

- Isso não é amor, isso é não ter amor próprio. Você não tem amor-próprio?

- Não – respondeu ela, distraída, meditando que tipo de tom deveria adotar com o Rony... Divertido? Chateado? Severo? Melancólico?

- Ótimo... Então aproveita – Dino virou as costas e deixou Luna sozinha com Rony que vinha desfilando pelo corredor com seus cabelos ruivos e longos, formando uma enorme franja na testa.

- Oi... – disse ele sorrindo para Luna – O que falava com Dino?

- Bobagens – respondeu ela devolvendo o sorriso – E você, me perdoa?

- Ah... Claro – sussurrou Rony – Eu não culpo você por ter ficado brava...

Rony beijo Luna no canto dos lábios, entre os armários escondidos, e a soltou.

- E... Então, vai terminar com a Lilá quando?

- Er... Bem... Não vou terminar, quer dizer, não dá para terminar agora, justo com as provas bimestrais batendo na porta.

- Rony... Mas, há meses que nós estamos juntos, e...

- Não dá, Luna, desculpa – ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

Luna empurrou Rony com os dois ombros contra a parede.

- Escuta aqui... As coisas não podem continuar dessa forma. Eu não agüento mais ver vocês dois se beijando para cima e para baixo!

- Eu sei que é horrível tudo o que está acontecendo... – gemeu Rony temeroso.

- É péssimo, deplorável! – gritou Luna no meio do corredor atraindo a atenção de muitos colegas – E eu te amo, seu idiota, eu te amo mais do que tudo, mas as coisas não vão continuar assim!

A escola inteira devia estar sabendo nesse exato momento, sorte que Parvati ou Padma não estavam passando por ali, o que demoraria um pouco mais para Lilá saber. Enquanto isso, deu um sorriso de lado. Era fácil demais voltar com Luna, era só ligar chorando, algo que ele faria assim que saísse da escola.

09.09.06

Pansy estava passando pela biblioteca, escolhendo alguns livros para estudar no dia seguinte por causa da prova de Química, quando viu uma ruiva entre as prateleiras.

- Gina... Você por aqui!

- Oi, Pam! – ela a abraçou com força, e afastou depressa porque estava desconfortável com aquela barriga enorme.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Já não foi liberada das aulas?

- Eu gosto de passar por aqui – disse Gina sorrindo com um dos livros nas mãos – Faz-me lembrar da época da escola, da época em que tudo era mais fácil... É tão bom ser adolescente!

- Ah... É mesmo, mas eu preciso de férias – Pansy se sentou em uma das mesas próximas, que não havia muita gente e piscou para a nova amiga – Agora falando sério... Você está aqui por causa dele, não está?

- Por causa de quem?

- Do Harry, óbvio!

- Não, claro que não – disse Gina sem graça colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu sei que você está mentindo, Gina. Com certeza você deve ter vindo aqui para vir falar com ele... Eu sei!

Gina pareceu inquieta na cadeira, remexeu-se de um lado para o outro, totalmente desconfortável.

- Harry se declarou para Hermione alguns minutos antes de eu chegar no restaurante aquele dia... – Gina abaixou a cabeça, chateada.

- Ah, Gina, não acredito! – Pansy segurou na mão da amiga para lhe garantir segurança e confiança – Não acredito que ele fez isso!

Pansy não pareceu satisfeita com o resultado, fez uma cara de tristeza e continuou.

- Gina... Agora só resta o Draco como opção, eu sinto muito...

- Falando nele... Quer dizer, ele ainda não sabe que eu estou grávida, e tem a possibilidade dele ser pai! – disse Gina baixando os olhos.

- Gina! Eu... Eu não acredito nisso. Você ainda não contou a ele? Que absurdo! – Pansy ficou em pé e recolheu alguns de seus livros – Já está mais do que tarde de você ir até ele e avisar as conseqüências.

- E se ele não for o pai? E se for o Harry?

- Não importa, é melhor avisar agora do que depois. E se o Draco começar outra turnê com a banda? O que você vai fazer? Ele vai embora para sempre, pode conhecer outra garota e te esquecer para sempre!

- É, Pansy, você tem razão!

- Eu fui trocada por uma garota da turnê, e mais tarde, ele se apaixonou por outra pessoa.

Gina pegou o livro que estava lendo o sumário nas mãos, deu um beijo no rosto de Pansy.

- Obrigada pela força, eu vou procurá-lo assim que tiver coragem.

- Boa sorte, amiga!

12.09.06

Após um dia exaustivo, Cedrico chegou do trabalho, foi para o quarto deixar a mala, tirar o terno e a gravata, voltou na sala conversando com Draco.

- Como foi o seu dia, cara? – perguntou Draco na sala, mudando de canal na televisão.

- O meu dia... O meu dia tem sido péssimo, senhor Draco – brincou Cedrico ao se deitar em seu colo, no sofá da sala – Você sabe porque disso!

- Cedrico... Eu... Eu juro que não entendo – Draco começou a brincar com os cabelos de Cedrico em seu colo.

- O nosso namoro já não é mais o mesmo, Draco. E eu não sei o que anda acontecendo... Depois de todas essas mudanças, você não é mais o mesmo...

- Eu não mudei, juro que não! – exclamou Draco indignado.

- Você está vingativo, calculista – Cedrico ficou sentado, ao seu lado no sofá – Você anda lendo alguns livros estranhos sobre vingança, morte. Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso!

- O meu gosto literário não modificada em nada na nossa relação – disse Draco ríspido.

Cedrico ficou em pé, abriu a boca para gritar com o namorado, mas quando percebeu que estavam em início de uma nova briga, ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, exausto.

- Chega... Não vamos brigar outra vez! – ele esfregou os olhos e ajoelhou em frente ao loiro claro – Agora me diga... Me diga como a gente pode salvar esse namoro... Como transformar isso em uma relação saudável? Porque eu não agüento mais sofrer com tantas brigas e separações entre a gente...

Draco deu um beijo na testa do namorado e murmurou bem perto.

- Há uma nuvem negra em volta da nossa casa... E uma hora tudo isso vai passar – Draco ficou em pé e saiu da conversa, como fazia a maioria das vezes.

- É só isso? Quer dizer que tudo vai passar?

- É... Vai! – disse Draco desligando a televisão – Em breve tudo vai melhorar, eu garanto.

Cedrico pareceu não entender nada, de qualquer modo, Draco virou as costas e sumiu pelos corredores da casa, deixando mais uma dúvida no ar. Cedrico não suportava mais isso!

13.09.06

Harry estava na Internet, conectado ao MSN, esperando que Hermione entrasse em algum momento. Estava assim desde o dia em que discutiram sobre a relação, o que já fazia quase duas semanas.

Ele passava horas e horas na frente do computador esperando pela oportunidade de uma esperança da garota, de uma ligação, ou qualquer outra coisa. Sabia que a conversação por MSN seria mais viável porque as pessoas eram desprovidas do medo e da ansiedade que ocorria pessoalmente. Assim era melhor.

Harry remexeu em alguns contatos no celular, até que seu nome parou na foto dela, juntamente com o telefone ao lado: "Hermione's cell". Não pensou duas vezes antes de encostar o dedo na tela para ligar, começou a tocar no fundo.

"Tu... Tu..." e a cada toque, o seu coração palpitava, como se fosse saltar pela boca.

- Alô? – atendeu a garota não muito simpática, provavelmente sabia que era ele. No fundo do som, tocava a música: **RBD – Y No Puedo Olvidarte. **

- Hermione?

- Sou eu. Quem está falando?

- Sou eu... Harry! – murmurou esperançoso. Pelo menos, ela não desligara na cara dele.

- Ah... Oi, tudo bom?

- Tudo e você?

- Perfeitamente bem!

- Então... – Harry engasgou – Eu queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente no sábado, e...

- Agora não dá, estou no meio do trânsito, e...

- Está dirigindo?

- Não, o meu namorado, Rodolfo, está dirigindo para mim, mas... Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Certo?

- Ah... – ele sentiu o estômago despencar – Entendi, voltou a namorar com ele.

- É, sim... Então, tchau, beijos! – e ela desligou sem esperar resposta.

Rodolfo olhou desconfiado para o celular dela, enquanto ela o guardava na bolsa.

- Quem era?

- Gina... Queria falar sobre o Harry – mentiu depressa assoprando a franja – Ela é sempre assim, ainda mais agora que está grávida!

- Ele é um babaca.

- Quem? – perguntou ela fingindo distração.

- Harry. Ele é um babaca!

- Ciúmes? – brincou Hermione rindo da feição do namorado.

- Por que você não namora ele de uma vez? – emburrou Rodolfo desviando de alguns carros no trânsito.

- Por que Harry veio parar nessa conversa mesmo? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a testa – Vamos esquecê-lo...

- Ele veio parar na nossa conversa, porque você acha mais saudável ficar trocando conversinha mole com ele enquanto está saindo comigo. Talvez você esteja a fim dele – resmungou.

- Não seja bobo... – riu Hermione, mas ele continuou sério. Parou o carro no meio do quarteirão.

- Desça!

- Mas... Eu não sei onde eu estou! – Hermione revirou os olhos – Você não vai fazer isso comigo, não é?

- Sim, vou – ele abriu a porta como fez sábado – Agora vai...

Hermione pegou a sua bolsa para que dessa vez ele não jogasse pela janela.

- Você é grosso como um cavalo! – xingou Hermione sentindo a raiva aflorar em sua pele, e isso passava por cima até meso do medo que ela sentia dele – E juro, esse é a última vez que estamos terminando. Eu não vou mais voltar!

Ele deu risada, ela era praticamente submissa a ele, provavelmente o perdoaria dentro de alguns dias, com alguns presentes.

- E... Enfia essa risada irônica no... – ela parou sacudindo a cabeça – Não, não vou descer a tal nível. Você não me encontrou no lixo, e falta pouco para chegar a isso! – Hermione bateu a porta com força, como se fosse deformá-la – Tchau! – ela virou as costas e saiu correndo.

Rodolfo pareceu assustado, ela estava realmente falando sério. Ele deixou o carro para trás, e a segurou com as duas mãos, com força.

- Hermione...

- Você está me machucando! – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, ele a segurava com violência – Me solta!

- Não... Escuta aqui! – ele empurrou-a contra o poste, sua cabeça ficou presa, comprimida. Era um bairro deserto, e ninguém estava na rua para ajudá-la – Se algum dia você terminar comigo... – ele falou bem perto dela, com os dentes cerrados – Eu te procuro até o fim do mundo, e te mato. Mato você, e sua família!

- Rodol...

- Ouviu bem? – cortou ele.

- Você... Você não seria capaz disso! – murmurou ela com a voz falhando.

- Eu faço pior, muito pior, e você conhece muito bem a minha gangue, ela é a maior e pior de toda Nova York!

- Me solta... – gemeu ela.

Ele a soltou, ela escorregou de costas no poste, caindo no meio da calçada, sentada, com hematomas nas mãos e no pescoço havia um vermelhão dos dedos.

- Agora fica em pé... E vem me dar um beijo.

No primeiro momento, ela gemeu quieta, sentada, e não ficou em pé. Ele deu um sorriso diabólico.

- Você vai se arrepender se não fizer isso... – ele estava extrapolando os limites.

Hermione ficou em pé, e com as duas mãos para trás, cerrando seus punhos, ela o beijou de um jeito nojento e asqueroso. Aquele beijo não era mais o mesmo. Rodolfo passou a mão pela nuca dela, segurou em seus cabelos com firmeza e empurrou-a contra os lábios dele, pedindo para que o beijo fosse mais forte.

Ela queria gritar que estava doendo, e que ele a machucava, mas nada adiantaria. Ela tinha entrado naquele mundo, estava naquela onda. E agora não podia mais sair.

15.09.06

Rony estava andando pelo corredor de mãos dadas com Lilá, os dois trocavam risadinhas e beijos pelos corredores da escola. Era sexta-feira e eles mal conseguiam pensar em ficarem a sós hoje, na casa de Lilá.

- Vai ser um passo muito importante para nossas vidas – sussurrou Rony empurrando-a contra a parede.

- Eu... Eu quero progredir com o nosso namoro – respondeu ela mordiscando de leve a orelha dele, vendo no fundo, Luna Lovegood se remexer inquieta em uma das cadeiras. Ela parecia morder a capa de um livro para não chorar ou gritar qualquer coisa.

- Eu sei... Acho que já está mesmo na hora de irmos mais a fundo nessa relação – Rony beijou a bochecha dela e desceu para o pescoço causando arrepios – Vai ser perfeito... Vai ser a melhor noite das nossas vidas.

Lilá sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo o corpo e sorriu.

- Vai ser ótimo... Eu sei – ela sorriu – Ainda mais porque é com você.

- Certo... – ele a beijou de leve nos lábios – Vou para a aula, e a gente se encontra na saída, nos jardins, certo?

Lilá corou de leve e acenou, segurando a mochila com firmeza. Rony foi para um lado, enquanto ela virou para o outro, Luna vinha correndo em sua direção, com os olhos em ritmo de espanto, como sempre.

- Lilá... Eu... Eu preciso falar algo muito sério para você – disse Luna estática.

- Pois não... Diga-me! – falou Lilá com um sorrisinho natural no rosto.

- Ele... O Rony... Ele está saindo comigo também!

- Er... Como assim, Luna? – Lilá desfez a expressão de sorriso no rosto – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O Rony está usando nós duas... Ele sai com você e comigo pelas costas!

Lilá deixou os materiais caírem de seus braços, incrédula.

15.09.06

Rodolfo sentou em uma poltrona de couro muito confortável, um garoto loiro estava a sua frente, com um sorriso de desdém.

- Você... Rodolfo Lestrange?

- De onde me conhece? – perguntou o rapaz espantado.

Draco estendeu o braço, e ele correspondeu com um aperto de mão.

- Tenho certeza de que isso foi um chamado de minha tia! Belatriz...

- Ela é minha prima – sorriu Rodolfo – Belatriz é minha prima de primeiro grau! – Rodolfo olhou em volta – O engraçado que isso aqui é um consultório psiquiátrico. O que será que ela quer aqui?

Draco rolou os olhos de um lado para o outro.

- Acho que fomos enganados... Ela marcou o mesmo horário e o mesmo lugar para a gente se conhecer.

Rodolfo olhou intrigado para o rapaz.

- O que ela pretende com isso? – perguntou Rodolfo intrigado.

Draco pensou por mais alguns segundos, e ainda com o olhar vidrado, respondeu em voz alta.

- Potter...

- Como?

- Harry. Harry Potter. Ela mandou você aqui para isso.

Rodolfo mostrou os seus dentes na face, entendo tudo. Draco tornou a estender a mão para o rapaz.

- Está disposto a se juntar a mim?

- Morte ao Potter? – prometeu Rodolfo com o mesmo sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

**Nota do Autor: **_Daqui para a frente, vocês conhecerão um Draco/Rodolfo totalmente DARK, querendo vingar a morte do pai, assassinando Harry ou Lílian, mas não sabemos ainda se ela é a verdadeira vilã da morte de Lúcio, veremos isso mais para frente! :)_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Fiquei super contente com o acréscimo de reviews no capítulo passado, foram quase 10 reviews, quase 10! Que emoção... Agradeço a todos que deixaram seus recadinhos. Obrigado! (mais 2 reviews, e a gente vai ter mais reviews de todas as outras temporadas. A primeira temporada teve 69 reviews. A seguntava teve 124 reviews, e essa agora tem 122!). Colaborem, please! Beijos! _

**Nota do Autor (3): O próximo capítulo é muito legal, eu tenho que admitir. O final do próximo tem **_**muito**_** suspense. Espero que gostem! **

**Nota do Autor (4): **_Em breve o trailer da quarta temporada. Acho que no próximo capítulo, eu já abro o novo link da quarta temporada. Ahhh, tá muito legal escrever a quarta temporada. Eles estão mais adultos, indo para a faculdade, namorando, trabalhando. Super cool, alguns vão adorar a nova fase da fanfiction, outros não... _

**Nota do Autor (5): **_Estou saindo de viagem jájá, e não vai dar tempo de responder as reviews, desculpem. Se eu fosse responder as reviews só daria para postar segunda feira, e acho que vocês preferem que eu poste hoje e responda as reviews no próximo capítulo. Certo? Bom, no próximo então, eu dou um jeitinho de responder. Beijos, até breve e desculpa! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

Rodolfo abriu o porta-luva e puxou um saquinho de lá de dentro.

- Rodolfo... O que é isso? Você está me assustando! – pelo formato do saquinho, era óbvio o que tinha dentro. Era uma arma. 

- Você fica quietinha aqui dentro do carro! – sussurrou Rodolfo no ouvido dela – E prometo que não vai sair ferida! 

- Rodolfo... Você não vai assaltar o banco, vai? – perguntou ela suando. 

- Você vai ser a minha refém! – ele passou o braço em volta do pescoço da garota. 

Hermione sentiu falta de ar, os pulmões pareciam vazios, e suava, sentindo o braço apertando em seu pescoço. Rodolfo a arrastava pelo pescoço, na calçada, caminhando em direção ao banco.


	18. Episódio 17 xx Sem novas desculpas

Episódio Dezessete

**Episódio Dezessete. **

**Sem novas desculpas. **

_Data: 15/09/2006._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- É isso mesmo, meu amor... Eu juro – disse Hermione passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, os seus lábios se encostaram em um beijo. Harry virou o rosto enojado. _

_- E o que você tinha para me falar? – perguntou ele bem pertinho do ouvido de Hermione._

_- Queria dizer que esses minutos sem você me fez refletir o quanto eu te amo... – Hermione deu um beijo no rosto de Rodolfo – Obrigada por me salvar! _

_- Harry se declarou para Hermione alguns minutos antes de eu chegar no restaurante aquele dia... – Gina abaixou a cabeça, chateada._

_- Ah, Gina, não acredito! – Pansy segurou na mão da amiga para lhe garantir segurança e confiança – Não acredito que ele fez isso! _

_Pansy não pareceu satisfeita com o resultado, fez uma cara de tristeza e continuou._

_- Gina... Agora só resta o Draco como opção, eu sinto muito... _

_- Falando nele... Quer dizer, ele ainda não sabe que eu estou grávida, e tem a possibilidade dele ser pai! – disse Gina baixando os olhos._

_- Não importa, é melhor avisar agora do que depois. E se o Draco começar outra turnê com a banda? O que você vai fazer? Ele vai embora para sempre, pode conhecer outra garota e te esquecer para sempre! _

_Rodolfo pareceu assustado, ela estava realmente falando sério. Ele deixou o carro para trás, e a segurou com as duas mãos, com força. _

_- Hermione... _

_- Você está me machucando! – ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos, ele a segurava com violência – Me solta! _

_- Não... Escuta aqui! – ele empurrou-a contra o poste, sua cabeça ficou presa, comprimida. Era um bairro deserto, e ninguém estava na rua para ajudá-la – Se algum dia você terminar comigo... – ele falou bem perto dela, com os dentes cerrados – Eu te procuro até o fim do mundo, e te mato. Mato você, e sua família!_

_- Ele... O Rony... Ele está saindo comigo também! – disse Luna desesperada. _

_- Er... Como assim, Luna? – Lilá desfez a expressão de sorriso no rosto – O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- O Rony está usando nós duas... Ele sai com você e comigo pelas costas! _

_Rodolfo mostrou os seus dentes na face, entendo tudo. Draco tornou a estender a mão para o rapaz._

_- Está disposto a se juntar a mim?_

_- Morte ao Potter? – prometeu Rodolfo com o mesmo sorriso diabólico no rosto._

_Draco concordou com a cabeça. _

15.09.06

- Você o odeia tanto assim? – perguntou Draco segurando o taco de sinuca, esperando a próxima tacada.

- Ele vive atrás da minha namorada – respondeu Rodolfo balançando o cigarro na boca e acertou a bola em cheio nas laterais da mesa – Ele merece apanhar legal antes de morrer, merece sofrer cada segundo agonizante!

Draco riu, concordando. Depois de ter ganhado uma chance, acertou algumas bolas nas laterais da mesa e passou a vez de volta para Rodolfo.

- E você? Algum motivo especial?

Draco deu outra risadinha de desdém, sacudiu os ombros e prosseguiu enquanto Rodolfo jogava a bola e terminava de pitar o seu cigarro.

- Ele não fez nada... Mas a mãe dele se casou com o meu pai, e no mesmo dia, ele apareceu morto. Com a minha mãe não foi diferente, só que a namorada dele que a matou...

- Ah, certo... Você é órfão, então? – perguntou Rodolfo jogando os cabelos lisos e finos para o lado.

- Sim, sou – respondeu breve, meio incomodado com o assunto.

Eles terminaram de jogar, pagaram a conta no bar e saíra pelas ruas escuras de Nova York. Draco sabia que não devia chegar tarde em casa, mas estava pouco se lixando para o namorado, na verdade, sentia-se um incomodado de voltar para a casa, preferia passar mais tempo com Rodolfo discutindo sobre o futuro de Harry.

- Nós vamos detoná-lo, então – disse Rodolfo – Só que não podemos demorar, ou vão suspeitar da nossa amizade.

- Tudo bem – garantiu Draco apertando a mão do rapaz – Nós não podemos demorar.

- Conheço uma gangue espetacular – sussurrou Rodolfo próximo ao outro – Não vão sobrar nem migalhas desse tal Harry Potter.

E os dois gargalharam alto.

15.09.06

- Então... Quer dizer que o "meu" Rony está saindo com você? – repetiu Lilá incrédula.

Luna fez que sim com a cabeça, embora não fosse muito convincente. Lilá, sem mais nem menos, caiu na gargalhada, na cara da outra loira.

- Ei... Você acha engraçado? – perguntou Luna preocupada com a sanidade mental da colega de escola. Ela não estava entendendo o recado direito?

- Isso só pode ser uma piada... – Lilá ria, respirava e falava, tudo ao mesmo tempo, conforme lhe convinha – Não... De verdade... Rony nunca me trairia com você – ela parou rindo – Você só pode ter pirado!

- Não... Não, estou falando sério! Você tem que acreditar em mim!

Lilá se afastou, puxando o braço de volta, terminando de dar risada.

- Fala sério... O Rony vive falando que você é louca, varrida da cabeça. Sinceramente? Ele nunca ficaria com você! – ela parou para dar uma outra risadinha, enquanto refletia na possibilidade – Ele mesmo disse que você tem problemas mentais... Vive cantando musicas esquizofrênicas pelo corredor da escola...

Luna arregalou os olhos, mas não de tristeza e sim de fúria. Era isso mesmo o que ele achava?

- Sinto muito – Lilá apertou os ombros da garota como se sentisse piedade dela – Vai ficar tudo bem... Um tratamento psiquiátrico pode lhe fazer bem, eu garanto!

Lilá virou as costas e foi embora, deixando Luna enfurecida para trás.

17.09.06

Gina apertou a campainha da casa de Draco umas duas vezes, mas ele pelo visto não parecia querer atender. Ele estava sim em casa, prova é que ela tinha passado pela portaria, ou talvez tenha sido autorização de Cedrico, ela não sabia ao certo se os dois tinham voltado a ficar juntos.

- Oi? – era a cara branca de Draco pelo vão da porta, seus cabelos loiros estavam bem maiores de quando eles tinham se visto pela última vez.

- Oi – ela deu uma resposta tímida – Há quanto tempo...

- O que faz aqui? – quis saber ele, não dando muita atenção à garota.

- É que... Eu tenho algo muito importante a te dizer, mas... – ela olhou por cima do ombro – Não pode ser aqui! – o celular de Gina, ao som de **Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy**, começou a tocar. Ela rapidamente desligou a mão na bolsa cor-de-rosa e desligou-o.

- Tudo bem... – ele abriu a porta o suficiente para ela passar – Eu sei que você quer entrar.

Gina sorriu e fechou a porta ao passar, ele a guiou em direção ao sofá, os dois se sentaram, olhando firmemente um para os outros.

- Escuta... O que nós passamos foi uma aventura e já acabou – avisou Draco de antemão.

- Eu sei... Eu sei – ela tirou a alça da bolsa do ombro e foi dizendo – Mas é que tem algo muito importante que eu devo te falar.

Draco piscou várias vezes, confuso.

- Diga... Já estamos acomodados.

Gina esfregou as mãos, em dúvida se devia continuar ou não, deu um último suspiro e disse.

- Eu estou grávida!

Ele deu uma risadinha irônica, era óbvio que sim, o tamanho da barriga dizia tudo, não havia como esconder mais.

- É que eu acho que você pode ser o pai! – disse Gina engolindo em seco.

A reação de Draco foi instantânea, ele paralisou no ar, com a boca aberta e os olhos vidrados.

- Mas... E o Potter?

- Eu tinha certeza de que ele era o pai, mas... Nós bebemos muito naquela noite da votação. E... Eu tive alguns flashes que me fizeram lembrar daquela noite.

Draco ficou em pé, apontando o dedo para ela.

- Se você me atacou sem preservativo, a culpa é sua... Sua!

- Não, Draco! – era a voz de Cedrico vindo do quarto com uma mochila de viagem nas costas – Ninguém faz filho sozinho!

Gina ficou em pé de repente, e se reprimiu por isso, ainda mais que não era saudável naquele estado de gravidez tomar ações rápidas.

- Cedrico... Desculpa, eu... Eu não queria atrapalhar.

Cedrico jogou o molho de chaves em cima da mesa, Draco saltou na direção do namorado, segurando em seu braço.

- Não... Por favor, não vá embora!

- Draco, você tem um filho a cuidar... Não vamos conversar sobre isso agora!

- Cedrico, não... Não vá!

Cedrico empurrou Draco com as duas mãos para trás.

- Não me segura... Eu posso ser capaz de te machucar.

- Cedrico, por favor...

Cedrico virou as costas e bateu a porta com força ao passar, o rosto de Draco estava vermelho em fúria, ele voltou a atenção para Gina.

- Viu o que você fez? Viu? – disse quase aos berros.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto mesmo, me desculpa! – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Eu não quis atrapalhar nada, mas achei que você devia saber – Gina estava ainda pior por ter aparecido ali e acabado com o relacionamento dos dois.

A sensação de segurança que meditou sentir antes de aparecer ali, era totalmente falsa e enganosa. Ela se sentia pesada por estragar o relacionamento de Draco e Cedrico.

- Vai embora... Eu quero que você vá embora! – disse Draco engolindo em seco.

Gina pegou a sua bolsa em silêncio, sem dizer nada. Não havia mais o que falar, todas as cartas tinham sido jogadas na mesa, só dependia do que Draco faria dali para frente. Gina ia ter um bebê, isso era inegável.

A garota desceu a rua do centro, pensando: Será que o sonho com Draco tinha sido mesmo verdade? Tinha realmente acontecido? Ela tinha se deitado com Draco naquela noite? Ou fora sua imaginação?

Gina jurou não beber nunca mais em toda sua vida. Era uma pergunta simples, que ela só teria a resposta dentro de mais dois meses.

20.09.06

- Eu vim fazer uma denúncia! – era a voz de Draco, sentado em frente a escrivaninha da polícia na cidade.

- O que exatamente? O que houve? – perguntou o policial debruçando em sua direção.

- Eu... Eu quero que alguém pague pela morte do meu pai! – disse Draco com a voz firme.

- Algum tipo de prova?

- Várias... Fizeram necropsia e identificaram veneno no corpo do meu pai.

- Tudo bem, pode me relatar os fatos? – perguntou o policial curioso na história.

- Meu pai conheceu uma mulher... Sua secretária se chamava Lílian Potter, mas sempre fingiu ser uma brasileira chamada Viviane Barroso, e ela começou a sair com o meu pai, pelas costas da minha mãe.

- Seu pai era casado?

- Não... Na verdade, tinha acabado de sair de um divórcio com a minha mãe, mas estavam quase voltando – prosseguiu Draco pigarreando – Em todo caso, Viviane disse ter engravidado, digo, Lílian fingiu ter engravidado do meu pai, então, eles resolveram se casar.

- Interessante... – o policial coçava o bigode enquanto ouvia atentamente a história.

- E... Ela fingiu ser assassinada no dia do casamento, diante de centenas de convidados – ele engoliu em seco – Ela gravou o som de uma bala perdida, e fez o maior teatro no palco.

- Como assim? Ninguém consegue fingir uma dor de um tiro!

- Mas ela conseguiu – disse Draco piscando os olhos – Ela esperou que todos estivessem dançando, distraídos, e fingiu até mesmo sangrar, com sabe-se-lá-o-que, mas eu vi o sangue escorrendo, mas não era de verdade, óbvio!

- Certo...

- Ela foi levada pelas ambulâncias, enquanto alguém ofereceu uma bebida para o meu pai, e ele foi no banheiro refletir.

- Então?

- E... Ele acabou morrendo envenenado por causa dessa bebida.

- Certo. Você sugere que ela tenha mandado alguém entregar a bebida a ele?

- Óbvio – disse Draco revirando os olhos – Só pode ter sido Lílian querendo ficar com todo o dinheiro do meu pai!

- Ah... Certo, mas não posso fazer isso sem provas.

- Eu tenho provas! – murmurou Draco com os dentes cerrados – Tenho fitas, vídeos e gravações de vozes do dia do casamento.

- E... Como conseguiu isso?

Draco deu uma risadinha de lado.

- Isso nós avaliaremos depois – prosseguiu o policial – Quer registrar uma queixa contra quem mesmo?

- Lílian... Lílian Potter.

25.09.06

- Você é louco? Quando matarmos o Potter... Ele vai achar que foi você, porque você fez uma denúncia! – exclamou Rodolfo achando tudo um absurdo.

Draco sorriu, com um ticket entre os dentes.

- Sabe... Ainda bem que eu vou estar com viagem marcada de avião para Ohio! E não tem como eu estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!

Rodolfo riu.

- Você é muito esperto.

- Eu sei – Draco sorriu e piscou – Bom assassinato... E... Não desista, certo? – Draco apertou a sua mão – Lembre... Estou com você!

29.09.06

- Sabe o que ela me disse? – perguntou Lilá conversando com Rony, os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa, no restaurante de Lílian.

Rony sorriu meio de lado.

- Você dá ouvidos a uma maluca como ela? Juro... Às vezes me pergunto se a Luna não é uma extraterrestre! – zombou Rony que tinha acabado de ligar para a garota, dizendo que a amava, pelas costas de Lilá.

- Eu sei – riu Lilá das piadinhas de Rony – Ela é mesmo uma tapada! Enfim... Ela me disse que você estava saindo com ela.

Rony fez um peido com a boca e transformou em uma enorme gargalhada.

- Ainda bem que você não liga para as baboseiras que essa garota inventa – ele parou para respirar – E você nem sonha o que ela me fala enquanto trabalhamos juntos no Profeta Diário.

Lilá amarrou a cara.

- Devo ficar com ciúmes?

- Não – Rony a beijou – Eu sei que ela tem problemas mentais, e aliás, eu amo você mais do que qualquer outra coisa maluca nesse mundo.

- Óhh... Que fofo! – corou Lilá.

- E tem mais... Eu estou contente com o fato de você confiar assim em mim – Rony deu um selinho na namorada – Prometo ser fiel na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde, na doença...

Lilá deu um tapinha em seu braço.

- Parece que estamos casando! – e riu.

- Mas eu quero... Digo, eu quero me casar com você!

- Ah, não, Rony... Somos muito novos para isso, não podemos! – ela ficou séria na cadeira.

Rony deu um beijo em seus lábios.

- Ora, vamos lá, deixa disso... Temos dezoito anos e sabemos exatamente o que queremos.

- Eu sei – disse Lilá mordendo o lábio – Mas eu não quero me casar agora.

Rony sorriu e brindou com ela outra taça de vinho.

- Você tem mais alguns dias para pensar.

01.10.06

Gina se sentou na cama de Harry, enquanto ele mexia no computador.

- Uau... O baile de formatura de vocês está chegando – ela comentou – Já sabem quem vai convidar?

- Ah... Tenho alguém mente! – murmurou ele.

- Melhor se apressar, ninguém gosta de se preocupar com vestidos em cima da hora – ela deu uma piscadela para Harry – Nem mesmo Hermione.

- Fico desejando ver Hermione descer as escadas de mármore da escola, usando o um vestido maravilhoso, todo brilhante, e com o cabelo magnífico – dizia Harry viajando através dos pensamentos – Só agora percebi o quanto ela é importante para mim, mas pensar que ela nunca mais vai reparar que eu existo...

- Harry, você não pode pensar assim – disse Gina passando a mão em seus cabelos.

- Lembro quando eu a conheci – ele voltou a viajar – Estávamos no segundo ano do ensino médio, e ela estava toda magrinha, cheia de roupas compridas e longas pelo corpo, com os cabelos bagunçados – Harry riu – Eu também cheguei todo bobinho na escola... Totalmente perdido, e ela fez questão de me mostrar tudo o que havia por lá – ele parou suspirando – Meses depois, aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo aqui na cozinha de casa, enquanto preparávamos miojo!

Gina sorriu, ainda brincando com seus cabelos.

- Por que ela fez isso?

- Ela disse que carência de ambas as partes, mas eu sabia que não era só isso, que tinha algo mais naquele beijo.

Gina sorriu e o beijou no rosto.

- Promete que dá próxima vez em que vê-la, vai pedir para ir ao baile com ela?

- Ah, Gina, não...

- Promete?

- Certo. Prometo – e ele sorriu, beijando-a no rosto também.

03.10.06

Rodolfo dirigia o carro com Hermione ao seu lado, o silêncio a incomodava, em certo ponto, mas o relacionamento dos dois estava indo para o brejo. Isto é, para Hermione já tinha acabado há muito tempo, ela não agüentava mais receber ameaças e tomar alguns "esfregões" do namorado, vivia escondendo os hematomas com as roupas.

- Para onde estamos indo a esse horário da tarde? – perguntou Hermione – É terça-feira e eu preciso estudar!

- Calma... Relaxa! – sorriu Rodolfo.

Ele tinha acabado de pegar a namorada na escola, tinha feito uma surpresa a ela. E dirigia o carro na direção de um banco.

- O que vai fazer? Sacar dinheiro? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Rodolfo abriu o porta-luva e puxou um saquinho de lá de dentro.

- Rodolfo... O que é isso? Você está me assustando! – pelo formato do saquinho, era óbvio o que tinha dentro. Era uma arma.

- Você fica quietinha aqui dentro do carro! – sussurrou Rodolfo no ouvido dela – E prometo que não vai sair ferida!

- Rodolfo... Você não vai assaltar o banco, vai? – perguntou ela suando.

- Você vai ser a minha refém! – ele passou o braço em volta do pescoço da garota.

Hermione sentiu falta de ar, os pulmões pareciam vazios, e suava, sentindo o braço apertando em seu pescoço.

- Você... Você é maluco? – tentou murmurar ela, mas era impossível. Rodolfo a arrastava pelo pescoço, na calçada, caminhando em direção ao banco.

A reação das pessoas foi óbvia, elas pararam boquiabertas e se abaixaram imediatamente, todas assustadas. Pelo canto do olho, a garota avisou Harry em um canto.

- Todos... Todos para o chão!

- Hermione... – gemeu a voz do garoto, segurando um envelope.

Rodolfo apontava a arma na direção de todos, enquanto ainda sufocava Hermione que se debatia em seus braços, mas era impossível. Rodolfo voltou a arma para Harry.

- Fica na sua... E se abaixa também.

O garoto não teve outra alternativa a não ser seguir o exemplo de todos, era o único em pé, até mesmo o gerente do banco estava agachado, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Essa é a minha refém, e eu a matarei! – Hermione sentiu o coração parar, ele devia estar em estado de drogas, só podia ser isso.

- Rodolfo, não... Não faça isso!

O gerente ergueu o braço pedindo confiança.

- Nós podemos conversar... – ele parecia tão nervoso quanto Hermione.

- Certo, qualquer passo errado, os dois morrem. Agora me leva para o cofre! – ordenou Rodolfo com a arma apontada para ele.

Os três caminharam para dentro do prédio, enquanto os demais saíam correndo pela porta da frente do banco, chamando a polícia e tudo mais. Harry, ao contrário de todos, foi atrás do trio.

- Você é louco? – gritavam as pessoas.

Harry precisava salvar Hermione, era a sua atitude salvar as pessoas, e não deixar que nenhum mal acontecesse a elas. Ainda mais quando se tratava do amor de sua vida, Hermione Jane Granger.

- Ei... Vocês três! – Harry chamou a atenção dos três.

Rodolfo torceu o pescoço o máximo que podia, e deu um sorriso diabólico.

- Ela é o amor de sua vida, não é?

- É – disse Harry com a voz firme, e isso podia custar a sua vida – Eu a ama mais do que tudo nessa vida... E peço que você me leve para o cofre ao invés dela!

- Harry, não... – gemeu Hermione em seu braço, ainda sem ar.

Rodolfo soltou o braço e a garota caiu de costas, desequilibrada, em seus pés.

- Aceito a troca... É bem digna! – Rodolfo chamou-o com um gesto nas mãos, segurando a arma.

Harry adiantou alguns passos até ele, Rodolfo passou o braço em volta do pescoço de Harry, asfixiando-o sem dó e nem piedade. O garoto apenas girava os olhos, perdendo os sentidos, enquanto Hermione voltava a respirar, caída no chão.

Os três levaram quase um século para atingirem o cofre, os alarmes dispararam no momento em que eles abriram o lugar frio, cheio de dinheiro.

- Não temos muito tempo! – murmurou Rodolfo enchendo um saco com dinheiro, deixou Harry jogado no chão, massageando o pescoço com as duas mãos em busca de ar.

Rodolfo fez um "limpa" no cofre e saiu correndo para fugir, pela porta da frente.

03.10.06

Hermione estourou o vidro do carro com as próprias mãos, sabia onde tinha uma chave reserva do carro de Rodolfo, afinal, ela mesma andara várias vezes nele.

Ela sentou com as duas mãos grudadas no volante, esperando pelo momento em que ele saísse para fugir com o carro. Ela sentiu o coração palpitar pensando no que devia estar acontecendo lá dentro do banco, mas não havia nada a se fazer, a polícia já estava a caminho. E se ela interferisse podia ser tudo muito pior.

Então, o momento chegou, e ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Rodolfo saiu correndo do banco com a arma em uma mão, e o saco de dinheiro na outra.

Hermione pisou no acelerador mesmo que as pernas estivessem bambas, ouviu o pneu cantar na rua e sair um pouco de fumaça, ela acelerou com toda a força que podia. Rodolfo virou o pescoço para ver se o carro ainda estava no lugar, mas era tarde demais.

Hermione passou com tudo com o carro por cima dele. Rodolfo rodopiou três vezes no capô do carro, amassando-o e caiu do carro, bem no meio da rua, cheio de sangue.

**Nota do Autor: **_A nova fase da Hermione loucona, drogada, desesperada e sexualmente ativa chegou ao fim. Não digo sexualmente ativa, porque na quarta temporada ela vai parecer uma cadelinha no cio, mas acabou aquela fase "Marissa". Porém, ela vai amadurecer muito... Muito mesmo. Estou escrevendo a quarta temporada, e ela está procurando por estágio, na faculdade, obvious! A quarta temporada não é uma das mais legais, tenho que admitir, mas a quinta... Ah! A quinta temporada é tão espetacular, vão ter novos bebês, casamentos adoidados. Vai ser TDB!_

**Nota do Autor (2): **_Quanto ao trailer... Bom, essa semana, qualquer dia por aí, ele surge. __Fica a surpresa! BAIXEM: __If you love me – Thomas Gold Radio Edit__. __É a música do trailer. Ou baixem através do endereço: _dábliodábliodáblio**(ponto)**sendspace**(ponto)**com/file/k5i85z

**PREVIEW PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Ei... Fica firme! – Harry tentou manter a garota em pé, mas ela estava preocupada em desabafar várias palavras que o garoto não tinha idéia.

- Ele... Ele me ameaçou de morte várias vezes. Ele ameaçou matar os meus pais, e qualquer outro membro da família se eu terminasse com ele! 

- Por que você nunca me contou isso? Por que você nunca me procurou para dizer essas coisas? – perguntou Harry bem próximo a ela.

- Porque... Porque eu tinha medo! – despejou ela com os olhos brilhando – Eu tinha medo de envolver você, Harry. Ou qualquer outra pessoa!

O barulho da polícia e da ambulância chegando assustaram ainda mais Hermione, pareceram penetrar em seus ouvidos como navalhas, o coração da garota parecia querer saltar pela boca. 

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Patty P. Hard: **HAuhauha, ri demais com o seu comentário passado. "Agora o Rodolfo virou macho!". xDDD. Sim, a Pansy vai voltar para ajudar a Gina... E a Pansy? Bem... Ela está de volta para o seriado. Ela vai agitar a quarta temporada. Não sei se a Gina vai ficar mal de novo, não classifico o estado dela como "mal" na quarta temporada. Afinal, ela está conhecendo pessoas novas, tendo um filho, virando uma mulher precocemente, mas... Ela tá levando uma vida legal, to gostando dela, viu? PS: Você ainda acha a Mione idiota depois de ter atropelado o próprio namorado? Gostou da vingança? XD... Comente, beijos!

**Naathy: **Chance pro Harry e para Gina ficarem juntos?? Não é querendo deixar spoiler, mas... Eles vão ficar muito tempo juntos, isso eu te garanto! Mas é sempre bom passar por um draminha familiar. O mundo seria bem chato se tudo fosse "feliz e colorido". HAuhhuaha, tadinha, engravidar ela agora na altura do campeonato não sei se era legal, mas... Ela pode daqui alguns anos revelar que abortou, quem sabe? Seria uma reviravolta muito legal para a quinta temporada, já pensou? Hermione Assassina? Se bem que o que ela fez com o Rodolfo, tá perto de ser uma assassina, xDD. Ahh, desculpa dos capítulos curtinhos, mas... Se ficar muito longo, enjoa fácil, então... Mas eu vou tentar melhorar ok? Vou tentar descrever mais as cenas, ampliar alguns episódios e talx... Beijos, até.

**Jane Malfoy: **HAuhahuauha, que bosta que deixou você comentar?? Espero que não seja a bosta da minha fanfic... HAUHAUHAUHA. E sim, Rodolfo é mega bandido, vai ferrar com a vida da Hermione, mas é bom que ela acorda, né?? HAUHAUHA, vc tbm tá gostando da 6ª temporada de OTH? Eu to achando péssima, repetitiva, a Nanny Carrie parece o Derick psicopata, e blá blá blá... Mas então, agora com a morte (?) do Rodolfo, Harry e Hermione estão cada vez mais juntos, neh?? XD. Beijos. X.O.X.O. PS: Vai na comunidade OTH e participa do Concurso OTH... Eu que to organizando. xD. Bjs.

**TathyChan: **As pessoas estão pegando muita raiva da Hermione, quero ver o que vocês vão achar dela na próxima temporada. Tenho até medo que esse ódio fique para sempre... Já pensou?? Espero que não, coitadinha... Ela só foi mal influenciada nessa história... Se bem que ela adorou "ser má influenciada" XDDDD. É igual aquela piadinha. – Nossa, filha, foi estuprada pelo namorado?, daí a filha: - Sim, mãe, umas 50 vezes. HAUHAHAUHA, quer dizer, gosta mas não gosta, né? Obrigado por dizer que adora a minha fanfic, fico muiiiiiiiito feliz mesmo em ouvir isso. Obrigadão. XDD E não beba em festas de 15 anos até ficar bêbada, isso é feio... Hermione se deu mal com isso, viu?? Você não ficou de castigo por causa disso, né? Espero que saia logo do castigo para ler a fanfic relax... xD. Obrigadão, xau xau bjs.

**Nane Curti: **Vixi que horror... Odeio ficar sem net, é como se eu tivesse sem minha vida em casa, me sinto vegetando, HUAUHAUHA. Espero que abandone a lanhouse xexelenta logo então. Creeeeeeeeedo, você me xingou ao dizer que isso parece malhação, né?? Snif, snif... Tudo bem, é verdade mesmo. HAUHUAUHA. XD. Tadinho do Harry, ele não agüenta mais ficar longe da Hermione... Se bem que, ele demora demais para se declarar, isso é fato. RONY NA ORGIA DO MUNDO ÁRABE, hauhauhua, raxei demais qdo vc escreveu isso. Mas é verdade, ele não se decide, e na quarta temporada fica pior... Porque ele entra na faculdade, fica com todas, beija todos, e aí você vai ver o que é orgia mesmo, huahuauhaha, de verdade.

**Kiryuu Yume: **UAUUUUUUUU, você se apaixonou pelo seu primo. Camassim, Yume?? Isso daria uma boa história para fanfic, huauhauhauha. Também acho que a Gina tem que se desprender do Harry, mas ela tá grávida, cheia de hormônios, já viu, né? É verdade, finalmente a Hermione acordou para vida, hein? Não digo que deva atropelar os ex-namorados, mas... Este mereceu! Ahhh, é verdade, a Pansy existe. E o Draco, bem, ele vai ficar ligeiramente psicopata, mas depois ele volta, prometo. Ele precisa fazer isso para se libertar da culpa de morte do pai, entende? Ele precisa se alimentar um pouco dessa vingança. HAHAUHAUHA, adorei a sua prima, muito piadista falar que os carinhas pareciam o Harry e o Rony. xDDD. Hauhauha, entonsce, eu fui viajar para Ribeirão Preto (casa dos meus pais), sexta-feira passada, mas já estou de volta. COMPREI UMA CACHORRINHA LINDA, chamada Belinha (eu queria por o nome de Blair), mas minha mãe não deixou. xDDD. Ela é maltez. Voltando para fanfic, enfim... Um dos dois vai morrer em breve (Lily ou Harry), sinto muito... Snif, snif! Não posso ficar ponto spoilers assim, é feio! E sim... a Gina vai achar a sua cara metade em breve, e é uma pessoa que não tá na fanfic, mas já apareceu na primeira temporada. XDDD. Me passa umas dicas/músicas de Hansons para eu por na fanfic já que vc tá gostando?? Valeu. Escreva sim uma fanfic de Harry Potter, baseada no caso do seu primo e vc, xhauhuahau, seria legal, não?? XD. Beijos, até breve.

**Shakinha: **Ah, que bom que você gosta da Bela então, porque ela vai aparecer no último capítulo da fanfic para fazer uma SUPER MALDADE, estilo final de novela mexicana, sabe? PAOLA BRACHO! Ah... o shipper HarryRony não rola, xDDD. Vixi, tadinho do HarryHermione se ferraram, se bem que o Harry sempre gostou da Hermione, ele só fica nutrindo esse sentimento por ela há décadas e não tem coragem de expor. As pessoas tão achando que ele "despertou isso" do nada... Mas não foi bem assim, ele sempre vem falando com a Gina que tá afim da Hermis, e talx... Não acho que a Luna mereça o Rony, porém a Luna já foi a "outra" lembra?? A Luna tomou o Rony da Hermione... E agora a Lilá tá tomando o Rony da Luna, as coisas funcionam assim. XD. Morte ao Potter, que dóooo. Não teria mais história, porque o seriado é Potteriano, mas... Matar ele é uma ótima idéia, quem sabe... (Kassab sabe, HAUHAUHAHA). xD. Postarei o trailer em breve, teremos mais DracoCedrico pela frente. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Noturninha: **Eae conseguiu fazer a lição de ingreis? Sou péssimo, acho que vou voltar a fazer ano que vem, parei no Book 4 para o 5. HAUHAUHUAHA, agora com 18 anos vc pode ver filmes adultos. Que tipos de filmes, hein? Hein? Hein? Vai dizer que não via antes? HAUHAUHA, lembrei que essa semana teve uma pergunta na escola: "Quem aqui na sala acessa site pornô? Sejam sinceros e levantem as mãos". No começo, só eu levantei a mão, 10 minutos dps, a sala inteira tava com a mão erguida, HAUHAUHAUHAUH! Não esquece de mim hein, qdo for atriz... XD. Beijos.

**JuWood: **Nessa fanfic não duvido nada, é bem capaz do filho da Gina ser hermafrodita, ou ter uma mudança de sexo espontânea, aliás, minha fanfic é doidinha da cabeça, acontece de tudo! Sim, sim, tá igual o poema do Drummond, Gina gosta do Harry que gosta da Hermione que gosta do Rodolfo que gosta da maconha, HAUHAUHAUHA! xD... é a vida, é a vida... mas a Hermione ainda ama o Harry, e eles vão ter um casinho juntos. XD. Mas... Nunca deixe de acreditar em Harry e Gina, sério... Ainda prefiro vê-los junto na fanfic. Eu pensei em usar a arma para Hermione atirar no Rodolfo, mas... Ficou mais legal ser atropelado, né? XDDD. Espero que guarde um tempinho para comentar. Beijos. Até...

**PREVIEW DA QUARTA TEMPORADA (porque eu sou bonzinho, XD): **

_Hermione saiu do escritório, tinha acabado de conversar com alguns colegas de trabalho sobre conseguir emprego. Passara em algumas escolas para deixar o seu currículo, e estava farta por caminhar o dia inteiro._

_Hermione avistou um táxi do outro lado da rua, pensou em estender o braço e chamá-lo. Podia ir para casa, tomar um banho e descansar, mas o seu sonho de permanecer em Nova York era muito maior do que qualquer cansaço._

_- Olha só, se não é a menina mais bonita de toda a cidade, entregando currículos pelas escolas – disse a voz de Harry surgindo por trás._

_- Ora. O que você faz aqui? – ela se espantou e afastou o cabelo dos olhos, e o beijou com um estralo no rosto – Que saudades! _

_- Eu estava passando, fica perto do restaurante da minha mãe._

_- Ah, é verdade – lembrou ela de repente. _

xxXXxxXXxx

_- Amy Winehouse, prazer! _

_- Britney Spears! – respondeu a outra. _

_- Certo... Bom, eu tenho que ir embora! – disse Rony – Foi um imenso prazer! _

_- Calma, calma. Vem aqui – disse Amy passando os braços em volta dele – Vamos conversar mais._

_- Prefiro manter a minha boca fechada na sua! – disse ele mordendo o lábio em uma atitude sexy. _

_Amy não resistiu, beijou-o sem pensar duas vezes. Andrew e Britney sobraram, não demoraram a se pegarem também. _


	19. Episódio 18 xx Assassina ou vítima?

Episódio Dezoito

**Episódio Dezoito. **

**Assassina ou vítima? **

_Data: 03/10/06._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Rodolfo mostrou os seus dentes na face, entendo tudo. Draco tornou a estender a mão para o rapaz._

_- Está disposto a se juntar a mim?_

_- Morte ao Potter? – prometeu Rodolfo com o mesmo sorriso diabólico no rosto._

_- Então... Quer dizer que o "meu" Rony está saindo com você? – repetiu Lilá incrédula._

_Luna fez que sim com a cabeça, embora não fosse muito convincente. Lilá, sem mais nem menos, caiu na gargalhada, na cara da outra loira._

_- Ei... Você acha engraçado? – perguntou Luna preocupada com a sanidade mental da colega de escola. Ela não estava entendendo o recado direito?_

_- Isso só pode ser uma piada... – Lilá ria, respirava e falava, tudo ao mesmo tempo, conforme lhe convinha – Não... De verdade... Rony nunca me trairia com você – ela parou rindo – Você só pode ter pirado! _

_Gina se sentou na cama de Harry, enquanto ele mexia no computador. _

_- Uau... O baile de formatura de vocês está chegando – ela comentou – Já sabem quem vai convidar? _

_- Ah... Tenho alguém mente! – murmurou ele._

_- Melhor se apressar, ninguém gosta de se preocupar com vestidos em cima da hora – ela deu uma piscadinha para Harry – Nem mesmo Hermione. _

_Hermione pisou no acelerador mesmo que as pernas estivessem bambas, ouviu o pneu cantar na rua e sair um pouco de fumaça, ela acelerou com toda a força que podia. Rodolfo virou o pescoço para ver se o carro ainda estava no lugar, mas era tarde demais._

_Hermione passou com tudo com o carro por cima dele. Rodolfo rodopiou três vezes no ar, antes de cair por trás do carro, bem no meio da rua, cheio de sangue. _

03.10.06

Hermione brecou secamente o carro do outro lado da rua, invadindo metade da calçada, assustando alguns personagens que não faziam parte da história. As pessoas paralisaram de repente, olhando a cena do crime.

Hermione estava suando, fria, com as duas mãos coladas ao volante, sem palavras ou qualquer outro tipo de reação. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, sua mente parecia estar bloqueada com algumas palavras latejantes: "Você atropelou uma pessoa! Você matou alguém!".

Hermione já conseguia prever o seu futuro em pequenos pensamentos: polícia chegando, as grades se fechando em sua frente. Pessoas tirando fotos, ela algemada. Ainda assim, a garota podia ter fugido, mas ao ver Harry saindo desesperado do banco, branco como um papel e ainda com vida, fez com que ela saísse do carro.

- Harry! – ela gritou – Harry... Você está bem!

- Hermione! – ele gritou de volta sem entender muito bem a cena – Você... Você o atropelou?

Hermione abraçou Harry com muita força em volta do pescoço, não sabia o que fazer, mas um abraço era tudo o que precisava nesse exato momento.

- Eu sou uma assassina, Harry... Eu o matei. Eu quero fugir... Mas eu não consigo dirigir o carro, minhas pernas estão moles... Me ajude... Me ajude a fugir, Harry!

- Não, Hermione, você não vai fugir porque isso vai fazer de você culpada e não inocente. Você vai ficar aqui e enfrentar tudo – sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

Hermione sentiu os pulmões encherem de ar outra vez, como se a vida tivesse voltando aos poucos ao seu lado, as palavras de Harry eram reconfortantes, e tudo o que ela precisava ouvir.

- Eu vou estar ao seu lado, custe o que custar, aconteça o que acontecer. Não vou sair daqui!

- Harry... – Hermione afastou tentando recuperar os ares novamente – Você promete?

- Sim, prometo – ele pegou as duas mãos da garota – Agora... Vamos ver como ele está.

Hermione não sabia ao certo se queria olhar para a cena do seu ex-namorado deitado no meio do asfalto, sangrando. Podia ser uma cena que nunca se apagasse de sua mente, mas ainda assim ela tinha uma pré-formação da terrível paisagem na cabeça.

Harry soltou as mãos de Hermione lentamente e foi se afastando aos poucos, o garoto ajoelhou ao lado do assaltante de cabelos castanhos e a arma atirada em alguns metros para a frente, as pessoas ficavam em volta, assistindo a cena.

Rodolfo estava inconsciente, mas pelo visto a ambulância já estava chegando de acordo com um dos curiosos que assistiam à cena.

Do outro lado da rua, Hermione caía de joelhos e de costas para os dois. Harry olhou por cima do ombro e não sabia o que fazer: dar suporte e assistência para Rodolfo ou consolar Hermione. Mais uma vez, ele ficou em pé e correu atrás da garota como se fosse um jogo pingue-pongue e ele fosse a bola.

- Ei... Fica firme! – Harry tentou manter a garota em pé, mas ela estava preocupada em desabafar várias palavras que o garoto não tinha idéia.

- Ele... Ele me ameaçou de morte várias vezes. Ele ameaçou matar os meus pais, e qualquer outro membro da família se eu terminasse com ele!

- Por que você nunca me contou isso? Por que você nunca me procurou para dizer essas coisas? – perguntou Harry bem próximo a ela.

- Porque... Porque eu tinha medo! – despejou ela com os olhos brilhando – Eu tinha medo de envolver você, Harry. Ou qualquer outra pessoa!

O barulho da polícia e da ambulância chegando assustaram ainda mais Hermione, pareceram penetrar em seus ouvidos como navalhas, o coração da garota parecia querer saltar pela boca.

- Você precisa se acalmar – disse Harry segurando os seus ombros – Você está traumatizada, isso é completamente normal, mas você precisa ficar calma para contar tudo isso aos policiais. Certo?

Hermione estava com os olhos vidrados, com a boca entreaberta.

- Certo? – repetiu Harry.

- Certo. Eu vou contar – disse ela piscando firme, com as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

04.10.06

Era quase uma hora da manhã e eles ainda estavam na delegacia, dando depoimentos e conversando com vários policiais sobre o caso.

- Sim, ele tentou nos matar – disse Harry pela décima vez no relatório.

Hermione quase não conseguia falar, estava em pânico, e acabava chorando sem terminar de falar na maioria das vezes. Estava completamente traumatizada.

- Hermione... Você precisa se acalmar! – disse Harry com a mão em sua coxa.

Hermione segurou a sua mão com firmeza, tudo em seu corpo tremia, mas ela não conseguia fazer parar.

- Vou trazer um chá para você – murmurou ele beijando os cabelos da garota.

Não demorou muito para ele trazer em um copo, todo o líquido, a garota agradeceu secamente e começou a beber.

- Isso... Só pode ser um pesadelo – ela disse depois de muito tempo em silêncio – Não acredito que isso está acontecendo, Harry!

- Ei... Não aconteceu nada, você só tentou me defender. Foi uma atitude sensata. Eu estou orgulhoso de você – sussurrou Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos frios dela – Obrigado por me salvar... De verdade!

Hermione contorceu o nariz de leve, indicando que não era nada, mas se Harry achava assim, ela tentaria fazer de tudo para melhorar.

- Já venho – disse ela – Vou fazer o teste de exame de sangue – ela deu um suspiro – Acho que finalmente estou preparada.

- Ei... – Harry puxou a sua mão macia, com saudade dela há tanto tempo – Eu prometo que nós vamos sair dessa.

Hermione piscou firme e beijou o seu rosto.

- Obrigada pela força, Harry. Você tentou salvar a minha vida, não sei nem o que dizer!

- Não há nada a dizer... Tente se acalmar, é tudo o que eu peço!

Hermione deu o primeiro vestígio de que ia sorrir, virou as costas segurando o copo plástico cheio de chá e sumiu pelo fim do corredor para falar com os policiais sobre o exame de sangue, enquanto Harry voltou a se sentar, vendo centenas de pessoas passando por ali, investigando ou denunciando outros casos.

Era tão surreal tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava falando com Hermione outra vez, e era tudo o que podia sonhar.

07.10.06

Harry ajeitou a jaqueta na frente dos advogados, mexeu-se inquieto na cadeira enquanto eles o encaravam enquanto um outro homem ia digitando toda a conversa em seu notebook.

- E foi assim que o pai de Draco morreu – disse Harry abaixando os olhos.

O juiz voltou a erguer a cabeça, com um olhar meio desconfiado e suspeito.

- Você estava ocupado na festa de casamento? O que fazia exatamente?

Harry não queria perder as estribeiras, mas era quase impossível manter a calma. Com uma respiração profunda, ele continuou.

- Eu estava dando um beijo e Tonks. Era meia noite e eu estava beijando alguém!

- E o que essa Tonks é exatamente sua?

- Bom, ela foi minha professora, depois ela começou a sair com o meu padrinho, então... Ela se tornou minha madrinha, e a gente tinha uma intimidade muito grande, aliás, meu padrinho também não compareceu ao casamento porque ele foi seqüestrado na época, e como minha madrinha estava sem ninguém...

- O seu padrinho como se chama? E por quem ele foi seqüestrado?

- Ele se chama Sirius Black e vai encontrar a notícia de seu seqüestro em todas as revistas e jornais de fevereiro desse ano!

- Hm... E onde você estava mais tarde?

- Conforme minha mãe tomou o tiro. Eu a acompanhei até o hospital!

- Certo – ele coçou o queixo outra vez – É tudo o que tem a dizer?

- Tudo.

O juiz mexeu alguns papéis finalizando o assunto. Harry achou que estivesse a hora de ir embora de uma vez por todas, porque não agüentava mais aquelas perguntas todas martelando a sua cabeça.

- Pronto...

- Posso ir embora? – quis saber Harry com as duas mãos apoiadas nos braços da cadeira.

- Ainda não – disse o juiz com um certo desdém no sorriso – Agora vamos para a outra morte... Conte-me tudo sobre o que sabia de Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry tinha escutado direito? Ele também ia depor sobre a morte de Narcisa? Já não bastava ter dado todo o depoimento sobre Lúcio? O que diabos era aquilo, afinal? Uma enrascada? Uma investigação? Ele era suspeito de algum modo?

Algum tempo não muito mais tarde, Harry disse tudo o que sabia sobre Narcisa (e era muito pouco comparado a Lúcio), e quando estava com as mãos dentro da blusa, ouviu uma voz gritar o seu nome.

- Harry! – e a lembrança dessa voz atravessou os seus ouvidos atingindo o cérebro. Era como estar dentro de uma nova realidade.

Hermione o abraçou antes mesmo que ele pudesse se virar completamente, ela apertou o garoto com força nos braços.

- Tudo bem? O que faz aqui? – quis saber ele erguendo o pescoço.

- Vim deixar o meu depoimento sobre a morte de Lúcio! – disse ela sincera – Eu fiquei preocupada quando recebi a ligação deles, achei que eles estavam tentando me prender, mas... Fiquei tão aliviada em saber disso! – ela soltou um suspiro.

- O que será que Draco pretende com tudo isso? – perguntou Harry com uma das sobrancelhas esticadas – Ele está nos acusando, de alguma forma?

- Não sei... Mas é absolutamente muito estranho – ela disse com os olhos espreitados na direção dele – Espero que não esteja nos enfiando em uma enrascada!

- Tudo bem... Fique tranqüila – disse Harry apertando a sua mão com força – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Ainda bem que nos encontramos – ela sussurrou.

- É... – ele devolveu o sussurro, admirado por estar tão próximo a ela.

- Não tenho visto esse sorriso por uma semana. O que foi? – perguntou ele ligeiramente corado.

- Tenho uma boa notícia. Quer dizer, eles não acham que eu sou culpada pelo o que houve com o Rodolfo, e seus problemas!

- Que bom – Harry abraçou Hermione novamente só que dessa vez com mais carinho – Uau... Nem precisou se intrometer nesse assunto!

- Bem, eu sei – ela deu uma risadinha de lado – Eles viram as minhas notas, meu boletim, conversaram com Dumbledore e acreditaram que eu sou inocente!

- Parabéns.

- Obrigada – ela corou de leve outra vez.

Os dois pareciam muito sem graças, talvez fosse o clima, ou a volta de conversarem após tanto tempo, a amizade parecia não fluir mais.

- Até logo – disse ela virando as costas, com a cabeça baixa.

Harry observou-a dar alguns passos no corredor e quando viu que ela estava escapando mais uma vez de sua vida, ele foi até ela, sem muita coragem, mas o suficiente para não perdê-la outra vez.

- Hermione... Eu prometi que da próxima vez que a veria... Eu faria essa pergunta – ele engoliu em seco – Você sabe... O Baile de Formatura esse ano vai ser em outro país... Junto com o jogo de vôlei... E – ele engoliu outra vez, e corou loucamente – Você vai ao baile?

- Claro! – ela disse de repente, sem pensar muito bem sobre o assunto.

- Eu queria que você fosse comigo – disse ele com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas.

- Claro, eu adoraria, Harry! – ela corou de leve nas maçãs das bochechas.

- Desculpa não ter te convidado antes, mas... As circunstâncias não eram das melhores – disse ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Tudo bem – ela o beijou no rosto – Valeu a pena esperar – e saiu andando na direção do tribunal, deixando Harry bobo para trás.

10.10.06

Lílian estava dando o seu depoimento sobre a morte do marido, apesar de estar completando quase dois anos o acontecimento, ela nunca se sentira tão segura para falar sobre isso com alguém. Especialmente agora que tinha uma vida amorosa mais estabilizada. Lupin estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão com firmeza dando qualquer confiança para que ela seguisse em frente. E todas as vezes que Lílian tropeçava nas palavras durante o seu depoimento, Lupin a fazia continuar somente com o olhar e com um aperto de mão.

- Eu não me lembro muito bem, mas roubaram toda a minha conta bancária, e... Eu fiquei sem nada outra vez, por sorte, o melhor amigo de Tiago nos ajudou com tudo isso, ele pagou as minhas contas.

- E esse melhor amigo de Tiago. O que ele veio fazer em Nova York mesmo?

- Ele sempre foi dos Estados Unidos, mas quer dizer, ele morava na Califórnia, os dois cresceram juntos, e... Não houve nada demais, entende?

- Você confia plenamente nesse amigo?

Lílian respirou fundo, Lupin mais uma vez apertou a sua mão para que continuasse a seguir em frente, ela continuou como se não tivesse engasgado.

- Sim, claro, ele era praticamente da família. Sirius Black é o padrinho do meu filho.

O detetive foi anotando algumas palavras que ela dizia, parecia dar atenção aos mínimos detalhes que antes passaram despercebidos por Lílian, por outro lado ele dava tamanha importância para acontecimentos impossíveis, como tal dizer que Sirius tinha alguma tendência ao assassinato, o que era um absurdo.

- Não, por favor, ele não tem nada haver com o assunto, eu juro! – disse Lílian piscando firme com os olhos.

- Mas de onde ele tem tanto dinheiro assim?

- Os Blacks eram riquíssimos! – disse Lílian novamente – Ele não precisaria de dinheiro nosso, herdou uma das maiores fortunas de toda a história do país!

- Certo... – avaliou o detetive – Vamos prosseguir para o tal de Lúcio. Você acha mesmo que ele foi o culpado?

Mais uma vez, Lílian tornou a olhar para Lupin, e ele não parecia com forças para fazê-la continuar.

13.10.06

Lilá terminou de ajeitar o nó da gravata de Rony e deu outro beijo em seus lábios.

- Sabe... Aquela noite foi maravilhosa – murmurou ela toda fogosa, deitando em seu ombro.

- Eu sei, eu também adorei – ele respondeu – Me diverti bastante... O seu jeitinho todo meigo na cama me faz te desejar em todos os cantos, em qualquer lugar que eu estou.

Lilá riu, lembrando-se da noite em que eles tiveram a primeira transa no relacionamento. Fora teoricamente engraçada, mas também tinha sido incrivelmente prazerosa. Os dois passaram a noite inteira com brincadeiras diferentes e que nunca tinham experimentado antes. E isso fazia Rony sentir cada vez mais vontade de estar com ela outra vez.

- Tudo bem... O banheiro da ala Oeste fica logo à frente – disse ela o beijando. Lilá o soltou e saiu correndo para o banheiro, deixando Rony para trás.

- Daqui dez minutos – ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto procurava o preservativo dentro da mochila.

16.10.06

Hermione estava tentando enxugar as lágrimas com uma das mãos e a outra segurava a chave do carro, estava tão trêmulas que mal conseguia encaixar no painel do carro, até que alguém bateu em seu vidro.

Ela pulou para o lado, assustada com quem pudesse ser. Vinha tendo sonhos, visões e alucinações freqüentemente desde o dia em que tinha atropelado o ex-namorado e o vira todo ensangüentado no meio da rua.

- Ei... Tudo bem, sou eu – disse Harry com um sorriso angelical – Não precisa se assustar.

Hermione abriu a porta e ficou em pé de repente, os dois se abraçaram com força ali mesmo no estacionamento, ela parecia descontrolada.

- Está tudo bem com você? O que houve? – perguntou Harry interessado em ajudá-la. Ela parecia descontrolada demais para continuar a falar.

- Ah, Harry... Tantas coisas... Tantas loucuras... Não há uma noite em que eu coloque a cabeça no travesseiro e durma em paz – ela colocou as duas mãos em frente ao rosto para esconder as lágrimas, mas Harry segurou-as com delicadeza e as tirou do rosto.

- Você precisa parar de pensar nessas coisas... Você precisa descansar, é sério! – ele a beijou na testa – Ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

- Não sei se vai – ela ergueu o rosto com sérias seqüelas de inchaço, devia estar chorando todas as noites – Eu me sinto impura, imunda por tudo o que eu fiz. Será que em entende? Eu quase matei uma pessoa, eu sou uma espécie de assassina e perigosa!

- Você não fez de propósito.

Hermione apoiou o traseiro no carro, descontrolada.

- A minha vida tomou um rumo totalmente diferente desde que eu me envolvi com Rodolfo... A gente começou a se envolver com drogas, e quando eu menos percebi, estava lá, viciada.

- Você... Você está viciada? – perguntou Harry com umas das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não mais, eu não consigo mais encará-las, mas toda vez que eu saía com Rodolfo, a gente acabava se entregando ao fumo, à bebedeira – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Desculpa, Harry, desculpa fazer você ouvir tudo isso.

Ele pegou a chave das mãos dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou te levar para a casa... Você precisa relaxar, tomar um bom banho e tentar dormir. Ficar visitando esse hospital não vai ajudar em nada, só vai trazer as velhas lembranças do passado e você precisa se livrar disso, eu estou falando sério.

Ela concordou parecendo uma criança, Hermione entrou no carro enquanto Harry ligava o carro.

- Eu vou te levar para a casa, desse jeito você não tem condições de continuar dirigindo – ele olhou para o estado deplorável da amiga – As coisas não podem continuar assim ou você vai ficar maluca.

Eles foram para a casa dela em silêncio, Hermione pediu para o Harry entrar, e ele foi atrás dela. Ao passar pela sala, ele sentiu a casa muito mais fria do que era antigamente, fazia muito tempo em que não tinha colocado os pés ali. Olhou tudo em volta com alguns detalhes alterados e voltou a acalmá-la.

- Vou tomar um banho... Pode ficar assistindo televisão à vontade – ela disse colocando o controle na mão dele.

Era estranho estar de volta naquele lugar depois de tanto tempo, tudo parecia muito mudado, diferente. As coisas não eram mais as mesmas entre eles.

E enquanto trocava os canais desinteressado, ela voltou com uma roupa menos amassada e mais apresentável, sentou ao lado dele no sofá trazendo pipoca feita no microondas.

- Vamos assistir a um filme... Talvez eu precise disso!

Os dois escolheram "Separados pelo casamento" e começaram a assistir, até que Hermione lentamente foi caindo no sono enquanto segurava a mão de Harry, ela pendeu para a direção dele, com um pedaço da cabeça apoiada em sua cintura.

Harry a olhou e não quis cutucá-la já que tinha acabado de dormir, provavelmente estava em um sono leve, esperaria que ele ficasse um pouco mais pesado para levá-la até o quarto.

Quando a deixou no quarto, em cima da sua velha cama com também algumas mudanças de cores e visual, Harry a encarou enquanto dormia em um sono profundo. Seu peito descia e subia conforme inalava e soltava o ar. Parecia um anjo quando dormia e nem parecia aquela garota insegura, indefesa de sempre.

Ele desejou que ela dormisse bem pelas próximas horas e rabiscou um bilhete dizendo que havia ido para a casa. Pregou o bilhete ao lado da cabeceira da cama, e saiu sem fazer muito barulho, encostando a porta ao passar.

19.10.06

Apesar de terem passado o final de semana inteiro sem conversar, Hermione não havia se esquecido de tudo o que ele fizera por ela no sábado, digo Harry. Ela não vinha tendo coragem o suficiente para encará-lo durante as cruzadas no corredor, mas eles se cumprimentavam e trocavam poucas palavras durante esses encontros, mas ela o evitava na maioria das vezes.

Mas aquele dia ela não podia negar que ela ainda pior, o sentimento de culpa, desespero e choro estava dominando os seus pensamentos. Ela queria desabafar com alguém, chorar bastante como vinha fazendo sozinha. Mas era por outro motivo, e não Rodolfo.

As pessoas apontavam para ela o tempo todo no corredor, como se ela estivesse grávida novamente (não que ela já esteve, mas supostamente sim para defender a amiga Gina!), e tudo tinha voltado à tona. Os colegas que ela mais prezara viviam dizendo que ela maconheira, e estava fumando todas. Também a apelidaram de vários nomes terríveis, xingavam-na de santinha o tempo todo, era como se tudo tivesse mudado. Ela não reconhecia mais Hogwarts como sempre gostava. Não era mais aquela escola que ela adorava freqüentar.

Agora ela odiava Hogwarts, odiava passar o seu tempo ao redor de pessoas conhecidas. Era uma espécie de pesadelo.

Ela avistou Harry durante o refeitório, encheu a bandeja só com uma maçã para tentar desviar a fome mas era impossível.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela.

- Comigo sim, mas parece que com você não! – ele disse sincero.

- Não sei – disse ela olhando por cima do ombro – Eu odeio isso aqui.

- Está acabando – ele sussurrou para ela – Só falta um mês e pouco!

Hermione sorriu, era a única esperança dela, sobreviver aos últimos dias de aula. Faltava pouco, e não via a hora de todo esse pesadelo terminar.

- Ah, Harry... – ela debruçou na mesa, chorando, como sempre. Aliás, era a única coisa que sabia fazer.

20.10.06

Gina estava com a bolsa cor-de-rosa entre as mãos, sentada no sofá branco da casa de Malfoy. Ela sabia do risco que corria em ir até a casa dele, mas era necessário.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz com o seu relacionamento e o de Cedrico.

- Desculpa não vai fazer a gente voltar – disse Draco sério, com os olhos brilhando por trás do sol na cortina.

- Eu sei... Eu até estou pensando em ir falar com ele. É só você me falar onde ele está.

Draco deu uma risada sarcástica.

- E você acha que eu sei? Não... Porque a nossa briga assim, ele sai de casa puto da vida comigo e ainda deixa o endereço para eu correr atrás. Se liga, Weasley! Ele não faria isso – ele engoliu e a encarou – Aliás, qualquer relacionamento adulto não acontecem esses tipos de brincadeiras de vai-e-volta, e sinto muito por você não ter experiência para dizer alguma coisa sobre!

- Não seja estúpido... Eu já tive vários relacionamentos.

- Com o Finnigan? Com o Potter? Achava mesmo que aquilo era relacionamento? Ele estava com a sua melhor amiga na sua frente, e só você não via isso!

As lágrimas surgiam gradativamente nos olhos da ruiva, e as bochechas ficavam ligeiramente avermelhadas.

- Draco... Você... Você está me ofendendo?

- Jura?! – perguntou ele irônico – Se eu fosse você, eu sinceramente, nunca mais voltava a colocar os pés na minha casa. Depois de tudo o que você fez, ainda tem a cara de pau de vir me pedir desculpas.

Gina ficou em pé de repente, e ligeiramente zonza, mas acabou gritando com todas as palavras que vieram à cabeça.

- Vá-se-danar! Eu não fiz de propósito e você sabe disso! – Gina sentia uma espécie de nojo subindo pela garganta. E alguns flashes do relacionamento dela com o Draco passaram por sua cabeça. Ela sentia uma espécie de nojo agora, ainda mais se tivesse carregando um filho especialmente dele.

Ela desejou por todas as forças do mundo que não fosse. E ela sabia se seria ou não, apesar do sonho ter parecido muito real. Ela ainda estava confusa com tudo aquilo.

- Eu... Eu não me importo mais com você, seu estúpido! – Gina pegou a sua bolsa e saiu correndo pela porta, com lágrimas nos olhos. Pelo estado de gravidez, ela não devia sair correndo do jeito que saiu disparada pela porta, seria um risco enorme para a criança, mas ainda assim ela o fez, porque queria se livrar o mais rápido possível daquele ar contaminado.

23.10.06

Rony estava sentado, ajeitando a meia no pé quando a treinadora entrou no vestiário, sem qualquer batida na porta.

- Ei! – disse incomodado, e se ele estivesse pelado? Ela entraria mesmo assim? Que falta de senso! Ou talvez fosse de propósito, ou ela não sentia tesão por rapazes (o que era mais provável).

- Cadê o capitão desse time? – perguntou Madame Hooch olhando por cima dos ombros.

- Ele já foi para a quadra, senhora – respondeu Rony terminando de amarrar os sapatos.

- Ah... Eu não vou subir para dizer a ele onde vai ser o nosso campeonato – ela estava com uma prancheta nas mãos – Vocês vão jogar contra os jogadores brasileiros.

- Ah? Como assim? Eles são ótimos... Nós... Nós não temos nem chance! – respondeu Rony com os olhos arregalados. Ela correspondeu com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Sim, exatamente, eles são jogadores profissionais e bem treinados de uma escola do Rio de Janeiro, por isso, se eu fosse vocês arrumaria as táticas, as jogadas para vencer o Brasil. Eles têm uma arma excelente que é o jogador Giba, fiquem espertos! – ela bateu a prancheta no quadril e saiu do vestiário, deixando Rony abobado para trás.

Rony subiu as escadas correndo, atingiu a quadra onde os garotos se aqueciam para o jogo, com seus uniformes. Ele aproximou e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

- A Madame Hooch acabou de me falar onde vamos competir o final do campeonato.

- Onde? Onde? – perguntaram todos empolgados e excitados com a notícia.

Rony trocou os olhares com os colegas e deu uma risadinha de lado.

- Vamos competir com o Brasil! – a reação foi a esperada dos demais, boquiabertos, Rony fez a mesma coisa anteriormente.

- Sério... Eles são moleza se continuarmos treinando – disse Rony pegando a bolsa das mãos de Draco e jogando para cima com uma manchete.

Harry assentiu e devolveu a bola para Rony com as duas mãos, dando início ao treino.

23.10.06

Ainda com os cabelos molhados e o corpo ainda semi-úmido, Harry deixou o vestiário e foi para o carro, pegou o celular e pensou em dizer a Hermione sobre o campeonato que ocorreria no Brasil, mas seria melhor dar a notícia pessoalmente já que ela era parceira de baile de formatura dele.

Ao virar o quarteirão, ele avistou várias viaturas de polícia com as sirenes ligadas e todas as quatro paradas em frente a casa de Hermione. Ele parou o carro com uma brecada seca e pegou o celular, pensativo.

"Será que eles estavam ali para levá-la? Será que eles iam prender Hermione por ter atropelado Rodolfo?".

Harry discou com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos para o celular da garota, rapidamente ela atendeu, ofegante.

- Hermione... Você tem menos de dois minutos para fugir de casa – ele disse sem conseguir respirar direito – Tem vários policias para te prenderem em frente a sua casa, e não sei se você percebeu!

**Nota do Autor: **_Sei que vocês vão me odiar por isso, mas... Eu tinha esquecido que hoje era dia de postar capítulo... E fiquei estudando sem me preocupar em responder as reviews. Agora, quase 6 horas, eu me lembrei de postar, mas não vou ter tempo de comentar as reviews porque eu estou saindo de viagem (again!). Agora vou para casa da minha avó, e prometo que é a última viagem antes do Natal. Então, desculpa, desculpa muito mesmo. É a última vez que eu esqueço. E podem ficar tranqüilos, respondo no próximo capítulo as reviews do capítulo passado, okay? Beijos. (Fica a dica na preview embaixo: Rony vai sair do seriado? Sim ou não? Fica a dúvida!). _

**Nota (dois): **_O trailer já foi postado, espero que gostem!_

**PREVIEW: **

_- Rony, o seu pai e eu não temos condições de sustentá-lo em outra cidade. _

_Ele não pareceu desanimado, pelo contrário, tentou fazer com que a mãe aceitasse a sua idéia._

_- Mas mãe, veja só, vai ser ótimo para mim, e eu posso morar em uma república, algum trailer, um lugar bem baratinho. _

_- Filho... Você vai mesmo deixar a nossa casa? _

_- Mãe... É o meu sonho que está em jogo! – disse Rony segurando a carta. _

_A senhora Weasley começou a chorar, com o lábio mordido._

_- Ah... Se você quer assim, meu lindo bebê, tudo bem... Você pode se mudar para Chicago! Nós daremos um jeito. _

_xXXxXXxXXx_

_- Ei... Você não pode ligar para o Sirius! – disse Lílian segurando o seu braço._

_- Não é para o Sirius que eu estou ligando – disse Lupin – Estou preocupado com Harry e com Hermione. _

_- Por que? O que eles têm haver com isso?_

_- Harry e Hermione fugiram de Nova York, os dois estão escondidos na casa de Sirius, mas nem sonham que ele é um assassino! _

_- Mas, Lupin, cuidado! Você não pode avisar o Harry assim... – Lílian parecia ainda mais preocupada – Ai, meu Deus... O meu filho corre risco de vida! _


	20. Episódio 19 xx Resultado do Vestibular

Episódio Dezenove

**Episódio Dezenove.**

**Resultado do vestibular. **

_Data: 23/10/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu sou uma assassina, Harry... Eu o matei. Eu quero fugir... Mas eu não consigo dirigir o carro, minhas pernas estão moles... Me ajude... Me ajude a fugir, Harry! – disse Hermione com os olhos molhados em lágrimas. _

_- Não, Hermione, você não vai fugir porque isso vai fazer de você culpada e não inocente. Você vai ficar aqui e enfrentar tudo – sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido - Eu vou estar ao seu lado, custe o que custar, aconteça o que acontecer. Não vou sair daqui! _

_- Harry... – Hermione afastou tentando recuperar os ares novamente – Você promete?_

_- Sim, prometo – ele pegou as duas mãos da garota – Agora... Vamos ver como ele está._

_- Posso ir embora? – quis saber Harry com as duas mãos apoiadas nos braços da cadeira._

_- Ainda não – disse o juiz com um certo desdém no sorriso – Agora vamos para a outra morte... Conte-me tudo sobre o que sabia de Narcisa Malfoy._

_- Eu queria que você fosse comigo – disse Harry com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas._

_- Claro, eu adoraria, Harry! – Hermione corou de leve nas maçãs das bochechas. _

_- Desculpa não ter te convidado antes, mas... As circunstâncias não eram das melhores – disse ele com um sorrisinho maroto._

_- Tudo bem – ela o beijou no rosto – Valeu a pena esperar – e saiu andando na direção do tribunal, deixando Harry bobo para trás. _

_- Está tudo bem com você? O que houve? – perguntou Harry interessado em ajudá-la. Ela parecia descontrolada demais para continuar a falar._

_- Ah, Harry... Tantas coisas... Tantas loucuras... Não há uma noite em que eu coloque a cabeça no travesseiro e durma em paz – Hermione colocou as duas mãos em frente ao rosto para esconder as lágrimas, mas Harry as segurou com delicadeza. _

_- Você precisa parar de pensar nessas coisas... Você precisa descansar, é sério! – ele a beijou na testa – Ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo._

_- Não sei se vai – ela ergueu o rosto com sérias seqüelas de inchaço, devia estar chorando todas as noites – Eu me sinto impura, imunda por tudo o que eu fiz. Será que em entende? Eu quase matei uma pessoa, eu sou uma espécie de assassina e perigosa! _

_- A Madame Hooch acabou de me falar onde vamos competir o final do campeonato._

_- Onde? Onde? – perguntaram todos empolgados e excitados com a notícia._

_Rony trocou os olhares com os colegas e deu uma risadinha de lado._

_- Vamos competir com o Brasil! – a reação foi a esperada dos demais, boquiabertos, Rony fez a mesma coisa anteriormente. _

_Harry discou com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos para o celular da garota, rapidamente ela atendeu, ofegante. _

_- Hermione... Você tem menos de dois minutos para fugir de casa – ele disse sem conseguir respirar direito – Tem vários policias para te prenderem em frente a sua casa, e não sei se você percebeu! _

23.10.06

- Harry... Fica calmo – respondeu a voz de Hermione do outro lado, mas a mesma não parecia estar tão calma assim como pedia.

- Você tem que fugir, eles vão te levar!

- Eu sei, eu sei – disse Hermione com a voz um pouco mais lenta – Mas... A sorte é que eu não estou em casa.

- Onde você está nesse exato momento?

- Fazendo compras! – ela disse séria.

- Certo... Larga tudo o que você está fazendo e se esconda o mais rápido possível. Eu prometo que vou te buscar aonde você estiver.

Ela parou raciocinando, meio sem voz, do outro lado. E murmurou alguma coisa desconexa.

- Park... Avenue! – ela desligou do outro lado.

Harry tentou manter o controle e não sair cantando pneu no meio da rua, pois poderia chamar a atenção, e era tudo o que ele menos queria. Fez o balão e ao virar a esquina pisou com toda a força que tinha no acelerador, costurando os carros no semáforo, e dirigindo até mesmo contra-mão.

E se pegassem a Hermione antes mesmo dele poder chegar até lá? Ele sequer queria pensar nessa possibilidade.

Harry deu meia volta no quarteirão e achou uma vaga para estacionar o carro, ligou no celular de Hermione, e ela atendeu, desesperada.

- Eu já estou aqui! – ele respondeu – Estacionado em frente a um hotel, dentro do meu carro prata, estarei dando sinal de luz com o carro.

- Certo.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione aparecesse com um relógio escondendo metade do rosto, totalmente inadequado para o momento, mas era uma forma de modificar o seu visual.

- Oi – disse ela muito branca entrando no carro.

- Oi – respondeu ele sorrindo para ela, tentando acalmá-la, vendo que ela precisava de ajuda.

Hermione estava trêmula e buscou apoio com o olhar de Harry.

- Conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar, mas você vai ter que se comportar – disse Harry sério – E é um lugar muito longe.

Hermione suspirou e deu algumas palmadinhas na mão de Harry.

- Bota para quebrar, Harry!

Ele deu um cavalinho-de-pau no centro da cidade, parando vários carros, ganhando buzinas e xingamentos, voltou a acelerar tomando o rumo para o Sudoeste.

26.10.06

Gina estava tendo algumas contrações em sua cama, mas com ajuda do médico, ela começou a se controlar sua respiração conforme o médico havia dito.

Passado o susto, Gina pegou o celular e ligou para Pansy, a fim de desabafar, contar sobre a sua crise de relacionamento com Draco. E melhor do que ninguém do que a própria ex-namorada do cara.

- Sério? Ele anda tão diferente... Não que ele fosse educado quando namorávamos, mas pelo menos ele tinha um pingo de sensibilidade, pelo visto ele está bem diferente.

- Eu sei que eu fui errada em entrar na casa dele, distribuindo a notícia assim sem mais nem menos, mas não esperava que o Cedrico estivesse por lá.

- Olha, amiga, eu estou atrasada para o meu cursinho noturno – disse Pansy ainda na linha – Mas vou deixar o meu celular ligado, qualquer coisa é só dar um toque. Certo?

- Obrigada por me escutar – disse Gina aliviada.

- Beijosmeliga.

- Beijosmemandaumfax! – disse Gina sorridente e desligou.

Gina olhou para o teto e pensou em dar um toque no celular de Harry, porque fazia quase três dias que ele não aparecia em casa.

28.10.06

O detetive estava sentado diante de Lupin e Lílian mais uma vez, os encontros tinham se tornado semanais. Eles iam direto conversar com o detetive sobre a morte de Tiago, e aos poucos, o efeito consumidor de alma sumia da vida de Lílian a cada sessão.

- Eu vim juntando as pistas a cada sessão – avisou o detetive com as mãos cruzadas em cima da escrivaninha – E te garanto que a minha decisão não foi precipitada, foi muito bem estudada, e eu não falaria qualquer coisa para vocês sem antes ter certeza do resultado.

Lupin e Lílian assentiram com a cabeça.

- Eu faço jus ao meu cargo e não citaria o nome do acusado sem ter certeza – disse o detetive com a voz grossa – Foram feitos testes de DNA nos objetos, re-configuramos a cena do crime daquela noite, e eu e a minha equipe tomamos uma decisão unânime sobre tudo isso.

As mãos de Lílian suavam nas mãos de Lupin, ele tentava apertar cada vez com mais força, mas tava estava difícil, eles estavam prestes a saber o resultado que mudaria as suas vidas de uma vez por todas.

- Até mesmo vocês foram avaliados e colocados como suspeitos, mas é óbvio que nenhum de vocês faz parte do crime, digo nem você, Srta. Potter e muito menos o seu namorado, Lupin.

Os dois deram um suspiro de alívio, e se entreolharam em meadas risadinhas de segurança.

- Mas... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e o casal sentiu que a notícia não era nada boa – Pesquisamos e isso pode ser uma bomba para todos vocês.

- Foi o Lúcio, não foi? – perguntou Lílian.

Para a surpresa até mesmo de Lupin, não era. Eles já tinham praticamente o resultado de que Lúcio era o culpado, mas tudo se negara naquele exato instante.

- Não... Não foi um trabalho para nenhum dos Malfoys, e isso eu garanto! Lúcio estava fazendo uma conferência em Miami nesse mesmo dia, e a tal Narcisa Malfoy estava fazendo compras em um supermercado, tenho até mesmo as fitas!

Lílian ficou surpreendida com a eficiência do detetive.

- Em todo caso, cheguei a uma conclusão – ele estendeu algumas folhas, cheias de digitações promovidas pelo computador – E... O culpado pela morte de Tiago foi o próprio melhor amigo dele, Sirius Black!

Lupin e Lílian congelaram no lugar. Era tudo o que eles menos esperavam, que Sirius Black fosse o culpado.

- Mas... Não, não pode ser – disseram os dois juntos. Até mesmo Lupin confiava em Sirius.

- Pois é, eu tenho várias provas, como eu havia dito – o detetive estendeu algumas pastas cheias de documentos, fotos, registros de exame de sangue – Sirius estava de olho na fortuna dos Potters, e mesmo que não tenha ficado para ele, acabou sendo repassada para os Malfoys que não têm nada haver com isso, posso garantir!

Lílian parecia assustada na cadeira.

- Lupin... Por que será que ele fez isso? Eles eram grandes amigos... Sirius, não pode ser Sirius!

Lupin ergueu os olhos, enquanto discava no celular.

- Ei... Você não pode ligar para o Sirius! – disse Lílian segurando o seu braço.

- Não é para o Sirius que eu estou ligando – disse Lupin – Estou preocupado com Harry e com Hermione.

- Por que? O que eles têm haver com isso?

- Harry e Hermione fugiram de Nova York, os dois estão escondidos na casa de Sirius, mas nem sonham que ele é um assassino!

- Mas, Lupin, cuidado! Você não pode avisar o Harry assim... – Lílian parecia ainda mais preocupada – Ai, meu Deus... O meu filho corre risco de vida!

Lupin saiu da sala para falar com Harry no celular, quando Lílian ficou para trás fazendo várias perguntas ao detetive.

Ela estava incrédula.

04.11.06

O resulto do vestibular havia chegado na casa dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Rony estava acordando em dia meio gelado quando viu o carteiro despejar uma carta em frente a sua casa.

- Ronald Weasley! – gritou a Sra. Weasley das escadarias – Desça já aqui.

- Não fui eu, mãe. Foi o Fred... Ele quem quebrou a sua tigela vermelha, eu vi!

- Ah, não era bem isso, mas obrigada por me informar – gritou a Sra. Weasley dando alguns tapas na cabeça de Fred.

- Valeu irmão, ai, ai, mãe, dói! – gritou Fred lá também.

- Agora desça já aqui, Ronald! – voltou a gritar a Sra. Weasley – A sua carta da faculdade chegou... Vem logo!

O coração de Rony parou enquanto ele parava em frente à porta do banheiro. Desembestado, tropeçando no próprio calcanhar das vestes do pijama, ele pulou as escadas sem pensar duas vezes. Agarrou o envelope amarelo das mãos da mãe e rasgou com o dedo.

- Aposto que foi aceito em alguma creche – disse Jorge.

- Ou vai ter que voltar para o maternal! – brincou Fred.

- Alguma possibilidade de ter passado na faculdade em uma cidade bem longe? – perguntou Jorge esperançoso.

- Ah... Sim! – disse Rony corando até as orelhas – Sim, sim, sim! – ele começou a berrar enquanto lia – Eu passei na faculdade! Eu passei na faculdade!

- Parabéns, meu pequeno Ronald, veja como está crescendo! – a senhora Weasley o abraçou com os olhos cheios de água – Era tão pequenininho há tão pouco tempo, veja só, um moço agora...

- Parabéns, maninho, sabíamos que voltar para a creche faria bem a você novamente! – disse Fred brincando.

- Então... Passou em Nova York mesmo? – perguntou Jorge terminando de comer a torrada.

- Não... Em Chicago!

- O que? – os olhos da Sra. Weasley esbugalharam – Sabe há quantos quilômetros fica Chicago de Nova York?

Os olhos de Rony não deixaram de brilhar mesmo com o desestimulo da mãe.

- Sei... Fica bem longe, e é por isso que eu vou mudar para lá.

- Você vai o que? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley histérica – Eu ouvi direito?

- Mãe... É a faculdade dos meus sonhos.

- Rony, o seu pai e eu não temos condições de sustentá-lo em outra cidade.

Ele não pareceu desanimado, pelo contrário, tentou fazer com que a mãe aceitasse a sua idéia.

- Mas mãe, veja só, vai ser ótimo para mim, e eu posso morar em uma república, algum trailer, um lugar bem baratinho.

- Filho... Você vai mesmo deixar a nossa casa?

- Mãe... É o meu sonho que está em jogo! – disse Rony segurando a carta.

A senhora Weasley começou a chorar, com o lábio mordido.

- Ah... Se você quer assim, meu lindo bebê, tudo bem... Você pode se mudar para Chicago! Nós daremos um jeito.

Rony sorriu contente, e a sua mãe parecia mega orgulhosa do filho. Fred e Jorge riram.

- Olha só, nosso irmãozinho nem saiu da puberdade, e já está saindo de casa.

- Não sou o primeiro Weasley a sair de casa – lembrou Rony – Gui, Carlinhos e Gina saíram há séculos daqui!

- Falando em Gina... – ia comentando Fred – E o Harry passou no vestibular? Ele vai continuar morando aqui? O que será da nossa irmãzinha?

- Não sei... O Harry anda meio estranhou. Vou ligar no celular dele – Rony virou as costas e correu para o quarto.

06.11.06

O celular de Hermione estava vibrando em cima da cômoda. Os dois estavam dormindo em um hotel na beirada da estrada, era meio sujo mas era o único jeito de fugir da polícia. Harry já tinha sido avisado para sair da casa de Sirius, mas Lupin avisara que era por motivos pessoais e que não podia falar por telefone, ele simplesmente compreendeu e se mandou.

Harry e Hermione estavam fingindo serem recém casados, e que estavam passando a lua-de-mel por ali, não que fosse um dos melhores lugares para hospedar.

Ela pegou o celular e atendeu.

- Oi? Mãe? – elas se falaram durante um tempão, Hermione foi ficando cada vez mais pálida enquanto conversavam. Ela chegou até chorar no telefone.

Harry saiu do banheiro preocupado com a amiga, enquanto enxugava os cabelos, perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ela. Hermione desligou com um cara de velório.

- Eles foram em casa simplesmente para conversar... Não era nada!

- Óbvio que era, eles estão mentindo.

- Não... Eles foram lá só para dar alguns avisos. Está tudo bem, podemos voltar – disse Hermione arrumando a sua mala novamente – Chega, está na hora de irmos para a casa. Estamos no último ano e não podemos perder mais aulas.

- Você tem certeza, Hermione? É a sua vida que está em jogo – ele a segurou pelo braço.

Hermione desceu o olhar tímido para o seu braço onde ele apertava com força e se afastou ligeiramente.

- Por favor, vamos voltar... Eles só foram dar um aviso, eu garanto. Não há mais perigo!

- Você não devia estar feliz?

- Não sei – ela disse sacudindo os ombros – Eu só fiz besteira na minha vida – Hermione pegou a mala e colocou no chão.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e as lágrimas do rosto.

- Eu não devia ter feito nada para Rodolfo... Não devia ter começado a sair com ele. Minha vida mudou completamente depois disso – Hermione enfiou as mãos no rosto e tornou a chorar.

Harry havia achado que a garota tinha superado o trauma do atropelamento, mas a ligação de sua mãe havia afetado a garota de alguma forma.

- Minha mãe me disse uma coisa terrível pelo telefone.

- O que foi?

- Esquece. Já foi, não tem mais cura.

- Eu posso te ajudar! – disse Harry com os olhos voltados para a garota.

- Não, não pode – ela ficou em pé outra vez – Vamos embora... Quero ir logo para a minha casa e resolver a minha vida de uma vez por todas.

06.11.06

Após tantos dias fora de casa, Harry finalmente deixou a chave em cima do aparador, sua mãe veio abraçá-lo com força, com um envelope nas mãos.

- Você não devia sumir assim, meu filho.

- Eu não estava muito longe daqui – disse Harry sério – Eu fui à aula durante alguns dias da semana, passei em casa mas você não estava.

- Onde é que você estava dormindo? E podia ter deixado um bilhete!

- Não queria deixar pistas! – disse Harry sério – Isso poderia levar os policias até Hermione.

- E como ela está? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.

- Está tudo bem – ele respondeu mas o sorriso o contrariava – Ela quis voltar para a casa.

Lílian voltou a beijá-lo na testa, cheia de felicidade e mostrou o envelope que ela trazia nas mãos, ele não parecia ter reparado.

- Olha... O resultado do vestibular! – ele disse com os olhos ligeiramente empolgados. Harry passou o dedo pela cola e puxou a lista para ver melhor.

- Então... Passou? – perguntou a mãe com os dedos salpicando de curiosidade.

- Mãe... Eu passei. Eu passei, eu passei! Caramba, eu passei! – Harry ergueu a aprovação e o vestibular no ar – Eu passei na faculdade de direito daqui de Nova York! Eu nem acredito, mamãe! Eu passei!

- Parabéns, meu filho, parabéns, você merece! – comemorou Lílian muito feliz pelo filho – Você é o menino mais inteligente que eu conheço.

- Ah... Sua opinião não vale – respondeu ele rindo – Bom... Vou ligar para a Hermione, e ver se ela passou.

- Certo – disse Lílian sorridente – Vamos dar uma festa no meu restaurante.

Harry correu de volta para pegar o celular que havia deixado no carro, discou automaticamente para Hermione.

- Ei... E então? Chegou o resultado do vestibular? – ele perguntou empolgado. Era óbvio que ela tinha passado, era a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts.

- Ah... Eu não passei – disse magoada do outro lado da linha.

O sangue de Harry paralisou. Como assim, Hermione, a garota mais inteligente de toda a escola havia reprovado no vestibular? Quem não a queria na universidade?

- Como assim, Hermione? Você... Você é a garota mais inteligente do mundo, e...

- Eu... Eu fui recusada por ter uma ficha suja – ela parecia magoada mesclada – A minha pontuação foi ótima, mas... Eles me recusaram, eu não sei porquê. Isso não é justo.

- Claro que não – disse Harry motivador – Você deve ligar para cada universidade e conversar com os seus respectivos diretores, você deve mostrar suas notas e dizer quem você realmente é. Não podem recusar você dessa forma!

- Ah, podem sim... – disse Hermione ainda pior do outro lado – Aliás... Vou ver o que posso fazer, e outra hora eu te ligo, certo?

- Tudo bem. Se precisar, é só chamar – disse Harry triste por ela não ter passado.

Hermione desligou ainda pior. Harry sabia que tudo estava dando errado para a amiga e não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Todos estavam felizes, menos ela.

Rodolfo tinha entrado em sua vida para afetá-la de uma vez por todas, e agora Hermione estava sofrendo com as piores conseqüências possíveis.

09.11.06

Lílian terminou de ticar os telefonemas que havia feito em sua lista, e desanimada disse para Lupin.

- Sirius foi viajar para a Europa assim que Harry deixou a sua casa!

- Sério... O que ele estaria fazendo lá, afinal de contas?

- Não sei. Fugindo? – sugeriu Lílian.

A cada dia que passava, ela tentava entender o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, então, resolveu tirar a conclusão do próprio assassino, e por isso o procurava desesperadamente.

- Topa ir para lá? – perguntou Lupin.

- Que?

- Topa ir para a Europa? Digo... A gente pode mudar para lá também! – disse Lupin animado.

- Está louco? Mudar?

Lupin passou a mão na cintura de Lílian e a beijou.

- Você disse que moraria comigo caso o Harry passasse na universidade – ele a beijou novamente – Sei que não é tempo para se pensar em casamento, mas... Podemos morar juntos.

Lílian sorriu.

- Vamos viajar... E pensar sobre isso.

- Ótimo – ele sorriu e se beijaram novamente – Vamos para a Europa hoje mesmo!

Lupin e Lílian saíram correndo pela casa para fazerem as malas. Peguem seus casacos de pele, leitores, porque estamos enfrentando uma estiagem na Europa nada legal. Será que o gelo vai permanecer no coração de Lílian quando ela reencontrar com Sirius? Espero que não!

15.11.06

A campainha tocou várias vezes seguidas, Hermione gritou para a mãe atender, mas pelo visto ela não estava em casa. Hermione vestiu uma calça jeans por cima da saia para atender, e quando estava atravessando o corredor, a campainha tocou novamente.

- Espera, já vai! – ela passou para selecionar a chave e enfiou no buraco da fechadura, quando girou a porta viu uma figura alta e com os cabelos desgrenhados em frente da sua casa.

Ela sentiu falta de ar, e colocou a mão no peito, recuando alguns passos.

- Rodolfo... Rodolfo... O que você está fazendo aqui na minha casa?

O seu ex-namorado estava parado na porta, com a barba malfeita e as pálpebras negras como se não tivesse dormido há dias. Seus cabelos bagunçados lhe davam um ar medonho. Rodolfo estava ali em sua porta, com a expressão mortífera.

Hermione queria gritar, mas a voz não saia. Tinha que correr, mas as pernas estavam tão moles que ela mal saiam do lugar. Ela desejou sobreviver.

**Nota do Autor: -musiquinha do pânico no fundo – Será que a Hermione sobrevive?? **_Ai ai, esse "arzinho de maldade", o final está chegando... Semana que vem eu posto o capítulo 20, depois o 21, e fim da terceira temporada. Triste, não? Mas o tempo passa... Já estou escrevendo o décimo capítulo da quarta temporada e está muito legal algumas partes, eu não consigo parar de escrever. Tem festas, casamentos, etc. Muito bom! _

**Nota do autor (dois): **_Desculpa de não ter comentado da outra vez, mas aqui estou... Comentando os dois coments. Beijos! _

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Hauhauha, vou te ajudar na sua história, então, você pode fazer que a sua personagem principal da sua fanfiction seja prima do Harry, seria bem legal. Uma prima distante, que não fosse parecida com o Duda, xDDD, pq ela seria muito feia! Entonsce, descobriu quem a Gina vai ficar na próxima temporada?? Tem alguma idéia? HAuhauha, você é muito taradinha quando se fala do Draco... Hehehe, trago más notícias dele na próxima temporada. HAhauhauha, o que seria do Seriado Potteriano sem o Potter? Hmmm, to no meu PC lento, mas quando tiver no meu PC rápido, vou baixar essas músicas que você indicou. Thanks! _

**Kiryuu Yuume (dois): **_Sobre o Rony... Tadim, você quer que ele morra? Tá, não confesso que ele vá sobreviver, mas ainda tá cedo para ele morrer, ele tem muito o que curtir no seriado. E meu, eu amo o Rony como adulto, ele tem um caráter incrível. Por enquanto, eu só acho que ele seja um típico adolescente, rebelde, sem noção, meio bobo e que adora pegar todos. Mas como adulto... Juro, ele é "o cara", pago pau pro Rony que eu fiz! Como marido, como pai, como tudo... O Rony que eu fiz na quinta temporada tá totalmente diferente desse Rony imbecil, juro! Agora teremos uma longa temporada de Harry e Hermione juntos, mas não garanto que isso vá até o fim, ok? xDDD. Espero que goste. E tadinha da Hermis, ela vai se ferrar muito ainda nessa fanfic, muito, muito, muito, muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito. Mas tudo vai voltar ao normal. xD. E sobre o Sirius, não posso falar. ;x. Beijos! _

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Hhauhua, atropelar as pessoas nem sempre é a solução para tudo, e não saia fazendo isso pelas ruas, ok? É ilegal. Ilegal. xDDD. E bem, a Pansy vai dar uma atrapalhadinha na vida do Harry na QUARTA TEMPORADA, HAhauhauha, tadinha, não vamos deixar a Pansy "mofar" em casa, ela pode ser de muita ajuda na quarta temporada... E sim, foi o que a Kiryuu me disse, o Rony está sendo muito babaca, imbecil, mas como irmão ele está sendo excelente para Gina... E como tio, ele tá tendo um ótimo caráter também. E, prometo, que na quinta temporada, ele vai ser um bom marido e um bom pai. JURO! Vocês vão ainda pagar pau pro futuro Rony e dizer: Ai que fofis! Certezaaaaaaa! HAHAhahuau, Amy e a Britney na mesma fanfic, ninguém merece, neh?? Veremos em breve. _

**Patty Potter Hard (dois): **_Sim, sim, a cada capí uma descoberta... E todas são reviravoltescas... Aliás, essa fanfic não tem pé e nem cabeça, vive de reviravoltas! Sim, sim, essa história vai render muito... Ainda mais agora que a Lílian está vestindo seu casaco de pele porque o inverno em Paris está rigoroso e ela caçar o Sirius até à morte! Como será o reencontro? Aguarde, Beijos! _

**Naathy: **_Eu acho que a Hermione cavou a própria cova, assim como a Marissa, ela foi se enfiando no buraco, as pessoas foram avisando, abrindo os olhos dela, mas ela insistiu em sair com o Rodolfo, agora está enfrentando as conseqüências e o Harry continua do seu lado. HAUHAUHAUHA, adorei a sua idéia de deixar o Rodolfo tetraplégico mas... Ele tem uma função muito importante na fanfic, tipo, você não tem noção do quanto ele vai ajudar ainda no futuro dessa fanfic. Ele pode ser assassino agora e pá, mas... Ainda tem uma missão muito grande! HAHahuahuha, e tadinho do Rony, tá todo mundo crucificando o coitado, ele só é um adolescente cheio de hormônios e pá... Mas prometo que ele vai ser um bom pai/marido para os filhos/esposa, juro, juro, juro, você vai gostar do caráter dele. Aliás, ele é um irmão perfeito para Gina e um tio perfeito para o sobrinho dele, né? Nossa, você podia fazer uma parceria comigo... Já pensou se a Hermione tiver dificuldade de engravidar por causa do aborto?? AMEI A SUA IDÉIA, hauhauuhaha... Vou te chamar para ajudar nas minhas próximas fanfictions. Fato! xDDD._

**Naathy (dois): **_Hauhauha, desculpaaaaaaaaa, eu quase esqueci de postar, mas não esqueci, viu que sorte? E ainda comentei dos comentários, viu? Viu? Cumpri minha missão (supermannnnnnn!) HAUHAUHAUHA. Seria ótimo se alguém pegasse o Rony e a Lilá fazendo tcha-tcha na butchaca! Eu ia rir muiiiiiiiiito, e eles seriam expulsos, no entanto, é melhor eles acabarem o ano sem confusões, não é mesmo? Huhauhuaha! Mas eu amo as suas idéias. E o filho da Gina... Bom, eu estou enrolando para ele nascer no final dessa temporada, até porque tem que dar nove meses para ele nascer (sabe essas datinhas em cima das fanfics? Então, significa o tempo em que a história deles aconteceu), e seria meio estranho se o bebê da Gina fosse pré maturo e nascesse aos sete meses? HAUHAUHAUHA, entonsce... Vamos aguardar mais um pouquinho para saber se ele tem cabelos pretos ou cabelos loiros (Harry ou Draco). XDDD. Beiiiiiiiiijos! _

**Jane Malfoy: **_HAuhauhauha, gostou da Amy Winehouse na fanfic, né? Então, ela vai dar uns pegas no Rony na próxima temporada. Já viu, né? Festinha, faculdade, e tudo mais... Ninguém segura ninguém! HAuhauha, você nunca disse que eu era demais, mas... disse que eu era foda, e huauhauha, e eu agradeço, porque sei que isso significa alguma coisa muiiiiiito boa (ou você realmente me odeia) XDDD. Te adicionei no orkut, me aceitou?? Espero que sim. Beijoos! _

**Shakinha: **_HAuhauha, eu achar você doida? Imaginaaaaa, talvez você tenha a tendência a ser uma Hermione da vida, e adore apanhar dos vilõesssss, mas... HAUHAUHAUHA, é brincadeira, não me espanque ou fique de mal de mim, estava só fazendo uma brincadeirinha bem pequenininininha! xDDD. Sim, sim, sim, a Gina está encarando Harry e Hermione como se fossem os melhores amigos, e tudo mais. Está sendo difícil para ela engolir os dois, ainda mais na próxima temporada porque ela se afasta de vez do Harry. Mas a Gina vai arranjar alguém legal. Ouuuu melhor, quem disse que HarryGina acabou?? Ou seja, esperança é a última que morre, e eles ainda podem ficar juntos. Sim, sim, vou deixar o DracoCedrico reagirem no último capítulo da fanfic, eles sempre dão um gostinho de chocolate com pimenta nas fanfics. E na próxima temporada tem mais. Sério, eles não vão terminar juntos, cada um toma o seu rumo. Juro também. É triste, mas... Acontece como acontece na vida real! E continua sim sua fanfic, sempre é bom escrever fanfics, sei lá, eu me sinto mais leve, como se tivesse desabafando, é muito prazeroso, amo escrever, não desiste nunca! _

**Shakinha (dois): **_Bom, esse era o "ar" da fanfic, parecer que os policiais estavam na casa da Hermione para prenderem ela. Mas... Eles não estavam, eles só passaram lá para dar uma conversadinha com a tia Hermione, mas como a Tia Hermione não estava, eles resolveram fugir da cidade. E tipo, mesmo assim é crime, porque a Hermione tentou "supostamente" matar o Rodolfo. Sim, sim, o baile vai ser no Brasil junto com o jogo de vôlei... Não detalhei muito porque o último capítulo está meio empolgante, muito longo e cheio de reviravoltas, então não dei muitos detalhes. Espero que tenha gostado do trailer também... A quarta temporada está chegando! Beijos... XD. _

**NaneCurti: **_Meuuuuuuuu, tenho medo de você, e se alguém lesse nossos históricos, provavelmente estaríamos presos no manicômio nesse EXATO MOMENTO, huahuauha! Mas voltando a fanfic... HAUHAUHAUHA, Hermione quebrar o vidro com a mão, tipo... Não é tão difícil quebrar um vidro com a mão, com o cotovelo, já vi vários menininhos de rua quebrando os vidros, saca? E na hora da raiva, as forças surgem sabe-se-lá-de-onde, neh?? XDDDD. Nossa, falando em malhação, esses dias eu tava assistindo malhação e lembrei da minha fanfic, huahuauha, tem umas coisas muito iguais, acho que o autor de malhação anda lendo a minha fanfic, mas juro que não vejo malhação, só nas horas vagas (MUIIIIIIIIIITO vagas!). HAhauhauha, medo de você e das suas conversas, mas dizem que é bom não contrariar os loucos, né, Nane? xDDD. Beijos!_

**Noturninha: **_Ah, você é importante, cara e sempre foi e sempre será. (HAhuauhaha, lembrei de uma resposta minha numa prova: O que é densidade demográfica? Daí eu respondi: é quando as pessoas crescem cada vez mais, cada dia mais, cada hora mais, cada segundo mais. HAUHUAHUAHUAUHA!). Eaeee, tá indo bem no ingreis? Hauauahha, filmes adultos (me lembrei de outra coisa na escola, mas deixa quieto, pq esses não é tão engraçado. xD). Tipo, a Hermione perdeu o controle ao atropelar o Rodrigo, ela queria mesmo era salvar a vida do Harry, mas... Em todo caso, acabou cometendo um crime. Lê logo o trailer da quarta temporada e vem me dizer o que achouuu. HAuhauhaha, oba, vou ser convidado para o seu filme, vou ficar muito feliz... Anota meu telefone aí, hein... XD. Beijos!!_

**Noturninha (dois): **_me perdoa? – cara do gatinho do Shrek – beijos! _

**JuWood: **_Eu até pensei em fazer o Rodolfo atirar no Harry... Ou a Hermione atirar no Rodolfo, ou vice-versa, mas... Isso me lembrou de quando o Sirius atirou no pai, no Voldemort. Lembra na segunda temporada?? Então... E o Rodolfo ainda tem muito o que participar na próxima temporada, ou melhor, na sexta temporada. Ele volta para arrasar e se redimir de uma vez por todas por tudo o que fez, por todas as maldades. E vai salvar a vida do Harry, de alguma forma. xD. Quanto ao final dessa temporada já posso te adiantar que não é um dos melhores... É um final previsível com o próximo capítulo também previsível... Não é muito bom, mas a próxima temporada é um pouco mais legal porque eles estão adultos. HAuhauha, espero que tenha gostado do trailer, beijos! _

**TathyChan: **_Siiiiiiiim, talvez Sirius seja um assassino, aliás, o Sirius matou o próprio pai e ainda saiu impune, não é mesmo? (Sirius matou Voldemort na segunda temporada), mas o Voldemort pediu... Então, não conta, mas é quase o mesmo caso que a Hermione, matou-sem-querer-querendo, XD! E bom, o Lupin disse isso por causa do detetive e tudo mais... Não foi da boca pra fora... Ah, meu, tadinha da Hermione, embora eu não tenha bons planos para ela no futuro dessa fanfic, sério... Ela vai sofrer muito mais do que você pode imaginar! Ela vai ser a personagem que mais vai sofrer nessa fanfic! E sim, você adivinhou uma parte da fanfic, a Gina vai mesmo voltar para Paris para ficar com o Miguel... E a história vai focar em HH um tempo, até o Harry descobrir que a Hermione não era nada daquilo que ele pensava! E, aí, teremos a última reviravolta romântica na fanfic. xDDDD. Beijooos, até o próximo. _

**Preview do próximo capítulo:**

_- Foi ótimo, cara, nós ficamos beijando a noite toda – disse Harry sobre a Ana, logo após ter deixado o Programa Beija Sapo. _

_- Deu certo? Ela beija bem?_

_- Muito – confessou Harry jogando a bola no teto e pegando de volta – Eu ficaria com ela novamente, quantas vezes fossem possíveis. _

_- Mas... E Hermione? Você não vai mais ficar com ela?_

_- Sei lá... Meio estranho! – confessou Harry sinceramente – Eu gosto muito dela, mas não temos a mesma conexão de antigamente, acho que acabou, ainda mais porque a gente ficou quase um ano sem se falar, né? _

_- É verdade – murmurou Rony – Mas então... Vocês fizeram alguma coisa além de beijar? _

**PS: Hmmmm, teremos uma nova namorada para o Harry? VEREMOS, reviews, please! **


	21. Episódio 20 xx O Beija Sapo

Episódio Vinte

**Episódio Vinte. **

**O beija sapo. **

_Data: 15/11/2006. _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Em todo caso, cheguei a uma conclusão – ele estendeu algumas folhas, cheias de digitações promovidas pelo computador – E... O culpado pela morte de Tiago foi o próprio melhor amigo dele, Sirius Black! _

_Lupin e Lílian congelaram no lugar. Era tudo o que eles menos esperavam, que Sirius Black fosse o culpado._

_- Eu passei no vestibular – disse Rony para a mãe – Mas vou ter que me mudar para Chicago! _

_- Eu passei no vestibular – disse Harry._

_- Eu não passei no vestibular – disse Hermione – Eles viram que a minha ficha é suja! _

_- Sirius foi viajar para a Europa assim que Harry deixou a sua casa! – disse Lílian. _

_- Sério... O que ele estaria fazendo lá, afinal de contas? – perguntou Lupin._

_- Não sei. Fugindo? – sugeriu Lílian. _

_- Topa ir para a Europa? – perguntou Lupin. _

_- Vamos viajar... E pensar sobre o casamento! _

_- Ótimo – ele sorriu e se beijaram novamente – Vamos para a Europa hoje mesmo! _

_- Rodolfo... Rodolfo... O que você está fazendo aqui na minha casa? _

_O seu ex-namorado estava parado na porta, com a barba malfeita e as pálpebras negras como se não tivesse dormido há dias. Seus cabelos bagunçados lhe davam um ar medonho. Rodolfo estava ali em sua porta, com a expressão mortífera. _

_Hermione queria gritar, mas a voz não saia. Tinha que correr, mas as pernas estavam tão moles que ela mal saiam do lugar. Ela desejou sobreviver. _

15.11.06

- Eu... Eu vim em paz – disse Rodolfo entrando em sua casa e bateu a porta ao passar.

Hermione sabia que era mentira e o seu coração palpitava, recuou mais alguns passos, temerosa.

- Vai embora, Rodolfo. Vai embora, eu vou ligar para a polícia!

- Estou falando sério – disse Rodolfo estendendo os braços no ar – Eu quero ser o seu amigo. Eu... Eu fiquei em coma e quando acordei vi que muitos dias se passaram, e eu estava acabando com a minha vida.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, piscando com os olhos, firmes.

- Rodolfo, não...

Rodolfo continuou parado na porta.

- Você pode correr, mas eu vou continuar parado aqui, dizendo tudo o que eu preciso te falar – ele parecia mais sério – Eu... Vou me cuidar, vou sair do mundo das drogas, eu te juro!

Hermione piscava ainda incrédula, encarando o homem a sua frente.

- Você... Você está falando sério?

- Juro. Eu estou indo embora de Nova York! – ele falou sinceramente, e Hermione soube isso pelo olhar humilde dele – Eu estou indo para a Rússia tentar virar piloto de avião!

Hermione deu um sorrisinho meio de lado, sentiu o medo desabar em sua volta e saiu correndo para abraçá-lo. Rodolfo estava completamente curado, sem risco de morrer.

- É tão bom ter você de volta – disse ela sentindo o perfume do rapaz de volta em seu pescoço. Era tão bom vê-lo assim, inteiro.

- Obrigado – ele sorriu – Eu sinto que é bom voltar a viver novamente, e quero aproveitar cada detalhe da minha vida. E não vou deixar isso me atrapalhar!

Hermione o encarou.

- Mas... Viajar de avião é perigoso, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que você quer?

- Hermione, eu estive morto por vinte dias, eu não quero mais ficar preso nesse mundinho fechado, nessa ilusão. Eu quero mais é viver, voar e sentir a liberdade bater contra o meu rosto.

Hermione sorriu apertando a sua mão com força.

- Eu te desejo toda a sorte do mundo – ela respondeu com sinceridade – E agora nós podemos ser amigos para sempre!

Rodolfo sorriu e a beijou no rosto.

- Boa sorte daqui para a frente para você também, pequena. E se cuida! – Rodolfo sorriu. Hermione devolveu o sorriso.

- Ainda quero viajar no seu avião – ela brincou.

Rodolfo piscou firme e virou as costas.

- Certo.

Rodolfo fechou a porta ao passar. Hermione ficou parada, encarando a porta como se ainda pudesse ver as costas do rapaz do outro lado. Ela pensou em algumas coisas e saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Rodolfo... Rodolfo...

- O que?

- Eu preciso te perguntar algo muito sério. E preciso que você me responda a verdade.

- A verdade sempre – respondeu ele sincero.

- Bom... É que... Quando você usava drogas, eu... Eu gostaria saber se você usa já chegou a usar drogas com seringas?

- Ah... – ele corou – Na verdade, usei sim!

- Você dividia com outros amigos? Digo... A mesma seringa?

- Ah, às vezes. Mas... Por que a pergunta?

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Nada não. Boa viagem! – e acenou.

17.11.06

Harry estava voltando para casa dentro do carro, quando o seu celular tocou, sabia que era imprudente dirigir e falar no celular ao mesmo tempo, estacionou perto de uma praça e atendeu.

- Alo?

- Gostaria de falar com o Senhor Harry James Potter?

- Sim? Sou eu mesmo, pode falar!

- É que... Somos do programa Beija Sapo da MTV e recebemos a sua inscrição através da Internet.

- Sinto muito, mas foi meu amigo quem...

- E... Gostaríamos de saber se você topa vir no nosso programa? Quer dizer, precisamos agendar e tudo mais.

Harry olhou meio atordoado, pensando. Era óbvio que não queria ir. Mas... Era a primeira vez que alguém chamava assim para participar de um programa televisivo. Seria interessante conhecer outras garotas.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Qualquer dia, é só marcar – disse Harry sorrindo no telefone.

23.11.06

Harry se sentiu um astro diante de tantas câmeras, pessoas e uma apresentadora tão importante quanto à Cicarelli. Ela era reconhecida mundialmente e o seu programa também. Era até mesmo estranho estar agarrado a um microfone, ao vivo, diante de várias pessoas no mundo inteiro.

- Temos três garotas – disse Cicarelli – E você só vai sair com uma delas daqui.

A seleção foi ocorrendo durante os quarenta e cinco minutos de programa. Harry abraçou as garotas, conheceu seus objetos íntimos através de vídeos e acabou eliminando uma de primeira porque parecia um pouco inadequada.

- Como você acha que vai ser a garota Ana? – perguntou Cicarelli sorrindo.

- Ah... Não sei – disse Harry meio sem jeito. Rony estava na platéia segurando uma plaquinha "pega-logo, HP!", ele se sentia incomodado toda vez que via o amigo na platéia juntamente com Lilá.

- Que tipo de mãe é a sua? – perguntou Harry para Ana – Sua mãe determina que horas você vai ter que chegar em casa?

- Ah... Não – respondeu Ana corada – Ela diz algumas coisas do tipo: "Você não pode ir para a rua vestida desse jeito" ou "parece uma prostituta com essa maquiagem toda!" e essas outras coisas desse tipo, sabe? Mas quase não tenho contato, os meus pais são separados.

Harry caiu na gargalhada, além de bonita corporalmente, ela era muito engraçada. Ele teria gostado de passar mais algum tempo com ela.

- E se seu pai arrumar uma nova namorada? – continuou ele – Não vai ser nojento se você entrar em casa e pegá-lo no flagra, digo, transando?

- Não importa, ele sabe que eu também sou sexualmente ativa. Provavelmente faríamos uma orgia juntos!

Harry riu mais uma vez, e não demorou muito para chegar a última eliminação. O garoto acabou por escolher a Ana, como já era previsto.

Ainda com a cara tampada pela almofada, Harry começou a enfiar a língua na boca de Ana, e sentiu que ela estava correspondendo, o beijo era desesperado ao mesmo tempo calmo. Os dois seguiam o ritmo do beijo de um jeito que se completavam. Fazia tempos que Harry não beijava ninguém.

Fazia muiiiiito tempo mesmo! Ele até se sentia BV novamente!

26.11.06

Hermione estava sentada em frente a uma bancada, a mulher de cabelos cacheados veio com uma seringa para tirar o seu sangue. A garota mordeu o lábio e sentiu o sangue sair pela agulha.

Os olhos encheram de lágrimas e o sangue foi completamente retirado, e ela começou a chorar ali mesmo. A mulher nunca se comovia com as atitudes das pessoas, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

- Calma, moça, vai ficar tudo bem... Não tem problema. Tantas pessoas fazem exames de sangue todos os dias. Não há problemas!

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas.

- Ah... Obrigada pelo consolo. Vou ficar bem – ela desamarrou a cordinha no braço – Obrigada mesmo.

A mulher sorriu e Hermione sentiu o peso se aliviar um pouco. Foi saindo do hemocentro, com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. Entrou no carro e deitou a cabeça no volante para terminar de chorar.

27.11.06

Harry estava deitado na cama com a bola de vôlei nas mãos, Rony estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada na almofada, os dois conversavam sobre a semana passada, ignorando a televisão ligada.

- Foi ótimo, cara, nós ficamos beijando a noite toda – disse Harry sobre a Ana, logo após ter deixado o Programa Beija Sapo.

- Deu certo? Ela beija bem?

- Muito – confessou Harry jogando a bola no teto e pegando de volta – Eu ficaria com ela novamente, quantas vezes fossem possíveis.

- Mas... E Hermione? Você não vai mais ficar com ela?

- Sei lá... Meio estranho! – confessou Harry sinceramente – Eu gosto muito dela, mas não temos a mesma conexão de antigamente, acho que acabou, ainda mais porque a gente ficou quase um ano sem se falar, né?

- É verdade – murmurou Rony – Mas então... Vocês fizeram alguma coisa além de beijar?

- Sim. Fizemos sexo a noite toda! – resmungou Harry – Foi ótimo, sai com as pernas tremulas!

- Que nojo! Poupe-me dos detalhes – disse Rony contorcendo o nariz – Mas... Boa sorte!

Harry riu se lembrando da noite em que passara ao lado de Ana.

- E vocês vão se ver novamente? – perguntou Rony empolgado com o novo casal da turma.

- Ah... Não sei, esquecemos de trocar telefone!

- Meu Deus... Como vocês são burros! – disse Rony se sentando – Como assim? Você beija, beija, beija, trepa, trepa, trepa e esquece do telefone. Que cabeça dura!

Harry gargalhou e voltou a bater a bola no teto.

- Foi tão bom que só ficamos nos pegando, e esquecemos ué... Espero encontrá-la novamente. Até pensei em ligar no Beija Sapo e pedir o seu telefone, mas não sei se eles passariam. Questões de segurança.

- Ah, certamente, eles nunca passariam o telefone dela – disse Rony – Vai que ela esteja fugindo de você? Vai que ela fez de propósito? A MTV nunca vai saber, não é mesmo?

- Verdade – Harry segurou a bola, parando de brincar – Mas infelizmente não vai acontecer mais nada... A não ser que a gente se encontre novamente.

Rony concordou rindo.

- Você gostou mesmo dela, hein?

- Ah... Sim! – ele corou de leve – Ela é maravilhosa, tem um corpo...

- Certo, certo! – concordou Rony dando algumas palmadinhas no ombro de Harry – Eu sei que faz quase nove meses que você não transa com ninguém, mas não quero saber dos novos detalhes, sério, guarda para você!

- Desculpa... Eu estava empolgado – Harry se sentou também, e jogou a bola no chão, dando pouca importância. Mudou de canal, procurando algum documentário interessante.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, sem muito o que dizer. Como Harry não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, perguntou.

- Como eu faço para vê-la novamente?

Rony soltou um olhar de censura para o amigo. Queria socá-lo!

30.11.06

Hermione cumprimentou o diretor e se sentou na cadeira. Ela mostrou o seu boletim e começou a dizer tudo o que estava ocorrendo em sua vida. No começo ela sentiu dificuldade de se expressar, mas quando pensou nos benefícios que aquela conversa poderia trazer, ela começou a dizer sentimentos profundos que nem mesmo uma verdadeira psicóloga conseguiria prever.

Hermione fora até uma de suas faculdades sonhadas em Letras, em Nova York, o dono era associado com uma das maiores faculdades do Brasil e da Itália, era uma espécie de intercâmbio.

A garota estava em frente a ele, dizendo todo o seu relacionamento com Rodolfo. Tudo o que vinha acontecendo em sua vida, até mesmo por causa de Harry. Ela suspeitou que ele a julgasse louca, mas ela não se importava, de verdade.

- E eu... Eu o amei demais – disse Hermione sentada – E perdi a cabeça quando vi o Harry nos braços da minha melhor amiga, Gina. Foi quando surgiu o tal do Rodolfo que eu te falei... Mas hoje ele está bem, foi até para a Rússia estudar aviões.

Hermione continuou a falar sem parar, até que notou que a sua boca estava falando por si própria, fechou a boca, aguardando ansiosa.

- Desculpa. Eu... Eu me exaltei!

- Sinceramente? Eu... Eu me sinto lisonjeado por ser procurado por uma garota como você – disse ele abrindo um sorriso – Você é uma estrela, e não sei como fui capaz de recusar o seu pedido na universidade. Eu lhe peço desculpas.

Hermione corou loucamente.

- Ah, imagina, não tem problema... Eu... Eu fico agradecida.

- E é claro que eu aceito você! – ele tinha os olhos cheios de brilho – Você é uma aluna exemplar. Eu... Eu sinto muito em não ter tido você antes aqui com a gente.

Ele estendeu o boletim de volta para ela.

- Guarda isso com carinho, talvez você nunca mais volte a ter notas excelentes como agora – ele sorriu – E seja bem vinda!

Hermione ignorou o boletim, e o abraçou com força. Era uma atitude ousada fazer isso com o maior diretor de toda a faculdade, mas ela não se importava. Estava feliz demais para pensar em qualquer outra atitude.

- Eu... Eu passei! – resmungou ela ao deixar a sala, segurando a bolsa com firmeza.

Hermione pegou o celular e discou para os amigos.

- Gente, eu passei para a universidade. Eu passei!

01.12.06

Rony estava pegando algumas roupas e colocando dentro da mala, até que alguém bateu o dedo em sua porta, mesmo aberta. E para a sua surpresa, Gina estava parada ali na frente.

- Gina... Você voltou para a casa! – disse Rony empolgado. Foi até a irmã e a beijou na testa, carinhosamente.

- Não... Não voltei – disse com um meio sorriso – Mas passei aqui para me despedir de você. Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês estão indo para o Brasil, vão jogar vôlei e participar da formatura por lá, e infelizmente eu não poderei ir!

- É uma pena – disse Rony segurando as mãos da irmã com meiguice – A formatura não vai ser a mesma sem você.

Ela sorriu para o barrigão de oito meses e duas semanas.

- Não dá mesmo, não posso viajar nesse estado.

Rony ajoelhou em frente a garota e começou acariciar a sua barriga.

- E como vai o meu sobrinho?

- Ele está chutando freqüentemente – riu Gina com uma das mãos ao lado – Ele é um doce...

Rony sorriu e voltou a ficar em pé, encarando os olhos da irmã, que pareciam tristes.

- Nós vamos mandar lembranças, ok? Vamos ligar todos os dias.

Gina enxugou os cantos dos olhos com o dedo, tirando as lágrimas.

- Boa formatura, irmãozinho. E espero que dê tudo certo no jogo de vocês.

- Obrigado... Eu sei que vai dar – disse Rony beijando-a no rosto – E eu sinto muito por você não pode ir.

- Tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem – disse ela dando um sorriso e virando as costas para ir embora.

Rony viu a irmã desaparecer pela escada e voltou a fazer as malas.

02.12.06

- Fotos! Fotos! – disseram todos os professores para os alunos. A agitação era enorme na quadra do colégio.

Todos os alunos vestiam becas, e estavam tirando várias fotos, após recebem os diplomas.

- Nós formamos, yes! – gritaram Harry e Rony se abraçando, cheios de felicidade, orgulhosos.

Hermione se aproximou com o diploma nas mãos, sorridente.

- É tão bom formar com vocês... – e abraçou os dois de uma só vez – Ah! Que saudades dos velhos tempos.

Lilá se aproximou com Parvati, ao seu lado.

- Vejam... Vamos tirar uma foto!

A mãe de Lilá se aproximou com uma câmera e os cinco fizeram caretas, mostraram seus diplomas para o flash.

- Ficou ótima – disse a mãe dela sorrindo.

- Vai ser a melhor formatura de todos os tempos! – disse Harry sorrindo para Hermione.

Ela, que era o seu par, correspondeu o sorriso.

03.12.06

- Mãe... Eu estou atrasada para a minha viagem! – berrou Hermione lá do quarto, ouvindo a campainha tocar – Atende a porta, por favor!

Não houve resposta, e a pessoa tocava a campainha sem parar, isso estava irritando os seus ouvidos. Hermione desceu as escadas, apressada. Estava muito atrasada para pegar o avião com os seus colegas e a mala ainda não estava totalmente pronta.

A garota desfilou até a porta e a abriu. Uma figura alta de cabelos cacheados e morenos estava trazendo uma mala de rodinhas. Ela usava um óculos escuros no meio da face e tinha uma franjinha ondulada na direção das sobrancelhas. Era esbelta e com um corpo muito bem definido de bailarina. Usava saltos sem necessidade.

Hermione não a conhecia.

- Quem é você?

- Prazer – disse ela tirando o óculos revelando seus olhos castanhos caramelados, parecidíssimos com os de Hermione – Eu sou a sua irmãzinha!

- Eu não sabia que tinha uma irmã – disse Hermione franzindo o cenho. Aquilo só podia ser um trote ou alguma brincadeira dos amigos.

A garota desfilou para dentro de casa, trazendo sua mala de rodinhas e sacudindo os cabelos graciosos de um lado para o outro, parecia uma intrusa.

- Prazer, Isabella Granger Swan! – e piscou para Hermione.

03.12.06

- Última chamada para o vôo 416 – disse a mulher no microfone – Última chamada para o vôo 416! – repetiu.

Harry agarrado a sua mochila pela alça, olhou para o relógio e procurou em volta o rosto familiar de Hermione.

- Cara, ela não veio – disse Harry interrompendo Rony e Lilá de um beijo escandaloso no meio da fila para entrarem no vôo.

- Ela já deve estar por aí. Hermione não vai se atrasar.

- Eu... Eu não quero ir sozinho para o baile – disse Harry ficando na ponta dos pés e olhando para trás na fila.

Havia vários rostos conhecidos dos colegas de classe ou de colégio, mas nenhum deles era sequer parecido com o de Hermione.

- Última chamada para o vôo 416 com destino ao Brasil! – anunciou por fim a mulher.

Harry ficou parado na escada, empacando a fila, procurando pela garota. Rony o puxou pela manga, murmurando.

- Vamos, cara... Nós precisamos embarcar.

Harry tropeçando, entrou no avião sendo puxado por Rony.

**Nota do autor: **_SURPRISE! Harry no beija-sapo e Hermione e sua irmãzinha querida! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Wow, esse capítulo foi muito agitado, não?! Mas muitas reviravoltas... Já imaginaram que o próximo capítulo é o último da terceira temporada? Depois vem a quarta temporada, depois vem a quinta, vem a sexta. E acabou para sempre. Ain, mas a parte mais legal está vindo agora, que eles cresceram. Vão começar a casar, festas, emprego, faculdade. Nem preciso dizer mais nada, né? Surpresa atrás de surpresa! Tem um capítulo que vocês vão assustar com tantas mudanças. Beijos, bom fds! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Ao invés de ser Isabella,o nome dela ia ser Ana em homenagem a uma amiga minha, mas... Ela estava pouco se lixando para a fanfiction, eu falava com ela no MSN e ela desviava a conversão... Então, prefiri mudar para Isabella Marie Swan do crepúsculo, porque eu acho ela bastante parecida com a Hermione... Ela é inteligente, tem a questão genética também. E bem, vai ser melhor assim!! Embora a personalidade da "minha" Isabella seja TOTALMENTE diferente da Isabella da saga Twiight. Beijos... _

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Kiryuu Yume: Hmmm, gostei, só falta você começar a escrever, né? Ahauhauhau, então tá, vou ficar no suspense em saber quem você acha que vai ficar com a Gina, ou não... Mas tipo, não dá para adivinhar por enquanto... Então, fique pensando! Hmm?? Draco morrer? Quase, quase, ele passa por umas dificuldades na vida, mas não chega a morrer. É praticamente uma depressão amorosa que começa na quarta temporada. Tadinho, ele sofre, sofre, sofre. Aliás, ele precisa sofrer né? Porque quem sofre bastante é o Cedrico... Mas na quarta temporada vamos reverter esse quadro. xD... Lógico que haveria seriado potteriano se o Harry morrer (fiquei a semana inteira pensando nisso). E se a história focar na Lílian? Ou se aparecer um irmãozinho de outro planeta gêmeo do Harry? HEIN? HEIN? HEIN? Que tal o Honry Potter, XDDD. Seria legal! Não, chega de irmãoszinhos de outros planetas, já basta a Isabella! Mas enfim, odiar o Rony, é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista, porque o Rony da minha quinta temporada nem parece o Rony, eu jurooo! Eu vejo outra pessoa no lugar dele... Nem é o mesmo, xD! Quero ver sua fic, hein? Beiiiiijos!

Naathy: Na verdade, o Rodolfo só tinha ido lá para se despedir da Hermione... Ela que achou que fosse algum tipo de homicídio e pá! HAhuauhaha, sério, o Rony vão ser tão fodástico que a fanfic devia se chamar "O Seriado Weasleyiano", sérioo... As atitudes do Rony na quinta temporada vão me fazer pagar pau para ele... Ele é um cara "super família", sabe?? Ele vai fazer de tudo pela família, se possível dava o coração pela família dele... Nossa, eu sou viciado no Rony da minha quinta temporada. Grava as minhas palavras, você querer ter um Rony desses para você! Hhauhau, sobre o bebê da Gina não eram contrações não, eram só alguns chutes, mas ela achou que fossem contrações, por isso ela ligou para Pansy... Mas ficou meio mal explicado, sorry! HAUHAUHAHa, eh mesmo, você deu uma ótima opção, ele ser ruivo... Mas infelizmente eu já o vi com "uma cor" de cabelo, ou seja, já escrevi o capítulo. E não posso mais atrasar a curiosidade de vocês, né? Em dois capítulos vocês vão saber tudo. TUDOW! HAuhaua, raxei sobre Hermione doar o filho dela... Não é característica dela, né... Mas quem sabe! Beiiiijos, até a próxima!

Shakinha: Nhai, actually, o Rodolfo só voltou para dar um xauzinho para a Hermione, mas ele já foi embora, por algum tempo, agora só volta no último episódio, que está longe, levando em conta as próximas duas temporadas. E sobre ser o Sirius, bom, ainda nada MUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITO revelador, mas saberemos mais sobre esse Sirius "malvado" que ronda a minha história. Ele é o "Snape" da JK, ninguém sabe se é do mal ou do bem, hauhauhauhau. xDD. Siiiiim, o Rony vai adorar morar fora, vai fazer muitas bagunças... Vai fazer tanta zuera, vai beijar muitas bocas, ir em muitas baladas. Afinal, é O RONY NA FACULDADE, oras! E siiiiim, a Hermione finalmente conseguiu entrar na faculdade estilo "Blair Waldorf". Só faltava a Hermione dar uns pegas no diretor da escola como fez a Blair! Sim, sim, Lupin e Lílian estão se despedindo do seriado, estão prestes a sair! Mas vão aparecer, meio raramente, mas vão. Espero que tenha gostado do capítuuuloo. Beijos, querida, até o próximo!

NaneCurti: Hauhauha, vai repetir o nick? Mulher melancia? HAHAUHA, vai ter que pensar em algum nick melhor, hein? Que tal... Nane Jaca? HAHAUUHA as jacas são grandes oras! HAUhauha, pois é... Os atores da malhação devem ter a minha fanfic adicionada nos favoritos... Mas uma coisa eu digo, se qualquer coisa se parece com a minha fanfic, é melhor melhorar essa "coisa" porque minha fanfic é uma drogaaa! HAUHAUHA, eca, dispenso o Frota, prefiro a Rita Cadilac... Ou as paquitas da Xuxa, huauhauha... Ou a Maísa daqui uns 10 anos. Seria legal, né? O primeiro filme pornô dela aos 18 anos, HAUHUAHUAUHAHA. "Aquela menininha que começou no SBT, e talx..." xD... Voltando para fanfic... HAUHAUHA, tomar tiro?? Não diga isso! Isso realmente vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, só não te falo com quem vai ser... Afinal, eles estão indo pro Brasil, né? E Brasil sem tiroteios, não dá, né?? XDDD. Os nossos personagens precisam tomar uns tirinhos para acordar para vida. xDDD. HAhuauah, legal irem para Europa como se tivessem indo na esquina, né?? Pois é, tenho uma tia assim, meu... "Vamos para Nova York? URUH, beijos, faxineiras – são 4 faxineiras na casa dela – cuidem da minha casa". HAuhauha, é a vida... É a vida! Credo, sua mãe praticamente te assassinou, certo?? HAuhauha, é mesmo, acho q tenho mais futuro pra fanfic do que pra fotoooss... xDDD. Beijos, atéeeee!


	22. Episódio 21 xx O fim sendo um começo

**Capítulo Vinte e Um.**

**O fim sendo o começo. **

_Data: 03/12/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Juro. Eu estou indo embora de Nova York! – Rodolfo falou sinceramente, e Hermione soube isso pelo olhar humilde dele – Eu estou indo para a Rússia tentar virar piloto de avião! _

_- Boa sorte daqui para a frente para você também, pequena. E se cuida! – Rodolfo sorriu. Hermione devolveu o sorriso._

_- Ainda quero viajar no seu avião – ela brincou._

_Rodolfo piscou firme e virou as costas._

_- Alô? _

_- Gostaria de falar com o Senhor Harry James Potter? _

_- Sim? Sou eu mesmo, pode falar! _

_- É que... Somos do programa Beija Sapo da MTV e recebemos a sua inscrição através da Internet. _

_- Calma, moça, vai ficar tudo bem... Não tem problema. Tantas pessoas fazem exames de sangue todos os dias. Não há problemas! _

_Hermione enxugou as lágrimas. _

_- Ah... Obrigada pelo consolo. Vou ficar bem – ela desamarrou a cordinha no braço – Obrigada mesmo._

_- É verdade – murmurou Rony – Mas então... Vocês fizeram alguma coisa além de beijar após o Beija Sapo? _

_- Sim. Fizemos sexo a noite toda! – resmungou Harry – Foi ótimo. _

_Hermione pegou o celular e discou para os amigos._

_- Gente, eu passei para a universidade. Eu passei!_

_- Vai ser a melhor formatura de todos os tempos! – disse Harry sorrindo para Hermione._

_Ela, que era o seu par, correspondeu o sorriso._

_- Olá – disse ela tirando o óculos revelando seus olhos castanhos caramelados, parecidíssimos com os de Hermione – Eu sou a sua irmãzinha!_

_- Eu não sabia que tinha uma irmã – disse Hermione franzindo o cenho. Aquilo só podia ser um trote ou alguma brincadeira dos amigos. _

_- Prazer, Bella! – e piscou para Hermione. _

_- Última chamada para o vôo 416 com destino ao Brasil! – anunciou por fim a mulher._

_- A Hermione não chegou... – disse Harry. _

_- Vamos, cara... Nós precisamos embarcar. _

_Harry tropeçando, entrou no avião sendo puxado por Rony. _

03.12.06

- O avião não pode subir – disse Harry inquieto sentado na poltrona procurando entre as cabeças da frente a de Hermione – Ela não está aqui...

- Harry, fica calmo. Ela já deve estar chegando, não sei!

- Ela não está aqui, Rony. Eu já conferi! – disse Harry cerrando os dentes – Fiz a chamada completa, até o Malfoy está na fileira de trás!

- Sei lá... Às vezes ela decidiu não ir – disse Rony sinceramente.

- Por favor, senhor, você precisa se sentar! – disse a aeromoça.

- Minha amiga, ela ainda não subiu.

- Eu sinto muito, nós já vamos decolar, meu senhor – disse ela educadamente – É preciso que se sente.

- Eu vou te bater – disse Rony seriamente – Sossega, cara. Ela é crescidinha.

- Eu vou ligar para ela – disse Harry tirando o celular do bolso.

- Celulares ligados não são permitidos no vôo – disse a aeromoça.

Harry não deu ouvidos, ia ligando o celular, mas Rony tirou-o de sua mão.

- Nós precisamos decolar, Harry!

- Rony... Eu preciso falar com a Hermione.

- Senhores passageiros, decolagem autorizada.

Harry sentiu as costas grudarem na cadeira, enquanto o avião ia ganhando velocidade, o aeroporto virou um borrão cinza e o transporte se desligou do chão dando uma guinada para cima. Eles estavam no ar, sem Hermione.

- Será que ela desistiu de mim? – perguntou Harry para Rony.

03.12.06

Bella deixou a mala no Hall e beijou o rosto de Hermione.

- Olá irmãzinha! – cumprimentou docemente como se conhecessem há anos – Eu vim para ficar!

- Como assim, ficar? Eu... Eu sequer te conheço – disse Hermione sinceramente – Você não pode ir entrando assim na casa dos outros!

Ela sorriu como se não desse atenção, girou os olhos avaliando o lugar.

- Se não consegue acreditar – ela tirou da sua bolsa cor-de-rosa um celular de última geração – É só ligar para o meu pai. Digo, nosso pai!

Ela, provavelmente, se achava uma rainha, majestade do lugar. Hermione pegou o celular, por desaforo, e discou.

- Pai? Que história é essa de...

- Você conheceu a sua irmã?

- Irmã? Mas pai... Eu tenho 17 anos e nunca ouvi falar dela, e...

- Pois é, ela é a minha filha assim como você, eu também não sabia – disse o pai orgulhoso – Espero que vocês duas se gostem!

- Mas pai... Eu, eu não posso deixar uma estranha assim na minha casa!

- Ela não é uma estranha. É a sua irmã, tem o seu sangue e o mesmo direito na herança que você. Então, comportem-se crianças – e o pai desligou.

Hermione olhou enfurecida para a foto do homem no celular e uma mensagem dizendo que a ligação tinha caído.

- Droga! – Hermione devolveu o celular para a garota, mas ela devolvia um sorriso inocente, o que era ainda pior. Hermione ficou mais irritada.

- Então... O que ele disse?

- Mandou você se ferrar!

- Eu duvido que ele disse isso – respondeu Bella – Ele me ama, vive trazendo o café da manhã na minha cama. Sinceramente, é o melhor pai do mundo.

Hermione sentia as mãos tremerem de raiva, isso só podia ser um pesadelo. Virou as costas para a irmã e subiu as escadas, no meio do caminho, lembrou-se de que tinha que pegar o avião para o Brasil.

- Droga! Eu... Eu esqueci! – ela voltou correndo para o quarto e viu no relógio. Provavelmente o avião estaria partindo dentro de poucos minutos.

Hermione fechou a mala de qualquer jeito, e Bella veio em sua cola, irritando-a.

- Onde eu durmo? Ah... Gostei do seu quarto, é meio breguinha, mas... Eu acho que poderia dormir aqui.

- Não ouse a encostar um dedo na minha cama ou eu quebro a sua cara – disse Hermione sinceramente para a garota parada em sua porta.

Bella ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ligeiramente assustada com a garota que acabara de conhecer.

- Você... Você acha que é forte? – e riu.

- Não ouse... Eu disse – Hermione cerrou os dentes e vestiu um sapato qualquer.

- Aonde é que você vai? Eu sou visita... Você não devia me deixar aqui, sozinha, plantada!

- Como você disse... A casa também é sua – Hermione ia dizendo – Então... Se vira!

Hermione começou a descer as escadas, trazendo a mala de rodinhas logo atrás, batendo em cada degrau como se tivesse em uma rua cheia de paralelepípedos.

- Ei... Eu também quero sair com você – disse Bella – Conhecer alguns gatinhos, dar umas beijocas!

- Eu não vou conhecer nenhum gatinho e não vou dar beijocas! – disse Hermione pegando a chave do carro e desejou chegar cedo.

- Ahn... – Bella ficou decepcionada – Vai fazer o que, então, maninha?

- Primeiro, não me chame de maninha. Segundo, eu vou viajar para o Brasil onde eu pretendo me declarar para o amor da minha vida. Agora com licença! – Hermione virou as costas e correu para o quarto.

Bella acenava inocentemente na porta da casa.

- Boa sorte com o amor da sua vida. MANINHA!

Hermione rosnou e mostrou o dedo do meio para ela enquanto dava ré no carro.

04.12.06

Harry chegou no hotel fazendo uma lista das pessoas que havia visto, e nenhuma delas tinha encontrado ou cruzado com Hermione durante o vôo.

- Ela não veio... Eu estou falando sério – disse Harry preocupado.

- Toma o seu celular, e liga para ela – disse Rony devolvendo para Harry o aparelho ou ele teria um infarto.

- Ah, thanks! – ele pegou o celular e começou a discar, como se fosse uma criança que acabara de receber um doce.

- Caixa postal! – disse fechando um celular com um "CLAP".

- Venha... Vamos subir para os quartos – avisou Rony entrando no elevador com Harry. Os dois tinham entrado em um dos melhores hotéis do Rio de Janeiro.

A cada duas pessoas um quarto era reservado. Ao total, era o hotel inteiro fechado simplesmente para o pessoal de Hogwarts para formatura.

- E com quem eu vou para a formatura? – perguntou Harry deixando a sua mala em cima da cama, dando vista para o mar. O sol iluminava as águas e as pessoas que passavam caminhando.

- Oras... Você se forma com qualquer pessoa – disse Rony – Devemos focar no jogo, porque o jogo está chegando também, e vamos enfrentar um dos piores times de todos os tempos. Os brasileiros são muito bons no vôlei!

- Eu sei... Mas... O que será que houve com a Hermione?

- Você está me irritando, e eu estou falando muito sério – disse Rony.

- Vou tentar ligar para ela de novo – ele sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas, discando outra vez.

- Será que ainda dá tempo de trocar de quarto? – pensou Rony bufando – Ou vou ser obrigado a te agüentar?

06.12.06

- Caramba... Que piscina deliciosa – disse Rony ao se sentar em um dos bancos, ali dentro mesmo. Era relaxante, as pessoas em volta tomavam sucos e batidinhas dados nos bares – Então... Conversou com Hermione?

- Sim... Ela chegou atrasada para o vôo – disse Harry mais aliviado – Mas ela vem logo pela manhã!

- Vai chegar em cima da hora para a formatura hein? – disse Rony com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É... Ela me disse que está tendo alguns problemas em casa com uma nova visita.

- Visita? Na casa de Hermione? Assim, digo, fora de época? – perguntou Rony intrigado.

- É... Ela não me disse quem era direito, mas... Estava causando muitos problemas. Hermione quase a pegou pelos cabelos!

- Quer dizer que é mulher – avaliou Harry – Bom... Deixa para lá, vamos dar uma andada pelas praias do Rio de Janeiro?

- Demorou, brô! – Rony se levantou da piscina com um pulo.

08.12.06

Lupin abriu os olhos e viu Lílian sentada na cama, observando-o.

- Bom dia – ele sussurrou enrolado nos lençóis.

- Bom dia, meu amor – respondeu ela curvando-se para beijá-lo nos lábios – Está tudo bem?

- Melhor agora, acordar no céu ao lado de um anjo como você!

Ela riu e corou de leve.

- É ótimo estar aqui com você, mas... Seria ainda melhor se não fosse por um motivo tão sério!

Lupin ronronou na cama como se fosse um gatinho de estimação, os dois se beijaram demoradamente, até que Lílian terminou de vestir as roupas, depois de ter tomado um bom banho.

- Eu acho que nós devíamos procurá-lo... Já está mais do que na hora – disse Lupin ao sair do banho, mais tarde.

Lílian estava checando a sua listinha de telefones e lugares. Lupin a beijou no pescoço, arrepiando-a.

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo. Custe o que custar! – e ela começou a discar novamente.

09.12.06

Harry e Rony estavam fazendo a caminhada matinal na praia de Copacabana, até que o assunto caiu sobre o time de vôlei.

- O Malfoy está estranho, não é?

- Também... Desde que terminou com Cedrico, ele está meio diferente. Ele não consegue se conformar, e tudo foi meio que culpa da Gina, entende?

- E tem todo o negócio de ter perdido os pais... Sei lá, o Malfoy parece meio drogado, o rosto meio desfigurado, ele não é a mesma pessoa...

- Está medonho.

- Com certeza – concordou Rony.

E os dois continuaram a correr pelas praias.

10.12.06

Lilá e o restante das meninas do quarto ano entraram na sala de balé para começarem a fazer a coreografia de **Wanna Be – Spice Girls**.

As garotas fizeram letras, números, coreografias, mas perceberam que um pouco estava saindo errado, até que Parvati decepcionada, revelou.

- Gina era nossa melhor coreógrafa, não podemos continuar sem ela... É simplesmente terrível.

- Gina deixou o cargo para Hermione, mas ela é ainda pior – retrucou Suzana Bones – Ela sequer sabe dançar!

- Ela é gorda... E fede! – reclamou uma outra que nunca havia aberto a boca.

- Nós somos em nove, garotas! E se continuarmos assim, vamos perder esse troféu – disse Lilá chateada – E temos que levar esse troféu para Gina!

- Por que não colocamos Luna Lovegood no lugar dela?

- Vocês só podem estar brincando, não é mesmo? – perguntou Lilá entreolhando para Parvati.

- Certo... Certo... Votação! – disse Parvati erguendo o braço – Quem vota na Luna!

Quatro garotas levantaram o braço, dentre as nove. Ou seja, cinco delas votariam na Hermione, o que já era uma vitória.

- E quem vota na Hermione? – perguntou Parvati levantando o seu braço.

Quatro levantaram o braço, faltando apenas uma garota que não votava em nenhuma das duas.

- Ei... Você precisa se decidir – disse Parvati para a menina quieta, que tinha xingado Hermione.

- Fala sério, as duas são péssimas, eu sou a favor de continuar sem ninguém – ela cruzou os braços, zangada.

- Certo... Houve um empate, então vamos chamar as duas para assistir à nossa coreografia, a que se encaixar melhor, a gente coloca, certo?

- Tudo bem! – toparam todas.

Hermione achou um tédio e foi um desastre. Luna também odiou e foi ainda pior do que Hermione. Resultado? Hermione fora escolhida para vestir uma roupa justinha, agitar os pompons e sair por aí gritando como louca.

- Eu não tenho vocação para isso... – disse Hermione desanimada.

- Vamos treinar você – disse Lilá – Se quiser, Luna, pode ficar aqui para assistir.

- Tudo bem – disse ela empolgada, mesmo tendo perdido a votação – Vai ser melhor do que ficar lá na piscina sem ninguém para conversar!

E a Luna se sentou diante das demais.

11.12.06

- Caramba... Essa formatura está demais! – disse Harry dançando com Hermione de um jeito diferente.

O baile não era nada do que eles imaginavam, era tudo muito diferente, cheio de luzes, parecidíssimo com uma boate americana. Nada de formalidade e com muita música eletrônica.

- Harry – disse ela berrando no meio da multidão no ouvido do garoto – Eu preciso falar algo muito sério com você.

- Tudo bem... Pode falar – disse ele agitado, bebendo e dançando desengonçado.

- Mas é que... Eu queria ir para um lugar mais calmo – ela disse nervosa.

Hermione ia revelar todos os seus sentimentos por Harry. Dizer que quando o olhava, ela sentia o momento parar, o coração palpitava no pescoço e a respiração falhava. Que ela ainda era uma criança boba, inconseqüente, e totalmente apaixonada por ele. Hermione ia dizer que o amava como nunca e que estava morrendo de saudades do beijo dele.

Ela não podia mais viver com esse nó na garganta.

- Certo – Harry segurou na mão dela, dando-lhe calafrios, e os dois foram passando pelas pessoas, atravessaram uma vasta multidão até atingirem a quadra de vôlei que estava vazia, mas com os holofotes acesos.

- Amanhã isso aqui vai estar lotado – disse Hermione olhando a arquibancada para 10 mil pessoas. O lugar era enorme – As pessoas vão estar gritando o seu nome.

Harry sorriu e a encarou.

- Você tinha algo para me falar.

Ela respirou fundo e engoliu um bloco de gelo que custou a descer pela garganta.

- Eu... Eu preciso muito falar isso – ela sentiu o celular vibrar dentro da sua bolsinha, que combinava com a cor do vestido – Ah... Com licença! Eu já volto!

Hermione virou as costas e foi atender o celular. Quem seria naquele horário?

- Alô? – atendeu ela.

- Hermione... Sou eu, o seu médico de exame de sangue! – disse ele seriamente – Desculpa ligar esse horário, mas o resultado chegou em minhas mãos nesse exato momento, achei que quisesse saber a resposta.

- Ah... – ela mordeu o lábio, esperançosa – Sim, pode falar.

- Então... Andei dando uma olhada, e... Eu vi que você tem um pequeno probleminha com as suas células, e... Talvez você possa estar infectada.

- O que? Como assim? Eu? Eu não posso estar...

- Tudo bem, senhorita Granger, há tratamentos hoje em dia, a medicina está avançada e podemos prolongar a sua vida.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem a sua visão. Ela não podia estar ouvindo a verdade através de um telefonema. Isso parecia destruir a sua vida, derrubar todas as barreiras e sonhos que tinha construído para o futuro.

- Você é soro positivo, Hermione – disse o médico – Mas... Há tratamentos para isso, e não se preocupe!

Hermione estava preste a desabar em lágrimas.

- Eu não posso... Eu não quero... Eu não posso ter isso!

- Conheço muitos aidéticos que levam a vida normalmente – continuou o médico – Conheço excelentes hospitais com tratamentos.

Hermione desligou o celular na cara dela. Harry olhava para as arquibancadas, sonhando com o amanhã. A garota sabia que o seu amanhã não ia aparecer, ela não queria continuar com uma vida assim.

Ela se sentia enojada, doente, sem vida. Tudo isso porque estava com AIDS, e isso é só uma das conseqüências dela ter transado sem camisinha co Rodolfo Lestrange.

- Então... O que você tinha para falar? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione não teve coragem de encará-lo, ela saiu correndo de volta à festa, o garoto foi atrás, mas tarde demais para distingui-la dentre tantas cabeças, perdidas na multidão.

Hermione sumira.

12.12.06

Gina estava remexendo nas frutas da casa de Harry, quando sentiu uma sensação muito forte no peito, e a sensação de fazer xixi foi tão espontânea que escorreu pela perna. Mas não era xixi, era um liquido mais viscoso.

Então, ela soube que era o momento. Ela ia dar a luz!

Gina agarrou o celular, pensou em ligar para os pais, mas eles não falavam com ela há meses. Lílian, a dona da casa, estava viajando para a Europa. E todos os seus amigos estavam se formando no Brasil.

O que ela faria? Estava sozinha em Nova York inteira! Mas se lembrou de alguém... Uma garota que repetira de ano, portanto não ia se formar.

- Pansy, a bolsa rompeu... Vai nascer... Vem me ajudar, vai nascer!

Gina colocou as duas mãos com firmeza na barriga, tentando manter a respiração calma, enquanto Pansy estava a caminho com uma ambulância.

12.12.06

- Nós o encontramos – disse Lupin no telefone para o detetive – Nós encontramos Sirius Black!

Lílian sorriu vingativa enquanto os dois subiam o elevador do hotel, para invadirem o quarto de Sirius. Lílian estava doida para fazer vingança, nem que fosse com as próprias mãos.

Lílian apertou a campainha e Sirius apareceu na porta.

12.12.06

O detetive de Lupin e Lílian pegou o telefone e discou para Draco.

- Ei, garoto, como está a formatura?

- Tio? Quanto tempo... Está indo tudo bem, e aí em Nova York?

- Também – ele deu um suspiro – Tenho novidades, garoto.

- Quais são? Manda!

- Eu... Eu aliviei a barra de seus pais, e nesse exato momento, Lílian acha que o culpado pela morte de Tiago Potter é o Sirius Black. Ela foi até a Europa se vingar, aposto que eles vão se matar.

Draco gargalhou alto, e sorriu enquanto ajeitava a roupa de vôlei no corpo. Hoje era o jogo final.

- Você os enganou direito, tio! Obrigado – e continuou a sorrir – Espero que Lílian vá parar na cadeia de uma vez por todas, e assim meu pai se sentirá finalmente vingado pela sua morte! Tenho certeza de quem foi ela que o matou!

- Certo, afilhado, pode ficar tranqüilo, ela será punida pela morte de seu pai!

Draco agradeceu e desligou o celular. Draco viu no canto da mochila, a arma nada bem escondida, suspeitou se o seu colega de quarto não tinha visto, mas pelo visto não, porque a mala estava escondida no fundo do guarda-roupa.

Draco foi até lá, analisou a arma mais de perto com as mãos e puxou o gatilho.

- Vamos atrás do Potter! – murmurou Draco se olhando no espelho com um sorriso diabólico.

Draco deixou o quarto, com a arma ainda na mão, sem pensar na conseqüência de alguém vê-lo por aí, andando pelos corredores do hotel. Rony que estava com a porta aberta do quarto, viu o loiro passar furioso, armado.

Rony sentiu a cor sumir do corpo, ficou paralisado ao vê-lo pegar o elevador. Provavelmente ia atrás de Harry, isso era óbvio. Draco odiava Harry.

Rony pegou o celular, mas não conseguia ligar para ninguém de tanto que tremia.

12.12.06

Harry estava no vestiário dando um nó forte no tênis, e estava completamente vazio. Ninguém mais estava lá. Todos os outros jogadores tinham subido para o campo, exceto Rony que fora buscar um amuleto de sorte na mochila do quarto.

Harry estava terminando de ajeitar a meia no pé, quando ouviu um barulho dentro do vestiário, vindo das escadas, provavelmente era alguém para chamá-lo.

Harry ergueu o pescoço, e viu Draco com um olhar sinistro em sua direção, ele engoliu em seco ao ver a arma apontada para a sua direção.

- Draco...

- Aqui estamos, Potter. Sabia que foi exatamente assim que nossos pais se cruzaram? Foi exatamente assim que a sua mãe matou o meu pai... – ele foi aumentando o tom de voz a cada frase – FOI EXATAMENTE ASSIM QUE A SUA MÃE ACUSOU MEU PAI DE TER MATADO O SEU!

Harry se encolheu, recuando alguns passos contra a parede.

- Draco... Você está fora de si... Você não está entendendo nada.

- Não... Eu só estou dando um bom motivo para a sua mãe acusar a minha família! – disse Draco trêmulo e branco – Agora sim sua mãe pode bater lá na minha casa e me acusar... Dizer que os Malfoys foram culpados pela morte dos Potters. Porque eu... Porque eu vou acabar com a sua vida, Potter. E não há mais ninguém para te salvar!

- Draco... Vamos conversar... Nós somos amigos... Estamos no mesmo time... Vamos... – Harry suava frio e não conseguia pensar em mais nada, aquela arma apontada para a sua cabeça dizia tudo. A sua vida estava por um triz.

Harry pensou em Hermione e nas coisas importantes que tinha para dizer a ela antes de morrer. Não podia acabar simplesmente assim.

- Como o seu pai, Potter... Você vai morrer! – Draco apertou o gatilho dando três tiros na direção de Harry.

**CONTINUA NA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA...**

**Nota do Autor: **_A tentativa de mandar uma resposta a vocês foi muito tentadora, postar no word as palavras "estou sem internet", mas... Se só aparecesse essa mensagem na tela do computador, vocês nunca saberiam quando eu postaria o novo capítulo 21, porque... No capítulo ali embaixo, sempre estaria escrito: "A fanfic tem 21 capítulos". Ou seja, vocês não iam ficar entrando todos os dias para verificar, ou iam acabar se cansando... E desistindo. _

_Tentei entrar em várias lan houses, mas nenhuma delas aceitam "pen-drive", nem "CD", porque muitos usuários passam vírus pelo pen drive/CD, então... Tive que esperar, não havia outra forma! _

_Três semanas, sim, exatamente três semanas que eu estou sem internet por culpa de uma certa empresa (não vou citar nome, mas ... Se alguém me perguntar, eu juro que não vou poupar a pessoa de saber que "ótima" empresa eu estou assinando). Nunca tive problemas, mas dessa vez... Já estava farto de ligar lá e as telemarketings "ESTAREI ENVIANDO UM TÉCNICO AÍ... ESTAREI ENVIANDO, ESTAREI INFORMANDO, ESTAREI, ETC!". Chega! Anyway... Voltando._

**Nota do autor (dois): **_Peço desculpas, mas sei que vocês são compreensivos, e vão entender que a culpa NÃO FOI MINHA, e sim dos carinhas da internet... Então, xinguem eles também, please! Quase pensei em entrar em contato com vocês, e passar o número de telefone da empresa, para vocês insistirem para as telemarketings também "Oi Tia, então... Conserta logo a internet do Luis, vai tia, vai, vai vai..." HAUIHAUHAUUHA, mas agradeço a ajuda de vocês, de qualquer forma._

**Nota do autor (três): **_O bom dessas 3 semanas sem internet, é que eu adiantei 16 episódios da nova temporada. SIM, DEZESSEIS EPISÓDIOS... Sem ter o que fazer, acabei escrevendo um pouco. (Pouco? Muito, né?) Deu um trabalhão... E por culpa de toda essa demora, vou adiantar 2 episódios na próxima temporada (Na quarta temporada). Então, vocês já podem ir lá... E apreciar os novos 3 episódios que eu ESTAREI POSTANDO (sim, peguei a mania dos telemarketings) os próximos capítulos dentro de meia hora. E admitam, FOI A PIOR SEASON FINALE (essa) DE TODA A FANFIC, eu sei, tenho ciência disso... Beijos, bye. Obrigado pela compreensão, nunca... Nunca desistirei de postar a fanfic, só se eu morrer. Bye. _

**Nota do autor (quatro, vocês já estão cansando, prometo que é a última nota por hoje): **_Trabalhei com vários temas durante a fanfic, gravidez na adolescência (Gina), drogas (Rodolfo), namorada apanhar do namorado (Hermione), sexo (HermioneRodolfo), homossexualismo (DracoCedrico), suicídio (Simas), morte (Voldemort), enfim... Vários temas, agora... Vai entrar o tema da Aids, que é a Hermione aidética... Sei que muitos ainda tem preconceito por isso, mas é a minha intenção, fazê-los superar, mostrar que ela é humana e tem sentimentos... E não vou mudar por mero preconceito das pessoas... Se quiserem ler ou não (espero que sim, óbvio), vocês vão ter que lidar com a nova Hermione aidética... Certo??? Espero que esteja tudo bem, beijossss!_

_RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS... _

**Nane-Curti: **_Hauhauha, obrigado pelos elogios, de verdade linda, ainda vamos arranjar uma profissão para nós dois. Se viu??? No final, a Hermione foii para formatura... xDDDD... HAuhauhaha, espero que tenha gostado da season finale... Obrigadãoooo, querida, beijos!!! (desculpa a rapidez, mas é que eu to ansioso demais para postar)... _

**Kiryuu Yume: **_Sim, Rodolfo foi virar alguém na vida... Você verá ele novamente! Prometo. Hauahuha, Hermione perdeu o vôo, mas conseguiu chegar a tempo para formatura... Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos... _

**Shakinha: **_Hauihauha, eu tbm keria ir no beijasapo, mas sou bem tímido, não sei se teria coragem... Blair Waldorf é a personagem de Gossip Girl, uma morena, cabelos cacheados... Beijosss._

**Noturninha: **_Vc nunca viu Shrek? Como assim? Vo te mata!!! Eh moh famoso... Te vejo na próxima temporada, hein??? Beijjjosssss!_

**Nathy: **_Juro... Queria tanto entrar em contato com você para dizer que estava tudo bem, e que eu estava sem net, mas em breve tudo ia ficar bem, eu ia voltar a postar... Desculpa, desculpa mesmo. Beijos. Que bom que tem acompanhado e gostado, obrigadooo. _

**TathyChan: **_HAuhauha, eu odiei o crepúsculo 2... Achei meio besta, mas gostei do crepúsculo 1 ... (sei lá o nome dos livros da trilogia), mas achei legar colocar o Edward e a Bella para conseguir formar uma figura na cabeça de vocês, leitores. Nem é pelo fato de modinha, mas... Para vocês terem uma idéia de como eles se parecem, a cor do cabelo, da roupa e talx... xD. Beijoooss, até! _


End file.
